Salvatore meet Winchester
by Loving SPN and TVD
Summary: Dean Sam n Bobby in Mystic Falls can they help them solve the huge supernatural issues going on n what will happen when some of them get stuck in dream world Elena has left mystic falls its after the sacrifice Katherine came back for Stefan before they opened the tomb grams, Jenna n Anna still alive Liz/Bobby,Dean/Caroline,Damon/Bonnie cas too, (Implied Steroline) Updating old new
1. The Winchesters come to town

**The Meeting**

It was a warm summer morning when Sam and Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer were on their way to Mystic Falls, Virginia. After receiving several calls from other hunters in the area, about so called animal attacks but they all had other cases. So bobby said him and the boys would take the case, thinking it would only be a simple case from what he had heard it seemed like a open and shut and Dean were driving down in the impala bobby following closely behind in his truck.

Bobby calls Sam from the truck,"Right Sam you and Dean go door to door, check out the town and ask around about animal attacks in the area, get their opinions, see if they've seen anything unusual or otherwise, you no the usual load of old balls." "Try and figure out what the hell is going on around here" Bobby said.

"Right no worries Bobby, we'll get back to you soon with an update, what about you? where are you going then? It Doesn't sound like your coming with us?"Sam questioned curiously.

"No I'm not, I'm going to see the sheriff, see what she knows if anything, they usually do no a lot more than they let on as you know boys" He remarked.

"Okay well we'll see you soon then and bobby, no flirting with the poor woman, let us Know if you need any help" Dean joked with a chuckle hanging up.

Bobby just sighed as the phone clicked "Pain in the bloody ass" he announced grumpily to the empty car.

Finally Bobby pulled up to the cop-shop, he hopped out of his truck and walked towards the entrance, noticing how much everyone was watching him, feeling slightly uncomfortable but he carried on all the same. I guess in a town like this they're not used to strangers and people looking to poke around he thought with a slight frown.

As he walked into the entrance he was approached by a police officer "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes actually, I'm here to speak to sheriff Forbes about the animal attacks in the area, you know to see if I can help her out" he announced.

The man looked at Bobby confused "What is it you need to talk to her about concerning them?" He questioned a little agitated.

"I have an appointment, but like I said to see if there is anything me and my partners could do to help" he said simply.

"Name" the man replied. "Bobby Singer" he replied.

Best to use real names on this one, he thought better than it coming out later, I have a feeling we will be here a while, I'm worried this might be more complicated than we first thought.

"Right okay i'll just go check in the books" the cop told the older scowling man beside him. The young cop came back a few minutes later, explaining to Bobby that sheriff Forbes would see him now, "Her office is just down the hall and turn right, just knock she's busy, but she is expecting you" he explained.

Bobby just nodded curtly to the young man, before heading off down the hallway, following the younger mans directions and he knocked firmly on the door, waiting outside for an answer from the sheriff.

The sheriff answered the door rather quickly, she was a fairly short woman, but very pretty, she had a nice kind smile on her face as she greeted him, Bobby noticed she had sandy blonde hair and she seemed easy to approach. She extended her hand to Bobby in a respectful manner.

"Nice to meet you I'm Liz Forbes, the sheriff of Mystic falls, welcome" she formally announced. "I heard you wished to speak to me Mr Singer, now what is it that i can I do for you" she asked.

"Bobby please" he said kindly. "Very well Bobby, what can i do for you" she asked.

"I'm here in town with my nephews, we're here to help out with your little problem here in Mystic Falls" he replied.

"Problem" she asked, a little worried now, Bobby had a feeling she probably knew more than she was letting on already.

"I'm not sure I no what you mean?" She said with a slightly panicked edge to her voice.

"we're here to help with your so called animal attacks in the area". "We know they are from vampires sheriff, for lack of a better term, its our trade and we could use your help, but I believe you could use ours as well, because I don't believe its a small problem you have here and I'm pretty sure you know what I'm talking about don't you Liz" he asked her their eyes on one another unblinking.

 **Meanwhile with Sam and Dean**

Sam and Dean had been walking around Mystic Falls for what felt like hours. Being turned away by people, saying they didn't no anything about any animal attacks, or at least not related or involving to them. They seemed to be getting very agitated and worried or just not at all bothered in what they had to say, but Sam and Dean had feeling the most of them knew more than they were letting on, as usual nothing changes in this line of work. That being said Sam and Dean couldn't push it too much, well not without blowing their cover, or revealing they indeed knew more than they were letting on as well.

Dean was getting irritated because he was getting seriously hungry at this point, they'd passed a bar and grill and Sam said that they should keep going, saying they could eat later, although Sam could see the appeal right now. "Dude I had no idea, this town was so freaking big" Dean said exasperated.

"I have to admit it Dean, even I've started to get hungry and seriously tired now, I feel like we've been walking around forever, but we need to get this done" Sam replied dragging is long legs along with him. "Hopefully Bobby will be finished soon, then we can all get back to the bed and breakfast, chuck our bags in eat and figure this town out, then, god please bunk down for the night" Sam finished.

Dean just looked at him, his mouth agape a little as he looked at his little brother "Sammy seriously, just shut the hell up, stop talking about food and would you pick your big feet up, I'm starving here, I'd murder someone right now for double bacon cheese burger, and an apple pie" Dean said. "Dammit Sammy, now I'm even hungrier this is ridiculous" he grunted.

"Anyway, lets get back to it, right so according to this map, there's an old boarding house down there, take a left, then a right and this might be our last stop, by looks of this, what you think Sammy", Dean asked showing Sam the map.

"Why have I got this thing anyway, you're the boy scout" he joked with a wink at his younger brother.

Sam took the map from Dean, a little begrudgingly letting out a little huff, "Yeah we both know that I'm no boy scout either dean, don't we" he said a little sadly, referring to Lucifer and the demon blood to name a few ways.

"But yeah, I think that you're right and for the record, I'm only better at this kind of stuff because I paid attention at school, went to university and listened to dad, when it was something other than guns ,monsters or women" Sam said trying not to scoff at his brothers comment, while also trying not to laugh at his own, but the look on deans face was priceless. So priceless he couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips anyway.

The look on Deans face changed before he said "Yeah well, I had women to entertain when we were in school, after all someone had to rescue them from your constant brooding, we couldn't all be point Dexter you know, or those poor girls would of been very bored and lonely, we couldn't have that could we now," he said with a wink and a slight twinkle in his eyes, he seemed rather pleased with himself Sam noticed.

They finally made it to the place they assumed to be the boarding house, after walking for about ten minutes from the last house they were at. This house was very much secluded and so different from the rest of the town minus a few houses. It was an old style boarding house.

The shear size and overall look of the place was astounding, if you liked that sort of thing, it had a long drive way leading up to the property, with lots of trees in and around the place.

A large arch just under the property, with a large step up, it lead you to the large old oak front door, with a brass door knocker, the door almost hidden until you got closer to it. As they were walking up the driveway, Dean stopped to admire the blue 1969 Chevy Camaro. "Hey whoever lives here has good taste in cars at least," he said looking at the blue car, "it's no baby, but nice though, Sam just sighed in his brothers direction.

"For gods sake Dean, yes its a car, now calm down" he commented as he walked right past him, up the steps to the front door of the boarding house. "Can we just get this over with please, you can drool on the car another time or day, preferably not at all though. Only you would be looking at a car at a time like this, while we're on a job and want to get back typical Dean" he said.

Dean just smirked, "Hey you know me little bro, good to take notice of hot property, or at least to look about, but hey you know that you love me Sammy, don't get all grumpy" Dean chuckled, watching Sam roll his eyes, as they walked up to the door he turned to his brother again, "Nothing ever changes with you Dean does it" Sam said, "Now why would i go and do that Sammy, i mean have you seen me" Dean said with a wink, Dean's phone rang before Sam could answer "Bobby" he asked.

 **Bobby and Liz**

Liz looked at Bobby with a look of utter disbelief and shock radiated from her. She was just stunned, how could he know, she thought. There's no way, he couldn't could he. "I .. I I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know what you mean" she stammered starting to panic now, why did my voice come out like that, for gods sake, she thought agitated, I'm the sheriff, I shouldn't be panicking like this, especially in front of a civilian.

Bobby leaned forward slightly and said "Look Liz, I think you know exactly what I m talking about, but I get maybe you think we're both crazy for believing this, or maybe you've seen things, things that can't be explained in any other way. Other than vampire attacks, maybe your even protecting someone close to you, but my nephews and I are here to help you. I promise and we can try and follow any exceptions you have, as long as they ain't killing anyone or anything, maybe we can make some exceptions in some cases." he explained trying to get her to understand and trust him, because he had a feeling that from her reaction she was either being threatened by one, or she was protecting someone.

"Okay I'll listen to what you have to say, i guess that's the least i can do" she said quickly, watching him carefully, we could use the help she inwardly sighed.

"Right good, so me and my nephews Sam and Dean, are here in Mystic Falls to help you, in particular with the amount of so called animal attacks your town has had, it's just to much of a coincidence, that they are actually what they seem, especially in our line of work, which is why this stood out to us so much." "So this is where you come in, why and who is covering these up, I'm guessing you know, being the sheriff and all" he said.

She looked him in the eyes, they were stern but kind she sighed, maybe he and his family could really help, they needed It after all. "There is a council here, there has been for hundreds of years, set up by the founding family's of Mystic Falls, to fight the threat of vampires mainly. However we've recently become aware of the existence of werewolves and hybrids, of which is a being who is half vampire half werewolf, the founding family's mainly consist of the Fell family the Gilbert family, the Forbes family, the Salvatore family and lastly the Lockwood family" she explained.

"We deal with these threats as best as we can although as you can see we re not without fault. No matter hard we try we can't stop them all although maybe with a little help who knows anyway."

Bobby couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was just in shock, these normal people were dealing with all of this, the boys would have to do everything in their power to help these people. That being said the hybrid thing was knew, they'd never encountered one and as far as he knew, neither had any other hunter.

Liz preceded to explain to him about the original hybrid and the sacrifice, that had happened a year or so ago and how some poor human a girl was turned into a vamp, that they needed for the sacrifice.

Someone named April Young, she was apparently the towns pastors daughter. He was obviously distraught about her death and having to lie daily about what happened to his little girl didn't help much either. As to not to cause suspicion and what not, he was told to say it was a freak car accident, to which he had reluctantly agreed too. To then have to explain how he some how survived without a scratch.

Then she explained how that sick son of a bitch Klaus said he liked the symmetry of three women for his ridiculous sacrifice, April happened to friends with most of the founding families children, as she was at they're school and was the same age as the youngest Gilbert, he'd done this to a child he knew loads of vampires. Even some willing to die for his cause, but he wanted to mess with the town claiming they had taken his town, so he would take a few things of theirs, he was childish and petty killing kids for the sake of revenge, this guy was a real piece of work from what Bobby could tell.

Liz then went on to explain the other things needed for the ritual one of which was a werewolf, who just so happened to be a friend of one of the Lockwood family. She was caught and made a part of the sacrifice, he had a willing witch to perform the ritual and the thing which bound his curse. Then finally Liz explained about Elena Gilbert and Katerina Petrova or Katherine Pierce as she's now known, one of the other doppelganger's. Who he tried to do the ritual with many years previous, but she had escaped him and turned herself a vampire and has been on the run from him for over 500 years.

So then Elena was the final part to the sacrifice, Liz explained how her biological father John Gilbert had a witch bind his life force with that of his daughters, so he would essentially die in his daughters place. Bobby could understand that kind of sacrifice Sam and Dean may not be his, but he would sure as hell give his life up to save those idjits, he loved them like they were his and he was damn proud of them.

Liz interrupted his thoughts "Bobby?" she said, "I'd like to introduce you to the head of the council Damon Salvatore, if you believe you can help, he's the best one for us to go and see . Damon would definitely want to hear about this, she trusted him to do what it took to protect Caroline, without hurting these people if that s what she asked, he was her friend, probably her best friend if she were honest with herself.

These days he was slightly more protective of his friends and more stable, when he was unsure rather than acting on base instinct and attacking before he asked questions. "Sounds good to me, let me just call Sam and Dean" she nodded at Bobby. "Okay, I should probably call Damon, he'll be at home so we should head there now, we'll take the squad car" Liz said grabbing her phone from her desk, Bobby nodded in reply.

They both left the station and got into Liz's squad car pulling out their phones to call the boys.

Dean was the first to answer his phone, as they both sat in the squad car. Liz thought she d better wait for Bobby to finish talking, then she'd try to call Damon.

"Dean" bobby said putting the phone on speaker for Liz to hear as well, "Where are you now, we need to meet up at a house of someone who the sheriff informs me can help us"

"Bobby that you" dean asked to confirm" Erm well we're at the boarding house in the town, its out of the way bit secluded, last one" he announced bobby could hear the relief in the elder Winchester as he said this. Bobby held back a chuckle at this, Dean was probably starving and Sam wanted to push on if he knew them.

Liz looked at him "That's the Salvatore boarding house" she announced, Bobby nodded "Damon lives there with his younger brother Stefan" she said Deans voice suddenly came through the speaker.

"Bobby I hate to interrupt you guys, but are you going to be long, I m starving and I could murder a burger and a pie, i'm wasting away here" he said confirming Bobby suspicions from earlier, Bobby smirked to himself holding back a laugh as he spoke, "yeah Dean, we're headed there now, that's where this guy lives, just wait for us there" he said.

"Okay can do" Dean said before hanging up, at that moment her phone started to ring.

"It's Damon" she announced to Bobby, before answering keeping her phone off of speaker, she guessed Damon had heard and seen the Winchesters out the front of his house, then he'd probably heard their conversation with bobby.

"Damon" she said fondly, "Sheriff" he replied, "What can I do for you" he asked, in his normal charming tone. As if you don t know she thought remotely amused.

"I'm on my way to the boarding house, Damon we need to talk and I'm bringing a friend, someone who can help and i'd like you to meet him" she said.

"Right" he answered "Is he with these cowboys out the front of my beautiful house, littering my drive," he replied.

"You already know the answer to that Damon, i'll see you soon" she replied smirking into the phone.

"Oh and Liz if this hungry one touches my car, I WILL kill him" he said voice full of joy at the idea but also a sense of seriousness, she could already tell he wasn't happy about this idea of meeting these people. She laughed, "Damon behave please, okay I'll be there soon" she said not sure if he was joking or not, he loved that car, boys and their toys hey, she thought sighing before hanging up and pulling out of the car park, well this will be interesting for sure.


	2. The Introductions

**Sam an Dean**

While Sam and Dean were waiting for Bobby and the sheriff, they had their backs turned away from the house. Dean had gone back to checking out the car, when the front door opened, but what the brothers didn't notice, was that someone had stepped outside and was standing in the doorway to the boarding house. Suddenly when they were least expecting it, Sam and Dean heard a voice and they spun around to see where and who this unexpected voice had come from. "Excuse me, can we help you with something?" the voice asked a little pissed.

When Sam and Dean had turned around they came almost face to face with two guys, not sure which one of them had spoken, the Winchesters just addressed them both. One of them had ebony black hair and crystal blue eyes, he was slightly more tanned than the other one, standing quietly stiffly and guarded, while the other hand dirty blond hair and emerald green eyes, he was however very pale, but he seemed more relaxed.

Dean took point on this, noticing how Sam had become slightly uncomfortable, with their increasingly awkward situation. "We're waiting for a friend and the sheriff", he explained. "They seem to think that someone that lives here can help us with something," he answered honestly aiming at the older looking guy, with the dark hair, taking a guess he was maybe the one in charge.

"Well that's all very vague and frankly, not very titillating" Damon said wiggling his fingers, completely uninterested.

But before Dean or Damon could utter another word the sheriff's squad car pulled up, with someone riding shot gun, he realized that he didn't recognize the scent of the person, but it was definitely an older male he noted, that this must be Bobby he thought.

Dean and Sam heard the crunching of gravel and turned around to face the the noise, thankfully it was the sheriff and Bobby in her cop car. Sam and Dean breathed a sigh of relief, at the sight of the car as Bobby stepped out. Then he came to stand beside them, with the sheriff standing next to the other two guys opposite them.

Damon and Stefan Salvatore, meet Sam and Dean Winchester she introduced to both sets of brothers. The Salvatore's not really sure which one was Sam and which was Dean, one was easily over 6 ft tall, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. The other slightly shorter, but not by much, he had dark blond hair and green eyes with just a hint of hazel.

The taller one of the two stepped towards the Salvatore brothers, "Sam Winchester", he introduced shaking the hand of the blond one first, he looked a little less threatening than the darker haired one.

"Stefan Salvatore" he confirmed with a smile and Sam returned it, then taking the hand of the one with darker hair "Damon Salvatore" he said slightly stronger grip and a slightly sterner look on his features, then finally the "sheriff Liz Forbes" she introduced.

Shaking first Sam's hand, then Dean's with a kind smile she seemed slightly apprehensive though that was to be expected, what with the amount of testosterone flowing around the place.

Dean was slightly more wary, but he shook the hand of Damon first, neither exchanging a smile just a curt nod and their names and then, Stefan who did smile at Dean, but Dean didn't return just gave nod in reply, then stated his name "Dean Winchester", he confirmed, "this is bobby singer" he finished clapping the older man on the back, bobby just nodded towards the Salvatore's.

"Well" Stefan announced, "lets not all stand out here all, day please come in, then we can talk inside. Please come in." Damon just walked inside without acknowledging what his brother had said in the slightest, followed quickly by Liz and then Stefan lastly bobby and the Winchesters.

When they walked through the front door Sam Dean and Bobby admired the old home, it was even bigger than it seemed on the inside, it had high ceilings and it was an amazing home. "Does anyone else live here" Sam asked without thinking, "Um sorry, it's just this seems a lot of room, you know for just the two of you, or is it still a boarding house it's really incredible" he stated.

Stefan answered before Damon could say anything remotely to make these people uncomfortable, if he knew his brother he would make everything uncomfortable on purpose, just to put them off, not that they seemed the kind of people to be intimidated by his brothers crap.

"yes it's just us, we don't have any other family, it's just Damon and I, our uncle Zack died a few years ago and this hasn't been a boarding house in many years" he said as they sat down in the parlor.

Sam nodded to the brothers looking at Stefan, "Sorry, about your uncle i mean."

Damon just laughs, "Okay, well before you two get all buddy buddy, i'm going to call the guys, because this involves them too" he says seriously. Liz nods at Damon agreeing with him, as he pulls out his phone.

"Yeah good idea Damon, probably for the best" she says.

"Ric buddy" he greets, "Grab the scooby gang and get over here now, okay i need you, yes really, did i stutter, bring everyone we have a problem" he says before hanging up. "They'll be here in 5, they were just leaving the grill" he states.

After an awkward ten minutes silence, only broken by Damon saying they couldn't start, not until Ric arrived with everyone, or to get up and get a bourbon, then taking a seat again, much to Dean's annoyance, he hadn't been without food this long in forever, not that he could remember anyway.

By the time the ring of the door bell sounded, with Ric's voice booming through the open doors it was starting to get beyond awkward, "Damon you in there, everything okay, what's going on"

The voice asked "Thank the cheerleaders" Damon sighed, Getting to his feet and walking towards the door. "Ric, iv'e literally never been happier to see you, come in, we're in the parlor, take a seat everyone, the shows about to begin" he said in a fashion that was so typically Damon Salvatore, so full of sarcasm and more meaning than most people could ever comprehend."

They all sat down, like Damon had asked, as he leaned against the fire place after, pouring some bourbon for himself and Ric. "Where's Katherine" Damon asked Stefan.

"Oh, i guess i must of forgotten to tell you Damon, she's gone away for a week or so, apparently the shops in Mystic Falls aren't good enough, not for the great Katerina Petrova, so she's gone to New York" Stefan answered.

"Okay then, well i guess we're all here then"Damon said looking at the group before him, who had just arrived. "I guess it's time for introductions then" he sighed.

"So here we have my best buddy Alaric Saltzman", "Mystic Falls High school history teacher, by day and vampire hunter by night, pointing to the man who he had called earlier with a smirk, he had medium brown hair blue eyes and light stubble he seemed nice enough, but you can call him Ric".

"Dick" Alaric said to Damon with a smirk, that he was unable to hide.

"Oh come on, don't be like that Ric, you know you love me really, you couldn't live without my charm" they smirked at each other, Damon winked at him, before Ric said, "oh yeah, as much as i love the plague",he laughed and the look on Damon's face.

"Okay well, that was very uncalled for" he joked. holding a hand over his heart "You wound me, i mean really" he said.

Mostly people just laughed at this typical Ric/Damon banter, before Dean sighed and the tension returned.

"Okay Damon look, i get why he is here," Dean said pointing to Ric, "But do we really need the younger ones here, this isn't a joke you know." Dean said trying to keep his tone calm.

"I'm well aware of that, thank you very much captain obvious" Damon said sarcastically, if looks could kill Dean would be 6 feet under now. "But if you would let me finish, your tiny brain might understand the reason" he said with a growl, everyone who knew Damon could sense his control slipping, they all took a step so they were a little closer to him.

"Dean that's enough" Bobby said sternly, looking his way. "Look, just let the man finish first okay" Bobby sensed he better calm this situation down before it got out of hand, especially with the look Dean was receiving from Damon at this moment in time.

"Thank you Bobby" Damon said with a half smile, "This is Sam and Dean Winchester" Damon said pointing to them, some what a little begrudgingly. Then looking back to Ric, "They think they can help us with our vampire problems." Caroline felt herself shift in her seat at Damon's words.

"Bobby" Dean says "If this is a waste of time, like I'm thinking that it is. then pie is on you".

"Fine ya idijit, now shut up about damn pie, for one second, would you please dammit." he said exasperated with the elder Winchester.

"Anyway where was i, before i was so, rudely interrupted" Damon said sending a scowl in Dean's direction, "Next to Ric, that is Jeremy Gilbert" Jeremy had dark brown short hair and brown eyes.

I'm sure that Liz told you about Elena Gilbert Bobby, one of a few dopplegangers, well he's her brother, sort of, anyway complicated, not important and of course Kat who is not here, is another doppleganger, Elena's her double."

"Next to Jeremy is Annabelle Johnson, but you can call her Anna, she's Jeremy's girlfriend" he said in a mock voice, she had dark brown eyes light brown curly hair.

"This is Katherine Stefan interrupts, pulling out his mobile and showing the picture to the three men, this is Elena, Jeremy says pulling out his phone and showing the three men a picture of him and his sister, Katherine and Elena both had dark brown eyes, almost black. Their hair was also dark brown, but where Katherine had her hair in tight curls, Elena had completely straight hair, he missed her so much, when she left it nearly killed him, but she couldn't handle anymore vampire stuff anymore she'd had it.

Elena had asked him to go with her, but he couldn't leave, even if she was his sister, he was needed here. Jeremy was just thankful he still had Anna and he would be eternally grateful to Damon and Stefan for that, they had managed to save her, right before his uncle John could steak her, even if John hadn't died saving Elena, he was already dead to Jeremy.

The moment that he had attempted to end Anna's well, un-dead life even though he knew how much he had cared about her. He didn't stop to think, his stupid beliefs getting in the way of seeing anything in grey, rather than always black and white. Just like every other Gilbert before them, but Jeremy vowed that he would be different from the rest of his family and luckily, of course he still had Jenna and Ric and his friends.

Tyler however had left town shortly after his uncle mason was killed by Damon, but his uncle was a big threat, so Damon had claimed but Jeremy couldn't bring himself to really care, his girlfriend was alive well, as much as possible and that was partly to do with Damon.

"On the couch next to you, that is the lovely, Miss Bonnie and Shelia Bennett our resident witches" both women had a beautiful caramel complexion and brown eyes, both also had curly brown hair, Sheila's hair being closer to black and slightly shorter than her granddaughters, Damon knew Sheila had no problem about him sharing this information, she had told him unless she had said otherwise, or given him a shake of her head it was fine.

If the people she trusted were there to help it was okay, but he had to protect Bonnie, if anything went wrong as if that was up for question, he and Bonnie had become close since Elena's departure from Mystic Falls. But it had turned out that she had been wrong, well if she had not sensed a threat, but there was one to get Bonnie out, but she nodded to him. Almost as soon as she walked in the boarding house, with a simple smile to him.

"Then lastly we have Caroline Forbes, our lovely sheriff's daughter" he finished indicating to the sheriff and her daughter standing together, he and Caroline had began to put there issues aside recently and were working on building a friendship for the sake of the group, her mother and of course St. Stefan, had insisted acting all high and mighty as usual, she gave him a small smile Damon could sense how nervous she was.

Caroline looked up and gave a shy smile to Dean, he smiled back and gave her a quick wink. Thinking that, well hey maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all she was beautiful and from the way she was looking at him she liked the look of him too.

"Thank you Mr Salvatore, but i can introduce myself", Shelia said, before standing up and walking towards Bobby.

Damon just nodded and held up his hands, "sorry mam" he said jokingly giving Bonnie a quick glance, to see her reaction, he was pleasantly surprised to find her smiling at him, he smiled back before turning his attention back to the scene before him.

"That's quite enough of your cheek thank you young man, i can take you down, if i need to" she said before extending her hand to Bobby, to which Dean found himself snickering, it was good to see someone knock that smart ass down a peg or two, he just didn't think it would be this sassy older woman, but he shut the hell up and just continued to watch her, like he'd never said anything.

"Shelia Bennett" she introduced. "As Damon mentioned, myself and my granddaughter are witches, but i can promise we mean no harm to any of you"she said honestly."We're good witches" she explained. "Not like the ones, that I'm more than sure that you have encountered, just going by the looks on your faces, at my mentioning of what we are, but you can trust us." "Here take my hand, i can show you i am to be trusted" she said to Bobby.

Waiting for Bobby's approval he nods, so she takes his hand in hers concentrating, then all of a sudden, she gasps and closes her eyes rather quickly, so quickly that neither of them can hear the shouting from Sam and Dean to check if Bobby is okay.

Bobby suddenly has images flashing threw his mind of Sheila helping Bonnie study with what he assumed were her grimoire's, then without warning the scene suddenly shifted, to what seemed to be a dark forest. He could sense the darkness and evil surrounding this place. Bobby has a feeling this may be the site where the sacrifice that Liz mentioned was performed, by the hybrid Klaus, he notices a bleeding Damon and Stefan, with Katherine or Elena on the ground, from what he had been told he thought it was probably Elena, since Liz said she was the one used in the sacrifice.

Then Bobby noticed a slightly bleeding Sheila and Bonnie, slowly staggering towards the trio on the ground.

Bonnie was kneeling down in front of Damon, shaking his shoulder gently, as he started to stir, she pushed some of his dark hair out of his eyes tenderly, her other hand stroking his cheek, saying something to him, he struggled to his feet.

Bobby turned his gaze back to the older woman, who was saying something to them all, not that he could hear what they were saying, then all of a sudden he noticed Bonnie standing alone, where the three bodies once were, before she was going to stand by her grandmother.

Turning to look ahead of them, Bobby followed her gaze, there were two men rolling around on the floor grappling at inhuman speed. Fangs bared, black veins covering their faces, Bobby had never seen these type of vampire before, must be a newer breed maybe he thought. Klaus he assumed, was one of them, then there was another one, he seemed to be fighting with another vampire, he seemed to know all of a sudden he hears the two witches screaming NO! but then it goes silent again as they disappeared.

Then the images around him blur again, and then fade to black, before a new image takes it's place. One of sheila with, no it can't be can it... he is shocked at what he see's but it is it's him. Rupert? he says to himself.

Rupert Giles was a friend of Bobby's, who had been on the watchers council for the vampire slayers. He had met Rupert Giles when he was on a hunt in England, Giles had helped him to catch a werewolf and take it down. Pulled from his memory's and those of sheila's, coming completely out of it he opens his eyes.

To find Sam and Dean looking at him questioningly and concerned, But he ignores them, for the time being turning is attention to sheila. "How do you know Rupert" he asked her curious now.

"Ahh" she says looking at him with a smile. "I met Mr Giles when we were both on a herbal medicines course, he was quite the gentleman and extremely smart beyond his years, he's a great friend, even to this day in fact" she explained, Bobby nodded with a smile.

"That sounds like Rupert to me, he was quite the ladies man, if he trusted you as much as it seems he did, then i guess there is no doubt in my mind what so ever, that we would be stupid not to do the same, So it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bennett" he said.

"Oh sheila, please Bobby" she said.

"Okay, does someone want to tell us what the hell is going on?" Dean suddenly loosing his patients shouts louder than had been his intention. "I'll thank you to mind your tongue Mr Winchester, show some respect" she exclaims a little aggravated.

"Yeah well you no, i really hate to agree with pie boy here, but what is going on? Damon asks feeling himself getting slightly impatient as well.

"Unbelievable" sheila sighs, Bobby and Liz are about to step forward, when sheila clips both of the elder brothers round the ear, Earning laughter from everyone in the room, except the Dean and Damon who just look pissed. "Now if you two are going to behave like children, we can treat you like over grown children, i was about to explain, that was before you two got your panties in a twist, sit down, be quiet and listen" Shelia exclaims watching the blush in Dean's cheeks rise and Damon just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Are you sure you two are the eldest brothers, your younger siblings must of got the brains. Now if you please i will explain" they both grunted and crossed their arms over their chests, causing Sam and Stefan to chuckle at their brothers reactions.

"I like this woman" Sam says, bobby nods in agreement, "Me to" he says looking from Sam to Sheila.

"I can see why Giles liked you" he chuckled.

Sheila smiled before continuing, "Okay so as i was about to say before the toys were thrown from their strollers, i have an idea, one that will hopefully get us to all trust each other, at least a little, just like bobby and i now do" she said smiling at him. "We will all need to share a vision, Bonnie i will need your help sweetheart" Sheila said taking her granddaughters hand "okay grams" Bonnie said, then nodded to her grandmother.


	3. Unknown Connections

**Unknown connections**

Author's note: I apologize this chapter is a pretty short one but i hoped you have enjoyed the story so far promise it gets more exciting soon reviews are welcome and encouraged let me no what you think please much appreciated thank you for reading enough from me on with the chapter.

* * *

"Now Bonnie sweetheart, i will need your help to accomplish this task". Sheila continued to explain, there was a tense but quiet atmosphere surrounding the Salvatore boarding house, they were all listening intently as Sheila spoke, secretly all dreading what these visions may conger, especially the vampires who had far more to reveal or so they thought, but grams continued all the same.

"As it happens for so many people, it may take a great deal more magic than i have access to at the moment I'm afraid, although maybe with your help we can sustain the visions for an extra few minutes, as it is, we maybe have five minutes at best so lets see what happens" she explained.

"Now the memories may flash by in your mind very fast in fact, so fast you may think you will not retain what you have seen, but your mind will absorb everything we share with each other today" Everyone nodded and Sam spoke up.

"Go on please, we appreciate you explaining this to us and if Bobby trusts you, well that's good enough for me" Sam said, just hoping that she would say that he could sit this out, but she just nodded to him saying "thank you honey" then continuing.

He sighed, Sam just hoped that his mind could with stand any more probing, after what he had recently under gone. Causing him to look gingerly towards bobby and his brother, who gave him a sympathetic look, but let her continue without mentioning it, So reluctantly Sam turned his attention back to the witch. "Okay everyone here we go, so Bonnie, i need you to be standing opposite me, before we begin to position people, to balance out the power as best as we possibly can". Sheila continued to explain.

"Damon i need you to please go and stand beside my lovely Bonnie, then Alaric if you could stand next to Damon please".

"I'll explain why where you are placed is important, when we are done if you so wish" she said.

"Now Jeremy if you could stand next to Alaric please and Anna, in between myself and Jeremy if you wouldn't mind," she said with a smile.

"You have no need to be nervous dear, i promise" Anna smiled back, with an under lying hesitance, but she then went to stand beside the older witch. "Then Bobby could you stand on my other side please" she said with a smile to the older man.

Sheila had a feeling that they would become firm friends in a short time, she hoped at the least, if nothing else because of what they were about to see. That both sets of people didn't turn on each other if they did she and Liz might need his help.

"Then Liz if you could stand next to Bobby please, sorry almost done". she apologized.

"Then Stefan dear if you could stand next to Bobby please, then Sam honey could you stand by Stefan, then could we please have dean next to Sam if you please. Finally Caroline could you stand between Bonnie and Dean please baby" Sheila asked them all politely.

"Now to explain why i have placed you in this order".

They were all listening intently, as they were trying to figure it out before sheila had been able to tell them, but to no avail. None of them understood it, if they were honest, so they were very interested as she continued to explain.

"Now while it's not essential, it helps if you share some sort of connection with at least one of the people next to you, may it be an understanding, family, trust, romantic connection or something that feels like a force, that's pulling you together, that maybe neither of you can explain".

"I have done this many times before, so no need to panic, just with smaller groups but with the help of Bonnie it'll be almost the same, as we're family the connection is there without much effort".

"I have done it this way myself, because i can either sense some sort of connection between the people you are standing with, even if you yourselves are not yet aware of it, although these type of connections usually become known at one point or another" Sheila explained again watching each of their reactions.

"Now these connections will make the visions stronger, and maybe connect you more to that person, of which you are connected and aid me and Bonnie in the spell required, fair warning though, we will more than likely need to sit on the ground, just in case we fall back from the initial shock or full force of the visions, as they can be sometimes very powerful. Especially in case of unexpected events, believe me i'm sure there will be plenty".

"If you so wish before we begin and you aren't aware of your connection i can give you a brief explanation, of what it entails, though be warned it will be brief, i can only give you what i see".

"Okay a show of hands for people who want to know i guess, would be the easier way, although i will need both people to consent" she explained. Every bodies hands all but shot up, curious to find out some of them just doing it because the rest were.

"Okay then i did expect this, if i'm honest i shall share in your pairs some of you may have two, but please no talking or interruptions please, we need to get this done so we can discuss the problems at hand. Finally after this experience if your connection is strong enough, still this only happens in rare cases, but if it is so you may share a physic connection with this person, you may also be able to communicate" she explained, to which they all nodded how uncharacteristically quiet for certain people here, although there were slight murmurings about the last part especially.

"So i guess first off is":

Bonnie & Damon: "Now while i think yours is self explanatory, i will explain your connection, it is one of trust and an un-explainable pull toward one another, also there is a possibility of a romantic connection, but it is unclear as of the moment" she said.

They just looked at each other, a knowing look in their eyes Damon winked at her, she could feel the fire between them and the sparkle in his eyes distracting her. She abruptly turned her head and cleared her throat, as she focused back on her grams, so she missed knowing smirk he shot her and his lust filled gaze. Damon could feel the fire between them, he had been able to for months, but now was not the time he decided. Before quickly turning so he was facing the direction, just in front and focusing his attention back on the elder witch.

Damon & Alaric: "Yours is a connection of the utmost trust and respect, a strong friendship bordering on the same type of relationship, that is often seen in brothers in my opinion" she said simply, Ric looked at Damon who simply winked to that Ric scoffed but they both had a pleased smile on their face.

Alaric & Jeremy: "Yours is similar to family also, but not in the same way, you Jeremy look up to Alaric as a father figure, there is obviously underlying trust that comes with that, you're thankful to him for helping your family the ways he has".

Everybody had pretty much agreed with sheila's assessments so far, from what she could tell, it was the other side of the circle she was worried about any how.

Jeremy & Anna: "Again i believe yours is very self explainitory also your in a relationship, with trust, love and loyalty". They smiled at each other knowing just how accurate this was.

Liz & Myself: "We have many years of friendship, trust, loyalty and are like a family, as we all have become now Mystic Falls family, With everything we have been through together we are indestructible" she said smiling around the room.

Liz & Bobby: "Now I'm not sure if you two are aware of your connection, as of yet, but it's there and no doubting it. "You have similar family values, protecting your families no matter the cost, which can be your downfall or your salvation, there is a trust between you, even if it's just because you want the same things, but i believe there may be a romantic relationship in the future" she finished.

Liz blushed as she looked in his direction, then they both looked away, maybe they could feel something already she thought to herself looking at her friends reaction.

Stefan & Sam: "Now yours is quite a curious connection, i couldn't put my finger on it to start with, but i believe it is the burden you both believe you face, protecting and fighting for your elder brothers and the responsibility that you feel, especially for some of the things that have happened to them"

"Understanding the others plights and even the trust is there, i believe that it is because perhaps you understand the other, that you are meant to become great friends, You're also both very kind, loyal and loving people even if you do all of the wrong things for the right reason,s your hearts are always in the right place."

They found themselves glancing at their brothers, before looking at each other with understanding and compassion, they believed what sheila had said they could feel the unspoken bond between them, pushing them to trust each other may as well give in, whats the worst that could happen really they could use some one to talk to.

Sam & Dean: "Yours is the most obvious, you are brothers who would do anything for one another and have done, if i'm not mistaken" she said. Looking at them and knowing she was right in that moment, about them and also about the connection between Stefan and Sam. Then she continued "and well obviously you have the up-most trust for each other, a solid loyalty and love beyond compare, with the amount of trouble you have been through together, you still remain strong as one." They knew how true this was.

Dean & Caroline: "Now your connection, well it interests me greatly i have to say, it is incredibly strong for two people who have never met before, that have no previous romantic relationship"

That was all it took her to say for Dean, to turn and look at Caroline, he could feel some kind of magnetic pull to this girl, that he just couldn't explain. As she looked at him he realized she could feel it too, their eyes burned into each others. Sheila carried on explaining while the were watching each other intently, simply unable to look away.

"There is a pull between the two of you, it's one of the strongest iv'e ever seen in fact. It's extraordinary, there's an understanding and a bond that usually would take years to form, you've somehow obtained in a few hours. They finally looked away from each other and back at Sheila confusion evident.

"Then finally we have"

Caroline & Bonnie: "The two of you have been through so much that like sisters, you share an unbreakable bond of family, the love of family and the trust that there by comes hand in hand with it" They simply smiled at one another, Caroline gave her best friend a wink, before they turned their attention back to Sheila.

"Okay now that everyone finally understands, lets start the visions, everybody take the hands of the people either side of you" Sheila said. As Dean tentatively took Caroline's hand they both gasped, earning them looks from everyone in the circle, as they only looked at each other, a need pulsing throughout them both, if Caroline could blush she is sure that she would have.

"So we will all see the same images." she explained. "But i'm afraid there may be no sound" she explained, that requires a considerable amount of more magic than two single witches possess.

"But we will try, it may come in the voice of one of us, with brief snippets maybe the main words or phrases uttered we will see".

Finally she nodded to Bonnie and they started chanting softly 30 seconds later everyone was deep into their visions and had as sheila said they would fell backwards although thankfully softly onto the floor of the boarding house, they would all experience the same visions at the same time.


	4. The Visions Part one Supernatural

Authors note: Just wanted to say, thank you to everybody for reading. I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far please leave reviews. This chapter is visions from the past the SPN guys first but it wont be all until now, just the first few main events. So it's not to long but they have got Lucifer out of Sam, so around the end of season 6 i think, followed by the TVD Gang in the next chapter, it's after the sacrifice with Klaus, but Elena has left and Jenna and sheila (Grams) are still alive. It's about 3 years later . Feel free to ask questions. TVD will still be in same vision but iv'e cut them both short, as i didn't want it to be to long plus Bonnie and Sheila can't hold it to long. Anyway enough from me enjoy!

* * *

 **The Vision part 1**

* * *

The visions begin with a flash of white light, which slowly fades to black before it comes into focus, revealing what appears to be a young Sam and Dean, as they are running from a burning building, Dean carrying Sam and followed out by their father John Winchester.

Focuses to Sam, in his dorm room at college, with his girlfriend Jess, talking about their day and kissing. When suddenly there was a knock at the door revealing his brother. Dean walks into the room he says "Hey Sammy, i need your help, i think dads in trouble" Sam Isn't to worried until dean says, "He hasn't come back from his latest hunting trip" Sam looks grimly at his brother as they step outside to talk.

After returning home from his trip with his brother, following his search for their dad he calls for Jess, after he doesn't get an answer, he assumes she's not there yet. Sam flops onto his bed sighing, with his eyes closed. So many things going through his mind at this time, after being with his brother again. He feels something drop onto his face, but its to thick to be water. So when touches the drop on his face, Sam immediately opens his eyes. He was staring wide eyed in horror, as he sees his girlfriend Jess, she is on the ceiling surrounded by blood, a terrified look on her face, then she suddenly catches fire.

Sam and Dean back in the impala, on the hunt again, when Sam explains Jess died like mum, Dean It's him that sick bastard he's taken enough from us already.

Sam and Dean are on a plane, facing off with a black eyed man. A demon, they begin to exorcise it, when the book is tossed from Sam's hands across the planes floor. They retrieve the book, after a lot of effort and searching from the boys.

Once they get to perform the exorcism, but just before its completed, the demon reveals it knows of Jess's death. They call their father, after they are informed its now working and it's his dads voice, on the answer machine, where he says to the caller, "Call my son Dean's number, he can help" so Sam and Dean at least know he's still alive.

After Sam has yet another nightmare, he finally decides to tell Dean. Sam then explains that he believes there is significance to his dreams, that they always seem to come true. Including every small detail, Dean is skeptical to say the least, but he goes along with it to appease his brother.

Sam has a feeling there is a case in Lawrence, Kansas at their old family home. It's difficult for Dean to return there, after everything that happened in that house, losing their mother and changing their lives forever, It's the first time he has been back to the house since their mothers death.

When they arrive, they explain this is their old home to the woman who answers the door, that they believe they may still have some belongings inside. The woman tells them of a box of photos. Dean asks if they ever see anything strange since living in this house, she confides in them about her daughter, who says she sees a flaming creature in her closet, she asks if they ever experienced it when they lived there.

Also of the strange noises she has been hearing, Dean asks if it sounds like rats inside the walls scratching away, when she replies yes, he has to swallow down the sick feeling. They think It's possibly after what happened in their house to their mother, that this house is maybe haunted. Sam and Dean then go and see a physic, that their dad tells of in his hunters journal, that John had left to Dean before he disappeared.

A woman who John used back when they lived there, she is immediately concerned, she agrees to help them banish the evil from within their old home. They battle the poltergeist. They discover that the flaming creature, is not the problem like they first thought and it appears to be protecting the house, from something much darker and more sinister.

As Sam and Dean are about to leave, they are stunned to be confronted with the fire figure, as it approaches them Sam isn't alarmed for some reason, he can see what his brother can't. Meanwhile Dean is pointing a gun towards the creature, unsure why Sam Isn't even flinching.

"Mum" Sam says just loud enough that Dean hears it, Dean lowers his weapon looking from his brother to the creature on fire in front of them, as the fire begins to fade away he sees his mother, standing there looking the same as he remembers her, the very last time that he had seen her nightgown and all.

They speak for a few moments with her, Dean has been longing to see her again, Sam has no memories of his mother, but he is flawed by seeing her, they are both crying as she states that she must now leave, she only stayed to protect the family from the evil within, that she can now move on, now she knows that they are safe.

Just as a ball of white light engulfs her, she suddenly surprises them by apologizing to Sam, right before she disappears, leaving two very confused sons behind,00 Sam and Dean, with no idea why she was apologizing, Sam and dean are both completely stunned.

Sam walking down the road hitch hiking after his argument with Dean, where he met a blond girl, after talking for a while she gets a lift with a man in a van, who refuses to take Sam as well.

He meets her again, shortly after he manages to hitch a ride, it turns out that they are both headed to California. Sam starts to worry when he hasn't heard from Dean since he left much earlier.

It's been a while now since the phone call with Dean and Sam is starting to really worry about him. The girl, Meg encourages him to stay and not to worry about his brother, but Sam declines, saying that he needs to find his brother and make sure he is safe, he goes off in search of Dean, the regret of leaving him, not wanting anything to happen to him weighs heavy on his shoulders.

After Sam saves dean and a sweet girl from the crazy locals he was trying to help, Dean asks Sam weather he wants to be dropped off somewhere, Sam replies that they should stick together, Dean agrees as they pull away ready for what they might need to face next.

Sam sees Meg again, right when they are working a case in California, where he is convinced her appearance isn't a coincidence, so he begins to follow her, he tells Dean that he is suspicious about her and asks him to check her background, Sam is watching her from out in the impala. There is just a feeling that he cant shake, Dean says that her story checks out, after continuing to watch her and follow her, Sam tracks her to an abandoned warehouse.

Where he observes her, as she sits at an altar, appearing to be communicating to someone threw a goblet, full of what seems to be blood, after quickly leaving, he goes straight to tell Dean what he has found out and seen. But Dean has his own information, he explains that both victims were from Lawrence, Kansas he suspects that the person killing may be close to the demon that killed their mother.

So he calls John to help, knowing how bad he wants to kill the demon himself, thinking both they could use the help and his dad would want to be there, as the boys prepare to do battle. Dean reacts strongly when Sam tells him about his desire to return to college, after they kill the demon, he starts by getting angry at Sam saying he really wants them to be a proper family again.

As soon as they arrive at the abandoned warehouse they are almost immediately thwarted, by Meg much to their joint annoyance. They are quickly restrained and bound, then Meg reveals the murders were all part of the plan. A plan to trap them and use them as bait, she was smiling as she explained everything to them. All of this was simply in order to lure out their father, Sam and dean manage to distract her long enough with talking.

Both of them just wanting to get this over with as soon as possible, Sam manages to cut himself free, overpower her and turn the altar upside down, putting a kink in her plan, Meg is then thrown threw the window, by the demons she was using to do her bidding, not happy about being told what to do.

As they are no longer under her control thanks to Sam, she lays there dead on the pavement beneath them, or so they think. Returning to the motel, Sam and Dean find their father there, their reunion is interrupted though, when the freed demons attack all of them.

Eventually Sam lights some flares, repelling them, when they escape, Dean says it's too dangerous for them all to be together, basically what their father had been trying to avoid as well, Sam doesn't agree, but John does, Sam is pissed, but he eventually caves agreeing with his father and brother.

Flash to the next part of the vision, after some hunters they start to know begin to be murdered one by one. Sam and Dean decide it's time to hunt the demon that killed their mother, with twice the effort.

As it is just killing everyone they have ever known, slowly but surely, getting to every last one, with them always one step behind. So they follow the signs that their dad has began to associate with the demon.

When Sam tells Dean he's had another vision, this time Dean is a lot less skeptical, as Sam explains to him what it's about. A young woman and her baby in Iowa. Who he believes will share the same fate as their mother.

When john finds out about Sams visions he isn't happy with Dean or Sam for not telling him about them, Dean tries to defend himself, he explains they both thought they were just dreams and thought it was nothing, until a short while ago, he sllowly becomes more defensive causing him to finally stand up to his dad, after all of these years.

As Sam and Dean pair up with their father again, he shares the all the information from the past 20 years of research, that he has collected while he has been searching for the demon with Sam and Dean.

They soon receive a call from Meg where she demands the colt, from the Winchesters and where they all heard her killing their fathers friend Caleb. During the call to get his attention Sam and Dean were told by John to take the real colt and kill the demon.

Meanwhile he would take the fake one and meet Meg, saying that it was more important they kill the demon, than worry about his safety, so it could never hurt anyone again and that he would see them soon.

Sam and Dean arrive at the house from another one of Sam's visions, where they notice the signs, that it is the demon they are after, especially after sitting outside in the impala for a while watching the house. They break into the house and do their best, to save both mother and baby.

As Sam walks into the child's nursery he realizes it's identical to his vision/dream of the room, he is unable to deny these dreams anymore, they clearly aren't just dreams. Sam sees the babies crib with a man, the demon he realizes leaning over it.

Sam hesitates shooting but is unsure why, but when he finally takes the shot, he misses, as the demon vanishes to quickly. The mother and Dean run into the room after hearing the shot, Dean takes the baby and Sam scoops up the mother.

They all race from the now burning house, Dean passes the baby to her mother. As Sam puts the mother down, he sees the demon in the babies bedroom window again, Dean stops Sam as he sees his brother trying to run back into the house to reach the demon.

When they arrive back at their hotel, Dean desperately tries to contact his father, Sam looks on, both of them now very concerned about their father. After no answer from John, Sam gets angry with Dean, for not letting him back into the house to kill the demon and end this.

Dean says he needs to stop with the self sacrificing, or it will get him killed and in that case he hopes he will never find the demon. Because he can't loose anyone else to demons he thinks to himself, although this is something that Sam should know, without needing to be told.

Just then Sam losses it with Dean, Sam keeps pushing until Dean gets emotional. He tells Sam what this is doing to him, Sam shocked at how is brother is, Sam then quickly tries shifting the focus back to the present and on John.

Dean decides to try and call his father again, when he does it's not his father who answers, instead it's Meg who answers and she says they will never see their father again, Dean is deeply concerned for their father now and does the only thing he and Sam can think of asks Bobby for help.

When Meg turns up at Bobby's, very shortly after the boys, they capture her in a devils trap, where they tie her to a chair right in the center of it. After a slow torture she tells them roughly where their father is, Dean tells Sam to keep exorcising the demon, until it leaves the human body, in a massive cloud of black smoke. The human is released from the hold of the demon, but she eventually dies because of her fall from the window, it may not of affected the demon but she's just a human now.

After they rescue John, they take him to a remote cabin, to try and hide out from the demon. After talking for a while John says how proud of Dean he is for saving Sam, even if he did use a bullet, which immediately makes Dean suspicious of his father, he knows that his dad would never want him to waste a bullet, even if it was to protect Sammy, he definitely wouldn't be proud of him for it.

Then he realizes that John has been possessed, by the yellow eyed demon that they have been chasing all this time.

When the demon realizes he's been found out, he taunts Sam and dean about their mothers death, says Meg and the other demon they killed while saving John were his children, among other things, then he turns on Dean.

"Sam, he's clearly your fathers favorite, even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you" the demon taunts Dean with john's voice, Dean goads him, a painful smirk covering his face as he replies, "I bet you're really proud of your kids too, oh wait, that's right i wasted them" he says their eyes locked.

Giving each other meaningless smiles, as Sam watches on unable to move. The demon begins torturing Dean, leaving Sam to do the only thing he can and scream his brothers name. Dean looking at his father as he begs the man inside "Dad, don't you let this thing kill me" the intensity gets worse, causing Dean to scream in pain, while Sam screams for his brother in anguish.

Watching as the blood drips down Dean's shirt, "Dad please" Dean begs again closing his eyes, as another wave of pain envelops him, Dean's head drops as he passes out from the pain.

John manages to wrangle the demon, stopping it and taking control for a moment and says "stop it stop".

He stops the torture on Dean, giving Sam control of his own body back, effectively giving him the control of the cult back, the demon takes control again, just for a minute.

"kill me, you kill daddy" the demon mocks.

Sam replies "i know" before he takes the gun and shoots john in the leg, causing something like electricity to come from his father, where the bullet hit.

John drops onto his back and Dean is released from the hold and drops to the floor, Sam puts the gun down going quickly to his brothers side.

He says he's lost a lot of blood, before Dean replies "Where's dad did you kill him" Sam says, "He's right there. Dean repeats "Go check on him" Sam agrees, heading over to his dad.

Dad he whispers his dad shoots up "SAMMY! it's still alive it's inside me, i can feel it, you shoot me" he says.

Sam looks at him dad a pained expression on his face, "what" Sam replies.

"You shoot me in the heart son," Sam raises the gun "do it do it now" John says.

Dean says "don't Sammy" from the corner. He can't do it, he cant shoot him, they're both still shouting as he lowers the gun. Dean sighs in relief, the demon smokes out of Johns body and into the floor.

After putting Dean in the back of the impala, deciding they need a hospital and John gets in the front. John expresses his disappointment that Sam didn't shoot the demon, but also that it isn't the most important thing. As they drive Sam promises to get them to the hospital, as a large truck smashes into the side of them impala, rendering them all unconscious.

White light fading into a hospital, dean sees himself in a hospital bed, this isn't good he thinks to himself.

To showing where Sam is talking to John about Dean, trying to figure out a way to save him, after the nurses tell them it's not looking good. Dean manages to hide from the reaper that's following him.

Sam takes out a Ouija board to communicate with Dean as he is a ghost, out of his body and wandering around, where Dean spells Reaper on the board, Sam asks if it's after him. Dean replies yes.

Dean is talking with a reaper when suddenly, no you cant she says, looks like its your lucky day son, her eyes turning yellow and he shoots up in bed. Where Sam is sitting on the side of his hospital bed, after trying to figure out how he's back with Sam, the doctors are stumped. Dean has a really bad feeling about this and also a good idea what's happened.

When John comes in asks how he is, after they have a conversation Sam starts to get a bit angry at his dad, believing he went after the demon, John says he doesn't want to fight, they keep talking for a while, right before John whispers something in Deans ear, before leaving the room.

Dean is in shock, he goes into his fathers room and stands next to Sam, who sees him on the floor, "Dad" he says, dropping his coffee, Dean runs to Sams side, as doctors and nurses rush in "God please no" Dean says. Sam and Dean are numb, as they stare at their father in utter shock, as the doctor says i'll call it, time of death 10.41 am.

Sam is trapped in a place with others like him, others with powers he realizes, where he learns of yellow eyes plan and the reason he killed Jess, was to get him back into hunting with Dean.

He also learns that who ever is the last one standing will lead a demon army, but only one can survive but he is the demons favorite, Sam really does trie his hardest to protect himself and the other people there, from each other, but one by one they are slowly killed off.

Sam also learned that his mother died because she interrupted Azazel, yellow eyes, from feeding him demon blood. That somehow Mary knew him, eventually this all leads to only one guy, Jake and Sam are left standing, meaning that only one can survive, Sam tries to talk him out of it, but Jake doesn't want to listen to Sam.

Meanwhile after searching for Sam to no avail, a very worried Dean goes to Bobby for help, to find and save his brother.

Jake stabs Sam, right after they argue and fight, Sam sees Dean just before the knife is plunged into hie back, Dean is running towards him, he is caught by he brother as he drops to his knees and he dies in Deans arms. Jake runs away after saying to Dean that he had no choice.

The of Sams death Dean becomes depressed and very desperate to get his brother back, unable to let his baby brother die, he sells his soul in return for Sams life, but the crossroads demon was only willing to let him keep a year of his own life, to spend with Sam but he agrees all the same.

Once Sam is resurrected unknown to him. Dean tells him they got there before Jake managed to kill him and he ran. Later they leave in search of Jake, Sam still can't understand how he's alive, but before he can think about it to much, they go and get Ellen and Bobby to help.

They all figure out that what yellow eyes wants, must be in the middle of some train tracks, which were built to form a pentagram, meaning that the demon can't enter himself, so only a human or at least half human can cross it, that is one of the reason he made Sam and all of the others like him. That's why they were made the way they all were, they work out that inside the pentagram are the gates to hell itself.

Once they track down Jake, they find him using the colt as the key to the gates of hell, he is about to open it.

At the threat of killing Ellen while pointing a gun at her head, Bobby and the boys back off, lowering their guns, unwilling to sacrifice Ellen's life. Giving Jake just enough time to open the gate, right before Sam kills him in cold blood.

Hundreds of demons are released including ones who haven't surfaced in decades, Ellen and Bobby eventually manage to close the gate. Sam Dean and Johns spirit which was also released from hell as well, battle Azazel (yellow eyes). When they finally manage to get the upper hand, Dean finally kills him with the colt.

After battle with the thing that took everything from them, John says an emotional and final goodbye to his boys, before he moves on and up to heaven to be with Mary after all of these years.

After this Sam discovers he did in fact die, while fighting with Jake, he also discovers that, the night with Jake when dean found him, that Dean had in fact sold his soul to bring Sam, back from the dead, Sam promises to save his brother no matter what, that he will find a way.

Dean decides to really enjoy his final year and Sam lets him, but hopes they can reverse his deal.

While he searches for ways to get Dean out of his deal with the demon, using anything he knows about and any contacts he think might be able to help.

Sam and Dean get a call from Bobby, to say he has found a case. After the three meet up, the Winchesters are happy to be hunting again, when they realize they aren't the only hunters on this case. There is also a hunter couple, who too prefer to work alone, they especially don't want to work with the guys responsible for the gates of hell being opened.

After a series of strange incidents they find a guy, they think could be implicated with the murders at least, after CCTV showed the guys touching a woman, before she went crazy and killed someone over a pair of shoes.

Bobby tells the couple to hang tight, while they monitor the situation, they don't listen causing one of them to die, as Sam Dean and Bobby burst in the doors, throwing holy water and punches about, they proceed to grab the female hunter and take her to safety, before leaving with one of the demons into the boot.

Once they return to base, after a while they begin to exorcise the demon, they learn that this is envy, one of the deadly sins. While the Winchesters and Bobby are discussing options, the other deadly sins turn up, the female hunter bursts out of the door, breaking the salt line after she hears her husband.

Bobby tricks one Gluttony, into a devils trap, Dean kisses lust, before dunking her in a sink of holy water and drowning her in it, three of them go after Sam, not falling for the devils trap, Pride holds him in a headlock, as mysterious blonde girl stabs pride with her knife, that somehow kills him straight away, then she kills the other two with the knife.

Sam asks who she is, to which the girl replies, "The girl who saved your ass" then she leaves the room and disappears, leaving Sam to wonder who she is, they bury salt and burn the bodies before leaving.

Sam meets the woman again, soon after where he learns her name is ruby, that she is a demon, but she doesn't mean any harm and she tells him to find out what happened to his mothers friends.

Sam tells Dean about Ruby, Dean is angry at his brother for not killing the demon right away, Sam says he is using her to get information on other demons, on how to get him out of his deal.

Sam and Dean receive an alert on their fathers phone, telling them of a break in at his secret lock up, they investigate and discover that a curse box is missing.

They find the thieves and discover they have opened the box, where the box contained a lucky rabbits foot.

Sam doesn't even think and picks up the foot, changing his luck. They quickly call Bobby for help and tell him about the foot, Bobby reveals the foot brings good luck to start with, but if it's lost the persons luck drastically changes, eventually causing the persons death, within a week of loosing it unless it's destroyed.

Sam's luck begins to turn for the worst, right after the foot is stolen while they're in a cafe, they decide to go back to the thieves house and see if they're dead yet.

They find one who died from impaling himself of a pitchfork and the other, who reveals the woman they are working for, is called Bela, they call Bobby, who reveals her full name and says she steals supernatural objects, then sells them to the highest bidder.

Dean breaks into Bela's flat and manages to steal the rabbits foot back from her, after Sam almost getting shot and Dean stopping it by holding the rabbits foot, Bobby supplies them with the ingredients to destroy it. However before they can Bela shows up threatens Dean and shoots Sam, so Dean tosses the foot to her, Bela catches it without thinking, just as Sam had done, so she now has the curse to, so she reluctantly agrees to destroy it.

Sam is trying everything reverse deans deal, they found out from ruby that all demons were once human. Fading to black and focuses on...


	5. The Visions Part Two The Vampire Diaries

Authors note: This will be the second and final part on the visions and it will be TVD this time, although again it will only be main events, leading up to the sacrifice but not all the way as that would probably take me at least three really long chapters at best. But i have covered the begining changes up to the return of Katherine as i have changed it to be now. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged, i would love to improve where i can, this is my first fan fiction so any advice that may help i'm all ears and i'd love to know what you guys think, anyway any questions feel free to ask. I do not own TVD or SPN though i would love to borrow Damon Salvatore and Dean Winchester ;) this one is very long sorry :) anyway Enjoy!

* * *

The Visions Part Two, The Vampire Diaries

* * *

Fading to black and slowly the scene brightens and focuses in on... A young Damon and Stefan at their mothers funeral, where Damon is comforting a crying Stefan, holding him close to his own chest as he sobs, at the loss of their mother weighing heavier on their hearts than they were aloud to show.

Damon was trying to comfort his little brother, the best way he possibly could without drawing to much attention to them, partly for fear of what their father would say of men/boys crying in public, but also Damon hates to see the happy little boy he knows and loves in such as state, while Damon tries to hold in his own tears, as the only woman he loves and that ever loved him is now dead.

Flashing forward a few years later, Damon is slightly older now, he's arguing with his father, he's wearing old time clothing, as a scared Stefan who is also in older style clothing trembles, hides behind his protective older brother, Damon is shielding him from their father.

Flashing to Damon and Stefan playing football and laughing outside the Salvatore residence.

A plaque on the side of their house reads Salvatore Estate 1864 it appears relatively new. Katerina arrives at the Salvatore Estate, where she is promptly greeted by Damon, Stefan and Giuseppe their father, She claims to be an orphan, who's family died in the Atlanta fires, she is accompanied by her maid Emily, they both wear big beautiful dresses with many skirts.

The visions flash suddenly, to Damon in bed with Katherine, she appears to be biting him roughly, to Katherine in bed with Stefan in bed with her instead, he too appears to be being bitten, but in a lot more pain than his older brother, there wasn't much time between the two mating's either, going by appearances. Vampire is whispered in Sheilas voice in an echo around the room.

Katherine teaching Damon how to hunt humans, she is covered in blood, her mouth and her clothes, her fangs retracting back into her gums, Damon tries to wipe away the blood from her mouth with a napkin, but Katherine shakes her head, explaining that if he wants to be what she is then, he will need to get used to the taste, he nods tentatively, they're watching each other closely, as she grabs at the hair at the nape of his neck and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

Flash forward to Damon returning from fighting in the civil war, he is in his grey uniform, looking very handsome, smirking at his younger brother who is very happy to see he has returned, they're beaming at each other, he came back out of concern for Stefan. Regardless of the wrath of his father, but he didn't agree with the confederacies principles either, so that to made it easier.

Stefan escorts Katherine to the first founders ball at the Lockwood's Estate, later Stefan confesses his love to the brown eyed beauty, she shares the sentiment wholeheartedly, Damon looks on, as he sees his brother proclaiming his love, to the love of his life.

Katherine is playing croquet with Guiseppi as Damon and Stefan watch on worriedly, worried that he will discover the truth about their love. Stefan tells Damon of his plan to go to their father and explain, that not all vampires are evil.

Damon then simply begs him not to mention this to their father, as he won't understand and will grow suspicious. After his father brings up vampires in Mystic Falls, Stefan goes to him and tries to persuade him that not all vampires are bad, even after Damon's warning, he thinks that he can trust him and that his father will understand, maybe even change his mind, however his father says that they're not all the same, that the vampires do not have souls.

Stefan goes to see Katherine, where she bites him after they make love and suddenly she jumps back, "Vervain" she gasps, in a pained hushed voice.

Just then Giuseppe and the sheriff burst through his bedroom door, along with some deputy's, his father explains how he had put Vervain in Stefan's drink, because he knew that he was hiding something and maybe even protecting someone, he was disappointed in Stefan that he was right to be suspicious.

Damon is desperate and angry after finding out what happened with Katherine, all because of his stupid naive brother, he goes to Emily Bennett the witch to ask for her help to save Katherine, she was after all Katherine's maid, he finds her and he begins to bargain, she agrees but if she saves Katherine, then he must protect the Bennett line, he agrees without a second thought.

Suddenly the vision shifts to somewhere, in a dark wooded area, an old style sheriffs car has stopped in the woodland area, Stefan appears behind the car as he sends the men around it in another directions, Damon slips out from behind the trees to join his brother.

They pull Katherine out of the back, just as she hits the floor, they begin to take the mask from her face, when there is a loud gunshot, Damon gasps and falls down, "NO DAMON!"Stefan shouts as he picks up a gun to defend his brother and himself, he aims it into the distance, where the shot had come from, just then another loud gunshot sounds, Stefan falls down to the floor facing his brother gasping for air.

The next day, Damon and Stefan awake in transition at the quarry, Emily gives them both daylight rings, but both of them decide they are to die, as they believe Katherine is dead, that life is not worth being a vampire and having an eternity without her alone.

Stefan visits his father to say goodbye and tell him that he was going to die, his father immediately backs away from his youngest son, Stefan tries to explain that he has made the decision to not complete the transition, into a vampire and his choice is to die.

But his father tries to stake him, causing Stefan to act in self defense, but not realizing his own strength he flings his father, hard into a wall, going to help him Stefan notices he is bleeding and looses any control he had, proceeding to feed from his father completing the transition.

Stefan returns to Damon, who is weak now barely standing, but he has made his decision and has come to piece with it, with dying.

Stefan begins to explain how glorious it is to be a vampire to his brother. Trying to convince his Damon to turn, as he is unable to spend an eternity without his brother. After trying and failing to convince Damon to drink willingly from the girl he has supplied, Stefan rips into the girls soft neck, presenting it to Damon, who is weak and unable to resist, he licks and sucks the girls blood off of her skin, right before he sinks his fangs into the voluptuous skin on her neck, completing the transition.

Damon is upset with his brother, believing he is the reason they lost Katherine and that he forced him to turn. He vows that he will cause Stefan an eternity of misery as that is what he will now live as well.

Emily reveals to Damon that Katherine is in fact alive, but doesn't explain where, except she will tell him in time. That the reason she didn't tell them was she didn't want it to affect their decision, Damon decides that he wont tell Stefan, holding a grudge against his younger brother, who he was once so close to.

Stefan with Lexi where she tells him she wants to help him control his ripper side, just then Damon decides he must leave, he cannot watch his brother become more of a monster, he tells Lexi to look after his brother, before he leaves Stefan behind for the first time doing something for himself.

He himself is not happy to be a vampire, he becomes depressed and disgusted at his brother and the way he is behaving, as he tries to remember the young boy he once knew, he burns all the vervain in Mystic Falls before leaving it behind him.

Flash forward many years as the focus comes and reveals... Ric meeting his wife Isabelle at Duke university, a young Jeremy Gilbert falls from a tree breaking his arm.

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena at Sheila's house, talking and laughing, Sheila walks in Bonnie's room at her house, to tell the girls lunch is ready.

Alaric is given a gaudy ring by his wife Isabelle, she tells him to wear it always, as it will protect him from things that go bump in the night.

Damon visits Isabelle at her home, because she asks him to turn her, he feeds her his blood before draining her, he hears a noise the husband he thinks he scoops up her lifeless body disappearing from the window of their bedroom.

Ric knows what he saw, however unbelievable he begins to take her research more seriously. She is declared a missing person, a few weeks after her, "disappearance" although Ric and her family believed her to be dead, Ric begins to hunt vampires, in hopes of finding her.

Liz's husband Bill reveals he is gay and he leaves her and his daughter, to go and be with his lover.

Damon meets Elena for the first time, in the middle of a road, after they talk he compels her to forget their meeting, as he isn't ready for anyone to know that he's in town yet.

Stefan is next to meet her, after he spots a car going off of Wickery bridge, he decides to save the people in the sinking car, he tries to save the father, but he refuses his help, saying that he wont be taken by Stefan until his daughter is saved, he points to the back seat, Stefan agrees he saves her, but unfortunately her parents die shortly after he pulls her from the car, Stefan is stunned when he sees her face.

While waiting for their aunt Jenna to arrive home, Jeremy and Elena stayed with the sheriff Liz Forbes, along with Caroline her daughter and one of Elena's best friends.

Stefan is still shocked with how much Elena looks like Katherine, he realizes that he has to stay in Mystic Falls, he has to know her.

Damon was also observing this girl curiously, she may look like Katherine but she was nothing like her at all, but he couldn't understand the resemblance it had him stumped.

Flash forward and Jeremy and Elena are now living with their aunt Jenna, in their home, Stefan officially meets Elena at school and again the graveyard, after she ran from Damon. Unknowingly as he was in crow form while watching her.

Damon kills two campers and feeds from Matt's sister, Vicky Donovan before he leaves her in plain sight, to make sure someone discovers her body, there is a party in the distance, Jeremy finds her almost straight away as he was looking for her to begin with.

Damon and Stefan finally reunite after 15 years, a crow flies into Stefan's bedroom window at the boarding house, he knows what is about to happen, or who more accurately. As Stefan turns around, he sees just who he expected "Damon" Stefan says begrudgingly, "Hello brother" Damon replies to Stefan with a smirk, those blue eyes full of mischief that was yet to come.

They talk about trivial things for a little while, until Damon brings up drinking Elena's blood, Stefan's inner vampire erupts to the surface and he lunges at Damon. Sending them both out of the second story window of the boarding house, glass flying everywhere, the brothers falling straight to the ground.

Stefan is in pain as they land, while Damon gets up and leans on the hedges, waiting for Stefan while he is taunting him, Stefan begs Damon to just end their feud and if he can't just to leave. Damon says he has no interest in making up or leaving, in fact he quite likes it here, that he promised Stefan an eternity of misery and that's just what he's going to get.

Damon officially meets Elena again, this time he lets her remember their meeting, when she comes to the boarding house, even if to just rub it in Stefan's face.

Stefan and Elena kiss.

Damon and Caroline meet again for the second time, but they finally talk and he fakes his interest in her, eventually they have sex and then he feeds on her. Caroline wakes up in a panic she sees Damon next to her naked and images flash threw her mind, as she remembers last night, she makes it to her bedroom door she turns back to look at her bed.

She realizes he isn't there, as she turns back to the door and she jumps back, because he is right in front of her. She panics using anything to hand to try and hurt this monster, but he dodges them all, or they just don't seem to faze him, she throws her pillow at him he catches it, the expression on his face may as well say are you serious, before he pounces on her, his face changing to its vampire form.

Bonnie continues to keep having her intense visions of three numbers but she has no idea why.

Anna arrives in mystic falls, she has missed her home she realizes almost immediately. While she is here, she will consider telling the Salvatore's about Katherine, not being in the tomb and she knows where she is, but she wants the vampires in the tomb to stay contained.

Damon spends the morning feeding from a compelled Caroline, causing her to be late for school.

Stefan joins the football team, being careful not to use his powers.

Elena invites Bonnie and Stefan over to her house, hoping they can set aside their differences for her, at least try to get along with one another.

Which they had began to do with Stefan showing an interest in her lineage, especially the part about the salaam witches, but before they could get any further Damon and a compelled Caroline turn up at the front door, Elena invites them in, against Stefan's advice and annoyance.

Damon was talking to Elena in the kitchen, where he convinced her to quit cheer-leading, which she does the next day. Stefan gives Elena a necklace, which he has filled with Vervain, to protect her from Damon and any other vampire who might hurt her.

Jeremy is fighting with Tyler after a football game, when Stefan comes over and splits them up, much to Jeremy's anguish and he Gashes Stefan's hand on the glass Jeremy was wielding, as Jeremy swung at Tyler, Elena panics as she sees blood but Stefan convinces her its not his, as he rapidly heals unbeknownst to her.

Damon tries to compel Elena to kiss him, he doesn't know it didn't work until it's too late, he leans in and she slaps him, the necklace Stefan gave her had protected her from his brothers compulsion.

After Stefan confronts Damon and says he still believes he has humanity, at least inside him somewhere, no matter how deep down he will find it some day, Damon quickly jumps at the chance and proves his brother otherwise, when he rips coach Tanners throat out in front of him, just to prove he is void of humanity, then he just walks away with a swagger in his strides.

Bonnie's numbers repeating in her visions the last week begin to make sense, as she looks around the parking lot, where the police cars and ambulances are, she sees the numbers in a line and understands they were related to Tanners death.

Damon visits Elena late at night, as she sleeps, he watches over her a while, before he caresses her face proving to only himself that he cares.

Damon covers his attacks and murders, with a story of a mountain lion.

Stefan takes Elena to the founders ball, while Damon takes Caroline.

Sheriff Forbes sees her daughter arrive, with an older man no less, she confronts her and is shocked at the way her daughter talks to her, Damon leaves her to it saying he's going to grab a drink.

Damon disappears upstairs and finds what he is looking for, the crystal which Emily sealed the tomb with to keep Katherine safe way back when.

Elena sees Caroline's bite marks, which were inflicted by Damon, she doesn't need Caroline to tell her this she just knows, while they are in the bathroom together Caroline panics at her questioning and leaves the bathroom in a hurry, where she runs into an angry looking Damon.

Jeremy is at home when there is a knock at the door, it's Vicky, she kisses him and he leads her upstairs to his room to fool around.

Stefan is told about the bite marks on Caroline by Elena, luckily earlier that night he slipped Caroline Vervain, he tells Elena he is dealing with it, before he leaves looking for Damon and Caroline. Stefan finds them both near a tree in the Lockwood garden, he scoops Damon up the vervain clearly in his system, he quickly leaves with his brother and leaves Caroline there, knowing Elena was probably following him.

when they get back to the Salvatore boarding house, Stefan quickly and haphazardly throws Damon into the cellar. Then he says he is leaving him to desiccate, so he can't hurt anyone else, then when he has fully desiccated he will throw Damon in the family crypt, until Stefan decides that he can try to redeem himself.

Caroline comes to, with no sign of Damon, she picks up the forgotten crystal, Elena runs up to her and she cries on her best friends shoulder.

Jeremy awakes to a laughing Vicky, who claimed she had an awkward encounter with his sister this morning, in their joint bathroom he shares with his sister.

Stefan and Elena argue, she is convinced he is hiding things from her and she wants to know what it is.

Damon manages to connect to Caroline physically, even in his very weak state due to the Vervain and lack of blood consumption. He calls for her and she eventually comes and lets him out, as Zack runs in throwing himself in-front of the teen, holding the door shut the best he can telling her to run. When he breaks out of the cell, Damon breaks his neck straight away, knowing he is full of Vervain.

Damon goes to chase Caroline, but as he reaches the front door and runs as fast as she can, the sun burns him, as he puts a foot outside the door, he quickly looks down at his hand and shocked, when he notices that his ring is gone, Stefan he growls angrily.

Bonnie sets a car on fire by accident, at the school car wash after she gets angry, with one of the girls there is just being plain horrible. Stefan is the one who breaks her from her trance. She thanks Stefan and asks him not to tell anyone, just before she leaves taking off towards her grams house, where Sheila explains about their family and the witches in the past up to now.

Damon feeds on Vicky again and after she still didn't die, he took her back to the boarding house to entertain himself, after he gets bored waiting for her to awake he gives her his blood to heal her. She wakes up they dance and drink, as the day wore on they slow danced, where she sobbed on his shoulder about her problems he proceeded to tell her how pathetic she was, then he snapped her neck killing her.

After Stefan discovers what Damon has done to Vicki, Stefan plans to kill his brother so he can cause no more harm, but as he is leaving stake in hand, he almost walks into Elena when he opens the door. She said that she knew he wasn't human, but she wouldn't say what she believed him to be, after she asked again what are you.

I think you no he said again, letting out a sigh he said, a vampire, she fled in her car not giving him a second to explain, forgetting about Damon, Stefan raced after her, he jumped in her bedroom window as she arrived home, begging her to understand and not tell anyone, that he would never hurt her, she broke up with him on the spot and asked him to leave, he reluctantly listened and left her house.

Liz was in a founders meeting with a small portion of the council, where Logan Fell explained he had acquired the Gilbert watch from their house.

Flash forward to Caroline and Matt start dating while Elena tells Stefan they should continue to just be friends.

Alaric Saltzman arrives in Mystic Falls, where he begins to befriend Jeremy and his aunt Jenna, after meeting him at school and meeting her in the Grill. Jeremy pleased that finally a teacher was taking an interest in helping him, rather than hindering him.

Stefan brother bonded with Damon, to try and discover his plans, Damon revealed that Katherine was still alive but she was desiccated in the tomb, that he planned to release her, so they could be together again at last.

Bonnie told Caroline and Elena, what was happening with Emily and about the dreams she was having. They had a seance which ended up with Emily taking over Bonnie's body, before rushing from the Gilbert residence.

Damon was the first to find Bonnie/Emily, they talked for a few moments before Stefan arrived, Emily Started to explain how all those years ago, she had to trap the other 25 vampires in the tomb as well, she had to save them in order to save Katherine, with one comes all she said.

So by releasing Katherine you release the others, Stefan gaped at his brother shocked at this information "You cant do that Damon" he said.

"Another thing you may not know" Emily said, "Anna you remember her, right" they nodded "well she had to watch her mother staked in front of everyone by Johnathon Gilbert, while i hid with her in the bushes, because it was to late for her mother, he was angered by her betrayal and that she managed to convince him, she was human and he fell in love with her.

Now she was the closest thing that Katherine had to a best friend and she just watched and left her behind, only for her to be caught later. She doesn't deserve to be released for so many reasons, Damon merely shrugged, "I just want Katherine, i'll burn the rest" Emily shook her head, "i can't allow that Damon" and she threw the talisman in the air, "incendio", and it shattered in a ball of light.

"NO" Damon shouted, as the fire went down Bonnie uttered "Damon," before he lunged at her ripping into her neck, Elena ran from no where and knelt by her best friend, "Bonnie no" she said sadly. "Stefan help please" Elena shouted to the vampire, he knelt beside her and ripped into his wrist, feeding Bonnie his blood.

Flash forward again to Ric, he kills a vampire, Logan Fell after he realizes he is stalking Jenna, Damon didn't manage to find out who Logan was working with before he was staked.

Stefan and Elena were hanging out more now, starting to get used to being friends, they were at the boarding house in his room, discussing people he had known and met in his life time.

Elena asked for a glass of water of course he said he could do with some blood anyway. Stefan returned to his room to find no sign of Elena, she had gone just left and then he noticed the picture he still had of Katherine, it was upside down on the floor, he knew what had happened she had seen it, panicked then ran.

Damon saw a car crash, as he approached he knew it was Elena's car, he saw a man or vampire getting to his feet, heading towards the upturned car, before Damon could react the vampire saw him and sped away, causing Damon to go up to Elena's car and he managed to get her out. "I look like her" she said before fainting.

Elena and Damon go to Georgia where he asks Brie if the tomb can be opened another way, she keeps to the same answer "I told you years ago sugar, that is the only way".

An irritated Damon and Elena stay a while at the bar, for something to eat they begin to get drunk, Damon is lured out by Lexi's would of been boyfriend kidnapping Elena, Elena manages to convince him not to kill Damon and he leaves.

Before they leave, Damon kills Brie for betraying him and almost getting Elena and he killed, but not before she confesses that the answers lie in Emily's grimoire, hoping he will spare her life, but of course he doesn't, he's Damon freaking Salvatore.

Anna and Jeremy meet where she poses as a home schooled student, she's glad to be home and is debating whether or not to tell the Salvatore's about Katherine, she has heard whispers of other vampires trying to break into the tomb, including Damon and some guy who was also turned by Katherine in 1864, he is trying to release his father and sister she has heard his name is Noah, but she needs and wants to find out more before disclosing this information.

Bonnie is struggling with her magic after being attacked by Damon, she scared, her grams Sheila tells her that she must face her fears in order to over come them.

Damon and Elena return.

Flash forward too Damon surprising himself as he apologizes to Bonnie for almost killing her, he doesn't no why but he feels like he should and dare he say it slightly bad, there is just something about the little witch, he explains he saw red and he saw her as Emily, not as herself. She accepts this and is surprised by his apology, but accepts it all the same, Bonnie is still pissed at him and doesn't want to talk to him for a while.

Stefan gives Elena the compass to help her identify vampires, after it became clear that Noah was stalking her for her resemblance to his sire.

Elena told Stefan about the research for her mother, he told her to be careful and never meet anyone alone.

Ric asks Jeremy where he sourced his information for his paper, as he was very interested, Jeremy explained about the journal Ric asks to borrow it, explaining it's like porn to a history teacher, a first person account of the civil war, they both laugh and Jeremy hands it over to him with a shrug, he needed to learn more about vampires, Ric found himself saying under his breath.

Noah tried to get to Elena at home, but he failed stopped by Stefan who he over powered and left, shortly after he vamps out Damon arrives at the Gilbert household. Damon suggested going to the dance to lure him out and kill him, as he has been invited in, he can now enter whenever he wants.

Jeremy and Anna met again, at the dance where she wrote her number on his hand before leaving, she really liked him, if he needed time she got that she would give it to him, Jeremy smiled at Anna's retreating figure strange but hot he thought.

Stefan faked a truce with Damon and Damon asked Elena whether or not Stefan could be trusted, he trusted her and she wouldn't lie to him right.

Caroline kisses Matt for the first time in a while, but she could tell he was holding back, she knew deep down he still loved Elena.

Noah didn't turn up at the dance, he sent one of his lackeys in his place.

After his meeting with the younger Salvatore, just before they staked the random vampire, he said the reason Noah wanted in the tomb was to save his father and sister, Anna was watching from the hallway and quickly left before she was seen, Noah had one more vampire working for him, but wouldn't give a name.

Another flash forward, Elena screams Stefan, bolts up the stairs of the Gilbert house, follow by Anna. Stefan you me and Damon need to talk now, i no who has Elena. reluctantly he follows her and they leave and flash to the boarding house, after calling Damon he is very disinterested but he shows up none the less, when they all arrive, Anna explains how Noah and his father and sister were turned by Katherine as well, they are in the tomb, she says mainly looking at Damon.

Damon, Katherine was never in the tomb, she escaped somehow, she was never inside and you deserve to know. Both Salvatore's looked at the young looking girl shocked, wait i can prove it, she says i saw her in New York, in the 50's and i have seen a dozen places since.

Before she can finish Damon huffs, "She wouldn't do that, i'm going to open that tomb even if it kills me, I'll prove it to all of you".

Anna sighs ready to leave as Stefan stops her, you know where Elena is right, Anna nodded.

"Right she said i'll take you but, Noah and Ben have Elena and Bonnie" An explained looking between the brothers, "Wait why do they have the witch" Damon pipped up at the mention of the witches name, "Well like i said, they need to get in the tomb, they need a Bennett witch and Bonnie is easier than her grandmother" Anna explained as if it were obvious, though it probably should of been.

"I guess i better come with you two then, so you don't cock it up, i need Bon-Bon", he says before adding, "Don't look at me like that, you no so i can get in the tomb" noticing the looks on their faces, although neither of them said anything.

Luckily no one noticed the way Damon lingered before adding that last part, the three vampires left, they arrive outside of a motel. When Anna points to a door "That one" she says. Damon and Stefan spring into action and burst through the door.

"Where are they, you weasel" Damon growls at the vampire in front of him, as Stefan throws open the curtains and Anna stands behind the Salvatore's.

"I assume your boss is out, so we're going to send him a little message, via you of course", Damon said looking at Anna and smirking, she got the hint and smirked back, waiting for him to say it, "Well you die, just because i don't like you and well, i like to kill the messenger, you no why?" he whispers his tone sinister, in the other guys ear sending shivers up the other mans spine. "It sends a message", Anna smirked at Damon unable to wait.

"Mr Salvatore may i partake" she said trying to hold in a laugh, "Why young miss, i would be insulted if you didn't" he said with a southern drawl, they laughed then in a very sinister way at each other before, they lunged at the terrified vampire.

Damon uttered "Stefan why don't you take the girls home, Anna and I have some business to take care of" Stefan merely nodded at his brother.

Stefan hauls an unconscious Bonnie up and troubled Elena as he uses his vampire speed to take them back to the boarding house. As he leaves the room he can't help but hear flesh tearing and screams, of the man he assumes will be a bloody mess at the hands of the two older vampires, who are both growling angrily.

Bonnie and Sheila realized they would get no piece from the elder Salvatore, until they opened the tomb, so they reluctantly agreed to do so, but Sheila demanded that once Katherine was free that they burn the rest, Damon agreed to the terms straight away, he couldn't give a shit about any of the other vampires anyway.

Flash on a little and Jeremy discovers Anna's secret, after she transforms by accident in front of him, but he was shocked but excited to discover this, and everything that was Anna, she was an amazing person anyway. Anna was excited to finally have someone who she cared about her, around who knew all about her, they decided to go back to the Gilbert residence and talk it out.

when Stefan arrived at the tomb, Noah is standing there "Stefan Salvatore" he says, "Noah i assume, you can either leave or die, that's up to you, but your not going in there" Stefan said challenging him,"No chance", Noah uttered before launching at Stefan, who was ready "Want to see my big toy" Stefan remarked and pointed the flame thrower at him. Noah gasped as Stefan set him ablaze.

All of a sudden, there was a rustling coming from the bushes Stop! Stefan yelled down to the tomb, causing everyone to stop in there tracks and come up from the tomb, Damon flew up and he was followed by Sheila and Bonnie and lastly Elena.

Stefan was standing opposite a smug looking Katherine, "lover" she said looking at Stefan. "Katherine", Damon said in an almost whisper, he felt all of his energy drained at an instant, realizing that Anna had told him the truth. She held out her hand to Damon to stop his movements.

"Damon i'm not here for you", she said turning her gaze back to Stefan, "I love you Stefan, it's always been you" before Stefan could talk, Damon had thrown himself at Katherine, "You bitch", he said his vampire features showing.

"After everything iv'e done for you, risked for you, are you serious right now" he spat angrily, "You evil conniving bitch" he growled in her face their noses almost touching.

She spun around, getting a firm grip around his neck slamming him into a tree, "Don't you dare mess with me little boy, lets not forget i made you, i can destroy you just as easy" she dropped him and he slumped to the ground looking broken.

She grabbed Stefan and sped them over to the boarding house, he ultimately told her to leave, more from loyalty to his brother. He still loved this evil woman some how, but he just couldn't do this to his big brother.

Damon offered to take Elena home as he dropped her off, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he turned, "I'm here if you, if you ever need to talk" she said kindly, he nodded before leaving.

He couldn't look at her anymore she just reminded him of what he had lost tonight, indeed forever. He returned home to find Stefan alone, "Not now Stefan" he said and he just went to his room, to let the dark swallow him whole hopefully.

Bonnie and Sheila were talking at home about the events of the day, Bonnie couldn't help but feel bad for Damon, she just can't explain what she is feeling anymore why was she feeling anything for him.

 **End of Vision**

* * *

 **Sorry guys i know that wasn't most of the story, but i didn't want to over do it, but if you do have any questions, about how they have all come to where they are now, or anything else then please don't hesitate to ask**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. Aftermath of the visions

**A/N: Hey guys sorry, just another long chapter for this one, it is quite detailed as i felt it was needed to properly lead up to the next chapter. I hope that you're enjoying the story so far guys, as always reviews are welcome and encouraged, thank you for reading everyone, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **The aftermath of the visions**

As the light began to fade, they were able to blink their eyes again and come back to the reality slowly but surely. Everyone, except Bobby, Sheila and Liz had jumped back in shock, at what they had just witnessed.

Causing them to all jump to their feet, well that is except Bonnie, who felt very faint and she was unable to move as fast as the rest, half of them being vampires and all didn't help either, eyes wide still trying to contemplate what they had seen.

Dean and Sam, dropped the hands they had been holding and were slowly going to the other side of the room, far away from all things supernatural.

As the Mystic Falls gang also jumped up, leaving Sheila, Liz and Bobby standing there, in the middle of these two opposite sides, waiting to see how they all handled the situation without their intervention, they were slightly unsure of what to do next, clearly it was a shock to all involved, well that is except the three of them, who knew more about the situation if not all of it, even if Bobby was unsure about the vampires, he had seen them do good in those visions and he trusted the two women either side of him, to be their judges as they knew them best and he trusted their judgement.

Sam and Dean were standing beside each other, while giving Bobby an angry glance, as if for Dean to say i told you so, just before they got into hunter mode, ready to take out what they needed too, stakes drawn and pointing towards the closely knit group at the other side of the room.

Damon noticed Bonnie's problem almost as soon as he looked at her he noticed, there was thick dark red blood coming from her nose, clearly the spell had taken a lot from the young witch.

He was quick to scoop her up and settle her behind him to protect her, "You okay" he asked, "yes Damon, thank you" she mouthed to him, to which he merely nodded, just glad that she was okay for now.

Now they were all huddled up together protectively, Damon, Stefan, Anna and Ric at the front of the group, attempting to shield the others from unknown attacks.

Only Damon and Anna had their fangs bared at the strangers, as the two most un-trusting of the group, Stefan however stood wearily unsure of what to do for the best, as though he were waiting to pounce if he needed to at any time, as for Ric he had his crossbow raised, in the others direction to protect his friends, behind them Bonnie was holding herself up on Damon's leather bound bicep, that spell took more from her than she had at first realized.

Caroline was holding the young witches hand, as well trying to steady her best friend, meanwhile she had grabbed hold of Stefan's jacket, trying to keep them all linked somehow, he looked back at her, giving his close friend a small smile of comfort hoping it would calm her slightly, he was pleased to see she too like him had her fangs retracted.

Then behind Anna stood a very wary Jeremy, wishing he could do more but was just holding the protective hand of his girlfriend, was it wrong for him to think about how hot she looked right now, all stand offish, because god she looked amazing, he loved this girl more than life itself and he kind of wished, that he could tell her how good she looked.

Sheila was the first to speak though, as she looked at her swaying granddaughter, grasping the elder Salvatore to hold herself up, and Caroline seemed to be aiding him in that task also, both vampires clearly concerned for the young Bennett witch, anyone could see that much surely of which she was very grateful for obviously.

"Bonnie baby, you doing okay there", the older woman asked.

Bonnie then glanced at her grandmother and nodded with a small smile, to try and settle her worries slightly, trying not to shake as she looked up and luckily she succeed surprising herself, as Sheila breathed a sigh of relief and nodded back.

"First off" Liz began, "I think that we all need to calm down, right now, before this gets out of hand so, Damon, Anna fangs away please, just step down okay, you can trust me, you know that, i'm not going to let anything happen, i promise and neither will Sheila" she pleaded with them.

It was then, that she noticed Bonnie pull on Damon's arm, proceeding by slipping her hand down his arm, to intertwine her fingers with his, he didn't even try to remove her hand, then she got onto her tip-toes and whispered something in his ear, before he seemingly complied if even a little begrudgingly.

Bonnie pulled him down to her as she slid her hand to his intertwining their fingers, "Damon please for now okay, she's right this isn't helping matters, they won't let anything happen to us, come on, you know that okay, trust me please" he growled in frustration but, he listened to the woman grasping his hand, surprised at her strong firm grip but he nodded.

Then he proceeded by nodding to Anna and Ric, signaling for them to back down as well, they both did as he indicated, very reluctantly, but Ric found himself smiling involuntarily, in the direction of his best friend and Bonnie at the gesture he had shown to her, knowing that she grounded his usually impulsive drinking buddy, they needed each other more than they knew or cared to admit, to each other or anyone else.

Damon knew that they were in fact getting closer, but why had he just caved to this beauty of a Bennett witch so easily, it was beginning to get to him more than he cared to admit.

Bobby then looked at Sam and Dean, "Boys come on, weapons down, we're not getting anywhere like this, we're not here to fight them, we all want the same thing, they are just protecting their town and each other as well, you know i would never put you in real danger, unless i was completely certain i could trust these people " he said in his most fatherly tone.

Dean then looked from Bobby to Sam, they had both realized that they were severely out numbered, if it were to ever come to blows, they also knew Bobby was right he would never do this unless he was certain, it seemed like they communicated with a look and they both tossed their weapons on the seat behind them, close enough to reach if need be.

"Thank you" Bobby sighed relieved, looking at the Winchester brothers that he considered to be like his own sons.

When suddenly Stefan stepped forward followed by Caroline, who had grabbed the younger Salvatore's hand, as it always made her feel safer next to Stefan, after exiting their much safer surroundings, but she knew as well as he did that they might be the only ones to call a truce, especially at this moment in time, with the exception of the three 'adults' that had ended up in the middle of all of this somehow.

Dean found himself wondering, how such a warm beautiful person could have an un-dead monster just beneath the surface, obviously he had seen similar cases before, but she just seemed so sweet giving and kind, he just couldn't wrap his head around it, if he hadn't of seen it himself he may never of believed it.

There was just something about her, he felt some kind of draw or pull towards her, just like the older witch had explained to them earlier, still not that it made any sense to him she was still a blood sucker after all.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the cocky douche bag, with black hair and ice blue eyes "I think someone has a crush on barbie", he said aloud trying to contain his laughter, clearly he thought he was hilarious.

Which caused everyone to look in Dean's direction, curiously more than anything, but he was only focused on her as she looked his way, before he cleared his throat and looked away from her beautiful blue eyes, "Cocky son of a bitch" Dean grumbled under his breath, pretty sure the vampire heard him though.

Damon merely smirked, before he carried on with what he was saying before the interruption, "Oh i am, but with plenty of reason" he winked at Bonnie, before he continued, "Oh and shock horror", he said with faked enthusiasm, "Saint Stefan and the sweet Caroline, regular martyrs to the cause, as always and the peace keepers in Mystic Falls. Oh i just should have known, that you two would be keeping the peace in some ridiculous notion or another".

Stefan glared at his brother, turning around and maintaining eye contact with him before speaking, "Back off big brother, that's enough, you have had your say and probably made things worse as usual" shifting his gaze to Bonnie and Ric, giving them a pleading look to help him out, calm his brother down so he could attempt to resolve this.

Bonnie looked at Ric, she was at a loss Ric stood beside Damon on his other side now, " Hey jackass, that's enough okay, Stefan is right, we need to talk this out, you know as well as we all do we need the help, ever since Klaus left all those years ago, we've got rouge witches, werewolves, vampires, hybrids and god only knows what else on the loose, there is only so much we can do alone, this isn't helping at all" Ric sighed exasperated.

"Ric", Damon said, "You just say the sweetest things to me", he said fluttering his eye lashes jokingly before winking, Ric scoffed as Damon continued, "Fine, okay i'll behave, for now, have it your way" he said with a chuckle, releasing Bonnie's hand and going over to get a drink.

He held the bottle out to Ric, "Oh buddy, now you're talking, i thought you'd never ask, wasn't sure if i would die of thirst first" Ric said smirking at Damon.

"Well i think we're going to need it, to get through this" he said motioning with his hands. Damon came back to stand between Bonnie and Ric, handing over the other drink, while still holding the bottle in his hand and refilling them both after they drank down the first, before he nodded to Stefan "carry on little brother, Blondie as you were" he said in a condescending tone to which Stefan had become accustomed.

Stefan nodded back "Okay, so everyone take a seat, we should at least be comfortable first." Noting there may not be enough places to sit Stefan asked, "Caroline, Anna would you ladies mind grabbing another couch please" they nodded with a smile and quickly returned placing the couch down.

Liz spoke again, once everyone was seated including Stefan and Caroline who had taken their seats also now, "Thank you Stefan, for everything" she said with a sigh of relief. "So we're all going to need to band together on this one guys, okay, there is literally no point in fighting, i get this is not ideal or comfortable for anyone here but this is needed."

Dean couldn't take anymore of this, "I'm sorry, but are you people serious, they're vampires if i'm not mistaken, i don't believe that i am, nor am i insane, now as for good witches, yeah i can probably handle that, but the soulless vampire scum, i cannot understand i'm sorry but no, it makes no sense to me what so ever, i'm just not getting it" he said, aiming the question more at Bobby and the Sheriff.

Bobby looked at him, he knew John had raised the boys this way and with good reason, but he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, these were clearly not the same kind of vamp, but he responded none the less.

"Dean look, i think i speak for everyone here, when i say this is anything but ideal, but it is however needed, as the sheriff has explained already, now put the god damn stake back down, i'm old, but i ain't blind or that slow, now back off" Bobby was beginning to get angry with Dean now, how long have they been fighting together and protected one another, has he ever steered him wrong before, he was about to tell him again.

When he heard Dean growl "Fine" he gritted out, "But this is on you Bobby, if this goes as far south as i think it will and the shit hits the fan."

He proceed to look dead ahead, where she was directly in front of him, typical he thought, as he looked at her she looked back. He was greeted by the sadness in her beautiful blue eyes, with the tears that she had yet to shed, but she was clearly refusing to, they were welling up more by the second, clinging to her long lashes, he had to look away, he couldn't stand it, it hurt him more than it should of done to see her that way, he shifted his gaze to the floor, not daring to meet her eyes again finding his feet particularly interesting.

Sam looks at his brother and notices the conflicting emotions on Deans face, before Dean looks at the floor Sam puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, he knows that he is struggling with this, Dean continues to look at the floor, as Sam removes his hand knowing that dean needs a minute to himself.

Bonnie grabs Caroline's hand, 'You okay Care' she mouths, Caroline merely nods, in answer to her friend with a small smile and teary eyes, as she tries to hold them back. On the inside though Caroline felt sick, she was sick to death of people thinking every vampire was a monster. With no soul, she doesn't understand it surely people can tell she's not the same as the others of her kind, but they never seem to notice the difference, even her own father looked at her and saw a monster.

As she begins to tremble with rage and sadness, at the realization this will always be the way, she looks to the floor and breathes just like Stefan taught her. She can feel the vampire within trying to break free, as she begins to loose control of her emotions, she starts to count at a whisper to try and calm her breathing, so quiet that only the other vampires can pick up on it.

Stefan walks over to her and kneels down in front of her. "Caroline look at me, you're okay i promise, just breathe, okay your doing well, i know this sucks and it's not great for all of us to be put in the same basket. But we have each other, we have our little family it's dysfunctional, but it works, just thought i'd come over and try and help out if i can" Caroline looks up at him and nods.

"I know thank you Stefan, the help is appreciated, don't know what's got me so upset, so many people have said it before it shouldn't still hurt this much, what would i do without you Stefan Salvatore" she says in a shaky voice, as her face returns to its human state and they smile at each other briefly.

The atmosphere is thick with animosity and tension, you could feel the anger rolling off of certain people in waves, some more than others now however. Suddenly sick of his brothers attitude and the constant huffing and puffing and overall silence in the room, Sam gets to his feet and turns to his brother.

"Jeez enough already Dean, okay i get it your not happy with the situation, but Sheila has shown us their pasts, they are not trying to destroy this town, but protect it and besides if Bobby trusts them enough, we can at least try i mean they clearly are not the same strain as the ones we have met, so how about you quit being a jerk and stop bitching, and at least try to get along with them".

Everyone but Stefan and Bobby seemed shocked at Sam's sudden outburst, but Stefan knew the signs, he could sense Sam had been holding that in for a while, after all he does the same thing with Damon, so hey he can relate.

Sam begins to walk towards Stefan, out the corner of his eye he sees Damon about to get up, but he holds out a hand to his brother gesturing for him to stay where he is. Damon merely shrugs and sits back down, confident he could take the lanky guy if he tried anything, so he kept quiet sitting back down with a slight grumble.

Stefan sighed and turned back to see Sam doing almost the same thing, he was just so shocked, as the ridiculous amount of similarities between the two sets of brothers, Dean muttered insults before he called him a dumb-ass, folding his arms, with an angry look on his face and pursed his lips tight.

Sam held out his hand to Stefan, they almost laughed at the similarities, he almost immediately took Sam's hand shaking it. They settled for smirking at each other instead, before they both apologized on behalf of their older brothers, "Maybe we have more in common than we first thought" Sam said.

"I guess so" Stefan replied in agreement. "What now" he finished looking at Sheila, now they had made some kind of step in the right direction.

Sheila began to speak, the focus returning to her, "Right well i believe there have been enough pissing contests for one night, we should try and get to know each other a bit, maybe that could aid us in trusting each other and that means, not one exception, to the rule and do not test me, if i have to use my magic to shut you up i will do it." she said focusing that part particularly on Dean and Damon.

"Fuck fine" they both grumbled at her almost at the same time.

"That's enough attitude from you two, as well I've had quite enough of it for today, i think maybe so have your brothers" Sheila assessed correctly.

"I need a drink" they say at the same time, they look at each other then with slight smirks pulling a the corner of their lips, as they try to stop themselves.

"You offering" Damon asks Dean, which earns a look of disapproval from everyone. "Hey" he said holding his hands up in mock surrender. "What so no one can joke now, i'm just trying to lighten the mood here, someone has too, i don't see anyone else attempting it". Damon said smirk still on his lips.

"Okay so that didn't work, i give up, so how about this, beer in the fridge, in the kitchen through there" he says pointing in the direction of the kitchen. He looks at Ric "Another buddy" he asks, raising his glass to him.

"I can't, but thanks man, i need to get back to Jenna and so do you Jeremy" he says looking at the teenager, Jeremy nods.

"Okay i guess your right, Anna you coming too, "Of course" she replies taking his hand.

"Come on then you two, lets get going" Alaric says heading to the front door of the boarding house.

"Alaric would you mind dropping me at home, as well please" Sheila asks the hunter.

"Yeah, no worries Sheila" Ric replies to the older woman waiting by the door, before turning around to face the rest of the room again.

"Right so, i guess we will see you tomorrow and guys, please lets try not to kill each other before then, okay and Damon behave yourself please" he says giving Damon a wink.

Damon fakes mock hurt as he does so often with Ric, with his hand on his heart "Oh Ric i'm hurt, i mean really that's cold, please do tell the lovely Jenna i say hello by the way, don't do anything i wouldn't".

Ric just laughs as he leaves, "Yeah well, that really wouldn't leave a lot now would it D", Damon just laughs, oh this man knows him to well he thinks.

"See you later Bonnie bear" sheila says, pulling her granddaughter into a tight hug, before they all leave the Salvatore boarding house together.

Dean looks at Sam, "You hungry yet Sammy"?

"Yeah now you mention it, man i'm starving, Takeaway?" he says looking at Stefan, to which everyone nods in agreement.

"We've got it" Bobby said nodding towards Liz, they open the door to leave but check first.

"Pizza good guys? Yes Dean, don't even say it, i know i'll get the god damn apple pie" Bobby says to the elder Winchester, a little sarcastically.

"Bobby Singer you're an amazing man" Dean replies with a massive smile.

When Bobby and Liz return, they are still chatting and laughing, but they are surprised at what they see when they walk in the door. They expected to see at least two of them verbally attacking each other, but nope they are all sitting on the chairs and appear to be having a mostly, civilized conversation, Sam and Stefan seem to be laughing about something or other together, meanwhile Caroline is sitting next to Dean, who appears to have gotten a bit more at ease around her, after his talking too from Sam.

Bonnie and Damon are also talking, while she lays her head on his shoulder, that spell must of warn her out. Liz knows how close they have become however, especially over the last few years ever since Elena left, saving the lives of their friends and each other, more times than it is possible to count, doing all of this together seems to have created a bond between vampire and witch.

"Okay guys, grubs up" Liz says much louder than she thought she would have to, what with two of them being vampires and all, as Bobby shuts the door a little louder than necessary, finally getting everyone's attention, well except Deans who heard Liz straight away, what with food being involved.

Dean, Sam and Bonnie jump up and follow Bobby and Liz into the kitchen, they return to the parlor with some pizzas and pie for everyone, while Liz and Bobby stay in the kitchen, they eat and chat for a while.

"Right everyone, sorry to be a party pooper and all but i'm off to bed, Sam we'll talk more later, everyone else i guess i'll see you all tomorrow.

"Night Steffy, i'll see you in the morning, don't let the bunnies and squirrels bite" he says winking at his brother,

"Night you dick, please just behave, wouldn't want you murdered, you'd get blood everywhere", they smirk at each other as Stefan ascends the stairs.

"Whats that about" Dean asks looking at Caroline, but Damon cuts in and looks at Dean, "None of your business princess" he says trying to get a rise out of him while also trying to hold in his laughter at Deans expression, because he looks like he is about to explode.

"Oh would you give up with the nicknames already pretty boy, don't worry we all know that you're still there, just quit it acting like a bitch already" Dean says while scowling at Damon, anger all over his beautiful face, Dean Winchester isn't a bloody princess but this cocky douche is beginning to get on my last nerve.

Damon begins to laugh, unable to hold it in any more, "Well my my, someone has a temper don't they, but, luckily for you i'm in a good mood and there are ladies present. Oh Blondie just tell him for the love of god, i can tell your dying too over there, plus he may pop a blood vessel if not, as entertaining as that would be, it would be my fault as usual, some how and after all i have reformed" he says snickering with an innocent look on his face, which just looks plain wrong on Damon Salvatore.

Dean just shakes his head, trying not to pay anymore attention to him, he turns away from Damon and instead turns back to Caroline.

Caroline leans towards Dean, but she can't help but think that could of gone so much worse, Damon seems to be behaving himself for once, which in itself just isn't Damon, he has also given her an excuse to get closer to Dean.

So she leans in towards Dean, to whisper in his ear, as she does she can't help herself, while she knows this doesn't exactly need to whisper this to him, it's just a really good excuse to be this close to him, god was it worth it. She didn't even realize she was doing, but she inhaled deeply as she leaned in, he smells amazing, just like spice leather and sex, using her vampire senses to their full ability, then she leaned in further pressing her full lips close to his ear, grazing it just slightly.

Dean shivered, unable to believe he was letting her this close to his neck, after all he knew only to well how easy it would be for her to sink her fangs into his neck, if she wanted to, but as close as she was her scent was perfection, she smelt like vanilla and flowers, just so perfectly feminine.

She was just intoxicating his senses, he gulped audibly more so than he would of liked, as she began to whisper in his ear the reason Damon was teasing Stefan, but he heard nothing except his own pulse racing uncontrollably in his ears, like some virgin school boy, her warm breath as she spoke, then suddenly as if from nowhere, her hand is on his knee, she seemed to be trying to hold her balance.

Her hand was surprisingly warm and gentle as she pulled away from him and he turned his head, their eyes met for what was probably mere seconds, but it felt like hours, green eyes meeting blue.

Dean licked his bottom lip, not being able to stop his habit, Caroline couldn't help but stare, as his tongue darted out to run across that luscious plump bottom lip of his, she bit hers slightly, god this man just oozed sex, she found herself wanting to run her own tongue along that lip nibble it and...

She almost moaned out loud, the lust filled gaze was clear to them both and everyone around them in fact, but that was suddenly broken thanks to Sam and Damon wolf whistling and laughing their asses off, but the sexual tension was still thick in the air between both of them.

Neither could breath properly for a moment or two, not that she needed to and thankfully, she couldn't blush either or she might be bright red right now, because she would be struggling at the moment, Dean could feel a blush burn its way up his neck, he couldn't help but wonder, in hindsight if clearly Sammy had a little too much to drink, to be joining in with Damon's antics even thinking this though, he could still feel the electricity coursing through the room, his body and from the way she was glancing at him and he was looking at her.

She could feel it as well, as they tried not to hold the others gaze for to long though Sam, Damon and Bonnie carried on chatting, probably about them not that they would notice, Caroline looked down, as soon as she did she realized, as she looked down at her hand, it was still on Deans knee, neither of them had noticed this until that moment.

She quickly removed it, suddenly shy again and muttered "Oh um s..sorry" come on Caroline, she thought you don't get nervous, damn this guy is having some serious affects on me, this isn't me, i'm not shy and reserved. She found herself thinking, as his voice pulled her out of it as he replied.

"Hey its okay, i uh i really didn't mind" he said quietly, voice thick with desire and deeper than it had been even previously, it had been sexy then he gave her a wink, which almost made her melt into the chair, she smiled at him quickly looking away, luckily at that moment as if on Que Liz and Bobby came into the room.

They looked towards the five remaining people in the parlor, Bobby speaks looking at Sam and Dean, "Right boys, i'm going to go and check into the B&B and finally off load the stuff from the truck, Liz here is giving me a lift, because i left truck at the station", he said smiling at her she smiled back and blushed slightly before looking away towards Caroline.

"Are you staying a little longer sweetie", Liz said watching her daughter with a smile, Caroline looked at her mum, it was nice to see her smile. "Um, yeah if that cool with you, your sure you will be okay, if not i can always come with you, honest i don't mind". she said secretly hoping her mother would be okay, she wanted to stay a little longer for many green eyed reasons.

"No, you stay baby, i'll see you in the morning, be careful and Damon please take care of my daughter." the sheriff said to her friend with a kind smile.

"Yes mam, will do" he replied with a laugh, "Well you know, look after each other anyway" Liz said looking over the group.

"Thanks mum, i'll see you in the morning then, i love you. Be safe okay" Caroline said lovingly to her mother.

"I love you too baby, i will, you too" Liz replied turning to leave with Bobby.

Sam said he would go with Bobby and lend a hand, "Anyway i'm really tired, i could do with a rest before we start up again tomorrow, you know long day today and all" he said looking at his brother, who simply nodded.

"See you later Sammy, i'll be back in a few hours okay, get some sleep, research tomorrow you dork, i know what your like, Bobby make sure he gets some sleep he is still recovering after all" he said clapping Sam on the back as he turned to leave.

"Yeah i know you idjit, i ain't completely useless you know, we will catch you soon alright" Bobby said giving Dean a little smile.

"We'll text you the address" Sam added before they left.

"Then there were four" Bonnie commented smiling at Caroline who returned her best friends smile, luck has to be on my side tonight the blonde thought as she glanced at Dean, who had a smirk on his gorgeous face, she bit her lip quickly, looking away from him and towards Bonnie and Damon, who were laughing about something.

Caroline spoke up then looking toward her sire, "Hey Damon, how about we get some more drinks, i'll get me and Bonnie some vodka or tequila" she said smiling at the beauty sat next to Damon, "You get you and Dean some more bourbon, if that's okay with you Dean" she said looking at Dean.

"Of course sweetheart, i'm easy", he said giving her yet another wink, how could he just wink and she went weak at the knees, the way he phased that didn't help much either.

God he loved the way his name sounded coming from her lips, she giggled turning her attention back to Damon "Plus i could do with a bag of positive" Caroline smiled at Damon.

"Fine by me and i like the way you think barbie", she didn't even acknowledge the nicknames anymore, it was just common practice between her and Damon.

"Bon-Bon why don't you put some music on or something, may as well make a night out of this i guess, hope you humans can keep up with me and Blondie here, for a baby vamp she has a hell of a tolerance level" he said giving her a wink, she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh just hurry up Damon, it has been a while since i fed, we could do with eating sooner, rather than later if you catch my drift" he agreed and followed after her into the cellar.

While they were gone Dean turned to Bonnie, may as well talk to the girl he thought to himself. I really don't want this to be more awkward than it is already "Hey, so um question, doesn't it drive you crazy being around all of these vampires all the time, i mean surely it must be hard?" he asked looking at her with a questioning glance.

She thought about it for a moment before responding.

"Well yeah, it can be hard i guess, it was especially hard for me to handle when Care first turned, it took me a while to get used to it, you know to understand how she could still possibly still be the same girl that i have grown up with, love like a sister, but i learned in time that of course she is still just Caroline, i mean i don't think that unless you were told that, it would become obvious what she is". she finished looking at him trying to gage his reaction he nodded to her in agreement.

"Okay so yeah Caroline i get, i was referring more to the dickhead, i mean how can any of you stand him, you seem like all round nice people with the exception of him" Dean said seriously, looking at the young witch as they conversed.

She just laughed and he smirked, glad he hadn't pissed her off, coming down from her giggles she replied.

"Okay that's fair i guess, you haven't known him long, i know he seems that way and trust me, when i say sometimes he is a complete ass, but once you become friends with someone like Damon Salvatore, he is a great friend, while he can still be a cocky narcissistic ass, he is also one of the most loyal, protective, kind and amazing people i have ever met. He is always there when we need him, you no and he has saved us all countless times, this is kind of like our messed up little family, i mean none of us really have a large amount of family left" Bonnie paused sadly thinking about the people they had lost, before she continued.

"Iv'e got my grams and my dad, but he is always away working and iv'e not seen my mother since i was really young, ever since she left us behind Care has her mother obviously and after her dad left Liz, for a guy that he used to work with, he saw less of Caroline, Liz is dealing really well now, with Caroline being what she is, even though she was raised to hate them, she loves her daughter enough to look past it, however when her father found out about it he tortured her, to try and get her to resist the blood, which is stupid she's a vampire you know, kind of impossible" Bonnie sighed they'd all gone through so much.

"Now Jeremy has Jenna and Ric i guess, obviously his parents died as well, then Elena moved away, she just couldn't take anymore with the vampires and stuff, so we all lost a sister, as well then Matt when he left to be with her. Then obviously there's Anna, Damon and Stefan who basically have no one but us and each other, so yeah it can be difficult for all of us, but we manage because we have each other to lean on" she finished, looking at him with a smile trying to see what he was thinking.

"We survive together, well so far at least, but you can't ever get too comfortable about being safe"

"Wow that's pretty bad, you guys have been through a lot more than most people, but trust me if anyone gets that, it's Sammy and me". Dean began to explain, Bonnie spoke up to show she understood.

"Yeah from what we have seen, that seems to ring true, i was worried to begin with, that the visions of our life may send you running, but i then we got a peak into yours and i knew you guys would understand, i have a good intuition, especially now that my powers are growing, anyway enough of this talking what you thinking for music, Dean any preferences"

Dean smiled before he answered, she was sweet enough, still he thought she was to good for that jack ass. "classic rock, anything like that, you can't go wrong that way" he said with a simple smile, recalling his times in the impala with his dad and Sam.

His fathers tapes which he now plays himself "Fine by me and i'm pretty sure Damon will have no complaints either, i'm a little surprised he let us choose actually, he's got control issues with everything" she chuckles"

"Really i would never of guessed" he remarks chuckling back.

Dean and Bonnie hear arguing followed by soft laughter as Damon and Caroline emerge from the cellar, "Hey what you ladies laughing about, my ears are burning, talking about me are we" Damon asks smirking at them, as he comes out of the door followed closely by Caroline, both carrying lots of bottles, as she emerges she smiles at Dean,

"Behave Damon, we could ask you guys the same, maybe your ears are burning, because one of your many enemies is plotting to kill you" Bonnie says laughing along with Dean.

"Well Damon and i were thinking of playing a little game, before everyone heads home for the night, who's up for never have i ever" Caroline asks with a smirk which rivals her sires.


	7. Never have i ever!

**A/N: This is a drinking game chapter but it leads to a very important, big part of the story, as always any questions, feel free to ask and please leave reviews if you have the time, thank you for reading guys. Enjoy!**

 **OH! and for the game i will do their names as, DW-Dean DS-Damon BB-Bonnie CF-Caroline JG-Jeremy and AJ-Anna down the sides. So in the game never have i ever, the person who asks the question, will be who's name it is beside until their turn is up.**

* * *

 **Let the games begin**

"Oh no, this never ends well, but here we go i guess" Bonnie smirked looking at Caroline, it seemed now that she had fed, Caroline had regained some of her composure and confidence, she strode purposefully towards Bonnie and Dean, taking her seat beside the elder Winchester.

"Oh don't start with me Bennett, you know you just love my drinking games, besides it will be fun you know, to just blow off some steam, just for once, for all of us i believe" she said looking at Dean with a sultry look, best not to get to distracted by him she thought to herself, before quickly turning her gaze back to the young witch, giving her a wink. Bonnie just smiled back at her best friend, after all she wasn't just going to admit she loved it when they played these games, i mean lets face it Bonnie thought to herself, Caroline really didn't need any encouragement to bring out the big guns in this department.

"Right so does everyone know how to play?" she asked looking around at the others.

"Just do a quick run down remind me, it's been a while, after all it is possible your rules will differ if i know you" Damon smirked at her she just nodded in agreement.

"For once you're right, i guess old man" she said trying to hold in her laughter. "

Hey, but come on, i look good don't i, not bad for over one hundred and seventy years old i'd say, huh?" he asked with that cocky smirk back in play. Caroline just ignored him and continued what she was saying, although she didn't miss the once over that Bonnie gave him.

"Okay so, here is how we play never have i ever, it's a straight forward concept, we take it in turns to ask a question, beginning with never have i ever, then if you have done the thing in question you take a drink and it's as simple as that." she finished looking around again, just to make sure that they at least looked like they knew what was going on.

"Okay so lets do it" Dean said winking at her, his eyes on her.

She was about to answer him when suddenly there was a knock at the door, Damon jumped to his feet, how hadn't he heard them approaching, more surprisingly Dean had jumped up too, he was now standing beside the elder vampire.

"Oh great" Damon groaned, followed by an eye roll, when he realized just who was at the door.

"What, who is it" Dean asked him voice and heart steady which surprised Damon a little, but he hid it well, didn't need the guy thinking that he could stand him remotely.

"Sit down Winchester, it's fine, just little Gilbert and Anna" he said a little exasperated, getting up to answer the door.

"Yay goody, more people to get drunk, maybe they got bored without us" Caroline exclaimed then giggled.

Damon headed off to answer the door to their uninvited guests, Dean watched as Caroline stood up, heading towards one of the unoccupied sofa's, then he heard as Bonnie spoke, "I've got it care, sit down, i need the practice anyway" Bonnie said, knowing what her friend was about to do. She used her magic to levitate the sofa's, they got from the den into better places.

"There, that's much better now" she said smiling at Caroline, who returned the gesture, the young blonde was thankful her and Bonnie had this intense connection back.

Damon returned followed by, a rather seemingly giddy Anna and Jeremy, clearly they had been drinking before they arrived at the boarding house tonight, Damon however didn't look impressed in the slightest as he approach the other three.

"Moving my furniture again Blondie?" Damon asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Actually no, that would be little miss witchy over there" Caroline teased indicating at Bonnie with a smirk.

"Oh is that right, well of course you know, that naughty little witches get punished right?" he stated giving Bonnie a seductive wink, his eyes watch her carefully as she shifted in her seat a little. Bonnie just blushed and looked away from him, as his gaze became a little too intense, while in a room full of other people.

Damon then he turned his attention to the new comers, who had unexpectedly arrived at his home in the middle of the night. "So then, am i to take it, that Ric and Jenna don't know you two have escaped into the open tonight?" Damon asked looking at them, watching them with a surprisingly judgy look, one that could rival Bonnie's, maybe he had been spending to much time with the little witch.

Jeremy and Anna giggled, a faint reply of "Nope" answered together, which only made them laugh harder for some reason, as they sat down, thankfully they began to calm down a little and Caroline explain what they were playing, also the rules they were going to play it by, to them.

"I love this game" Jeremy said full of excitement, partly that they hadn't been asked to leave or called Ric or Jenna.

Dean couldn't believe that he had become so comfortable around these people so quickly, especially after the very shaky start they had. Maybe, just maybe Sheila's visions helped more than he had at first realized, although he was still unsure about Damon to say the very least.

He was shook from his thoughts, as Caroline sat back down next to him, very closely, with two shot glasses handing him one, he felt her soft fingers graze his as she handed him the shot. They held eye contact, sending a shiver down Dean's spine, just for a moment, right before Caroline was placing the other shot on the table.

It was then that he noticed everyone else had one already.

"So who wants to go first" Caroline said thinking for a moment before answering her own question. "We should just start with Damon and then go around" she said looking to her sire, to check if he was okay with it or no doubt they'd never hear the end of it.

"Fine by me, start with the best, lets just try and keep the questions interesting please, i don't want to be falling asleep, we will see if we have time for more after" he said doing the Damon eye thing. They were sat two to a sofa, Damon and Bonnie just opposite Caroline and Dean, then Anna and Jeremy on the sofa between the other two.

"So that it goes Damon, me, Jeremy, Anna, Caroline and finally Dean" Bonnie explained earning her nods all around.

 **DS:** "Never have i ever, watched porn, see easy one to start but fun" he said with a laugh, then drank his shot down before refilling it.

Next to drink were no shock either, Dean and Jeremy knocked their shots back and promptly refilled them, then Caroline smirked knowing, this was going to get a reaction as she knocked hers back straight after the boys.

Dean looked up at her "Nice one, that's a very nice image" he says with a small sexy smile and roaming eyes, she just bit her lip and winked at him, "Glad to be of service" she said cheekily. Dean was a little taken a back but just smiled all the same.

"Well well well, nice one Blondie, i knew you had it in you", the way he was looking at her, if she was human, she was sure this would make her blush, not that she would ever admit it to the ass that is Damon mind you, "Okay Bon your turn" Caroline said, tearing herself away as quickly as possible from this conversation.

 **BB:** "Oh... right. yeah. um, never have i ever, had sex" she blurted out, pretty sure she knew what was coming, she was going to be the only one not to drink a little embarrassed of her choice in question.

Of course she was right, meaning that everyone drank except her, Dean and Damon looked at her, a little impressed, if not shocked, to her surprise it isn't Damon's voice she hears but Dean's.

"That's a surprise Bonnie, but you know, good for you," he said with a little awkward, but with a genuine smile at her, of course she blushed, i mean come on, there's no denying he's hot it happens she's only human, Damon just sat there still watching her, so she said rather quickly, "Jeremy your turn".

 **JG:** "Never have i ever, kissed a member of the same sex" he said expecting the girls to all drink. They all drank except Dean, Jeremy and Anna. Causing everyone's eyes to turn to Damon, who just sat there like nothing had happened.

"Seriously dude" Jeremy said eyeing Damon curiously.

"Firstly, what have i told you about calling me dude" Damon said with a scowl at Jeremy before continuing, "Secondly, i'm one hundred and seventy years old plus, there is no point in me being fussy now is there, what about you two", he asked looking at Bonnie and Caroline, hoping to get the focus off of him.

"Each other and Elena" Bonnie said, Caroline cut in, "Um actually, there were a couple more for me, when i was at one of Tyler's house parties", Dean looked at her with a goofy grin, "Nice!" he exclaimed excitedly, "Anna you turn i believe" Jeremy said.

 **AJ:** "Never have i ever, had sex outside" Dean, Damon, Caroline and Jeremy drank. "Will someone please do a question where everyone can join in" he said giving Bonnie a smirk, "Someone needs to loosen up a little bit Damon said gesturing to Bonnie.

"Why Mr Salvatore, are you trying to get me drunk" she joked eyeing him with a smile.

"Miss Bennett, i would never dream of doing such a thing, i am a respectable young gentleman" he said with all of the southern drawl he could muster, smiling as she giggled, along with the spluttered laughter of the others around could be heard, at such a preposterous statement.

"Okay Caroline, your up" Anna said enthusiastically, as they all stopped laughing finally.

 **CF:** "Okay goody" she said tapping her finger slowly against her chin,"Oh i know, I've got one, one just for you Bon" she said winking at her knowingly, Bonnie knew where this was going, unfortunately for her "Never have i ever, made a pact with a friend, not to date someone they were mutually interested in" she finished with a giggle at her friends face, surprisingly though everyone drank.

"Okay then, so we're all crappy people" she said while laughing out loud, they all agreed with that but for maybe other reasons,

"So Dean, you''re up" she said winking at him, as her blue eyes were sparkling with mischief, "Oh no, not yet sweetheart, believe me, but i'll take my go" he said and to his surprise Damon chuckled in response, "Nice one man" Damon said through his laughter.

 **DW:** "Never have i ever, had a threesome" he said, he couldn't help but laugh, when he noticed that he and Damon were the only two that drank, which if he were honest didn't really surprise him either though, with the people they were with, they were young if nothing else, not that that had stopped him.

"I'm some what impressed" Damon said to Dean before he continued, "Believe me when i say that, i really never thought i'd say that to you either, of all people, i'm curious now though, how many?" he said with a chuckle, because he had a feeling it was more than one.

Dean thought about it for a moment, before he replied, "I dunno, i guess like four or five, maybe more, how about you?" he asked unfazed.

"Nice, that's bloody impressive for a human especially, maybe i underestimated you, myself i'm more in the twenties now i believe, but i have lived a hell of a lot longer than you" he finished, clearly not that bothered by the number he had just said.

While Dean however even despite himself he couldn't help but be impressed, "Wow, i mean you are a lucky son of a bitch" he said giving him a shit eating grin, to which Damon merely smirked at the human and did his eye thing, "My turn then i guess" Damon said.

 **DS:** Damon started evilly laughing to himself, looking toward Caroline before he spoke, pretty sure he knew the reaction this may get from certain people, before he started anyway and then he said "Never have i ever, given or received anal sex" the look on Bonnie's face was priceless, Anna didn't look much better either, though however to his surprise, the rest of them followed him and drank swiftly.

Dean looked at Damon, "I think that we have a lot more in common, than we first thought, especially if tonight is anything to go by" he said snickering, clearly they were affected by the alcohol because they were being pleasant with one another.

"Which was it giving, or receiving" Caroline asked Dean, before Damon could reply to him.

"What do you think princess, haven't even kissed the opposite sex" he laughed.

She laughed along, but it didn't have to be a man she thought, not these days at least, but was none the less thankful he hadn't asked her, but unfortunately when she looked away her gaze landed on Damon, he looked back at her with a smile to rival a Cheshire cat, "Oh you know me Blondie i'm a real giver" doing the eye thing yet again "You're such a dick Damon really" Caroline scoffed looking away from him imdiately turning her attention to Bonne, "Anyway Bonnie, you take it away".

 **BB:** Never have i ever, been to a strip club, "she said before she knew it they all drank except from Anna, "Hey Anna, you should come with us next time Caroline and i go" Bonnie said with a sweet smile to the young girl.

Caroline nodded in agreement, "Thank you guys, that sounds like fun, i'd like that" she smiled at them both, she was just glad to be getting closer to other people, luckily since she's been with Jeremy, the girls have really accepted her as a part of the group/family.

 **JG:** "Never have i ever, given a lap dance" he said curious to see who had.

"Given" Dean asked and Jeremy who nodded, everyone waited for Dean to answer before doing any shots, "Okay that's me out then" Dean said.

Damon faked upset towards Dean, causing everyone to laugh, "I thought we had something special" he joked, which only made everyone laugh harder, as he drank he was followed by Bonnie and Caroline.

Dean looked at Caroline, while Damon looked at Bonnie, "Please do show us later ladies" Dean said out loud motioning to him and Damon, as they both gave them winks, before he turned his attention back to Damon.

"Oh by the way, really? now this one i just have got to see" Dean remarked at Damon, "Oh no Dean, i'm far too hurt now, but i too would like this show Bon-Bon, Caroline, but i however alas couldn't possibly perform now, after all this disappointment" he said, causing everyone to burst out laughing all over again.

Clearly everyone was getting quite drunk now, the drinks were still flowing it was beginning to get late now.

 **AJ:** "Never have i ever, wanted to have sex with a friend" she said as she looked around at everyone, not surprised that everyone drank this one was probably too obvious but she also drank makes sense i guess, she thought "Okay Care, your turn" she said.

 **CF:** Never have i ever, heard my parents or a sibling, having sex or fooling around before" Caroline said, Dean drank to which he muttered "Sam" as he shuddered at the many unfortunate memories, of his brother writhing around on the many bed sheets, in the many motel rooms over the years.

Damon followed suit shortly after muttering "Stefan" to nobodies surprise, that was bound to happen at his age, luckily the ladies in the room had no such problem, being that none of them had siblings.

When pearl was alive it was just her and Anna, as for Caroline even when her mother and father were together they didn't even share a bed, Bonnie's father was never really there, plus she liked to stay with her grams a lot anyway. Sheila never had any gentleman callers thankfully, at least not while Bonnie was in the house.

Jeremy however groaned loudly, before he did his shot, having heard and caught his mother and father and heard Elena. "Okay gorgeous, your turn" Caroline said giving Dean the eyes.

 **DW:** He cleared his throat, Dean liked the way she was looking at him, she may as well of tried to strip him naked with her eyes, he also appreciated the nickname especially coming from her.

"Glad you like what you see, beautiful you're not so bad on the eyes yourself" he winked at her.

"Anyway, Never have i ever, done more than two positions, during one night of sex" he said then he drank. Followed by Damon and Caroline, but unfortunately Damon was the only reason she could drink, of course he knew this, unfortunately for her.

Damon gave her yet another wink, Jeremy looked at his feet, "Don't worry bud" Dean said looking at Jeremy, "Not everyone can be a stud, like me and granddad over there, besides granddad's had more practice than the lot of us put together" he said with a chuckle, to which Damon just rolled his eyes at "Right my turn."

 **DS:** "Never have i ever, fooled around in a cinema", they all drank surprisingly, Damon looked at Bonnie "Why Miss Bennett i am shocked, i had no idea that you were such a naughty little witch" he said with a lusty gaze.

"Well i guess you will have to find out for yourself Mr Salvatore" she said with a wink surprising him, god she loved drinking, for the courage it gave her if nothing else. she noticed the look in Damon's eyes and just a gave him a cheeky smile in return. "My turn right."

 **BB:** Feeling bold she began, "Never have i ever, seen bigger than eight inches, or i am more than eight inches", she giggled looking around at their faces. Of course everyone knew what she was referring to, even if they were a little surprised by it coming from Bonnie.

Damon winked at her and did his eye thing, "Oh that's my girl" he said and then drank, then he got closer to her, putting his lips close to her ear, not quite grazing it, but breathing heavily a few times just to tease her, right before he spoke in a low and sultry voice, "I guess you'll have to be a good little girl and wait and see for yourself won't you" he finished pulling away slightly, smiling at her she shifted in her seat suddenly uncomfortable.

As the heat began to pool inside her lower stomach all over again, Bonnie bit her lip as a shiver ran up her spine, before she decided to get her own back on this cocky vampire, she pulled his head closer to her lips and licked the shell of his ear, every so slightly and began breathing heavily in his ear before she was speaking, "Or i could be a very, very bad little girl and find out for myself" she said pulling away, she noted how he now shifted and cleared his throat.

"You are playing with fire Bennett" he all but growled in reply, "Well maybe i want to get burned" she said with a smirk in his direction, regaining her confidence knowing she was affecting the great Damon Salvatore this way.

Dean and Caroline looked at each other and locked eye contact as they drank they said nothing, they didn't need to.

 **JG:** "Okay..." Jeremy said looking at both sets of people, "Never have i ever, been stabbed" he said, trying to shift the mood a little, from horny as hell back to funny. Of course they all drank, he guessed that might be the case, especially in their line of work and generally their everyday lives anyway.

 **AJ** : "Never have i ever, bitten some one during sex, that includes human and vampire bites, also scratched someone's back hard enough to draw blood, now if you have done all three, then you take three shots, it goes without saying i am talking about foreplay as well", she said proud of herself for at least trying to involve everyone, "Considering this is going to be the last round of the game and all" she finished.

Everyone smiled at her happy expression then Caroline, Anna and Damon took three shots, where as Dean, Bonnie and Jeremy took one for human biting.

 **DW:** "Right so final one, for this game" he said. "Never have i ever, experienced foreplay or full sex in a moving car, like Anna's if you have done more than one, then take that amount of shots" he said clearly.

Dean, Damon and Caroline took two shots each, Dean smirked at Damon, then winked at Caroline.

Anna, Bonnie and Jeremy had one shot just for the foreplay.

"Right guys, we should probably get going now, it's like 3 in the morning, thanks for the game, it was awesome and drinks of course, we'll catch you lot in the morning" Jeremy said, taking Anna's hand they waved goodbye and left quickly.

"No wondering what they're getting up to soon" Dean said and they laughed.

"Okay what now truth or dare?" Caroline asked, everyone giggled then agreed. "We need more booze first, we're out" Bonnie said.

"Um guys hate to break the mood, but is anyone else feeling like i dunno, really fucking odd" Damon asked.

He began to wobble and fell to his knees, right onto the floor as if he had been injected with vervain, but of course he hadn't,

"Damon!" they shouted jumping up.

"Hey hang on a sec guys, i'm not feeling too smooth myself" Dean said as he too went to his knees, almost as soon as he stood up.

Caroline and Bonnie followed seconds after, This is bad" Bonnie muttered, before they all passed out, basically on top of each other, in a mess of tangled limbs. This wasn't the booze, they all thought as the darkness consumed them, this is something much worse.

What they didn't notice before they blacked out, was a man at the door of the boarding house, but just inside the frame, with a grin spread wide on his face "Tut tut little Deano, you're not so smart now are you, enjoy your little nap, i'll see you very soon" the voice said, before a chuckle sounded throughout the boarding house and the figure disappeared.


	8. Dream World Or Land Of Nightmares

**Dreamworld or land of nightmares**

* * *

 **Caroline and Bonnie**

Caroline groaned, as she began to stir and wake up, she began to try and blink her eyes open, once she managed it and her eyes opened them, the bright morning sun shone burning her retinas, she began to fully open her eyes, as she turned her face away from the light, to try and shield herself with her hand going to her head.

"Ugh my head, where the hell am i" she mumbled as her head lolled from side to side, rolling on her shoulders a little limply. Just then she tried as hard as she possibly could, to remember the previous times events, before the darkness and waking up here, wherever here was anyway, what the hell was going on right now.

That's when she remembered, the overwhelming feeling of sickness and drowsiness that had suddenly over come her, as she had fallen to her knees, right beside Bonnie, Damon and Dean. That's right the hunters, the hunters had come to the boarding house, Sam, Dean and Bobby, she remembered then she tried to replay the events through her head.

As she did something just didn't add up, if they had all passed out at the Salvatore's, then where was she and where were they, if it was morning, as it appeared to be, then how had she gotten outside, the last thing she remembered they had all passed out, so many questions were now flying around in her mind unanswered.

She was the last one to go, well as far as she recalled, she faintly heard a chuckle in the distance as she passed out, it was a voice she didn't recognize, but it was only the four of them and Stefan upstairs, at the boarding house at that time of night, wasn't it? What the hell had happened, she thought she put her hand out to her side to try and keep herself steady against the wall she was leaning on, she could feel herself shaking and she was still very light headed.

Caroline realized she was in an alley way of some sort, she could see the grill faintly in the distance, just from where she was sitting, as the focus came to her eyes slowly, as she reached out her vision focusing more by the minute, she had a faint idea where she was thanks to the grill being visible. Caroline fell to the side ever so slightly as she tried to shift her position to see better.

When she did she felt the something or someone right beside her, she quickly snapped her head and eyes in the direction of the object, it was then that she realized, it was a person and not just anyone, it was... "Bonnie!"she realized she shouted louder than she had meant too.

To her surprise the Bennett witch laid perfectly still, showing no sign of movement what so ever, or any sign that she had heard Caroline bellow her name at her. That however got Caroline thinking, because if Bonnie was at least with her, then where the hell were Damon and Dean.

She concentrated her hearing, shock hit as she realized, why couldn't she hear Bonnie's heartbeat, or any pulse she was beginning to panic she hadn't realized how quiet it had been around her, when she had woken from her sleep she started to cry as she looked at her best friend beside her.

Caroline shook her friend, hoping and praying that she could get a reaction from the young witch, she spoke to her again, this time in more of a croaky voice than before, from the tears that she had shed.

"Bonnie, oh no Bonnie, please, please you have to wake up, not you, no, i can't loose you." she whispered as she pushed the hair from Bonnie's face. She felt at a loss of what to do next, as she continued to cry and just sat there, what was going on, what had happened to them, where the hell were the others and how the hell had they ended up here in the first place, they hadn't even been woken up by it.

Luckily just then Bonnie began too move, she groaned loudly, shifting as she began to come around "Uh Caroline is that you, what's going on, why are you crying" Bonnie asked, trying to sit up and comfort her friend. However Bonnie didn't have time to continue her train of thought, as her best friend lunged at her, pulling her in to a tight hug.

It was then that Caroline realized Bonnie was alive and awake, but yet she still couldn't hear a heartbeat or pulse, oh no she wasn't a vampire now was she, but no she couldn't be, when the hell would that of happened.

"Care, whats going on, why are we outside, how did we get out here and i'll ask again, why are you crying, you're really starting to worry me now" Bonnie asked her friend becoming slowly more concerned.

"Okay so to start with, i thought you were dead, i mean i couldn't hear a heart beat, or any other signs of life, so i panicked okay, come to mention it. Well i still can't which is strange and making me believe that some how either, my vampire senses are off, or you are one of us now, i'm hoping it's the former obviously, but i have no idea, either where we are or how we got here for that matter but, we do still seem to be in Mystic Falls though, near the grill somewhere i believe, we're down an alley you can see it from here look" she pointed before continuing, thanking god she didn't need to breathe.

"I woke up with you next to me, passed out and with no sign of Dean and Damon, like i say i have no idea of how we got here, last i remembered, we had all passed out on the floor of the boarding house, some how, after Damon went down first and ran towards him". She finished, leaving her friend with an astonished look on her beautiful face, very similar to the look Caroline had warn a few minutes previous to Bonnie waking up, but she also had an exasperated one, at how much information Caroline had spit out within a few minutes, gee this girl could talk a lot and fast.

Bonnie listened to Caroline intently, both confused and slightly exasperated, until she finally finished, but she had been trying to absorb all of the information the blonde had given her. To decide what to make of their current situation, Bonnie sat up a little straighter and put her hand over her heart, though she was pretty confident that it was still beating, she didn't feel any different, that obviously being the first thing she wanted to clarify, luckily her heart still had a very strong beat, just as she thought, but Bonnie had no explanation on why her friend could no longer hear it, she too found herself wondering where the boys were, they would never leave them willingly.

Well at least she knew without question that Damon wouldn't have, she didn't know Dean as well as Damon, but he didn't seem the type to leave just like that either. Bonnie mulled things over slightly in her mind, but something just felt wrong, she couldn't explain it, but she could feel it in her bones, maybe it was just a witch thing.

"First things first, are you okay?" Bonnie asked her friend Caroline nodded dubiously, "Well that's something i guess, so we're in an alley way,, near the grill. So at least we're near home, but where is everyone, i'd say it's late morning. But why aren't there any people, or there isn't not from what i can see," she said standing up, Caroline followed her friend.

They walked out to the high grass curb near the road, "Wait your right, there's no cars, or people or even signs of people. I can't use any of my powers, i just tried to vamp speed to you, nothing happened" she said worriedly, looking at Bonnie who had a frown on her face.

"Maybe i can try a location spell, on Damon and Dean, at least if we find them, then that's more of us to figure out what the hell is wrong." Bonnie said and Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Okay sounds good to me, but can you do that, i mean don't we need blood of a relative like with Jeremy and Elena," Caroline asked curiously.

"I'm hoping your blood can take us to Damon, as he is technically your sire, at least hopefully it works, but we have to try something, i just hope that they're together as well, like us if they're here at all" Bonnie said looking ahead. Then she added, "We need a map, is there still one in the town square up ahead" Caroline nodded.

"Yeah last i saw there was" they kept walking, then as they neared the town square, they saw the map they had been talking about on its platform, they both sighed in relief taking it from it's perch.

"Right so i need you blood" Bonnie said to her friend, who nodded in reply, Caroline lowered her mouth to her own wrist, then she tried to bite down to draw the blood, but it just hurt and it was only her blunt human teeth.

"Um hey Bonnie, i.. i don't know what's going on it.. it's um it's not working, my fangs have either gone too, or they just won't descend, i mean there's no pull or anything, i can't even feel them and now that i think about it, i'm not craving blood, i'm not hungry for it either, i don't understand this makes no sense, every morning i wake up, i need blood, but there's nothing at all, it's making me sick thinking about drinking it" she said with a scared expression.

Bonnie sighed "Oh this cannot be good, she said the spell won't work, if your not a vampire, then you don't have his blood and if you're not, then what about Damon is he still one.

"Bonnie i would forget Damon for now, are you sure you still have your powers at the minute, are you sure your still a witch?" Caroline said looking at her.

Bonnie contemplated her friends words with a frown for a moment, then she began to worry, she raised her hand just above the leaves beneath their feet, to try a simple levitation spell, but it was as she had feared nothing happened, she tried again and really concentrated. But still there was ... nothing.

"Oh no, come on really, this is not happening now, Care i...i...i can't use my magic, this is bad Care, really bad, a witches magic, it's taken from nature, the elements, if i'm no longer a witch then, this is seriously powerful, whatever this is it's bad," Bonnie explained to her friend truly beginning to panic now.

"Okay we need to calm down, this panicking isn't going to help us in the slightest, we need to at least try, to find Dean and Damon and we need to stick together, get back to the boarding house and we need to do it NOW!" ,Caroline said trying to remain calm but panicking toward the end.

 **With Damon and Dean**

Damon awoke with a dull ache in his head, "Shit" he mumbled holding his head, as he started to come around from his daze,shifting the best that he could. "Where the hell am i, what happened" he said aloud to himself, but still expecting someone had kidnapped him, but when he blinked his eyes open.

He realized he was against a wall, but he was free and unchained, nothing holding him down, he was down some sort of alley way, he stared straight ahead of him as he tried to remember the events leading to him waking up here. He thought about it for a minute and he began to remember, about the hunters coming to Mystic Falls, his arguments with one of them, Dean, then it came flooding back him, not feeling good at all, before falling to the floor and passing out, he remembered it felt like his blood had been replaced with vervain, his skin burned from the inside.

Then everyone ran to him as he went down and just before he passed out he saw Caroline, Dean and Bonnie fall to their knees around him, they all basically landed on top of him in some way he remembered now, he felt Bonnie fall down with her head on the back of his neck and Caroline he saw her, she landed on Bonnie's legs and Dean his head was basically in Caroline's lap and had his feet pressed into Damon's legs.

Almost like someone had made them fall in these exact positions Damon thought, why would anyone do this, they couldn't have the same enemies, so why go for Dean as well or why the three of them, if it were just Dean they were after, clearly they liked to play games that much was obvious otherwise they would of just took them out, they were more than obviously powerful enough.

Something wasn't right, that was when he had started to fade in and out of consciousness, but before he went out he heard the chuckle, then darkness claimed him completely. Suddenly worried for Bonnie and even Caroline, which disturbed him slightly, but still she wasn't the worst vampire in the world, she had gotten better when she became one all of those years ago, he began to call for them looking around nothing but he saw nothing.

Then he saw a figure on the floor, close to where he had been minutes before, it was a man spread out on his back, completely out of it, shit Dean! he realized, now yes normally he wouldn't of been bothered by this development, but he wasn't as bad as Damon first thought, plus strength in numbers and he didn't quite feel himself at the moment.

They needed to move and go and find the girls as soon as possible, but it was Dean how the hell did they get here, why were they together, were they together for any particular reason, all these questions and no answers was beginning to get to Damon, also where the hell were the girls, if they were even here to begin with, he'd kill whoever did this to them, god help who ever it was because they better be alive at the very least, if they had touched his the little witch or hurt Caroline there would be heads flying tonight.

Not feeling strong enough to stand yet Damon crawled, right over to Dean to check on him, then shook his shoulder roughly. "Come on Winchester, wake up man, we need to move" Damon said, as calmly as he could muster in their current situation.

Still Dean remained still on the ground, completely un-moving, it was then that Damon had realized, he couldn't hear Dean's heartbeat, "Oh come on Dean, really? This is so not the time to be dying on me" he said angrily more to himself.

Then as he turned around to examine Dean again, he looked at his face, that's when Damon noticed a sizable gash on the other mans forehead, apparently by the looks of it unlike Damon, he hadn't been put down quite as gently as Damon had. Then something else occurred to Damon the blood, it had no effect on him, none at all, now while he had good self control, he would still feel something, even just a little pull to the human but there was nothing.

He tried to bite down on his own wrist, to get Dean healed up so they could move, but his fangs wouldn't descend or ... wait did he even have any, he couldn't feel them there, not like he normally could, he could constantly feel them, something is really wrong, he thought now frowning more than his broody brother.

He put his hand on Dean's chest, just to check his own theory out and noticed how he had a very strong heartbeat, this shouldn't of freaked Damon out, but it did why couldn't he hear it, then he put a hand on his own chest out of curiosity.

Oh fuck me, he thought this is not happening to me, i'm not, no i can't be. "I'M HUMAN!" he shouted in disbelief, "Oh fuck no, come on really" just then Dean groaned loudly and rolled on his side, he woke up to see a swearing Damon, throwing his arms around.

As Damon turned around finally finished ranting, for now at least he saw Dean move and he noticed that he was trying to sit up.

"Ugh Damon, what the hell happened, that was either one hell of a night, or something has gone seriously wrong, where the hell are we anyway? why are we outside?" he asked looking at the elder Salvatore, with confusion all over his face.

Damon explained what he had remembered from the night before and Dean agreed something was definitely off, he hoped Dean could shed some light on what had happened, unfortunately Dean remembered the night almost the same was that Damon did.

Then Damon went on to explain the part that was really freaking him out, about him somehow becoming human with a heart beat and everything overnight, then he told him he was curious if he had reverted to human somehow, had Bonnie and Caroline as well.

"Now come on, get up, we're clearly in trouble and i could do with some help, we need to find the girls and stick together, at least until we get the hell out of here". Damon said giving Dean his hand to help pull him up, Dean took hold of Damon's elbow and Damon grabbed onto Dean's, proceeding to pull him to his feet, Dean stood beside the former vampire.

"So human hey, just like us boring normal people, take it i got this when we got here some how" dean said, pointing to the burning gash on his forehead, Damon then told him about how he was sat compared to Dean.

"Yeah i guess, you had it when i got to you, but strange how they put the vampire down carefully, but launched the human but still.

Dean nodded then carried on, ignoring Damon snicker at his own comment "But your right though, Caroline and Bonnie went down with us, which means they're probably here as well. I have a feeling we haven't been sent here for a double date, or a field trip, we're wanted out of the way. I also think that you're right about the powers thing, i mean you're older than Caroline right, so by rights your powers are stronger, so i'm guessing that if you've lost yours, we can definitely assume she lost hers" Dean said contemplating what he knew about witches however.

"Now Bonnie however, there may be hope for her powers, since from what iv'e heard about witches, then maybe she can draw it from the earth or something, but i guess we need to find them first to find out" Dean finished looking at Damon.

"Yeah makes sense, i guess, well lets hope that you're right about Bonnie, because we could really use her help, talking of magic, maybe that's what this is i mean look around, do you see anyone, or any cars, you even think that we're awake, or is this just some messed up spell." Damon finished looking at Dean who looked pissed all of a sudden.

"SON OF A BITCH" Dean shouted then looking skyward as he continued his rant. "Oh you are fucking kidding me, no, no way, i'm gonna kill that bastard!" Dean said heat basically spilling from his ears. Oh yeah, he was pissed.

Damon grabbed him by the shoulders, "Okay calm your shit, what is it, do you know what's happening, who this is?" Damon questioned, trying to keep his cool, but clearly it wasn't good news judging by the way Dean was acting, so Damon tried waiting for an answer.

"Its that mother fucker, it's got to be" Dean said raging, getting angrier by the second.

"Okay before i loose my shit. WHO! Damon was shouting now, starting to get fed up with his insentient rambling.

"I'ts the fucking trickster, it's fucking Gabriel, it has to be, it's the only thing that makes sense, also makes sense why i was thrown like garbage as well" Dean shouted still angry.

"Yeah I'm sorry, who now" a slightly calmer Damon asked now confused, he was getting noticeably confused now, though obviously never having heard of him, well not enough to know what the hell he was rambling about.

Dean thought for a moment, about whether or not to tell him, then he decided he really had no choice, "He's an angel, as in the angel Gabriel" Dean scoffed, "Supposedly anyway, although you'd never believe that pain in the ass was an angel, we have to find the girls and now, this is worse than i first thought, god knows what he's put in this place, he has it in for me and Sam and bad at that" Dean finished looking at Damon, who just nodded utterly confused now, was this guy crazy angels, really come on like he was believing this nut job.

"Oh come on you're not serious, angels really" Damon said trying not to laugh at Dean. "Oh trust me man, i really bloody wish i was lying, truly i do, but angels they dicks" Dean said seriously.

Damon wondered if he was becoming mad as well, because he was starting to believe the green eyed man in front of him, because he looked nothing but serious as he spoke. "Not that i am blaming you right now for thinking i'm completely insane, i thought i was at first as well, but i can prove it" he said as he gave Damon a wink.

"Cas you get your feathery ass down here, NOW!" Dean shouted looking at the sky, before Damon could answer him, there was a flapping sound from behind them, they both spun around and to Damon's surprise stood a man in a trench coat and suit, they had come face to face with the angel Castiel, "Dean what is it, why are you in this place" he asked looking at Dean, tilting his head to the side, much like a confused puppy.

Damon just stood there, with his mouth agape, his face said it all, you have got to be kidding me right now he thought staring at the man in front of them.


	9. Big Discoveries All Around

**At The Boarding House**

A/N: Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the story so far, any suggestions would be greatly received, thank you all so much for reading and as always please please review :) Enjoy the newest chapter!

* * *

 **Back with Stefan at the boarding house**

After checking Damon's room and finding no sign of him inside, or anywhere upstairs for that matter, Stefan guessed he must of passed out drunk on the couch in the parlor, or god knows where else in the house. So Stefan proceeded to go downstairs to look for his brother, where he carried on calling out for him, but no answer was given at all, unfortunately however it wasn't unlikely to be ignored by Damon.

So once he made it down the stairs he noticed a pair of legs on the floor, just visible from where he was standing, but the sofa was blocking the rest of the body and they didn't look like Damon's legs, in fact they didn't even look male.

In fact instead they were female, at least by the looks of it, maybe Bonnie or Caroline had stayed the night, after all they had drank the majority of the Salvatore alcohol store between them, maybe they'd fallen asleep on the floor.

Once he made it close enough to see over the sofa however, that's when he saw them, the four of them were on the floor, they had been arranged in some kind of shape, this wasn't a natural way to fall to the ground, no matter what, they would of had to of been placed that way, this was giving off all sorts of bad vibes to Stefan, he thought to himself majorly confused and concerned, but it still didn't explain why Damon didn't hear him.

Surely they couldn't of been that drunk, could they?, especially Damon and Caroline for obvious reasons, they really should be hearing him anyway.

Who the hell would anyone of put them like this he thought, none of them had sustained any visible injury's to speak of either, so had they just passed out drunk in this strange way and this is where they landed it didn't add up, because he knew for a fact that Sam had left an hour or so after he had gone up to bed. Then Stefan had fallen asleep and he hadn't heard nothing what so ever, Which now he thought about it, was strange anyway he was a light sleeper, he usually heard the animals in the woods, but still how was that possible.

So someone would of had to have entered the boarding house, while he was asleep and done this, somehow being quiet while taking on a witch, an almost two hundred year old vampire, a younger vampire and a hunter, none of this seemed feasible to Stefan at all.

Then they would of had to of closed the solid oak door when leaving, which wasn't very forgiving, not when it came to trying not to make a loud noise with it, when it came to both closing and opening it.

It almost always made a loud bang, even with him and Damon shutting it, even after all this time, he leaned down beside Damon and gave his face a little human strength tap, he knew Damon was very grumpy when he first woke up and he always got he brunt of it anyway, especially when he had been drinking like he had last night.

So he really didn't need to piss him off, but he tapped him just enough just to wake him up, so he tried gently again, but nothing happened, so he tried again with a bit more force behind it, "Hey Damon, come on, wake up brother, what happened here?, talk to me" he asked, but received no response at all, yet again. Not curse word, a grunt or a sigh, nothing at all, so Stefan tried to wake Caroline up next, not wanting the wrath of his brother who clearly had no intention of moving, so he gently rubbed Caroline's cheek with the pad of his thumb and shook her shoulder gently with the other hand.

"Hey Care, wake up it's Stefan, i need to know what happened last night" he said gently in a hushed voice, but she too like his brother showed no sign of responding, Yeah okay this is weird, he thought now starting to worry, Caroline was a morning person even more than him, a happy one at that, even after a long night drinking no one could bring her down.

He was convinced now something was definitely wrong with this whole picture, so he went to Bonnie and he began to shake her shoulders, hoping for something to happen with her at least, but to no avail receiving the same result each time that he tried, no matter who he tried.

So he went to Dean and repeated his actions but nothing again, he could hear her heart beat, she was alive at least, but there was no other responses, Stefan could also hear Dean's steadily beating heart, same thing but the hunter and the witch lay as still as the two vampires beside them. Stefan decided not to move them though until he knew what was going on maybe they were all touching for a reason, he didn't want to move one and something to happen to them, so he stood up and began to pace in front of the fireplace trying to work out what to do.

Stefan was at full panic mode now, so much so, that he didn't notice that the front door had opened, or even the people that were now coming through it. He suddenly snapped out of it, when he realized he was hearing multiple footsteps close to him, quickly leaving the four people on the parlor floor, to go and find out who had come inside, he would need to be cautious about who saw them.

It was then that he saw them, a very worried Sheila, Bobby and Liz and following behind them was Sam, Anna, Ric and Jeremy. "Guys we need to talk, come with me a minute please" he said, walking towards the kitchen, trying to avoid the parlor best as he could, so that they didn't see the others on the floor and start to panic, they all followed behind him.

He stood there unsure of where to start and what to say to them, looking at their faces for a moment before addressing the important things firstly, "Right i want to say firstly, that nobody is to panic, Caroline, Bonnie and Dean are here with Damon they are safe, as far as i can tell, but i'm afraid that's the good news" he revealed looking down and sighing, as he noticed their revealed looks had suddenly turned to worried ones.

"So here goes, please let me finish before you say anything, i know it will be difficult but don't panic okay please, i need to get this out while it's fresh, so i left the guys last night, while Sam was still here with them, i went up to bed, before i fell asleep though i heard Sam leave. So when i checked Damon's room this morning, expecting him to be there and he wasn't, i assumed he was down here and had fallen asleep, but when i came down, that's when i noticed that there were a pair of legs, just noticeable i could just about see as i came down the stairs, but they weren't Damon's" He took a breath checking how they were taking it before he continued.

"So then when i got closer that's when i saw them, all four of them, they have been laid down on the parlor floor, they're all touching in some way or another, they remain connected, iv'e repeatedly tried to wake each of them, without disconnecting them, but so far i haven't been at all successful, it's like they can't hear me at all, i'm starting to worry now if i'm honest, but Dean and Bonnie still have very strong heartbeats so don't worry, they're alive at least. Caroline and Damon from what i can tell are still okay as well, none of them have any visible injures to speak of, but i didn't dare move them as i explained because i was worried it may affect them in some way" Stefan rushed to explain the best way he could.

Just then that's when Jeremy spoke up, "Okay before we go in there, i need to say something and Ric don't be too pissed please, but we came back last night, just for a while Anna and i, after everyone had left and played a drinking game with them, we left around three in the morning and they were alive, awake, fine and laughing, so whatever happened, it would of happened after then, i mean i don't know if it helps at all, but i thought it was best to mention it, you no just in case", he finished nervously looking to a very pissed off Ric.

"Okay well thank you for being honest Jer, it may help at this point all information is good i think, but did you guys want to follow me, just see what iv'e been trying to explain and Sheila, i think it may be some magic or something maybe" they all followed Stefan silently, Bobby looked towards Sam.

"God only knows what them idjits have gotten themselves into now, i just hope that they're okay" he said, sheila in front of the group nodded to Stefan in agreement.

Sam thought about it for a moment, then replied "Um Bobby, i don't think this is natural, but i don't think it's magic either, if you know what i mean, well not that type at least" he said, looking at Bobby knowingly and everyone turned to look at them, as Bobby nodded in reply then answered.

"I agree son" he said sighing as they made their way to their four motionless loved ones on the floor, still in the same position Stefan had left them in.

"You no what to do boy, call him" Bobby finished looking at Sam.

Sam who sighed worried for his brother and the others, then suddenly he shouted, "Cas i need you, Dean's in trouble please" he said nervously but strongly.

As they turned to look at Sam confused by his sudden outburst, a flapping noise was heard from behind them, they all spun around out of habit living where they did, as they did, there stood a man in a trench coat, he stood looking straight at Sam and nobody else, "Sam" he said in his typical monotone voice.

"Everyone, this is our friend, Castiel angel of the lord" he announced to them proudly." Knowing the looks he was about to get from the group.

They looked back at him and they all wore shocked expressions, all of them except Bobby who like Sam just sighed.

 **With Caroline and Bonnie**

"Oh crap Bonnie, how is this happening, i mean i can't be human, seriously, i mean i don't even remember how anymore, i have a heartbeat and i'm not craving blood, but it's impossible right, i mean even magic can't make a vampire human again, can it? i remember you saying so before" Caroline rambled on, slightly scared at this new revelation.

Bonnie answered her friend carefully and calmly, "Care i honestly don't know, i'm as lost for answers as you, but yes, you're right, as far as i know it is impossible for you to be human right now, but here you are. So i guess it must be possible, now please, just be quiet i need to think a second okay" Bonnie answered kindly the best she could.

Then Bonnie began to think about the whole situation, any spells that could be related, or anything she had heard about over the years, but the more she did, the more she had realized there was no way on earth this was natural, everything was wrong, Caroline interrupted her thoughts as she spoke yet again, "Hey Bon, you think this could maybe another witch, i mean whatever this is anyway it's possible right?" Caroline asked again just trying to find answers.

"I guess it's as possible yeah, as anything else really at the moment, although i can't think of a lot of other things it could be. To be completely honest, maybe we're asleep or something, it would explain the impossible being possible" she replied realistically, then continued after a moment of contemplation.

"Though what witch would it possibly be, i thought that most of them had left Mystic Falls by now, why wait this long, when there are hunters around, if it is it just doesn't make any sense, also out of everyone why would it pick the four of us, then make us human, i'm sure Damon and Dean are here as well, i'm almost certain, in fact i can sense Damon i can't explain it, but we've just formed this connection lately, i can tell when he's near by and as far as i can tell they're close. Wait a minute didn't Grams say you and Dean had the strongest connection, out of us all i mean, she's seen for a while or something, when i can sense Damon it's nothing to do with magic, i can just feel him because of our connection, maybe you can sense Dean as well, it's possible, you just need concentrate" Bonnie said, looking at her friend with hopeful eyes.

"Wait that dream thing, that makes sense, i mean think about it, it really does" Caroline said uncertain of the strength of her connection with Dean, after all she'd known the guy for all of less that a day.

Bonnie nodded, "Okay lets try this Care, we can talk about that later, if it doesn't work then at least we know, at least we tried" Bonnie said constructively.

"I Guess it can't hurt to try right" Caroline said taking a quick breath.

Then she tried to get her focus and concentrate on Dean, she thought about Dean about those gorgeous green eyes, that cheeky smile, the freckles on his face, his jacket, anything she could remember about the elder Winchester, she thought about and the smell of him, boy did he smell good.

Then suddenly, she felt a jolt go threw her entire body, then she saw him, she could see Damon there as well, then she realized that she could hear Dean talking, but she couldn't quite make out what he was saying, it was as if she was Dean and she could see through his eyes, but she couldn't hear him properly.

Caroline opened her own eyes again, still a little shocked at what she had seen. She saw a curious Bonnie standing in front of her. "Oh my god" Caroline exclaimed, then she continues excitedly, "Bonnie i could see Damon, it was as if i were Dean, a kind of premonition type of thing, i could see through his eyes, but i can't tell where they are, i think they're here too though, they're okay from what i could see at least, Dean was shouting or talking about something, but i couldn't make it out for some reason" Caroline explained.

"That was honestly incredible Caroline, i mean that kind of skill usually takes a long time to train and practice, especially for a non witch, it's hard enough for us as well, perhaps being here is somehow enhancing your connection to Dean, but i don't think we should try that too often, it could end up taking it out of you in a very bad way, but we should try it again, a bit later this could come in handy" Caroline nodded in agreement to her friend, she wouldn't tell Bonnie, because she didn't want to worry her but she was seriously light headed now, but maybe she was just hungry now, she was human again after all.

"We have to assume that Damon like you, has now got a heartbeat, also you're both for all purposes at least for now, human and alive, so we just need to think human can't be too hard right, we just need somewhere dry, warm and safe, just somewhere to haul up for a little while, with food and other supplies, maybe a high place to look out for anything, being that we have no idea what's going on around here, it's best to be safe for now, so we can think of some kind of a plan and try to figure some of this out" Bonnie said as she tried to think of some where to go.

"Right well for the first time in over five years, i'm starving hungry and i have a thirst for something other than blood, as you say, we really do need somewhere for basically everything, so how about the big supermarket, the one that's about a mile away from here" Caroline suggested.

Bonnie looked at her, with a big impressed smile, "Caroline Forbes you are a genius, i love you that, it's perfect and you're right now i think about it, that place it has everything there, it's perfect for what we should need, we just have to hope this either is Mystic Falls, or it's been made identical, but it's been right so far, so lets keep walking i guess, hope for the best" she said with a smile.

"Ugh Bon are we almost there, i really haven't missed being human, my feet are in agony right now, my whole body aches like a bitch" she said looking at her friend, Bonnie smiled at her trying not to laugh.

"Oh come on Care, it's not that bad, you can do it honey, but yes we're close don't worry, this looks familiar, first thing i'm doing is chugging a bottle of water myself" the witch laughed.

"I second that motion" Caroline said with a sigh. "Oh look Bon there, look it's just ahead" Caroline said excitedly.

"Yes, i can see that Care, calm down, i have an idea, how about we talk about last night and you and Dean" Bonnie said, almost imitating Damon's eye brow thing he constantly does, jeez that vampire is rubbing off on me she thought.

Caroline looked at her friend and smirked "Oh and what would you be talking about exactly" she asked still with a smirk plastered to her beautiful face.

"Don't you dare act coy with me, Caroline i know you, you're my best friend, i can read you like a book and you know it, plus i'm pretty sure that you would of had to be blind to miss the sparks flaring between you and Mr Winchester last night, but he seems like a good guy and we both deserve and need one of those. Don't act like you don't want to talk about it, you liar" she laughed.

Caroline blushed "I don't know what your talking about, but i will admit, he is majorly hot, i mean did you see those eyes, i may be a little obsessed, fine okay you win, he's incredible, everything is perfect he's just wow you know, hopefully he's changed his mind a little on certain vampires now. I'm glad that you approve, but you're one to talk Missy, i'm thinking that you and Damon jumped way over that friend barrier last night, finally. But with the things you were saying to each other, don't forget i was a vampire then, the looks alone could of set him on fire" she giggled giving her friend a wink.

"Crap you heard that, oh damn it, of course you did, bloody super hearing, it was the alcohol alright, you know what it does to me. I don't know what happened, but last night there was just something different about him, there is no denying from anyone, that Damon Salvatore is hot beyond belief ,but he flirts with everyone Care, he's a man slut" They laughed at that, he was certainly a man slut.

"I'm sure it meant nothing to him anyway" Bonnie rushed to explain, her cheeks were burning, well she thought, that wasn't embarrassing at all, hoping she hadn't given away her feelings about the vampire, but of course this was Caroline after all.

"Hey Bon, come on don't do that, it's me, you know Damon likes you, you clearly like him, it's so obvious, well it is to everyone except the pair of you anyway, has been for years, even before Elena left, we could see it, i mean even your Grams can see it, yes he flirts with everyone, he's still Damon after all, but he doesn't look at anyone the way he looks at you" Caroline revealed looking at her friends expression, then she decided to change the subject, not wanting to upset Bonnie about this, so she quickly spoke before Bonnie got chance.

"So we're here then" she said as they looked up at the tall building.

 **With Dean and Damon (Cas)**

"Holy crap Cas, we need to get you a bell, so we can hear you coming" Dean laughed relieved to see him. "Though we really do need your help" Dean said seriously, watching the angel the way he always did.

"Wait Dean, before you start, there is something wrong with this place, it's powerful, it feels familiar, but it feels wrong somehow, it has to be, i can feel my power being drained from me, right now as i stand here talking with you, i cannot stay in this place long" Cas said truthfully looking at Dean.

"Right i guess i'll get right to it then, i think i know where we are, well sort of at least, it's a kind of fake reality, like a dream world, i'm pretty sure that it's Gabe playing his little tricks on me again" Dean said looking at Cas, getting frustrated at the thought of the other pain in ass angel.

"Actually Dean now that you mention it, i believe that to be a correct assumption, it is powerful enough to of come from an angel like him" Cas replied looking at his friend.

"Where is Sam, have you known Mr Salvatore long" Cas asked casually, looking between the two men standing in front of him.

Now it was Deans turn to be shocked and confused, as well as Damon who had finally looked in Cas's direction again.

Before Dean could speak in reply Damon spoke up for the first time in a while, "How do you know of me" Damon asked the question, Dean was also wondering, "Well i know a few of your kind, you Damon, of course when you were once better known, as the son of Sam, your younger brother Stefan, better known as the ripper and of course miss Pierce, the Mikaelson family, then there are also and a few other vampires of your kind, that are monitored by heaven, on occasion, just as we do with many other species of course" Cas replied simply.

Much to Damon's confusion and indeed Dean's, but Damon thought it was best to get some help from this "Angel" as they had called him rather than asking needless questions so he let it go.

Dean spoke up again, "Anyhow obviously Damon, as you know should be a vampire, but now in fact he isn't, what i mean is that somehow he has become human, ever since we got here, we're pretty sure that there should of been two girls, who were sent here along with us as well, we all went down simultaneously back at the Salvatore place, so it would make sense, so Cas can you try and see if they're here and safe, we really need to find them, if they are here, we need to do it as soon as possible" Dean said waiting while Cas concentrated.

"I can sense a presence, it appears to be of two young human females yes, they appear to be who you're looking for, but Dean i'm afraid i cannot stay any longer, if i am to help the four of you, then i will need all of my power, also Sam appears to be calling me now, they must of found your bodies, now be careful Dean, you too Damon. If you are indeed human watch each others backs, i can sense non human entities here, also you appear to be the only four humans in this whole place, i will try to send you help, if you die here you will die for real" Cas said, before he vanished into thin air with a poof he was gone.

Damon just stared at Dean, his mouth open in shock, then back to the place which held the angel just moments ago, then back to Dean again as if on a loop, until Dean spoke up.

"Hey don't look at me like that man, i did try to tell you, now come on, we need to go and find Caroline and Bonnie, then find out a way to get the hell out of here, because if Cas's is right, which trust me, he is rarely then we need to find them, if nothing else to protect each other, at least bunk up somewhere safe for the night and work out a plan" he finished as they walked out of the alley way and into an open street, when suddenly Damon put up his arm in front of Dean.

"Wait" he whispered then continued "Wait where ever we are, it's been made to look like mystic falls, maybe identical, if we're lucky, in fact and we're gonna need a place to make a base camp right, somewhere with food water the basic shelter, being that we're all human now, by the way yay to that, but i think i may know where they would of gone, they're smart girls, i'm sure they've figured something out, at least they're together, now come lets get moving" Damon said.

Dean nodded before he replied swiftly, may as well do what they can to survive he thought, "Right okay, well we're gonna need weapons as well right, so lets get the hell out of here while we can, we really don't want to attract any unwanted attention, not by hanging around to long in the same place" he said, as he followed Damon out of the alley way and into the street, then continued his train of thought, "So where you think that they are, does it have a hardware department, or at least somewhere close by we can use." Damon thought for a moment then replied.

"Off the top of my head, i think it has a hardware department, but good thinking for you" he winked then he said, "Because we will definitely need weapons, if your friend was right about the others around here, we could be in some serious trouble." Damon answered again saying what they were both thinking.

 **Bonnie and Caroline**

"Oh good choice of stores Care really, well done, this one has everything we would ever need" Bonnie said smiling at her friend, who instantly smiled back.

"Maybe we should get up to the roof, you know, see if it's flat and if we can see anything, or more specifically anyone, then after that we can come back down here and grab some stuff, have something to eat and drink, then maybe get set up for the night, at the very least we can do that anyway" Caroline said. Bonnie inwardly sighed in relief, that at least Caroline had a lot of things under control, organised and in control as always Bonnie thought.

"I'm so glad i got here with you Care, even if i'd rather that we weren't here at all, obviously, at least i have you and i can't help but think, that's the Caroline i know and love that's for sure" Bonnie chuckled at her friend, then she herself got an idea.

"Hey i have an idea, why don't we take a sign up to the roof, so Dean and Damon can see it, if they are at least close enough, we'll make it big and bold obviously, like using maybe a sheet and paint, then hang it off the edge of the roof" Bonnie suggested a little giddy.

"That's a great idea Bon, so great i wish i would of thought of it instead" they laughed, "But in all seriousness, i just really hope they're okay, even that jackass" she sighed, thinking of the boys, even the people back home.

They'll be fine, they're big boys Care and at least we know they're together, at least they hadn't killed each other by then anyway, it hasn't been that long, at least Damon isn't a vamp anymore, so maybe Dean has a better chance of taking him" they both laughed as they grabbed the sheet, red paint and paint brushes.

"So have any idea where the stairs are, to get up there by any chance do you" Bonnie asked looking around for a sign.

"Actually i do, i happen to have dated a jock guy years ago, who just so happened to work here, we used to meet up here and he would sneak me out the back, just to fool around on his breaks, i saw the stairs out back somewhere there, so we need to go behind the cashiers part" she explained blushing at the memory.

"Lets g..." Caroline was cut off, when they both spun around to the sudden bang of the front doors. "Um what on earth was that" Bonnie questioned, edging closer to her friend who had copied her movements, grabbing hold of each others hand.

"I have no idea, i really hope it's just the wind, what i wouldn't give for my vamp hearing about now, then at least we would know by now" Caroline replied nervously not used to being this vulnerable.

As they ran toward the noise, they quickly grabbed a hammer and lump of wood just in case they needed to defend themselves, they stopped short because they simply couldn't believe what they could see in front of their own eyes. They dropped their weapons to the ground barely hearing them hit, "No, it can't be" they said in unison.


	10. The Big Reunion

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to say thank you all so much for continuing to read this story, i really enjoying writing it, so hope you too are enjoying each and every chapter, reviews are encouraged please! There is a catch up part just after this A/N, to help you remember what had happened previously to the gang. Again Thank You Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Last time with Bonnie and Caroline:**

 _ **"Lets g..." Caroline was cut off, when they both spun around to the sudden bang of the front doors. "Um what on earth was that" Bonnie questioned, edging closer to her friend who had copied her movements, grabbing hold of each others hand.**_

 _ **"I have no idea, i really hope it's just the wind, what i wouldn't give for my vamp hearing about now, then at least we would know by now" Caroline replied nervously not used to being this vulnerable.**_

 _ **As they ran toward the noise, they quickly grabbed a hammer and lump of wood just in case they needed to defend themselves, they stopped short because they simply couldn't believe what they could see in front of their own eyes. They dropped their weapons to the ground barely hearing them hit, "No, it can't be" they said in unison.**_

* * *

 **The Reunion**

 **NOW:**

For a moment the girls just stared at the newcomers, who were standing right in front of them, after their earlier sudden outbursts. All of a sudden Bonnie found herself speaking up, unable to wait any longer, "Damon is it, is it really you" she exclaimed happily with slight teary eyes, the worry of being wherever they were was numbed a little just by seeing his face, before she got an answer she ran at him and flung her arms around his neck.

Damon stumbled backwards with this action if only a little bit, but he was surprised by the force behind the lunge of the small witch, in fact by her actions as well, but was glad she was happy to see him, as he was to see her, so he ignored whatever he was thinking, just picked her up and spun her around as they rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily from their happiness at seeing each other.

"Thank god you're okay, we were so worried about you both" she says happily, as Damon squeezes her tight right up against his chest, while she squeezes back tighter still, more so than she had realized that she could.

"Um Bon, i'm really loving the love and all, but i'm all human now, you're kind of crushing my lungs, don't get me wrong, missed you too and all but, could you go easy witchy, have another go when i get back to normal yeah" Damon said breathlessly with a small chuckle.

"Oh crap, i'm so sorry, i completely i forgot, we thought you might be, human that is, but i hoped it maybe hadn't affected you as well, because you are obviously older than Care, but it did huh?" she asked concerned, then immediately smiled as she realized what he had just said, so she continued "So um Damon, did my ears just deceive me, or did i just hear what i think i heard, did the great big bad Damon Salvatore, admit too missing little old me" she giggled at the look of disbelief and fake anger on his face as he stepped closer to her still.

"Now Bon-Bon, i may no longer be a big bad vampire, but i have many ways to stop you talking, so maybe it would be wise if you don't poke the bear" he said wiggling his eyebrows in her direction as he smirked.

She giggled smacking his arm, then she spoke to him still laughing all the time, no matter how hard she tried to stop in vain. "Hey none of that Mr Salvatore, behave yourself for a moment" she said.

"Now come on Bon, you know me better than that, don't you?" he said in a low seductive voice, as he began backing her against the wall behind her, getting closer all the time and smirking all the way, neither of them remembering where they were, or the company they were in at the present moment.

As Bonnie suddenly found herself bumping into the wall, Damon bracketed Bonnie in with his arms, stopping her attempts at escaping not that she was trying very hard, then dipping down to whisper into her ear as he did so, in the way he knew from just last night had sent tingles down her spine, "You know you love me, just. the. way. i. am. Bon" he said slowly, pausing after each word for emphasis.

"I know you do, i can feel it, bubbling just under your skin, when we're close, even now, as we stand here, it feels like your skin is on fire and you can't breathe, i know because i feel exactly the same now, before however, when i was a vampire, it was far more intense, you might say, never the less incredible, but i will say i really enjoy what i do to you, in fact i enjoy what you do to me, you my little witch are just intoxicating, a drug if you will, your incredible, insatiable" he said biting her ear lightly, unable to stop himself being as close as he was.

"Damon, stop please", she said gasping for air, "God please stop, not here okay, just calm down, we can talk later Mr big bad, okay, but yes i know exactly what you mean, in fact lets just say, i can feel how serious you are, right about now", she said chuckling at him then winking, while trying to rein in her breathing.

"I'll take you up on that sweetheart, i know you can beautiful, i'm a little surprised it hasn't made a hole yet" he practically purred, before a stern voice interrupted them.

"Okay you two, how about we break up the foreplay and get moving, you know, get ready for tonight and we need to talk right Damon" Dean said smirking at the sight before them. Damon growled but nodded in his direction all the same.

Meanwhile while Damon and Bonnie were getting cozy, Caroline watched as Bonnie ran into Damon's open arms, she and Dean were just staring at each other silently, if only for a moment, then glancing at the happy chatting pair beside Dean, then without even realizing it, they had both began to walk towards one another, as if an unseen force were pulling them together, when finally they met in the middle, they were mere centimeters from touching.

Dean grabbed Caroline's hips and he dragged her towards him, resting his hands on her lower back as he hugged her tight. She proceeded to fling her arms around his waist and rest her head against his chest squeezing him tight, thankful in this moment that she wasn't a vampire, or they just may not be a lot of Dean Winchester left, but as she got comfortable he began to talk.

"Well you're a sight for sore eyes sweetheart, looking good considering, well everything, i'm really glad your okay" Dean said his chin resting on the top of her head, then Caroline quickly replied, feeling the vibrating of his voice where her head lay on his chest, feeling somehow the safest that she had felt in a long time. In his amazing warm embrace and strong comforting arms.

"I was so worried about you Dean, but i knew you were okay, i somehow managed to see you, although it was as if i were you, i had this kind of vision thing, where i could see through your eyes, at least it felt like that, i could see Damon and hear you shouting about something, which made me smile for some reason, i couldn't understand you, but just hear you, that was still comforting because at least you were okay, sorry i'm rambling again, i hope Damon behaved himself though" she said turning serious towards the end, Dean looked taken aback for a moment, but he smiled at her, touched by her concern for him, thinking about what to say before he spoke.

"How is that possible, i mean, even before this, you were a vampire, not a witch, how can you even do that, it's pretty cool, but even still how?" Dean asked confused.

"Bonnie says it's like her grams said, there's a connection between us remember, if the vision was anything to go on, she was right a seriously strong one, Bonnie and Damon have one too, but ours is apparently stronger or something, it's complicated i guess, hey maybe if we ever get out of here we can ask her" Caroline said beginning to get upset again, about their situation and the thought of never getting out of this place and seeing her mother again.

"Hey look at me sweetheart, we've got this okay, all of us are getting out of here, together and alive, it's all gonna be okay, i promise you, you've still got me right, you are incredible you know that" he said looking into her big beautiful blue eyes. Caroline believed him and she couldn't put her finger on why, but she knew she could trust him, he wouldn't lie to her, she was wondering if she had sounded crazy with what she had just said however.

Dean couldn't take his eyes off of her, gently brushing the hair from her face, she looked up at him while he looked down at her, with those big blue eyes, blue meeting green, but he found himself looking at her perfect, plump pink lips and he absentmindedly ran his thumb over the bottom one faintly, he noticed her glancing up at his lips as well now, they both began to breathe heavily, feeling the sexual tension and desire between them hit them like wild fire, Dean began to lean in and down towards her, when all of a sudden Caroline clears her throat and steps back slightly, looking away from him.

"Hey so um Dean, get a load of those two over there huh" she says nervously and a little awkwardly, after what just almost happened, causing Dean to then clear his own throat, hoping to get rid of some of the awkwardness, but failing miserably, god he felt like a dick, "Um yeah right, i guess we all need to talk and get set up for the night, we can um talk later maybe" they nodded at each other with Caroline now beginning to feel bad, like she had turned him down, it's not like she wanted too.

God she wanted to kiss his beautiful full lips, all day in fact if she could, what if she'd ruined it now, he looked sort of hurt that she'd backed away from him, but Caroline hadn't meant it, not like that and she definitely didn't mean to hurt him. However she didn't want it like this, they hadn't known each other long after all, it wasn't fair on either of them, because she had a bad feeling the second she went back to being a vampire, that his feelings would change, to the first time they had met.

Then they both looked away, before they could feel any more of a pull toward each other, instead they looked towards the other couple, as Damon appeared to be whispering in Bonnie's ear, he had her pressed right up against the wall, Caroline couldn't help but wonder what Dean would have done, if she had just given in a moment ago and kissed him, if maybe that could of been them, as her mind started to wonder.

That's when Dean decided to speak up, the air was becoming thick around the four of them, he'd be fucked if Damon got anywhere before he managed to, "Okay you two, how about we break up the foreplay and just get moving for now huh, you know, get ready for tonight and we need to talk, right Damon" Dean said smirking at Damon, knowing that Damon would more than likely have to agree with him, he couldn't help that be happy that at least he wasn't alone in the frustrated department now, he heard Damon's growl of frustration, but he ignored it smirking at Damon, as Damon begrudgingly nodded at him.

Bonnie and Damon walked back towards where Dean and Caroline stood, so that now they all stood together, waiting for someone to take the lead and talk, then suddenly someone broke the tension, tension that could of been cut with a knife, the electricity still buzzing through the air.

"Well i have to admit, i never thought i would be pleased to see you Damon Salvatore, but i'm actually relieved that you're okay you dick" Caroline said smiling a wide smile at him.

"Yeah you too Blondie, my life would be boring without you annoying me constantly" he said pulling her into a quick hug.

"Okay Bonnie, i'm just gonna ask you something, because i'm guessing Mr inappropriate forgot, but please tell us that you still have your powers, we're gonna need all the help we can get" Dean asked a suddenly gloomy Bonnie, who sighed and quickly looked in his direction, before she answered his question.

"I'm sorry guys", she said looking mainly at Damon and Dean, we're all just human, because whatever effected Damon and Caroline, has also somehow affected me, which i'm not gonna lie, is really worrying to me" she said, glancing quickly at Caroline, who had put a comforting arm around her, she smiled with gratitude at her friend, they really could read each other like an open book.

"Oh crap, we were hoping maybe nature would of been on your side at least" Damon sighed.

"Nope sorry afraid not, although Care and i had hoped much the same, but i can't even do a simple levitation enchantment, nothing at all" she sighed sadly.

"Hey" Damon said taking her face in his hands, "It doesn't matter, we will figure something out, between the four of us alright, i'm just really glad that your okay, we'll get your powers back" he said tenderly stroking her cheek with his thumb, she smiled at him as she laid her hand on top of the hand he had rested on her cheek.

"And who knows it might be fun being all human together, lets face it, it's been a while for me, so maybe i'll need a teacher to tell me if iv'e been a bad boy" he said giving her a wink then he smirked at her, as she blushed at his words, although even as he said it she could see the worry and anger flash through his beautiful crystal blue eyes, before the mask was back on for the world to see, but somehow, strangely lately she could still see through it, as if he was letting her in, or maybe it was the fact she could read every expression on his face just lately and every look he gave, as if they were her own.

Caroline spoke up suddenly, "I'm sorry Damon, it sucks enough for me, i can't even imagine how hard it must be for you, after all almost two hundred years is a long time." Damon just looked at her and nodded, not wanting to talk about it, which she understood completely so she smiled and looked away from her sire.

"Well we're all vulnerable then, but that's okay, we just have to be prepared for whatever is out there, anything at all, we're also we are going to need a barricade up blocking all accessible doors in the building" Dean said, then remembering they hadn't told Caroline and Bonnie anything that Cas had said yet.

"Wait Dean, i thought it was only the four of us here, Bonnie and i have gathered about as much as for the fact that we're in some kind of dreamworld, but what do you know that we don't," she asked him worriedly.

"Dean, Damon what is it, oh crap this is bad right" Bonnie asked.

Both men sighed loudly, Dean rubbed a hand down his face before he spoke, "Oh yeah, it's bad alright" Dean then went on to explain about the trickster (the angel Gabriel), then he asked if they had witnessed the visions contained his run in's with him, such as the never ending Tuesday's he and Sam had got stuck in thanks to him, they nodded briefly that they thought so, he then explained that was in fact was him, then he continued to explain how they eventually got out of it, but Gabriel still had it in for them and unfortunately mainly Dean and that he was an angel.

Dean then revealed how he believed it was Gabriel, behind this whole thing and Cas had agreed with Dean, that he was the most probable culprit and that Dean thought that other than him, the other three may of been dragged in by accident or something, as a way to trap them.

"Okay so that's the history lesson, also i think there is something else that you girls should know, which we were told briefly by Dean's angel friend Castiel, that if we die here, then we die for real, so we need to be really careful" Damon said seriously.

They all nodded then, Caroline and Bonnie looking a little more concerned, although they had expected this it was another thing hearing that it was true.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at Dean expectantly, waiting for him to explain who Castiel was and how they had spoken to him.

So he did, Dean then went on to explain how Cas was his and Sam's angel friend, a good angel, who had always been there for them and he was like family, Dean told them about the conversation they had when he had called Cas, also adding in Damon's reaction, much to the annoyance of the elder Salvatore.

Then Dean elaborated on part of the conversation with Cas, "According to Cas, there are supernaturals here other people, they are likely to be people or things we have killed, or maybe people we know or have known, so maybe, even including people or things that we have failed to kill, that's just by going on what i know about this dick, it's the sort of thing that he would do, i'm guessing that they will still possess their powers unlike you guys, you know to make it fun" Dean said sighing again.

"Well isn't that just fan-fucking-tastic, the name Klaus springs to mind" Damon said glancing meaningfully at the girls who audibly gulped at the thought, "And he can't be killed, so that's another fun thing to add to the list, the original fucking hybrid, so when he does come and i'm sure he will, we're powerless to fight him, even if we had still been supernatural" Damon said becoming exasperated.

They all agreed obviously, Klaus was not someone they wanted to tangle with, especially while they had no powers to help them.

"Well let's hope this dick was only planning for you Dean, so that maybe he would expect you to be alone, but maybe with all of us touching, well falling on top of each other when it happened, it put us all here together or something" Caroline said.

Bonnie nodded "Actually, that would make sense, think about it, i mean he doesn't know us three, maybe if we're lucky there will only be Dean's foes to compete against here" Bonnie said hopefully, looking at Dean.

"Huh yeah trust me, you would prefer to have yours, just one of mine happens to be the king of hell" Dean said.

"Well he sounds like a swell guy and major fun" Damon said sarcastically, he was starting to get pissed off with being and feeling powerless.

"How about we leave the rest of this charming bonding for now anyway, at least until we get this barricade up, we get a camp organised on the roof and get armed and fed" Damon said, beginning to feel the human needs kicking in.

He was getting angry with the hunger for food, it was strange after all of these years not to need blood, but instead need food like a normal person, but it felt good in a strange way.

"Well me and Care can grab the food and drink, i think we need both water and booze tonight, the food we will get stuff just for tonight, you know stuff that we can just eat straight away, for now anyway, all the camping equipment we need" Caroline suggested.

"Fine with me, just get me a pie please and for the love of god, try and find an oven, i could do with a nice warm pie, i'm gonna need my strength and all" Dean said giving Caroline a smile and wink.

"Yes dear of course" Caroline replied smirking back at him, trying to hold in her laughter he was truly adorable.

"You better do Missy, or i'll just sink my teeth into that fine little ass of yours" Dean replied playfully, making her blush much to his delight, then he continued, looking away from her.

"Damon and i will grab weapons and stuff to make the blockade up, we really don't want any visitors tonight, maybe we'll grab a few extras, then we'll meet you girls upstairs in say, an hour, well what we assume to be an hour, what with no clocks and all" Dean explained, receiving nods all around as they walked in different directions.


	11. Castiel Has A Plan

**Castiel has a plan**

 **A/N: Hey guys, so this is quite a long chapter, so apologies for that in advance, but i hope you enjoy it, i really enjoying writing it. As always any questions just ask and i still don't own either of these amazing shows or any of the characters, The Vampire Diaries or Supernatural otherwise Dean and Damon would always be naked like constantly, but anyway thank you for reading and please review**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Back at the boarding house with Cas and the others**

"Sam" Cas greeted the younger Winchester simply, anyone watching would assume them to be acquaintances, which of course was so very far from the truth, "Hey Cas, look Dean's in serious trouble and so are three of our friends, we just don't have any idea what has happened here, please we need your help" Sam pleaded to the angel, as he pointed to the body of his brother, the two vampires and the witch laying on the floor of the parlor, they still hadn't moved a single muscle, since Stefan had found them, much to the others dismay.

"I know Sam" Cas replied simply, as if it was obvious that he would know what were going on, before he continued to shed light on the situation, "I have spoken to Dean and Mr Salvatore, they are both fine, although all four of them are now completely human, from what i could detect and what they have told me, but they should be together by now hopefully, the girls were fine too, i could sense that much, at least before i had to leave as was well" Cas finished looking at Sam, waiting for for the questions that were bound.

"Wait" Stefan spoke up quickly, looking directly at the angel before them all, "You've spoken to them too, Damon and Dean i mean?" Stefan questioned the angel hopefully, who only gave a curt nod to the younger Salvatore in reply. "Is he okay, are they all okay i mean and how did you speak to them, they're right there aren't they" Stefan asked rather quickly as he became slowly more confused, stepping forward where he was followed by Liz, Sheila and Bobby who wanted to know too.

"Mr Salvatore, i will need you to calm down please, look, Stefan right?, i need to explain what we had talked about, while i was there and our suspicions on who is behind this situation, because i fear if we are in fact right about who is responsible, then i must act as quickly as possible" Cas said, looking at the young man, who was now dumbfounded and simply nodded and Castiel showing that he understood.

Then Cas began to explain that he and Dean suspected his angel brother Gabriel, of being the one behind what ever this was and where they had been sent, Castiel then explained to them all, how Gabriel had it in for Sam and Dean, but mainly it was Dean that he had a problem with, he told them about heaven knowing about Damon, Stefan, Katherine and many others of their breed of vampire.

Liz spoke up this time, feeling the need to voice her concerns for her daughter, "Hi um excuse me, but why are they all human now, is it a permanent thing, will they be okay when we get them back, well back to how they should be" she questioned, worried for them all more by the minute.

"They for now at least fine, they are very lucky that they have Dean, he is a trained hunter and used to being just human, along with being used to hunting many of these things, so don't worry, he can help them get ready for anything" Cas said reassuringly.

"Unfortunately that's the other bad news, i feel that i must mention and it is important, if they die in the dreamworld as Dean calls it, where they are now, then they will die here. As that much Dean believes, that Gabriel will have all enemies they have ever faced, defeated or undefeated it wont matter, between the four of them, that is bound to be an awful lot, i unfortunately agree with him on that statement, i sensed many supernatural forces while i was there, even for the short amount of time and they would of sensed their arrival to that place, maybe even mine, but i couldn't remain there as it was draining all of my power, very fast being there, which i'm sure was the tricksters intended plan, to keep me from helping them and hoping that i wouldn't notice, he is very arrogant"Cas explained truthfully, they all gasped, at that moment shocked at the revelation about the people they cared about.

Then Sheila decided it was her turn to speak up, "Castiel, if you wouldn't mind me asking, how is it possible, for Bonnie not to have her powers, were they taken from her, she is a witch after all, it's not the same as vampire magic, it should still be within her, as it comes from the earth itself" she asked him curiously, he sighed then answered her kindly.

"Well Miss Bennett, as an angel my brother can take any power he sees fit too, regardless of it's origin, these worlds happen to be a thing he has perfected over the years, he has done similar things to Sam and Dean before this, so he can do many things that many of our kind cannot achieve, so yes, although Bonnie's magic comes from the earth, he can to take it from her, or block it from her use even" Cas explain apologetically to the elder witch.

Sheila nodded sadly, "i see" she said watching the angels expressions, which hadn't changed an awful lot the whole time he had been here.

"Now i think that he may of only wanted Dean, but got three for free, although again i am going on guess work, so they are in this together for now, but for some reason they were separated when they first arrived, which also makes me believe this could in fact of been intentional, for it to of been those four in particular, i am unsure of anything unfortunately, at the moment that is, i am afraid i can't even return there to that place, if i do then my power will be completely drained, i only just managed to get out from there myself, only after a few minutes and that's just if i went by myself, so i wouldn't be able to bring them back" Cas said, before continuing.

"However, i would in fact be able too send two people, to the place where they are being held. I would be in control of the people i send thankfully, i am able to send one immortal and keep their powers going and a human i believe, who i can keep safe, the best i can from this side anyway" he explained curiously looking around.

"Well it's settled then really, it will be me, that's for sure no arguments" Stefan said to them all as he stepped forward, toward Castiel.

"Very well Stefan and who will be joining you then" Cas asked though he thought that he might already know, just then Sheila stepped forward.

"I'm going, i can handle myself, i have my magic" Cas sighed regretfully.

"I am afraid i cannot send you, but even if i could, there is no guarantee that you would not keep your powers, or that if you lost them i would be able to get them back for you, i cannot sustain a natural witch and an immortal, it will take to much of my power, i'm not sure i could even do it fully charged, i don't have it in me at the moment though, i'm sorry, the person who i send needs to be a regular human" Cas told the woman in front of him truthfully.

Sam then looked between Stefan and Cas, "It's me, i'm going, i am not leaving my brother in there with out me, Cas there is no arguments. Not to mention that i'm a hunter, i can help Dean train them, they are gonna need it if they're human, plus i can handle myself" Cas nodded in acceptance.

"Very well Sam i will not disagree, that you appear to be the logical choice, but i must warn you, that as Lucifer's vessel you must be careful, i cannot say if he will be within this place or not, but i sincerely hope not, as i will have to pull you out before he can get to you, that is if i am able" Cas said, as Sam glanced behind him and Stefan as Cas spoke.

"Bobby, explain while i'm gone please" Bobby nodded in reply.

"Lets get started then, Sam i will need you to go and take a seat next to Dean's body, for me please and Stefan could you sit next to Damon's, a blood connection should help you both be sent directly to where your brothers reside, hopefully they're still together, at the moment you will need to take one of their hands in your own, hold tight, then you and Sam must connect hands also Stefan, which will then complete the link, bridging you, all six of you together, but don't you two hold hands just yet, wait a moment, as there are a few things i must tell you first before you leave", Cas explained in length eyeing them carefully.

As they both nodded at him showing they understood and he then continued, "Now your joint connection that you both share, You and Stefan that is Sam, i believe that Sheila's explained the connections that she sees, i believe her to be correct, it connects you to one another and in this case will help you both stay strong and alive, it will give Sam your powers Stefan, including healing abilities, you will share them, neither of you need to drink blood though, i will keep a steady supply in your systems, just to be on the safe side, now i need you too take hands when i say Now! okay and good luck be careful please, be sure to tell them we will work this out okay, we're coming for all of you" Cas finished looking at them.

They nodded at him quickly, "Right make sure you hold on to both hands tight, because if even one of you lets go, you could end up anywhere, i have know idea where" Cas said carefully.

They gulped loudly, as they looked at each other and nodded, then they looked back at Cas for instructions, they noticed that Cas's eyes began to change color, they were an sharp bright blue color.

Practically glowing, as he shouted "NOW!" they grabbed for each others hand, holding tightly Stefan slightly less so, not wanting to crush the human hand that he was holding, they fought to keep their eyes open, but they did and kept them trained on each other, as they began to notice Cas and everyone started to disappear, the room began to spin, until they could only see each other.

"YOU OKAY!" Stefan shouted to Sam, over the deafening noise of wherever they were now.

Getting a brief nod from Sam, then all of a sudden they could see that there was this bright clinical white light, that seemed to have enveloped them, as they closed their eyes briefly to blink, away from the blinding light. As they did they felt a jolt and they landed on their backsides, still grasping hands but the other hand was empty, so they reluctantly opened their eyes, as they stood up quickly dropping each others hand, staring unbelieving around them, it had worked, wide eyed at the sight in front of them.

Damon and Dean had now probably blinked twenty or so times, since the bright light had first appeared in front of them, as they were still staring in front of them where the bright light was shining, only moments before and it had really hurt they're eyes, but as they managed to blink away the light from their eyes, that was no longer there, they couldn't believe what they could see, the area right in front of them, the one which had just held the ball of light had now been replaced by their brothers, who were just rising up from the floor standing up on shaky feet, the brothers looked at each other and they were so happy, so much so that the elder brothers didn't even think, as they just dropped what they were holding and began to run towards their brothers direction.

They stopped mere meters away from their younger brothers, looking at each other with questioning looks on their faces, as Damon held his arm out in front of Dean stopping him from going further, not realizing Dean was doing the same to him, they then proceeded to drop their arms away from each other, as they realized that they had the same thought as one another, almost at the same time, they glanced at each other just before they began speaking between themselves, "How do we know it's them" Damon asked Dean.

Dean looked at his new frenemy, "We don't do we, that's just it, there is just no way for us to tell and that's the problem, something feels to good to be true about this" Dean replied to Damon, with a sigh of regret.

"How do we even know that your even you" Damon decided to ask the younger brothers in front of them, as he and Dean stood stock still and guarded.

"Uh come on Damon really" Stefan said as he began stepping forward, sighing loudly, then he vamped out, Damon stepped back pulling Dean with him, to his surprise Dean followed without questioning him, Stefan looked at his brother in utter shock.

"You're not real" Damon exclaimed stepping back another few steps with Dean following him, unknowingly stepping away from their real brothers, trying to ignore the confused look on Stefan's face, before he decided to continue speaking, "You could be ripper Stefan from here, at least for all we know, or some kind of bad copy of my brother" Damon snarled at him.

"Really Damon come on think about it" Stefan pleaded with him, as he noticed the slight fear in his brothers eyes and the stake, Damon held behind his back, that he'd suddenly from somewhere.

"Well how the hell do i know" Damon shouted loudly, fear mixing in with his anger, starting to panic about having no power, but he didn't want to stake Stefan, well just incase it were Stefan.

Meanwhile Sam and Dean found themselves in a similar situation, as Dean and Damon stood together, facing off with their little brothers, who stood opposite them on the other side of the shop.

"Dean come on please, stop looking at me like that, you know it's me, your little brother Sammy, Cas sent us here, he said he promised he would send you help and we were the best he could do, with minimal power he now has after visiting here earlier" Sam desperately explained to his brother.

"That's right" Stefan said looking at Damon in the eyes, "Cas sent us, Cas the angel, he said he met you and he knew of our kind" he said quickly. "

Come on Dean, you know that bright light didn't just appear and you know it is angel power" Sam said looking back at Stefan for help, he could tell they wore the same look as each other, right about now facing off with their brothers.

"You will forgive us for not being gullible enough to fall for that, 'Sammy' he said, with air quotes then continued, "Or have you forgotten that Cas isn't the only angel we know, but also Gabriel as well, you know the reason we're here, or you know maybe you're the soulless freak Sam, or Lucifer himself, now wouldn't that be fucking perfect" Dean said angrily growling, looking at the man claiming to be his brother, then glancing back at Damon who was almost growling himself, as they stared at the two men in front of them.

"Right, wait!" Stefan shouted out suddenly, after they had stopped shouting for a moment, he continued quickly, "If we're not us, then why would we come together and in the light, Oh! and we know how you were all laid out in the boarding house, in fact you still are, we couldn't move you, but we're laying with you now, Sam may have some or all of my powers as well, because of our connection and something Cas did" Stefan finished, looking at their elders.

Dean sighed looking at Damon, who knew what Dean was thinking, so he nodded at Dean, then he shouted out again like earlier "Cas buddy, i'm sorry to call you again but i'm gonna need some proof, are they our actual brothers here, Damon and i are having a hard time with this" Dean finished waiting for the angel to appear.

Nothing happened for a minute, causing Dean and Damon to stiffen up in anticipation of their doubts being confirmed, then suddenly there was the same bright light from earlier, but all that cascaded down was a scrap of paper, rolling towards Dean, Dean quickly scooped it up, returning to Damon's side unfolding it and reading it quietly with Damon reading over his shoulder.

The note read: 'Dean it is them, i'm sorry i cannot come back in person, but i can't help in there, i'd be stuck and i must find my ass butt of a brother, in order to release you, i can just about manage to send this note and sustain Stefan's powers and blood flow to him and Sam, who should of acquired some of his abilities, as soon as i find him, i will find a way of letting the six of you know, but please only call me again in a life and death situation' the note finished abruptly much like Cas himself.

Dean laughed slightly, "He still really hasn't got a hand on swearing properly"

"Yeah you're telling me, ass butt" Sam guessed correctly, Dean just nodded with a slight smile of relief, they both laughed lightly, As he and Damon embraced their younger brothers at last, "Sorry guys" Dean and Damon both said, looking a but guiltily at them.

Then Damon decided it would be best to lighten the depressing mood, "We had no idea how much you would miss us, a lot i'm guessing then right, well enough to drag yourselves into the middle of a nightmare world" Damon laughed followed by Dean who joined in despite himself.

"Hey the man has a point, you know your both mad right" Dean asked them, they simply shrugged before Sam spoke up.

"Well i'm guessing that you guys didn't have time to miss us last night, hey, just judging by who you were with and how we found you" he said laughing joined by Stefan who snickered.

"Wait how did you find us" Dean asked curiously, "You were kind of arranged in some sort of shape and your all touching, there is not a single gap" Stefan said looking at them.

"Strange we kind of just fell down in a pile on top of each other" Damon said shrugging, just then Sam and Stefan looked at each other, Stefan knew Sam's abilities were working he could hear exactly what Stefan could, as their brothers stood their unaware, they smirked at each other, earning curious looks from Damon and Dean, as they pointed behind their brothers and as they turned around, that's when Caroline and Bonnie just turned the corner.

"Oh come on" Damon said aloud earning chuckles from Sam and Stefan, a more curious one from Dean, he realized that not only did Stefan definitely have his powers still, but it appeared Sam had them as well just like they had thought, he could tell by the look they gave each other.

"Oh Sam has got my powers, without any doubt at all" Stefan told the curious Winchester, who too grumbled about it being unfair, as Stefan and Sam just laughed at their brothers expressions, finally they had something they didn't, before they high fived each other.

Suddenly a squeak surrounded them, just as Caroline came blurring towards Stefan past the others, despite no longer having vamp speed, she was really quick and she jumped at her best friend, who proceeded to pick her up and squeeze her tight, Bonnie walked over slowly however, standing between a slightly jealous looking Dean and of course Damon.

"Stefan, Sam what are you doing here?" she asked curiously, as Stefan gently put her back on her feet.

"Cas sent them and we've boarded the doors" Dean spoke up, trying not to let the jealousy into his voice and failing miserably.

Then Damon decided to mention about the unfair part, "Hey barbie, get this, Saint Stefan has kept his powers and general vampire-ness, thanks to Castiel, somehow Sam has them too, because of their connection" he said with a slightly snarky tone, looking at her.

"What, unfair much" she said, jutting her bottom lip out in a pout, glancing at Stefan who was trying not to laugh, at the two once vampires as they pouted at him.

"I guess Cas must like us more" he joked, as she smacked his arm.

Then he just laughed out loud "Care, i hate to break it too you, but you hit like a girl" Stefan mocked.

"You just wait Stefan Salvatore, i'm gonna find some vervain and put it in your drink tonight" she fake scowled at him, as he laughed harder, she just growled standing back beside Dean, who smiled down at her.

Stefan suddenly looked at his brother, just remembering how Cas had said Damon too had lost his vampire nature as well, Damon noticed the way his brother was looking at him so he spoke up, "It's fine Stef, i don't want to talk about it okay" Stefan just nodded, feeling a little bad now, knowing his brother had hated being a vampire for so many reasons, but he also loved his powers and abilities.

"So, anyway we've set the tent, food and drink set up on the roof, we've even managed to find a camping stove for later too" she noticed Dean looking at her expectantly at the mention of food, so she answered his unanswered question, then continued "Don't worry Dean, yes Caroline got your pie" Dean beamed instantly at the girls.

"We also got a six man tent as well, which i guess is a good thing now, but we will still need to double up though, they are double spaces but in three parts, so Dean you and Sam can share, Damon you and Stefan and Caroline and i will share" Bonnie informed them quickly, not daring to look at Damon yet.

"That's my girl" Dean said, smiling down at Caroline, then giving her a wink and a nudge with his elbow.

She felt her heart flutter at that small statement, but she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh don't do that sweetheart, i may have to do something with that naughty tongue of yours" Dean whispered in her ear, she had to stop herself from moaning, then she realized Sam and Stefan could hear him, so she blushed and quickly looked away from the elder Winchester.

"Right so now maybe we should just grab bedding, lights and torches and stuff like that" Sam said, not wanting to hear his brothers dirty talk to the blonde anymore and they all nodded in reply.

"Okay then lets all grab the sleeping stuff then we'll head up, may as well go with your sleeping buddies too" Bonnie smirked mainly toward Damon.

"Oh you are not even slightly funny there witchy, but you wait i'll get my own back, i always do" he growled at her, which didn't help as it sent shivers down her spine, she was just very thankful he no longer had his vampire hearing, or maybe he would of heard her heart-rate increase at his words, she knew he was pissed though, that she had decided that he sleep in with his brother, Bonnie knew that Dean wasn't much happier about the situation either, but she and Caroline had a plan that they were sure would cheer them up, so she merely smiled sweetly back at Damon.

Bonnie giggled cheekily as his eye brows shot up suddenly curious, as she turned her gaze to Caroline and they winked at each other knowingly, before they all walked towards the part of the store where the bedding was located, then after they selected their bedding, they grabbed some torches and all made their way slowly up the staircase that lead to the roof, well except Stefan and Sam, who had vamp sped past them laughing their asses off, were now standing in front of the rest of them with their arms crossed over their chests, wearing matching smirks.

As they got to the top they noticed where the tent was set up, grill near by and it had a few candles set up for lighting around it, they hadn't thought of torches before Sam mentioned them, the food was laid out on a blanket next to the camping grill, with pies, sandwiches, beers and bourbon, it looked really relaxing up here, the girls had clearly put in a lot of effort to make it comfortable, the night sky was pitch black with a hint of red woven into it, the many bright silvery stars were twinkling in among the black and red sky.

Damon just scoffed at the boys in front of them and Dean rolled his eyes, "God you two are children" Dean said, just as he noticed Damon nodding in agreement, "Well it's about time we got to be it's usually your jobs" Sam said and Stefan laughed at his comment.

"So are you four done with the pissing contests, or would you like me and Care to leave you to it" Bonnie asked, as she arranged the sleeping quarters in the tent for them with Caroline's help.

"Sorry M'am all done now" Stefan mock saluted her, Bonnie threw a torch at his head which he caught, "Woah there Bon, you've been hanging out with my brother too long, so aggressive" Stefan said with a chuckle.

"Yeah well, you throw like a girl from what he told me" she laughed looking at Damon, who smirked at her, giving her a quick high five.

"Well he taught me to throw, so i'd blame him if i were you" Stefan retorted with a cocky smirk rivaling his brothers.

"Okay guys enough, we can have a match tomorrow me and Damon the men, against you and Stefan the boys Dean mocked Damon smirked at him, "Oh Dean, you may be becoming my favorite person" he fake swooned.

They all laughed, then finally Sam said "Oh your on big brother."

Dean and Damon threw down the weapons next to the door of the tent, showing everyone what they had gathered, they had a few guns, rock salt, holy water, spray paint for devils traps, knifes including the demon killing knife, which had somehow come with Dean, they had made some stakes from various wooden objects.

They all sat down on the blankets that the girls had laid out on the ground, as they ate scoffing down all the food they could, Dean almost ate a whole pie to himself along with many other things,he had become ravenous with hunger, Damon was finally getting to enjoy the human food again, he had missed fruit mainly which too had been laid out on the blanket, Sam and Stefan ate a very small amount, just enough to sustain them, but still they didn't really need it.

Meanwhile Caroline had brought herself up some chocolate, so that after her and Bonnie had finished with their meals, they had dug into that.

They were actually enjoying themselves, not sure if they should of been, but hey what can you do, they were all chatting and drinking along the way, it had gone on for a few hours, they had electric for now as well, not sure how long that would last though, or how long it would be before the supernaturals started to appear.

Damon leaned over the edge of the roof, to at least try and scope out the intimidate area, before he realized that he no longer could really, so he called Stefan and Sam over, "Could you guys scout the area around the building, i would but i can't see a damn thing" he said, agitated by the situation, at this time they thought better of mocking him, so they just nodded in agreement.

While Stefan explained to Sam what to do and how to do it. Suddenly bored of waiting for a reply, Dean stood up and went to stand next to Damon, "So can you guys see anything, come on give us something at least" Dean asked hopefully.

"Nope, sorry guys nothing at all, we're okay for tonight hopefully" Stefan said.

The girls smirked at each other, happy at the new now their plan would work, at least now no one was in trouble, well not right now at least, "So boys, how about we play a little game" Caroline asked more seductively that she first intended too, that got their attention however, as they all turned around to look at the girls, Dean turned around and looked at Caroline only however straight in the eyes, as he spoke.

"And what game would that be now ladies" Dean asked them, in the same tone as Caroline had used, this time Bonnie spoke up, looking up at them through her dark lashes "Truth or Dare" she announced, smirking at their reactions and high fiving Caroline.


	12. Truth Or Dare Part One

**Truth or Dare Part one**

A/N: So hey guys, thanks again for the reviews, i'm so glad your enjoying the story so far, thanks for reading. This chapter is the six of them having a game of truth or Dare. Maybe things will finally get steamy, guess you will have to wait and see, now baring in mind what this chapter is, it's quite a long one so sorry for that, it will be put into two (parts) or chapters, so it isn't too long to read all at once, but anyway there is a lot of smut so who cares ;) if it's not what you expect bare with me first fan-fiction and therefore first smut, i tried my best so hope it's okay. So if you find the time to review please do, it will help me know if i'm doing it right, any suggestions let me know, but as always i hope you enjoy! i don't own either supernatural or The Vampire Diaries or their characters so lets get on with it :)

* * *

 **Last time: "So boys, how about we play a little game" Caroline asked more seductively that she first intended too, that got their attention however as they all turned around to look at the girls, Dean turned around and looked at Caroline only however straight in the eyes, as he spoke "And what game would that be now ladies" he asked them, in the same tone, this time Bonnie spoke up, looking up at them through her dark lashes "Truth or Dare" she announced, smirking at their reactions and high fiving Caroline.**

* * *

 **Now:**

"Oh, you are so on ladies!" Damon said, rubbing his hands together and winking at Dean, who just laughed at him.

"Hey man, not being funny but can you stop winking at me, it's kind of freaking me out, but even though granddad is acting strange, yeah i'm still in" Dean chuckled as he noticed Damon raising his eyebrows at him before he spoke again.

"Maybe i will, if you quit it calling me granddad, princess" Damon said smirking, while trying not to laugh at the look that had taken over Dean's face, just at the use of the word princess directed at him.

"Fine then, fuck off with the princess and you might have a deal" Dean grumbled not looking at Damon, but almost looking through him.

They just ignored each other for a minute instead, "So little brothers, are you in or are you chickens" Damon asked the younger siblings.

Both Sam and Stefan briefly looked at each other, before looking back at Damon and Dean, "Oh we're in and we will see who the chickens are" Sam said throwing a bitch face at his elder brother.

"Sounds like a challenge if you ask me" Damon said looking at Dean they both smirked, "One that you two are going to loose" Damon laughed more to himself than anyone else, Stefan just rolled his eyes.

They all sat down together in a circle.

So this should get interesting, all human and on spirits Caroline thought what could go wrong, plus the fact that Bonnie and her had chosen the questions earlier, cheating or not, who really cares. "So guys, our game of truth or dare is played by drawing a truth or dare from this hat, then we all have to do it as a group" Caroline explained, showing them the hat with the crisp white folded pieces of paper inside it.

"Now if you don't want to do the dare or answer the truth, then you must down a bottle of beer, no questions asked, but you only get three beers, so use them wisely, who ever pulls the question out of the hat, has to answer the truth first, or complete the dare" Caroline said looking around to make sure that everyone understood, as she excitedly grinned at them.

"Here we go then" said Bonnie, as she picked up the hat then shook it careful to keep the paper inside, "Care you choose first, then we will go around the circle, ending with Sam" Bonnie explained simply, smiling at the younger Winchester.

With a quick wink and a smile at Caroline, silently asking her to begin, Caroline quickly smiled back, returning the wink cheekily, taking out a slip of paper from the hat and unfolding it carefully, then she read it to herself at first, before she read it aloud for everyone else to hear.

 **"Okay everyone, so here is the first one, What is your favorite role play in the bedroom, one word answers only" she explained.**

"So, i guess that mine would probably have to be someone who was good with their hands, you know like a mechanic maybe, all oily and sexy and a real bad boy" Caroline revealed.

But she couldn't help her mind wondering, picturing Dean just like that, as he was bent over a nice classic car working on it intently, but after seeing her he would shut the hood of the car, strolling up to her purposefully, as he got to her he would throw her on top of the hood, where she would rip his shirt open roughly, right before wrapping her legs around his slim but toned waist, pulling him in, closer to her body... well okay stop now Caroline, she thought to herself breathing heavier.

She found herself having to bite her lip, because the look Dean was giving her at that moment was making her squirm on the spot, reminding her of her indecent thoughts about him, he spoke in a slightly deeper voice than his usual one, she found herself practically shivering at his voice as he spoke, never taking his eyes from her and she couldn't release his gaze.

"Has to be a cheerleader for me, tight short little skirts, what's not to love" he said giving her a wink, "And by the way i love my car, my baby, when i'm not hunting, it's what i love to work on, i'll have to show you some time gorgeous" he said huskily, he could see the look she was giving him the whole time she had been lost in thought, maybe unaware that she was looking at him while she thought, Caroline didn't say anything, she just blushed and looked away from him, feeling the need to fan herself as the heat hit her.

As she did look away however Bonnie spoke up, "Well Dean, Caroline here happens to of been a cheerleader, maybe you could show each other a thing or two" she giggled as Caroline stared at her and coughed on her drink slightly, before she decided she should probably start talking, getting an idea in her head to get Bonnie back for that one.

"Oh Bon you wait, i'll get you back for that" they both laughed, although Caroline had been deadly serious.

"Anyway how about you Bon, what do you like?" Caroline asked Bonnie knowing full well what the young witch wanted, Bonnie blushed instantly at her friends question.

She was going to regret saying that to Caroline and Dean, boy didn't she know it in that moment, she couldn't say Damon obviously, but god was he ever everything she wanted in a man, he had been for a while now, so she just said quietly."A bad boy".

They all looked up as her squeak came out, but Caroline spoke up "Sorry Bon, can you speak up, some of us aren't vampires anymore" she giggled at look on Bonnie's face, she knew and Bonnie knew it, so she growled slightly before speaking up.

"Ugh fine Caroline, you win then, i guess i would want a bad boy, someone who isn't afraid to take control, or a cop maybe, i dunno" she blurted out then laughed, well that didn't contradict anything she had just said at all, but oh well the look on their faces was well worth it. Besides you can get bad boy cops right.

"Well aren't you full of surprises, little witch" a voice spoke up, she looked up at the sound of his voice knowing exactly who was talking, damn him she thought as he gave her that stupid wink of his, she couldn't help but look away from him, dear god he was gorgeous, how was that fair, surely it should be illegal to be that hot.

Then she heard Sam clear his throat hopefully he was getting ready to talk, though thankfully he at least managed to break her thoughts of Damon, probably for the best though she thought to herself, sighing in relief as he finally spoke.

"I dunno, i guess like a nurse or something maybe" Sam answered, embarrassed at the way everyone had turned to look at him now, so he nudged Stefan in the ribs, earning a huff from the younger Salvatore on impact, hoping he would take the hint and answer next.

"My turn then i guess" Stefan said with a slight chuckle at Sam's awkwardness, "Well i don't really like any of that, i'd rather they were just naked" and everyone laughed, "That's my boy" Damon said smirking at his little brother, who just rolled his eyes at him.

"How about you Damon" Caroline asked him with a smirk, "Well Blondie, you know me, i happen to like a naughty school girl or a teacher, who knows maybe i could learn something from" he said giving them both a wink, they instantly looked away from his piercing gaze, before Caroline suddenly thought about her pay back, so she turned back to face him as she spoke.

"Well maybe you and Bonnie can help each other out, who knows maybe she can be your teacher after" she giggled.

"Oh so very funny Caroline, really you're just hysterical" Damon said though he couldn't stop the small half smile, now at the corner of his lips, Bonnie simply sighed, although she did notice the look Damon was giving her, right after Caroline had said it, he was scanning her body with the a look that said he was going to eat her alive, just with his ice blue eyes on her, she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks and shivered where she sat.

Caroline just laughed, but Bonnie didn't hear it much of anything, not until Dean spoke up over Caroline's laughter, "Oh i dunno, i thought it was funny" Dean said, as he smirked at Caroline, breaking Damon's spell on Bonnie finally she looked up and paid attention to the game once more, trying to pretend that she couldn't feel Damon practically burning holes in the side of head, as he continued watching here.

"Here, it's your turn to pick Dean" Caroline said unintentionally licking her lips, holding out the hat to him, their fingers grazed as he gently took it from her, his amazing forest green eyes, had locked with her warm blue ones instantly, causing them both to look away and blush a little, "Thanks sweetheart" he said gruffly, as he grabbed a piece of paper opening it, he found himself smirking at the words but then read them aloud all the same.

 **"Okay here goes, take it in turns to show the group your favorite positions, with a partner"**

Dean looked at Caroline, "Would you mind assisting me" he winked holding out his hand to her, but he asked quite sweetly considering what they were about to do.

"I'd love too" she said taking his large hand, her eyes shining with mischief, both of them grinning like idiots.

"Maybe you can help me after" she replied with a wink at the tall hunter before her.

"Well of course, i thought that much was obvious" Dean replied, eyes locking together as she giggled at him like a school girl.

"Hang on you two" Sam said confusion lacing his tone, "So what, do Stefan and i have to pair up, or can the girls help us too" he asked groaning a little at the end of his sentence, hoping he didn't have to do this with Stefan.

"No, we can help if you want" Caroline replied with a small smile, as he nodded his thanks, sighing with relief.

They walked to the side slightly behind Damon and Bonnie, the rest of the group had all turned around to look at the two of them.

Surprising everyone there at first, Dean lowered Caroline down on her back, then he lowered his face slowly down, until it was in between her legs, pulling her legs tighter together around his head, flicking his eyes up to meet her gaze, he smirked up at her with a devious but sexy look on his face, oh crap that's hot, she thought to herself.

Suddenly she felt Dean's hands, as they ran up both of her legs, all the way up to her lower thigh from her ankle, he lifted them slowly taking his time, so they were on his shoulders, then he couldn't help it, so he found himself leaning in further, causing her to tighten her legs around his head again, he felt so good down there, his hands were so warm and were sending tingles all over her body, she could feel his breath as he breathed out over her panties, why had she worn a skirt today.

Caroline groaned out loud as he bit her inner thigh lightly, then licked over the spot carefully, unable to help himself. She moaned again throwing her head back in ecstasy at the sensation of him doing everything he was doing so well down there, even though she was still clothed and he wasn't touching her most intimate parts.

No wonder he tortured people like this, he knew what he was doing, he hadn't even touched her pussy yet and she was moaning.

Then she felt a slight vibration as he began to talk, staying where he was as he did so, he was so close to her she jumped up a little,"hmm, definitely my favorite" Dean groaned.

Caroline sat up on her elbows at his words slightly, well that was a mistake, she thought as he looked up at her, because he had felt her shift, they locked eyes and that's when she noticed his pupils were blown with lust, so steering herself quickly she squeaked "Right my turn."

Then she shimmied herself out from beneath him and pushed him onto his back, smirking at how she managed to do it so easily, he just smiled as he watched her, then straddled his hips, legs either side of him, she looked down at him, still smirking at him as he lay helpless beneath her, Caroline had her hands on his strong firm chest.

His hands had gone back too the back of her thighs, Caroline noticed that he was biting his lip and he was running his tongue across it, it was making him even sexier by the minute.

Dean marveled at the sight before him, Caroline had just jumped him and he let her, so he owed her he guessed, he gave her a quick squeeze on her gorgeous ass and she dug her nails in his chest as a reply, as a knee jerk reaction Dean found himself thrusting up and he groaned, as he did Caroline couldn't help but think god he was sexy, as he made that noise he was reacting to her just as much as she had been to him.

Caroline took more notice of his face this close up in the position, he had gorgeous full lips, perfect green eyes, freckles dusted across his face and he had his bottom lip between his straight white teeth, biting down on it hard she could tell that much.

Caroline then felt him grab her hips and roll her over his growing problem, which caused them both to moan in unison, they quickly realized they were almost dry humping, right in front of everyone, they got lost for a moment there and completely forgot about the company, as the realization dawned on them they almost jumped to their feet, separating from each other and almost ran back to their seats, avoiding each others gaze.

"Well that was, um intense" Bonnie said blushing herself for some reason, it was hot, not that she would ever tell them that, they were so lost with each other as they rutted against each other, but now neither of them said anything, Caroline was just blushing looking away and Dean was downing a beer, then all of a sudden as if out of no where, she noticed Sam had got up and walked towards her.

"Um Bonnie, would you mind giving me a hand please" he said, holding out his hand to her, she and took it nervously, "Um yeah sure Sam" she replied shyly.

They were both trying to ignore Damon's glare and his growl in fact, as they walked over to where Caroline and Dean had just been, he sat on the floor, she looked down at him unsure of what to do next, so he held out his hand to her again, sensing that she was really nervous.

"Hey it's okay, you don't have to" he said sweetly, she took his out stretched hand, "No, i'm okay really, but thank you" she said smiling back at him.

"Just sit on my lap, facing me" he instructed her slowly.

She did as he asked, he put his hands on her hips and told her to put her hands on his shoulders, she did.

"That's it, it's fun" he said with a smile and he chuckled and she giggled at him, "Thanks for that, i know it was kind of odd" Sam said kindly.

"No problem, it was, but you're sweet for worrying, thank you really, i guess it was kind of a complement" she replied, as they walked back to the others, Sam sat down with a nod of agreement, but Bonnie remained standing, she was determined to do this, at least why she still had the balls too ask.

"Um Damon, could you maybe help me, i know iv'e never... um.. well you know, before but, i think i have a rough idea of what i would want, if you wouldn't mind" she stuttered out nervously, as her cheeks slowly turned red, but she refused to turn away from him this time.

So she simply held out her hand, as his eyes met hers, she expected some cocky comment, but he just smiled at her and took her hand in his gently.

"You sure, you really don't have too, but of course i wouldn't mind" he said she smiled at him.

"It's okay, i trust you Damon, plus it's only fair really, everyone else has too" she said still smiling at him.

She may of been nervous but she was excited too and she really did trust him these days, she decided to whisper what she wanted to do in his ear instead, as he knew what he was doing, Bonnie pulled back to check his reaction, that's when she noticed that infamous smirk forming on his lips.

"Oh, i knew we had a lot in common, my little witch, that just so happens to be my favorite as well, you trust me" he asked suddenly serious, as he looked into her eyes and she quickly nodded, without any hesitation, looking at his gorgeous face and decided to smirk back.

"Beautiful" he said licking his lips and biting down, then with his hand on her face, he gave her a wink before he spoke again in a demanding tone, causing her to shiver with delight, but god did that voice turn her on like a bloody switch.

"Now turn around and get on your hands and knees baby" she bit her lip at the term of endearment and quickly did as he said, his voice alone was making her wet, then as she got to her hands and knees she felt him behind her, he knelt down slowly putting a hand on both of her hips, sliding his hands down just slightly scraping with his nails, to her knees and pulled them apart a little more, causing her to gasp at the feel of his hands and his forcefulness.

He pulled her to him quickly sealing the small amount of distance between them, oh crap she was in trouble now, she thought letting another gasp fall from her lips, because now she could feel how hard he was and from what she could feel he was big, even if she had never had sex before, she had seen and felt one and his didn't feel anywhere near that size.

He was a man not some boy from college who had no idea what he was doing, he kept one hand on her hip, slowly sliding the other one up her back and into her hair, winding it around his hand and then pulling it back, just slightly she pushed back against him, at this action causing them both to groan at the much needed friction, they had both completely forgotten about everyone else on the roof, they were in their own world now.

Damon pushed his hips forward pushing his hard throbbing member into her jean clad backside, they moaned again in unison, he really loved the way she felt under him, soft, supple and pliable as he bit his lip again, really trying to control himself at the thought of her being naked under him, that's when he heard it and he groaned in disappointment.

"Whoa there guys, don't get me wrong here, i love porn more than the next man, but pull it back a bit for now yeah" Dean chuckled.

Causing Bonnie to hang her head both out of embarrassment and because she was so turned on, at the moment she dare not look at anybody.

Damon stood up, uncomfortably hard and then he tried to readjust himself quickly, right before he walked toward her, he didn't want to scare the poor girl to death with his anaconda.

Bonnie looked up at him, they were both purely frustrated at the moment, but it was then she noticed that they were both red in the face and breathing heavily, even though they hadn't really done anything, as such.

She was surprised at how he looked the same as she felt right now, but it gave her some confidence. She expected him to be cocky and smirk at her, because he had got her like this, but he appeared to be in the same situation as she was right now.

Damon held out his hand to her which she took gratefully, then everyone began wolf whistling encouraged by Dean.

"Stef your turn" Damon grunted out, because fuck was he uncomfortable now, he could raise a flag in his condition, he might have to leave for a bit to deal with himself.

He knew Stefan was going for Caroline, as little brother had a major crush on her as of late, so he didn't need to worry about anyone else grabbing Bonnie the way he wanted too.

Of course Damon Salvatore was never wrong and just like he predicted, Stefan walked up to Caroline, taking her hand leading her to the same place the others had been before, much to Dean's annoyance he noticed.

Stefan whispered to Caroline and to Damon's surprise she smirked at him, then surprising everyone including Damon, Stefan put both of his hands on the blondes shoulders and pushed her down, onto her knees quite forcefully in front of him, he had a massive shit eating grin on his face right now, as he did she grabbed onto his hips, followed by him as he grabbed onto her hair, making it into a makeshift pony tail, then he smiled sweetly down at her and she smiled back.

Before Caroline had realized what was happening the smirk that could rival his brothers, had came back onto his face again, as he pulled her up so fast that she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, he was beginning to get cocky now she noticed that much, Stefan grabbed her ass cupping it quickly, she gasped at the unexpected action, before he sped her to the wall behind them, holding her against it then he buried his face in her neck breathing deeply, out of nowhere came a voice.

"Right that's enough now!" Dean shouted quickly, surprising everyone except his brother, who had seen the anger rolling off of him, ever since the moment Stefan walked Caroline over there.

Now everyone was looking at him, he caught himself quickly "What, the paper said one, he did two that's all" he exclaimed grumpily looking away and drinking down his drink and the refilling it quickly.

Stefan just chuckled at Dean's reaction, as he lowered Caroline to the floor, "Sorry Care, got a little carried away with you didn't i" he was secretly pleased at her reaction, because she didn't run from him like he expected, as they walked back Bonnie decided to break the tension.

"Um Damon pick one please, for the love of god" she said exasperated, at the awkward silence now surrounding them, shaking the hat in his direction, he just chuckled at her.

"Will do witchy" they smiled at each other, then he read aloud the paper he was holding.

 **"Okay have you ever pole danced, if not would you" he asked.**

"I have once maybe twice, but never again, i was completely wasted" Damon answered first and chuckled to himself at their reactions.

The other guys all answered no, not really surprising anyone, then Bonnie couldn't help herself she had to ask, "Wait, you did what now" she asked him with a massive grin on her beautiful face.

"Don't look at me like that witchy, well have you" she was still grinning at him with that perfect mouth of hers, "Yeah i have, Care and i used to all the time, we had lessons, we also did it on nights out, it was fun alright and yeah we said we would both do it again" she said for her and Caroline, although she regretted saying that immediately, because of the look on Damon's face.

Dean looked at Caroline giving her a similar look and a quick wink mouthing, 'show me later' to her surprise though, so was Stefan although he said nothing, "Salvatore, i mean it, would you quit looking at me like that, i'll explain another day, when you show me yours maybe i'll show you mine" Bonnie laughed loudly at his face and reaction to what she just said, as he was now looking at her the shock was film worthy.

"Someone is getting cocky there, Bennett" he winked.

"Must be all the time i spend with you then i guess, Mr cocky himself" they laughed at each other.

"Right next then" Bonnie said taking the hat and drawing out another.

 **"Girls what is you favorite parts of a mans body and men what is your favorite on a woman, not specific to one person" she finished.**

"Guess i go first then, eyes, bum and arms she finished quickly not able to stop herself, as she found herself smirking at Damon, damn her did he have all three, he smirked back at her knowingly before he spoke,

"Curvy, nice eyes, long dark hair preferably and a good ass never fails, let's face it" he chuckled sending a smirk in her direction, causing her to blush immediately and look away quickly.

"How about you blondie" Damon asked smiling to himself at Bonnie's reaction.

"Well i guess the obvious ones, good firm ass, amazing eyes and good teeth and tongue" she giggled, looking in the opposite direction to Dean.

"Oh wow Care, that was subtle" Bonnie laughed loudly, followed by Caroline herself.

"What!, well i'm just being honest" she exclaimed causing them to all laugh this time.

"Right, who's next then boys" Caroline asked, looking at the three still to answer.

"I'll go Stefan said, "Guess mine would have to be the obvious too, great legs and ass, nice teeth and lips, is that enough" he asked as if he didn't know, Caroline nodded smiling, "How about you Sam" she asked the younger Winchester purposefully ignoring Dean, "It helps when they're a little taller but i quite like short women, nice ass and boobs and i'm a happy man" he laughed.

"Dean" Sam questioned, without thinking he just replied, "You're definitely my brother" Dean laughed.

"But i would have to say long hair, nice eyes and a fantastic ass and legs that go on forever" he winked at Caroline, because he didn't see the point hiding the obvious, Caroline blushed but their eyes locked on each other, they both bit their lip almost simultaneously.

Then Damon spoke as if out of nowhere, "Okay guess enough eye sex" he laughed at his own joke.

"Sam your turn right he nodded, "Yeah thanks Damon" he said taking the hat then a piece of paper out.

 **"Here we go i guess, Sex toys in the bedroom, yes or no and would you let someone else use one on you" he laughed.**

"Firstly, i would use one on the woman i was with, but nobody is getting near me with one, not in a million years" he laughed again, "Yeah i second that" said Damon people were surprised by that for some reason.

"What i'm not a total man slut, thank you very much, i don't condone everything for myself you know, but thanks so much for your support there" he exclaimed to everyone, they all let out a small chuckle at this, but he was followed shortly after by the Dean and Stefan agreeing with him and Sam.

Meaning now, the only two left too answer were the girls, "Ladies" Dean asked aloud.

"Well hell, i would do both, although pretty sure i have let someone do that before in bed, it was good for both of us, hey if the other person let me, i guess it's worth a go right, gotta make it fun and you never know unless you try" she giggled.

Okay well this alcohol was clearly affecting her now, boy could she do with her vampire tolerance right now, she noticed Bonnie down a beer okay guys my draw now, she said noting that everyone had seen as well, but she didn't want to bring it up, so she drew out there next one then read it aloud.

 **"So this one says, what is the longest time you have gone down on someone for"**

Caroline had a massive smile reading this, trying to hide it, but she was excited to see just how much Dean really did enjoy doing it, so she failed miserably.

"I guess myself was maybe like twenty minutes, they were never able to handle more she smirked at Damon, "Oh shut up barbie, your mouth had to be useful for something other than babble about sparkly vampires" he grumbled, she just giggled to herself, because at last she had got to him.

Damon thought about it for a moment before he came up with a come back, "Hey hang on a minute, you lasted even less time than me, when it came to that" he laughed at her.

"Well your mouth had to be good for something as well, other than being a cocky smart ass granddad" she quipped.

"Whoa hot granddad at least, come on be fair, you loved it" he laughed at the look on her face.

"Okay, you two that's enough, we get it you can both use your mouth, for things other than talking shit, constantly" Bonnie said with a hint of jealousy, shocking everyone except Caroline, when she swore Damon wasn't sure he had ever heard her curse, so he was stunned into silence slightly.

"She's right, it's just a game you two, maybe roll it back a bit, you know just have a laugh" Dean said smiling at the witch, as she mouthed a thank you at him, he felt a little bad for her, but he himself was a little jealous, even if he didn't really have any right to be, but he was glad she had said something first this time anyway, she smiled back at him before she spoke to him.

"So Dean how about you?" Bonnie asked, deciding she needed to change the subject, Dean agreed, "Well i'm a bit of a tease, i like to make them wait, they love it,, so about forty-five minutes, but they were pleased by the end, told you lot i liked doing it" he said smiling at their reactions, especially Caroline's, because he could tell by her face she wasn't expecting that he just looked away.

"So um how about you Bonnie" he asked, feeling a little awkward with all these people now staring at him.

"Well um, i guess like ten minutes" she said shyly having not done it much at all.

"Not bad sweetheart, don't worry that's not bad at all, you're obviously doing a good job" he winked at her.

"Thanks Dean, i guess" she said blushing, they both missed the looks they were now getting from Damon and Caroline.

"Stefan how about you" Dean asked the younger Salvatore.

"I guess like fifteen minutes, i gotta be honest, i prefer the actual sex" he laughed.

"Fair enough, not judging you for that" Dean said, then they both chuckled, "Sam how about you" Stefan asked Sam.

"I suppose like twenty odd minutes too, he said shyly.

"Fair enough, good on you man" Damon said.

"Well, should we go grab more alcohol, i mean we're running majorly low" Caroline said gesturing to there supply left, as she stood up and walked over too Dean.

"Give me a hand Dean" she asked him sweetly, he smirked at her.

"Sure sweetheart, why not, can't go running out now can we" he chuckled as she dragged him toward the stairs, giving the others a wink.

"Don't be long guys, mamma's thirsty" Bonnie laughed.

"Don't worry my lovely, be back soon, talk among yourselves for a bit" Caroline smiled at her friend, as her and Dean left to go downstairs.


	13. Truth Or Dare Part Two

**Truth Or Dare Part Two**

 _ **A/N: Hello again Guys! So this is the next chapter in the series, the second part of the Truth or Dare game warning this one will also get smutty even more so than last time, hope you all enjoy! and as always, i don't own either The Vampire Diaries or Supernatural, so anyway lets get on with it!**_

 _ **The next chapter will be from inside the tent then after that the story will continue properly.**_

* * *

 _ **Last Time: "Well should we go grab more alcohol, i mean we're running majorly low" Caroline said gesturing to there supply left, as she stood up and walked over too Dean, "Give me a hand Dean" she asked him sweetly, he smirked at her, "Sure sweetheart, why not, can't go running out now can we" he chuckled as she dragged him toward the stairs, giving her a wink, "Don't be long guys, mamma's thirsty" Bonnie laughed. "Don't worry my lovely, be back soon, talk among yourselves for a bit" she smiled at her friend as her and Dean left.**_

* * *

 **Now With Caroline And Dean:**

Dean and Caroline had just descended the stairs and headed down into the shop below them, looking around for the right isle, when they spotted the one they were looking for, then they began making their way down the alcohol isle.

Dean had bent down to get a better look at the bourbon on the bottom shelf, Caroline couldn't help herself and found herself staring at the perfect curve of his backside, in the position he was in it looked just right, she bit her lip but as she did, he stood up slowly. Caroline quickly found herself unable to stop her own actions, as he stood up directly in front of her their faces close together.

She acted quickly and pushed him back to bending over grabbing his ass, she grabbed him a little too hard in fact, so hard that it caused him to jump up and spin around to face her, very quickly he didn't have the happiest of looks on his face the moment their eyes met, but for some reason it turned her on so much.

He just looked so sexy like this, lets face it Dean was just sexy anyway, he stepped towards her slowly his presence dominating, Caroline found herself giggling but stepping back as he carried on moving toward her, like a wolf stalking it's pray, she had forgotten what it was like to be the pray as apposed to the predator.

Her back hit the wall behind them and hard she met his eyes again, feeling the breath catch in her throat as they looked at each other, she could tell he wanted her, maybe just as much as she wanted him, he put his hands up either side of her head, casing her in with his arms, he wasn't going to take being pushed around, that much she could tell, but she also liked that about him, he grabbed her wrists and raised them above her head.

They were both breathing heavily now, he had switched to holding both of her hands with one of his own much larger hands, as the other one was traveling down to her hip, slowly skimming her body.

When Dean had his hand where he wanted it he pushed his knee in between Caroline's thighs, making her take a quick inhale of breath, taking a step closer to her, so that now he was pushing himself tightly up against her, so almost his whole body was aligned with hers perfectly.

Dean moved his lips to Caroline's ear to speak to her, his breath was hot against her skin, when he began to speak his voice was so thick with lust, that as he did speak her hole body shivered as an reaction to it.

"Do not mess with me like that, little girl, or i'll be forced to show you what a real man is like and just who is boss around here" he growled, as he continued to smirk against the side if her face, she moaned and writhed against him, as she pushed down against his knee.

"Oh yes, god Dean, you have to stop, please, i don't know if i can take much more" Caroline moaned breathlessly, he bit her neck just as she finished speaking, which caused her head to fall back against the wall, she couldn't help but wonder to herself, was he trying to kill her.

"Are you gonna be a good girl, if i let you go now, no more grabbing, unless i tell you that you can, is that clear princess" he whispered seductively in her ear, she nodded at him, her eyes blown with lust for him and Caroline could see that Dean's weren't doing much better.

"Sorry what was that, i didn't hear you speaking" Dean said then chuckled darkly against her neck, his lips grazing the skin as he spoke.

"Ugh, De.. i mean yes sir and yeah crystal clear" she muttered and rested her forehead against his shoulder.

"Oh well i like that baby, call me that all you like, maybe you have learnt your lesson at last then" he said, pulling himself away from her reluctantly.

He dropped her hands, she let them fall then he took his knee away with a slight growl, they were still staring intently at each other, seemingly unable to take their eyes away from each other, their foreheads touching as their breaths mingled together.

Dean stepped back a little and they both cleared their throats, "So um Caroline, how about we head back up now, after all we've filled this basket" he said, presenting it too her, giving her a small sweet smile, to try and clear the awkwardness of the atmosphere, she returned it and grabbed his hand in her own.

"Yeah come on, Mr bossy" Caroline giggled as they walked to the stairs.

"Sorry was i too much" Dean asked feeling a little bad now, thinking maybe he had gone to far, after all they barely knew each other.

"Oh god no" she said winking at him, he had a massive grin then, just as they reached the top of the stairs preparing themselves, they pushed the door open and as they did all they heard was laughing, then loud whooping and cheering when they were finally noticed by the others, they just sat down placing the basket in the middle, trying not to pay attention to the others.

"We picked another one while you guys were away" Bonnie explained, "Oh okay cool, what did we get" Caroline asked her best friend, trying to keep her voice even.

 **"Quick fire, who has the best bum" Bonnie laughed.**

"Bonnie says Damon obviously, think we could of called her answer" Sam laughed before continuing, "Stefan said you Caroline, Damon said Bonnie and so do i" Sam continued to explain to his brother and Caroline. "So i guess it's just you two left, although we know what your going to say" Sam said and laughed.

"Um actually i don't know" Caroline said with a laugh, "Lets have a look boys" she was still laughing as they bent over, "Well very nice" Bonnie and Caroline said at the same time which made them giggle.

"Could you hurry up please Caroline, apart from Dean we all had to do this for Bonnie already" Sam laughed.

"Oops sorry, can it just be a draw" she laughed.

"Oh hell no" Dean stated, she smirked at him as he turned around to face her, then she spoke, "Okay fine then, if i have to choose, then i guess Stefan" she finished biting her lip.

"Oh hard luck bro" Sam said laughing, "What" Dean asked confused.

"She said Stefan man" Sam explained.

"Oh no she di... wait what" he asked looking at her as he stood up, Damon chuckled.

"Must be that infamous Salvatore brothers" he laughed as he gave Stefan a high five and laughed with him giving him a wink.

"Oh Christ, lets shut these two up please" Dean said too Bonnie.

"Go ahead do the honers Dean" Bonnie smiled.

He gave her a quick wink and she smirked at him, then passing him the hat, "Thanks sweetheart" Dean said, she just smiled back, not feeling as awkward around the elder Winchester now, he and Sam just seemed to fit into their little group without much trouble at all.

"Okay" Dean said, reading it aloud, **"What's your favorite foreplay, giving or receiving" he said with a smirk.**

"I think that you all know mine, i'm a giver never had any complaints" he winked at Caroline and she blushed, as she looked away, it was the first time their eyes had connected like this since their moment downstairs.

They laughed, "Oh yeah think we remember that" Bonnie laughed with him,

"Mine happens to be the same, so no judging from me" Bonnie said.

"Good girl" he replied both of them still laughing.

"Think we all know Stefan's too" she laughed and Stefan nodded in agreement, trying to hide his smirk at Bonnie's comment.

"Sam how about you" Bonnie asked him sweetly.

"I guess mine would be them going down on me, i'm a little selfish, unlike my brother" he laughed giving Dean a wink, Dean rolled his eyes but smiled at his brother.

"How about you Stefan" Sam asked him curiously, although like Bonnie said, they were sure they knew the answer.

"Same as you i guess, but i'm not really that fussed, i prefer the sex" Stefan laughed, causing everyone to laugh with him.

Damon chuckled looking at his brother, "Brilliant Stef, mine would have to be the good old sixty-nine" he winked at Bonnie, who giggled, she was getting very drunk now he could tell.

"Sounds fun, show me sometime" she said winking at him, his mouth almost dropped open, was Bonnie really saying that, wow was she hot, he raised his eye brows at her, "Someone is getting naughty" he chuckled.

"Guess you must bring it out in me Mr Salvatore" she giggled along with him, Well that sounded far too hot for his liking, he almost blushed himself, luckily Bonnie hadn't noticed so she turned to Caroline.

"How about you Care she asked, "Bonnie you know me, like Sam and Stefan, i happen to be a little selfish, if you know what i mean" she smiled.

"I know just thought i'd ask" Bonnie laughed.

"Stefan you want to choose" Bonnie asked, holding out the hat to him.

"Yeah sure Bon thanks" he replied taking it and reading it for everyone.

 **"This one says, does size matter?" he chuckled looking around at everyone.**

"No, as long as you know what your doing it doesn't" Stefan stated as if it was a mater of fact, all the guys quickly agreed with Stefan, Caroline stayed quiet for a minute because she noticed Bonnie's face when Sam read it, she was avoiding everyone's gaze.

Caroline looked at her as she spoke and nudged her, getting Bonnie's attention hoping to cheer her best friend up, "They're right it doesn't matter, but it bloody helps" they both burst into a fit of laughter simultaneously, followed by all of the guys who agreed with that too, as they were all very confident in that department.

Damon nudged Stefan "Hey little brother, i am actually enjoying this game surprisingly" he stated a little confused, Stefan laughed.

"Maybe that's because no one has died for a little while now, plus the girls said they did this to help us all get to know each other, they didn't want it to get awkward here, or for us to end up killing each other or something" Stefan explained and they smirked at each other knowingly and continued to laugh with the others.

Dean read the next one, after he grabbed the hat from the middle, because everyone was still laughing at the last thing that Caroline had said, still everyone that is minus he and Damon, maybe they had missed a joke somewhere.

 **"So this one says, are you, yourself loud or quiet in bed and how do you like your partner to be?" Dean read.**

"Well personally, i wouldn't say i'm loud, i mean yeah i make noise and of course i love a noisy partner, nothing better than hearing her enjoying herself, so sexy" Dean said biting his lip as his mind began drifting slightly, looking nowhere in particular, but thinking of only one person right now and maybe picturing her.

Stefan looked up and thought he may as well go now, "Guess i'll go next, personally me i'm quiet, but i love a loud woman, way more fun to know everyone is having fun" he chuckled, elbowing Sam after.

Sam took the silent hint, but Stefan then asked anyway apparently he wasn't fast enough, "Sam how about you" Stefan asked.

"Well me, i happen to be loud and who doesn't like a vocal woman ,the louder the better, i mean come on where is the fun otherwise" Sam answered truthfully.

"I guess that this is where Sam and i have something in common" Damon said laughing with Sam joining in, Bonnie looked down as she spoke, "So yet again i have no idea" she said shyly looking back up, then she looked at Damon who was smirking at her as he spoke.

"Oh don't you worry about that, we will find out eventually" Damon said seductively, loving just how innocent Bonnie Bennett was, she blushed at his remark yet again.

"Right next" Sam said holding up another piece of paper with a smile, to read out he was enjoying himself it had been a while, if ever since he and Dean had let loose like this.

 **"Have you ever made a sex tape?"**

The younger brothers and then the girls immediately said no, Damon and Dean just looked at each other, trying to hold back yet another smirk toward each other, but they eventually did because they couldn't hold it anymore, taking the hint that they both had, then they gave each other a high-five.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other both imitating throwing up, they laughed then Caroline looked at Dean and Damon, "Ugh you two are disgusting, seriously i'm sure there isn't anything much you haven't done" she said, they didn't say anything just ignored it.

"Next" Bonnie declared, taking the hat from Sam's outstretched hand.

 **"Spin the bottle round"**

"Right, so this spin the bottle is played like this, when you kiss the person it lands on, you have to do a good one, with tongue, for at least twenty seconds. Oh and if it lands on you the person spinning the bottle, then you have to choose someone, Sam you start as well" they all nodded in understanding.

Everyone watched on intently as Sam picked up the bottle as it began to spin, when it finally stopped it landed on Caroline, so she crawled towards him slowly, not really seeing a problem.

Dean couldn't believe his brother was kissing her before him, all Dean could think is that this was just his luck, as he watched her slowly get closer to his brother. When their lips did finally touch there were no fireworks, but all in all it was a good kiss, really good in fact, they battled with each others tongues, smiling into the kiss, then Bonnie called time so Caroline got up and walked back to her seat calmly, relatively unaffected.

Next to spin was Stefan, who landed on Bonnie, "Oh come on" Damon said aloud, Dean knew how he felt at the minute, as he heard him growl, unfortunately for Damon, Stefan had gone to Bonnie which meant they were closer to him, but too his surprise his brother made no move to kiss her, but he was whispering to her instead, man did Damon wish he still had his powers about now.

"You want a beer instead" he asked her kindly.

Bonnie smiled at the younger Salvatore, "Sorry Stef, would you mind, it's not you, you're hot and all" he laughed at her last comment fondly.

"No it's okay, but you owe me" he joked with her.

"Yeah maybe on the next go, if someone gets their way first" she said, which caused them both to chuckle, he understood so went back slightly and grabbed her a beer right before heading back to her seat.

"Thanks Stefan" he nodded to her with a smile still on his face, before he went back to his seat, Damon looked between the two smiling at his brother and Bonnie.

Bonnie was next up too spin and it landed on Caroline, "Now this, this everyone is okay with" Dean said looking at Damon and winking, much to Damon's surprise but he nodded never taking his eyes off of the girls, as Bonnie crawled to Caroline and she turned to meet her, so that everyone could see them, that bit shocked the guys too, the girls were both smiling at each other, they knew that basically all guys liked this.

"Care you ready" Bonnie asked sweetly, putting her hand into her best friends long blonde hair, the other went to her face, Caroline just nodded, smirking at her the whole time, putting her own hands in Bonnie's shortish dark hair.

Bonnie pulled Caroline toward her, giving her a quick peck, then Caroline pulled Bonnie back into her, putting both hands on the young witches hips, pulling her into her lap, as their tongues pushed against each other, they were pulling at each others hair slightly as they began to moan.

Nobody had noticed it had almost been a minute maybe more, until Bonnie pulled back slightly, where she was pulling Caroline's lip between her teeth, sucking slightly then releasing it, they were both breathless but they smirked at each other, with small giggles leaving their lips, as Bonnie returned to her seat.

"Pleasure as always Bon" Caroline said with a wink.

"As always" Bonnie agreed sending her a wink back.

As they turned around to continue, they noticed the look on the guys faces, "What's with you guys" Bonnie asked knowingly trying not to laugh, they all shifted where they sat after she spoke, well this is awkward she thought looking around.

"Just gonna say one of the hottest things i may of ever seen" Damon and Dean said, almost at once, lust blown gorgeous eyes focused on them, Sam and Stefan decided to stay quiet, hiding themselves a little, slightly afraid if they spoke their voices would sound like their brothers right now.

"Moving on" Bonnie said smiling pleased and a little flattered.

"Your turn to spin now Damon" Bonnie said biting her lip, hoping it would land on her at last, he grabbed the bottle spinning it, everyone was watching it intently at the moment it stopped, Caroline clapped her hands excitedly, as it did just what he was hoping it would, Damon smirked at Bonnie before he could even grab her, she had moved towards him and grabbed his face in both of her small hands.

So okay maybe Bonnie had more to drink than he realized, "Kiss me Damon" she said with a breathless tone lacing her voice, green eyes searching his blue ones, he really didn't need to be told twice, so he just grabbed her around the waist, lifting her into his lap a little roughly, not that she had seemed to noticed, Bonnie just giggled wrapping her legs around his waist and grabbed his hair in both hands.

Damon had one hand on her hip and the other in her hair, they looked at each other for just a second, no one had expected them to kiss for twenty seconds anyway, neither of them could hold back anymore, no one knew who had sealed the distance between the two, but as their lips touched, Bonnie was overcome with desire for him.

She pulled on his hair and hit bit her lip as their tongues raged a war against each other, he had put both hands on her backside and she was grinding against his growing erection, he broke away from her regrettably, with their eyes connected he began whispering against her lips "Bon you need too calm down, before i take you right now" he was almost growling at the end.

"Sorry baby, i'll behave" she giggled at his sexy voice like a school girl, getting herself out of his lap and tossing him a pillow with a little flourish.

"You might need that Salvatore" He just growled at her words.

"Careful witch, i mean it" he said in an nonthreatening voice, that no one was buying in the least, everyone was laughing at how well Bonnie was dealing with Damon 'horny' Salvatore right now.

Dean was next to spin the bottle as he did everyone watched it, to his relief it just missed Damon, instead it landed back on him, finally he thought to himself.

"Blondie get you ass on here now" she giggled at his assertiveness, turning to him crawling into his lap.

"You still want me to be good sir" she asked remembering their earlier conversation downstairs.

Dean growled hearing her saying that, lets just say that went straight to his dick, "Well now you mention it baby, no i fucking don't" he said grabbing her neck and hair pulling her face to him, she gasped as he bucked up toward her, he pulled away slightly kissing on her neck and sucking a little.

"So sexy for me baby" he all but growled into her neck.

"Only for you" Caroline replied breathlessly, dragging his lips from her next and back to her lips.

"kiss me Dean, please a little longer" she practically begged.

"But you're so sexy when you beg" he chuckled darkly, as much as he tried it he couldn't deny her, he couldn't help himself, he just had to kiss them lips, hell he'd kiss her for the rest of his life if he could, they were biting at each other, kissing hard now, right until Dean received an elbow to the ribs, making him rip his mouth away from Caroline pissed off.

"What the fuck Damon" he said angrily.

"Dean, i love porn more than most men, but it's been like five minutes and your practically banging right now" Damon replied honestly, as Caroline rested her head on Dean's shoulder, breathing heavily but she looked back up again, when she did she saw the anger on his face.

"Hey Dean calm down, he's right and you know it, we've got all night" she said soothingly with a hand rubbing his cheek.

"Fine" he grumbled, as she climbed off of him, lacing her fingers with his as soon as she sat down again, smiling at him sweetly, he smiled back a little tightly, but he did all the same.

"Right so last up is Caroline" Sam said, she spun the bottle as it slowed near Bonnie she thought it might land on Dean again, bit it stopped short of him and on Damon.

"Oh fuck no" they both said loudly and despite what everyone was thinking, they couldn't help but laugh.

"Beer" Damon asked Caroline she nodded.

"Yeah beer, definitely beer, that not something we are ever, ever doing again" she said to him.

"Couldn't agree more blondie, cheers" he said handing her a beer, as he had already started downing his.

"Next question" Damon said quickly as he took one out, as soon as he had finished his beer.

 **"Everyone strip down to your underwear" he said smirking at all of them.**

Caroline caught it and knew why he had that ridiculously wide smirk on his face.

"Oh hell no Salvatore, go put some bloody boxers on or something" Caroline shouted at him, his smirk only grew.

"You remembered then" he chuckled to himself.

"Yes it was hard not too, what with that stupid look on your face" she grumbled at him.

"It's okay i don't care, i'm not shy" he laughed wiggling his eyebrows.

"Um yeah Caroline, sorry that's me too" Sam said, "Yep and me" Dean said shortly after his brother.

"I knew i liked you two really" Damon laughed again, they both just had small smiles.

"Oh jeez really, well okay then, you three go grab some pants from downstairs, Sam and Dean nodded, but Damon shook his head like a child, right as the Winchester's walked off.

"No thanks, i'm super comfy without" he grabbed a pillow, noticing her angry face, because he couldn't be bothered with her temper, he sighed as he showed her.

"This okay" he laughed at the look she gave him, "Ugh fine, just cover yourself up" she sighed in defeat.

They all got down to their underwear, or in Damon's case his birthday suit, the other guys had on tight boxers, Stefan had crystal clean white ones, while Sam and Dean had on black ones, Damon had sat down, noticing how Bonnie had been checking out his bare ass, as he walked to do just that he kept the pillow in front of him.

Taking his seat as though he didn't have a care in the world, followed by the others sitting back down, Bonnie had on a blood red bra and french knickers and Caroline had on a strapless baby blue bra and a matching thong, they both had incredible bodies, so the boys were finding it hard not to stare.

The girls as it happened weren't faring much better, all four guys near them were gorgeous and all had great bodies.

Stefan was beginning to find the silence unbearable, as the girls couldn't take their eyes off of Dean and Damon, but saying that the boys had trouble keeping their eyes to themselves as well, not that he blamed them one bit that is, so he decided to speak to try and break the tension.

"What's next then boys and girls" Sam asked looking around at them all.

"Maybe a few more questions, then we call it a night" Sam suggested, they all agreed that was probably for the best.

 **"Here we go, girls, you have to sit on someones lap for the rest of the game.**

Dean and Damon had become cocky now, where the girls were concerned. "Aww Sammy guess you and Stefan should get comfy together" Dean snickered more to himself than anyone else.

"Yeah better get comfy boys, maybe you can he even cuddle and brood together" Damon laughed along with Dean.

Sam and Stefan were paying no attention to them, as they reached for a beer, each just as sure as the other of what would happen next, after the girls heard this though, they had made their minds up, they were giggling quite a lot by this point grinning knowingly at each other.

They began to sashay their hips as they walked toward Dean and Damon, but suddenly they turned away from the elder brothers, walking toward the younger ones instead to everyone's surprise.

Then the girls glanced back over their shoulders at the guys faces, if they had a camera now would be a picture moment without a doubt, Bonnie had sat on Stefan's lap and Caroline had sat on Sam's, they thought that would piss Damon and Dean off even more.

They both still had their mouths open in shock, looking at the girls and their brothers, who now had shit eating grins on their faces, at this sudden turn of events, Damon and Dean grumbled as they reached for a beer each.

"Oh no, you all of a sudden not feeling very comfortable brother, maybe a little broody even" Stefan responded, feeling quite smug as he rested a hand on Bonnie's knee and one on her waist to keep her steady, then placed his chin on her shoulder, they smiled a cheeky smile at each other.

Meanwhile, Sam had Caroline in his lap both hands around her waist, as she rested her arms over his, he smirked at his brother, "What's up Dean, not happy about getting cozy with your new friend" Sam questioned with fake curiosity, as he and the other three laughed hard.

"Care to read the next one beautiful" Stefan asked, handing Bonnie the hat.

"Thank you cutie" she giggled, then she heard Damon growl but ignored it, as her and Stefan were trying not to cry with laughter at this point.

 **"So the next one says, in control, or someone else being in control" Bonnie read aloud.**

"I don't know really, i can't really choose one, but i guess that if i had too, then it would be someone else in control, although i do really enjoy being in control as well, as long as it's great, they both work" Caroline finished as she looked at Bonnie.

"Yeah i guess i would like both too" Bonnie smiled shyly at Caroline, all the guys agreed that they were definitely ones for being in control, even though Dean and Damon were seething in the corner, drinking even quicker now, they decided to keep playing after all, this wouldn't take much longer to finish, then they would have the girls all to themselves, so it was all about biding their time.

"Right last one i'd say, Caroline you wanna pick" Sam said handing the hat to Caroline.

"Sure, thanks Sam" she smiled sweetly at the younger Winchester, causing Dean to just sigh in frustration and look away.

 **"The next one says, who was your best sex with and where if you can remember?" she asked them, regretting pulling this one out now.**

"Someone else go first i'm still thinking, how about you Sam" Caroline asked Sam quickly from his lap.

"Jess" Sam said quietly looking down.

"Um Caroline would you mind if i got up, sorry" Sam said apologetically, with a slight lump forming in his throat.

"Sure you okay" she asked concerned for him now, turning to look at him.

"Sammy it's okay, we can stop now it's nearly done anyway" Dean said quickly looking at his brothers face.

"No Dean thanks, it's okay really you guys carry on, i'm just gonna go to bed, Stefan see you over there in a minute" he asked quietly.

"Yeah sure Sam, get some rest i'll wake you up when i come over" Stefan said.

"Thanks man" Sam replied, Stefan just nodded with a small smile, causing Stefan to explain.

"We're gonna sleep out here tonight, you know, so we can hear if anyone is coming sooner rather than later, so if you girls wanted to go in the middle bit these idiots can have a side each" Stefan said chuckling.

"Yeah that's smart, okay thanks Stef" Caroline said .

"I guess i'll go next, my best was with an angel we knew, Anna, in the back of the impala" Dean said more proudly than he had intended.

"Oh Dean tut tut, corrupting angels" they all laughed out loud at this.

Damon was next to answer, "Mine was probably Sage, she was a vampire boxer, one who fought human men for money, incredible in the sack though" he chuckled.

"Mine has to be Katherine" Stefan said as much as he wished it wasn't, Damon nodded his head to his brother holding his arms up.

"Hey fair enough, she was good after all" they both laughed at this, as Bonnie downed a beer, Caroline was hoping everyone was too busy laughing at Damon to hear her as she said hers quietly.

"Damon" she almost whispered, sighing in relief when it seemed nobody had heard her, she almost smiled, then suddenly Damon turned around with a shit eating grin on his stupid face, oh shit she thought, that cocky son of a bitch still heard me, even without vampire hearing, just my damn luck.

As Damon started quietly chuckling after the laughter had gone down everyone turned to look at him, because they hadn't heard what he had.

"What's so funny" Bonnie asked him confused.

"Nothing really, i'm good in bed, it's not anything i haven't heard before" he snorted a little trying to hold the last laugh in, suddenly Caroline had enough of him.

"Ugh fine, i said that Damon was my best, unfortunately" she sighed.

"Don't worry sweetheart, i'll sort that out for you" he winked at her and she grinned back at him.

"You wish Winchester" Damon said, almost laughing again as if he would be better.

"I don't need to wish Salvatore, i already know" he smirked.

"Right well, that's my cue, night guys" Stefan said walking over to where Sam was sitting and sitting next to him.

"Oh jeez, you two stop growling and having your pissing contests, we're going too bed" Bonnie said Standing up and grabbing Damon's hand surprising him.

"Yes ma'm" he joked, taking her hand after he released her death grip off of his wrist.

"You can say that later" she winked, as he followed her into the tent, he couldn't quite believe his luck, they were followed quickly by Dean and Caroline.

"You coming with me or you just standing here looking pretty" Caroline asked in a sassy tone.

"Oh i'm coming beautiful, don't worry about that" she squealed with laughter as he ran in after her.


	14. Tent Antics With Bamon

**Bamon Tent Antics**

 _ **A/N: This is a smutty chapter, involving Damon and Bonnie's first night together, i can add Dean and Caroline's later if anyone wants to see it, just request it because i thought this chapter was too long anyway just with the Bamon night but i thought that one was more significant for now. Let me know and i will write one up for them anyway, will they go all the way or not? Then we will get back to the main part of the story, beware of that ;) Anyway, i hope you enjoy everyone and you have liked the story so far, please review if you have time to do so and thanks again for staying patient with me, i really hope it's written okay, but here we go i guess first real smut so be kind.**_

* * *

 **Last time:** _"Oh jeez, you two stop growling and having your pissing contests, we're going too bed" Bonnie said Standing up and grabbing Damon's hand surprising him, "Yes ma'm" he joked, taking her hand after he released her death grip off of his wrist, "You can say that later" she winked, as he followed her into the tent he couldn't believe his luck, they were followed by Dean and Caroline, "You coming with me or you just standing here looking pretty" Caroline asked in a sassy tone, "Oh i'm coming hot stuff, don't worry about that" she giggled as he ran in after her._

* * *

 **Now With Bonnie and Damon entering the tent**

Bonnie and Damon walked into their half of the tent, hand in hand with little smiles on their faces, then Bonnie bends down to zip the tent opening shut, giving Damon a spectacular view of her perfect ass, which of course he couldn't help but admire, as the curve of her perfect round behind was so close in front of him, he absentmindedly traced the curve of her ass gently, with the palm of his hand and as he did he heard her breath catch in her throat, as she surprised them both when she pushed back against him.

Damon dropped his other hand to trace the other cheek of her behind, she tried to stand up and turn around to face him, but he couldn't stop himself from laying one of his firm hands on her back, stopping her in her tracks to do so, he leaned over her instead covering her body with his own to whisper into her ear, in a slightly commanding tone.

"Stay there for me sweetheart, i just want to worship this incredible body of yours, that you for some reason hide away from everyone" he bit her ear and she nodded breathing slightly shaky, as he made his way back down her body to her behind, dropping onto his knees with speed.

Just as he got exactly where he wanted to be, just behind her, grabbing her body closer to him by her hips, biting into one of her cheeks lightly more of a nibble really, caressing both cheeks with his hands kneading them softly, as she moaned out in frustration and desperation.

"Please Damon, want to touch you" she all but begged breathlessly.

He never spoke in that moment, he just pulled her down to his level, grasping her hips with a growl and he spun her around to face him, causing her breath to hitch, at his actions and the look in his eyes.

when her forest green eyes met his crystal blue, "Dam..." she tried to speak, but words failed her as they stared at each other, but he saved her the trouble of bothering, as he sealed her mouth shut with his lips, while they clung tightly to each others bodies, during their long passionate kiss, Bonnie wound her hands into his unbelievably soft, dark perfect hair.

Bonnie had completely forgotten she was only wearing her underwear, while Damon was completely naked beneath her, his pillow had appeared to of slipped out of the way, but she couldn't bring herself to care or notice, as such as they were in their own little world right now.

Both of his hands were cupping her face, as they kissed and they moaned into the kiss, enjoying every minute of it.

She let her hands fall from his hair, sliding them over his muscled jaw and neck, Bonnie had began to glide her hands down his incredibly toned body, she was scraping her nails as she went, leaving the scorching angry red marks in her wake.

Which thanks to them both being human, would probably be there for a little while, as well as any other marks they left on each other tonight, he smiled at the thought but then, as her hands made their way down his body slowly, Damon found another moan ripping from deep within his chest, much deeper than the time before, which made Bonnie smirk when she reached his hip bones, she stopped before the kiss got too intense, to separate them quickly for air.

Bonnie found herself digging her fingers into the skin of his hip bones, to try and gain some semblance of control, Damon slanted his head to the side like a curious puppy, right before the smirk returned, growing more every minute, "What are you smirking at" Bonnie asked breathlessly, trying to hold in a giggle at how adorable he looked in that moment.

Before he spoke looking right into her eyes, "How the hell could i be so stupid, how could i miss you" he asked sounding confused by his own question, Bonnie didn't speak or reply to his words, but her heart swelled the more that he spoke, she just looked down towards the floor, which she almost instantly regretted because as she did she saw him in all of his naked glory.

Damon Salvatore was huge and he looked painfully hard right now, as his erection stood proudly against his toned stomach, ready for action, she gasped her head shooting up immediately at the sight of him, as she did their eyes met, the passion blazing between them was undeniable for anyone.

"See something you like Bon Bon" Damon asked in a cheeky tone of voice, even for him as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You.. i mean, you don't have anything on, at all, i mean the pillow has moved and i completely forgot you were naked" she stuttered nervously jumping up, he noticed her nervousness and grabbed the pillow to cover himself with, his face changed to a look filled with concern for her, as he looked right into her eyes, their connection flared again.

She was still not at all used to seeing that look on his face, she shook her head as she tried to look away from his intense gaze on her, she tried to shake the feelings, as he took note of this he put a careful finger under her chin, turning her head back to face him, which she did if a little reluctantly. She blushed ruby red before he spoke.

"Sweetheart it's okay, nothing has to happen tonight, trust me okay, it's just that you have an effect on me and my friend" he said with a chuckle as he nodded between his legs.

"You just have no idea how amazing you are do you, so sexy, beautiful, brave and innocent i could go on, but i fear we could be here all night, anyway i digress, we can just talk if that's what you want, or we can sleep" he offered.

"I wouldn't mind talking, just for a minute, i mean if your sure it's okay" she muttered shyly, he just nodded with a genuine smile, offering her his hand.

"Just sit with me, little witch and don't worry, little Damon is hidden by the cushion right now" she giggled at this, but took his hand and sat with him in his lap.

"Okay, but for the record, little Damon is not the word i would use to describe your friend" Bonnie said quietly, he did the classic Damon eye thing and smirked at her the best he could in their positions.

"Do tell miss Bennett, what would you call him" he chuckled.

"Well i don't know do i, i was just stating the obvious, your clearly anything but small" she laughed along with him.

"He's more of a monster" she giggled, looking away from him.

"Fine by me, i myself have been called worse" he agreed.

"It's a complement, though this time honest" she urged noticing his lack of words and the words, that he had in fact used.

"Oh i know, it isn't that i like being a monster now and then, but i'm curious, what do you see in me" he asked slightly vulnerable, but he tried to ignore his own voice and carry on, in a more Damon worthy tone.

"I mean, apart from my devastatingly good looks and incredible personality, not to mention my god like body" he asked now with an air of seriousness and cockiness rolled into one.

she giggled, "I can tell you now, that it's certainly not your modesty, but aside from that in all seriousness, you see the real me and you don't want to change me, your loyal and brave, your always there if any of us need you, so compassionate not that you let it too the surface much, mores the pity and kind too, though you don't like people to see any of that, i'm happy you show me that side of you, i never want you to hide from me Damon, never, you don't need to" she said with passion, looking at him in those gorgeous eyes of his.

She looked at him with kind eyes and a small smile on her beautiful full lips, which he returned, as he felt his heart swell for the young witch, right along with what she felt for him, not his brother, but him, finally he wasn't second choice and that meant the world, even if he would never admit that, "You know, when we get back if you ever tell anyone what we talked about just now then, well i will have to kill you, you know that though right, that would ruin my reputation" he said jokingly as he winked at her.

Of course she knew he was joking anyway, she scoffed at him, "Damon you could never kill me, not now and you wouldn't dare to try" she said, with a smirk of her own in his direction.

"Oh Miss Bennett, is that a challenge i hear" he asked, with a tone daring for her to agree with his statement.

"You bet your fine ass it is, Mr sexy Salvatore" she giggled again.

"Well, now your in trouble, i warned you" he chuckled darkly.

"Oh and by the way, i could get used to you calling me that and it coming from these lips" he said brushing his thumb over her bottom lip, she felt so good as she was sitting in his lap, straddling him again, her tongue darted out suddenly licking his thumb, as their eyes met there was a fire burning hot between them, he bit his lip as he watched her suck his thumb into her warm mouth.

It was Damon's turn to be shocked by her yet again that evening, his breath hitched slightly as he was entranced by her, she moaned around his digit swirling her tongue around it, then she released him with a pop, he was utterly transfixed by this beautiful woman, Damon audibly gulped as he watched her work.

Of course because of how he was reacting, Bonnie gave his fore finger a little suck next, swirling her tongue around it, with their eyes locked once again, watching as his mouth fell open while he watched her, she released again with another pop, "Such a naughty little witch, aren't we" he half growled and half moaned, she giggled before speaking, all the time watching his face.

"Oh now, Mr Salvatore you haven't seen anything yet" biting her lip, as she started to grind down against him.

"Bonnie stop now, or i won't be responsible" he growled, as his hands went to her hips, to try and slow her down, if not to stop her completely, but it just turned her on more at the feel of his hands on her skin, he couldn't bring himself to actually stop her either, especially if it was what she wanted as well.

So he just tried to just enjoy the ride, "Now, now Mr Salvatore why would i do that" she him mocked with her innocent tone, as she pushed against his chest with both hands, he wasn't expecting it but he didn't stop it when it happened either, with a slight noise falling from his lips as he fell, he was in ore of her right now watching her move, as she continued to grind herself down on his his painfully hard erection, her panties were soaked threw, he could feel it as she rocked her hips back and forth on top of him.

"So good for me baby" she purred at him, then she stopped suddenly with her movements, he groaned at the loss of friction, but she bent down to him, lifting herself slightly as she whispered into the skin of his neck.

"Hmm, now i think someone may of been a naughty boy and lied to me earlier" she giggled.

"I don't know what you mean" he lied.

"Of course you do, because someone does like to be under my control" she said licking a strip down his throat, staying there and waiting for an answer, she didn't get one, so she bit gently into the side of his throat, he squirmed under her.

"Ugh okay, no i didn't lie, i don't normally like it, but you're just so sexy when your in control and being bad" he groaned as his head rolled back.

Bonnie's confidence was at full now, she chuckled at him, all helpless she loved him like this she decided, "Hands above your head and keep them there" she instructed him, he growled but did as she asked since it was their first time and her first time, she bit into his throat again, he moaned out loud at this.

Bonnie knew he was getting off on her biting him, she made her way down his body, to his toned chest and stomach biting sucking and licking all the way, until finally she got to the pillow, she sucked on the skin of his hip bones causing him to buck up into her, "Enjoying ourselves are we" she asked, in a sensual voice, he just groaned again.

Damon couldn't hold himself back anymore and he wound his hands in her dark hair, to his relief she didn't stop him, "Bonnie are you sure" he asked in a needy voice, she didn't answer him just continued what she had been doing, throwing the pillow over her shoulder, moaning appreciatively at the sight before her and at the sight of the man under her, even if the size was worrying her some what, but either way a submissive Damon Salvatore was a sight to behold that was for sure.

She lightly licked him from the base of his cock all the way up to his head, with just the very tip of her tongue, teasing him slightly, he moaned again thrusting up a little into her mouth, she held his hips down, "God Bonnie yes, if you keep going i won't be able to stop myself, so i would think about this first if i were you" he reasoned at almost a whisper.

She could hear the regret in his voice, as he spoke and she just winked at him indicating that was the plan, then all at once she sucked his head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, gathering all of his salty pre-come on her tongue, moaning as she sunk down further and took as much into her warm mouth as she could, sending vibrations all threw his body, gripping the base tightly in her hand and working him over with both her hand and tongue like a woman starved.

Bonnie abandoned his hips for now, her other hand went to massage his balls gently in her palm and her thumb, as she continued she heard him gasp a quick oh fuck, then noticed him sitting up with one hand still in her hair, while the other he was holding himself up on his elbow, as he looked down at her watching her work on him.

Damon was now biting his lip and growling, he looked so damn sexy right now she thought to herself, he could say much the same about her with her lips wrapped around him, this was turning out to be a good day he thought to himself.

Damon was close, she could tell because he was becoming more out of control, bucking up into her mouth as he moaned ,"Oh fuck, shit Bonnie stop i'm so close, god i wish i weren't saying this, but you need to stop" he said quickly, both halfheartedly and breathlessly.

Although at the same time he was pulling harder on her hair, but he was trying to take her off, she moaned and grabbed his ass, pulling him in further and deep throating him, swallowing around his length, he lost it then, she ignored his pleas to stop, he was so sexy when he came undone and let himself go.

Damon felt her smiling against his throbbing cock as she took him in relentlessly, then the realization hit him oh shit, she wasn't going to stop and he couldn't hold it in anymore, she was too good at this, their moans were coming out thick and fast now, even with Bonnie's being muffled by his hard length between her lips.

People were hearing them, he could be sure now, then she heard those magic words fall from his lips, "Uh Bon so close, fuck it, don't stop, feels so good" he gasped out, as he gripped her hair even tighter now, her mouth was magic literally, with a final thrust up he came hard in her mouth, letting out what almost sounded like a whimper, he fell back, with his head pushing into the floor and his body hitting the floor.

Bonnie's nails left crescent shaped marks in his hips, drawing blood slightly where she had been holding him still, she sucked him until he was clean, she released him from her mouth with a pop.

She winked at him as she sat up on her knees, he was first to speak, "Shit, how in hell are you a virgin with a mouth like that" she giggled.

"Just give me ten minutes and i'll rock your world. This non vampire thing is very inconvenient at the moment" he chuckled looking at her, she just shrugged cuddling into him resting her head on his chest.

"Don't worry baby, i could do with a rest too" she smiled then kissed him sweetly, he could taste himself on lips but that only reminded him of earlier, making him hornier by the second, but he ignored it for a minute, he moved them slightly so he just nuzzled into her neck, inhaling deeply placing small kisses all over her neck and throat as his head rested back on her chest.

Bonnie kissed his forehead sighing contentedly, running her hands through his hair, as he traced patterns into her thigh, resting the same hand against the side of her bum over her stomach, the other arm was under her back and had came round to rest on her hip pulling her against him.

"Just rest princess, i'll give you a nice surprise, because when i wake up it's your turn" he purred into her skin, she moaned quietly then giggled.

"Now who's naughty" she asked he chuckled in reply.

"Oh yeah, but you knew that and you know you love it" he smiled at her sleepily.

"Hmm guess i do" she giggled back, as they fell into a light sleep.

 **About an hour later**

Damon awoke with a start, breathing heavy in panic, he was still getting used to the whole breathing thing and being human, he found himself wondering if last night had all been an incredible dream, but he could feel Bonnie breathing steady. As her chest rose and fell beneath him, he untangled himself from her body smiling down at her, as she lay on her back with a blissful smile on her own face and she slept in silence.

His own smile turned into a smirk as he looked at her, "Well, i did say when I wake up" he chuckled quietly to himself.

Damon placed a gentle kiss on her lips, he watched as her smile only grew, but she remained asleep shifting slightly, he kissed and nipped slowly down her body, until he got to her panties she moaned lifting her hips, as he worshiped her, this made him chuckle a little she seemed to still be asleep.

So he carried on and kissed his way back up, leaving little red marks all over her, just like the ones he was proudly sporting, although he knew his marks were darker and angry, he liked them they were a reminder of what his witch could do, he could get her back in time.

If he were honest last night was amazing he couldn't complain, he stopped at the valley of her breasts and nuzzled slightly, kissing his way across the rise of them, he slyly slipped her bra off of her breasts, luckily this was a front clasp much easier access.

Damon's eyes feasted at the sight in front of him, she was perfect in every way, she had an incredible chest not that he were surprised, he cupped both of her breasts in his large hands, delighting in feel of her soft perfect caramel skin between them, as he massaged them slowly they fit his hands perfectly he noticed, he leaned in and captured one of her taught nipples into his mouth, sucking on it as he massaged the other.

He moaned around her supple flesh, then all of a sudden as if out of no where, Damon realized he had two hands pulling at his hair and Bonnie was moaning and pulling him in closer, he released her with a slight nip, as they looked into each others eyes he smirked.

"Hmm morning you sneaky man, a girl could get used to waking up like this" she giggled.

"Well i warned you earlier, so in hindsight, not really that sneaky, besides you were loving it and trust me you better get used to it" he winked.

He broke eye contact with her, with a final raise of his eyebrows he began to kiss, suck and bite his way back down her body, he pulled her panties down with a finger either side of them, she winked as he looked at her raising her hips for him, she clearly couldn't wait for this, he kissed down her legs, following the panties as he removed them and when they were gone he placed small soft teasing kisses on her inner thighs sucking a dark mark into her skin.

"You've barely touched me Damon, come on please stop being mean" she whimpered, realizing how desperate she seemed right now, that she just told a bad boy vampire to stop being mean, well that's ridiculous she thought to herself, as she looked down at a very cocky Damon.

"Do my ears deceive me, or is the great Bonnie Bennett, really begging me to make her come" he asked with a slight growl, at the end she couldn't speak so she just nodded and groaned, pushing her body closer to him.

"Very well, your wish my command, i'll make you scream my name" he said as he looked into her eyes, she got wetter just from his words, but as his hands grabbed her legs, throwing them over his shoulders and pulling her closer to his face, she was spread nice and wide, he didn't speak anymore and neither did she.

They both just breathed heavily, he licked her along her slit slowly gathering her essence on his tongue, "So good" he murmured before he captured her clit into his mouth, she gasped gripping his hair tightly, pulling him closer almost riding his face.

Damon took hold of one of her hips, pulling her even closer to him still, Damon was eating Bonnie out like a man starved, he was practically growling, not that she would complain, as it sent incredible vibrations through her body.

She moaned again, the moans were coming out more, then his hand joined his mouth, he slid two fingers inside her tight, warm, dripping wet center, earning him another moan followed by a gasp, as the intense pleasure washed over her, "God your so hot and tight baby, so wet for me" he groaned.

Bonnie felt herself beginning to loose control, as he played her body like a violin, he knew just what to do, she wasn't going to last much longer and he could feel it too, she was grinding on him with abandon, as she spoke breathlessly, "God Damon yes i'm so close baby" she whimpered breathlessly.

As he bit into the mark he made on her thigh, apparently old habit die hard, even if he didn't draw any blood, he could feel her walls clamp down around his fingers.

"I might live down here" he chuckled, she almost laughed then she felt it, it was one of the most intense feelings she had ever felt.

"Oh y.. yes so good, Damon suck again, please harder" she asked breathless, he quickly obliged taking her clit into his mouth again, he moved his hand from her hip and to her breast he pinched her nipple between his fingers.

"Come on my face princess" he whispered, then went back to work on her clit, his words sent her over the proverbial cliff, her mouth hung open in a silent scream, as she came on his tongue, spasms wracking her whole body and she was blinded by the bright white light, that had enveloped her she practically whispered his name like a prayer as she came for him.

He worked her down from her orgasm, when she finally stopped shaking, Damon kissed his way back up her body slowly enjoying the feel of her skin, resting his face in her neck as he whispered, "I think if it's possible, your even sexier when you come" he groaned in his usual sexy voice.

Bonnie giggled and rolled to look at him, his eyes were so blue like crystal she noticed, "Damon" she murmured.

"Hmm" he responded quietly, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"I want you" she said to him decidedly, he looked at her confused before he let out a chuckle.

"Well that's good, it happens that i want you too" Damon said with a happy smile.

"No that's not what i mean, well it is, but i want you to be my first" she said shyly but she meant it.

He looked into her eyes for signs that she was unsure, but much to his surprise he found none, "God so do i, really you have no idea, but this here, it's not right, we're not even in our bodies technically" he tried to reason.

She leaned in climbing on top of him, to whisper in his ear again with an angry tone, "I don't care, i want you and i want you now, body or no body, where's my bad ass vampire, i need you inside me" she moaned toward the end of her sentence, grinding herself into him, he had his jeans back on but she was naked.

"Oh i may not be a vampire right now, but your tempting the beast right now love" he growled at her.

"Why what's the big bad beast, gonna do to little me" she purred at him, moaning in anticipation, she knew him, he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

"Take me Damon, make me yours, i want you to make me scream your name again, until i forget my own, i'm so wet just for you, i don't want gentle i just want you" she said to him in a seductive voice full of meaning.

"You can have me little witch, all of me and don't say i didn't warn you" he growled throwing her onto her back he was sending shivers down her spine with his voice and actions right now.

"Since you're so ready for me, so wet just for me, you might want to hold on to something" he chuckled darkly, grabbing her wrists raising them above her head, holding them with one hand.

"Actually don't worry, I've got that covered" she had stayed quiet.

"Ready" he whispered against her lips after a quick kiss.

"Oh god yes" she moaned, grabbing the back of his neck pulling his back into the kiss, he pushed half way into her and stopped, because of her so she could adjust to his size, he waited for her to nod and say she was okay, which when she quickly gave him.

He started his movements, slowly in and out, working the rest of his length inside of her, until his hard cock was buried deep inside of her tight warm wet walls, squeezing him tightly, they rested their heads together as he stilled for a moment, enjoying the feel of being inside her.

"Damon, it's okay, please move, you feel so good inside me" she all but begged, her head was foggy with pleasure.

"Thank fuck for that" he gasped, as he let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding, he began to move with in her, slowly building up a quicker pace, as he bit into her neck, trying to stop his own moans, but failed.

"Fuck your so tight" he groaned, they were moaning uncontrollably now.

Bonnie had never felt this blissed out so much, it hurt at first but god was it worth it, when all of a sudden he pulled out of her, she looked at him bewildered as to why, he smirked at her face.

"Hands and knees now" he said in a seductive rough voice, she knew why so she did as he instructed, eagerly getting into position, the wetness was beginning to coat her thighs the more he spoke.

Damon groaned in appreciation grabbing her ass again, she jolted forward with a gasp, then separating her cheeks and legs he sunk his face into her wetness again.

"Oh god Damon, i love your mouth but i swear to all that is holy, if you don't fuck me again, i'll pin you down and take what i want" she in what was supposed to be a commanding tone but it only sounded like a wimper.

Damon just laughed as he moved back, "Oh now that, i would love to see" he finished, as he leveled his rock hard cock with her soaking wet entrance, he pushed all the way inside her and the front of Bonnie's body shot up in surprise.

"Oh shit" she moaned loudly, he grabbed her hair with on hand and rested the other on her hip, as he fucked her roughly with so much passion they were both so close, all that could be heard were the moans coming from the pair and the skin slapping against skin, as he pounded into her relentlessly.

Then he pulled her hair so hard that her back was against his chest, "Oh god you're so good at this" she moaned, as the intense pleasure was beginning to over take her body.

"No it's Damon Bonnie, not god, but yeah i know" he said in his cocky voice and grunting, his hands were on her hips as he pushed up into her relentlessly, he bit into her neck again growling.

"Come with me Bon" those words finished her off.

"Damon i'm gonna come" she cried out desperately.

"Me too, baby hold on" he moaned, then he thrust into her a few more times, they came together with a final shout of each others names, with a final "Oh yes".

Damon collapsed on Bonnie's back and they both rolled onto their sides breathing heavy, "Someone took it like a woman" he laughed again their breathing ragged.

Bonnie just laughed, "Well i'm glad i waited to do that with a real man, but i guess that i'm technically still a virgin, being as i'm not actually in my body and neither are you" she explained with a small regretful laugh.

"Mmmm, well i guess i'll have to fix that, all over again, if you want that is" he said with a slight seriousness and hint of insecurity, which she sensed, she put a hand on his cheek.

"Hey, you can bet your fine ass that i do" she giggled cheekily as she smacked his ass, his smirk made another appearance then to her relief.

"Such a naughty little witch" he mocked with fake surprise, she bit her lip and kissed him.

"Of course with you, but you still haven't seen anything yet" she giggled.

"I hope so with me, i look forward to finding that out" he said with a wink, they snuggled down together with her head on his chest, their legs were wrapped around each other.

"Sleep tight sweetheart" he murmured into her neck, he noticed she was already asleep so he pulled her against him tighter and drifted off into a slumber himself he finally got the girl and his dreams were of Bonnie while he slept.


	15. The Morning After

**The Morning after**

A/N: Hey guys! i hope that everyone enjoyed the last chapter, first smut so hope it was okay, i did actually really enjoy writing it, so hope it worked out for you any requests let me know, but we're back to the main story now, a new character/person will arrive in Mystic Falls soon and the boys discover a problem, when they wake up from their sex induced sleeps, what has happened, Bobby and Liz go to collect an old friend of his.

* * *

Last Time:  
"Mmmm, well i guess i'll have to fix that, all over again, if you want that is" he said with a slight seriousness and hint of insecurity, which she sensed, she put a hand on his cheek "Hey, you can bet your fine ass that i do" she giggled cheekily as she smacked his ass, his smirk made another appearance then to her relief, "Such a naughty little witch" he mocked with fake surprise, she bit her lip and kissed him, "Of course with you, but you still haven't seen anything yet" she giggled, "I hope so with me and i look forward to finding that out he said with a wink, they snuggled down together with her head on his chest, they legs were wrapped around each other, "Sleep tight sweetheart" he murmured he noticed she was already asleep so he pulled her against him tighter and drifted off into a slumber himself he finally got the girl and his dreams were of Bonnie.

* * *

 **Now With Damon:**

It was later that morning, when a very happy Damon Salvatore awoke with a smile on his face, an honest to god real smile, for the first time in a long time Damon could say that he was happy, he couldn't wait to get out of this place, so he and Bonnie could stay in his bed, for weeks upon weeks at a time.

He hoped that Sheila would be happy for them too, he didn't need a witch hating him. Especially not a Bennett witch, that always caused problems for him and they had actually made progress, but at the thought of Bonnie he rolled over onto his side, where she had fallen asleep last night, completely forgetting about her grams, but to his surprise Bonnie wasn't there anymore.

Damon scrubbed the sleep from his face with palm of his hand, reaching over he rubbed a hand over the sheets beside him, expecting them to hold some warmth from his bed companion, but they were stone cold.

As if she had never been there in the first place, or she had left a while ago, Damon decided to drag himself out of his cocoon bed, he had manufactured in his sleep, to go and look for the missing witch.

He located his dark jeans and he pulled them on, which was more difficult than he remembered pulling them up his legs, his balance wasn't great and he was hungover, also the fact that he was half asleep didn't help the situation, but this was a draw back of not being a vampire at this moment in time, he swore under his breath as he almost fell on his ass.

Very slowly though he managed to regain some of his balance, Damon buttoned the jeans up once they were successfully resting on his lean hips, he didn't like belts, which was probably obvious if you knew him because his jeans always hung lower than most peoples.

Damon found his white t-shirt and slipped it over his head, pulling it down a little to get it in the right place, he ran a hand threw his messy raven hair with a slight sigh escaping his full lips, clearing his throat as he did so, god he needed water he'd killed for less he was sure of it. He bent down to unzip the tent, which lead to the middle section of it, between he and Bonnie and Dean and Caroline.

What Damon didn't notice however, when he was leaving the tent, was that Bonnie's clothes were all still in the same place they had been left last night, in the throws of their passion, scattered around the area.

 **Now With Dean:**

Dean awoke with a loud groan, man was he was hungover this morning, even if it had been an awesome night and god it had, he felt like he'd been hit in the face with a rock way too many times last night, either that or someone had ran him over with a truck him being unaware.

Dean rolled onto his back admitting defeat for the moment, his eyes still closed as he tried to block out the bright sunlight, while it streamed threw the tents walls, why is it always a nice day when you wake up feeling like shit, he thought to himself, just as he rubbed both hands down his face with a grunt, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Care babe, you okay" Dean asked voice groggy with sleep, with his eyes still shut, but he didn't get any answer from her, "Sweetheart" he asked again, but it came out in a rough gravelly voice, to his surprise silence was still remaining as a reply to him, so he reluctantly opened his eyes, blinking a few times, to search for the gorgeous blonde he had sleeping next to him.

However as he did that's when he realized that she was nowhere to be seen, it was just him in the tent, guessing that maybe she had gone to get a drink or something he decided it was best to get up and look for her.

Dean quickly got out of the sheets surrounding and tangling around his body, in the position that he was in and he located his jeans and he pulled them on, over his black boxers covering his toned legs, since that was all he had slept in last night.

Quickly doing up the buttons on the jeans, that he had instead of a fly, his head was spinning and banging like nobodies business, all the same he carefully bent down to retrieve his plaid shirt from the floor, he pulled it on sighing slightly when he eventually got it on he decided to leave it open, he really couldn't be bothered to mess with tiny buttons right now.

The ones on his jeans had been hard enough to put up with in this mood, he quickly pulled on his boots finding bending over a little difficult as he did, the thudding in his head got worse, Dean stood back up and he found himself hitting his head on one of the bars of the tent.

Causing a loud "fuck me" to leave his lips, which is all anyone would of heard as he righted himself, now he'd finally managed to get dressed he bent down to unzip the door to the tent.

Dean much like Damon had also missed the fact that all of his sleeping partners clothes remained in the tent, scattered about the place where she had thrown them the night before, he stepped out of the door leading into the middle compartment of the tent.

As Dean stepped out of the tent he almost headbutted Damon, as they both came out of their sides at almost the exact same time, in the same position bending down a little thanks to their height.

"Good night, Dean" Damon chuckled, as he looked at the green eyed human in front of him, Dean smirked at him.

"Oh, you have no idea, but i don't have to ask you, you and Bonnie were all we could hear last night, bit of a mood killer" Dean chuckled at the former vampire.

"Told you i was good, i would say ask her, but she wasn't with me when i woke up" he chuckled, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Dean just rolled his eyes, then the last part registered with the hunter, "Wait Bonnie isn't with you" Dean asked.

"No why" Damon replied a little confused at Dean's interest.

"Caroline wasn't there when i woke up either" Dean replied watching Damon's reaction.

They frowned at each other, stepping out of the tent they were about to say something to one another when they heard several pained groans, their heads both whipped around to the noise, their faces fell further, when they noticed it was Sam and Stefan, they were face down on the ground, completely covered in blood and ripped clothing, they were both seemingly unconscious.

"Shit!" they both muttered at the same time, at the sight before their eyes of their little brothers, they immediately ran to Sam and Stefan's sides to check on them and make sure the were still 'alive'.

"Sammy, wake up, it's Dean, come on please" Dean urged desperately, nudging his brother gently as possible in his panic.

"Stefan come on, get your broody ass up, you okay, why the hell didn't you call us, what happened" Damon said with panic lacing his voice, as he reeled off questions, at the sight of his little brother.

Sam and Stefan both let out a groan rolling onto their backs, to face a worried looking Dean and Damon. They both sat up slowly, pushing themselves into leaning their bodies against the wall for support, groaning while they moved still in quite a lot of pain, they hadn't healed completely yet, it was taking a little longer than usual because the power was split between them.

"Thank god, for Stefan's powers or we would of been dead a while ago" Sam said in a crackly voice, his windpipe may of been crushed at some point, he didn't even recognize himself, so he quickly cleared his throat.

"Yeah, right" Dean muttered quietly watching both men.

"So wait, what happened and where the hell are the girls" Damon asked with a quick look at Dean, they both had worried expressions, as the realized they had not even woke up at the attack which also confused them, Damon was trying to keep his walls up, but he was failing miserably, he couldn't keep the panic out of his voice, no matter how hard he tried.

They drifted their focus back on the younger men in front of them, Stefan sighed, "We were ambushed" Stefan explained as he tried to push himself up the wall a little more, grabbing Damon's arm to steady himself.

"Damon this is bad, but i need you to listen to me please, before you go and do something crazy" Stefan said this calmly, because of how well he knew his brother and just how Damon would react to what he was about to tell him, Stefan then heard Damon growl, which was no surprise to him.

"Talk brother, then i'll decide how i act" Damon seethed, a possible idea where this conversation was headed, Stefan sighed as Sam and Dean listened patiently to what the younger Salvatore had to say.

"It was Klaus, he had two witches with him, there were also two vampires, but they weren't us vampires, Sam says they were the kind that he and Dean hunt, back home, i assume they thought we were dead when they left, or they probably wouldn't of gone, because they may of thought that we were human, just like how you were supposed to of been when you were sent here" Stefan said taking a breath to check everyone's reactions before he continued.

"Maybe they thought that if we weren't dead, then it wouldn't take long for us to die from our injures, so they could of sensed four people alive and assumed we the other two, the girls were out here when it happened, so they didn't go in there to get them, so wouldn't of actually of seen you two, after all there were only four of you sent here, on purpose. They only seemed interested in the girls, we were more of an inconvenience it seemed, they just needed us dead and out of the way, so we have a slight upper hand here, being they think they took the two guys out and we died, they shouldn't expect their own ambush that we bring, lets face it even if they catch two of us, the other two can do something, we heard the girls screaming. That was it so they were alive when they left, but that's all i remember before i blacked out" Stefan said in a pained voice looking down.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder, "We did everything we could, but we will get them back and we'll all get out of here" Stefan nodded, Damon was still thinking when Dean spoke up.

"I have to ask again, why didn't you get us" Dean asked looking at them confused and a little pissed.

"We didn't have time, Klaus jumped up to the roof, even this high, he just jumped, Stefan said their vampires can do that, but seeing it was just something else Dean, anyway the others ran up the stairs, while Klaus was dealing with us, but he could of beat our both our asses by himself, he didn't even seem to notice we were vamps, we think the girls were in the shop when they were caught, we never saw them after the people got here, they said they wanted some different clothes after last night" Sam explained watching his brother, Dean signaled for Sam to continue.

Sam nodded taking a deep breath before he continued, "When the other lot got out here we didn't want to alert them to you two as well, you're human you would of actually died Dean, Klaus said something about wanting the girls alive, but he didn't say why" Sam finished explaining.

"Right that's enough talking, as if we haven't had enough of that bastard as it is, why can't we just get him gone" Damon growled in utter frustration.

Damon was still seething, so he took a breath before continuing, trying to calm down a bit which seemed some what impossible, "We will get them back, but we need a plan, this is Klaus, we can't just get to them guns blazing, we need to figure out where they are first and what to do, we can't risk anything happening to either of them and i'm basically useless without powers, Bonnie and Caroline are not going to be touched by that monster, if he touches a hair on their heads i'll kill him, but it's not safe here, so i say we head back to the boarding house, once you two have healed up a little better, then we can formulate a plan to get rid of this piece of shit once and for all" Damon explained slightly calmer than he felt.

"We're fine, right Stef" Sam asked Stefan with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Yeah come on we need to move, it's not safe here anyway, how are you gonna kill him Damon" Stefan said.

"Oh little brother, how quickly you forget, i may of got the brains and the looks" he chuckled at his brother, who just looked back at him confused, Damon sighed then continued, "The white oak stake, you know that we happened to of found a few months back, thanks to a wonderful couple of Bennett witches we know, if that prick dies here, then he dies for real and thanks to mummy original cutting the ties with their decedents we're still safe" he almost laughed, while he spoke Stefan's face was a picture, as the realization crossed his face.

"Well that would certainly solve our problems, the infamous Salvatore brothers and friends killing the big bad original hybrid" they smirked at each other, Stefan was beginning to look as smug as his brother lately, as they all nodded in agreement.

"Lets do this then, you cocky sons of a bitch" Dean chuckled, as Dean helped Sam to his feet and Damon helped Stefan, Sam and Stefan leaned on their older brothers, as they walked off toward the Salvatore Boarding house and hopefully to save the girls.

 **Back At The Salvatore Boarding House (Real World)**

It had been little over a day since everyone had watched Cas glow in a bright white light, as he sent Sam and Stefan to be with their brothers and they had been unconscious, like the other four had ever since the moment the light faded from Cas.

Everyone had tried, to at least make their six dreaming friends and family as comfortable as they possibly could that is. Luckily the weather was good this time of year, it was warm in the day anyhow, at night it may of been slightly cooler, but thanks to the giant fire place in the parlor, which the Salvatore's had been partial to over the years, they were all still all kept warm as they all laid together, very much helpless to do anything, obviously some of them didn't need to be warm, but at least the people left behind felt as though they were doing something to help them.

Ric lit the fire as he used to with his best friend, as they shared a drink of bourbon after a fight or showdown of some kind, he hadn't left Damon's side since the day they found them, which not many people understood, but he couldn't bring himself too leave him, Ric knew that when Damon woke up he would take the piss out of him for years for this, but he didn't care, he would be there when he woke up and he would wake up, that much Ric was certain of, or he would go in himself and drag Damon out and the others if he had to, because no matter how hard he tried not to like the cocky prick to begin with, he just couldn't help it.

Ric knew the man he really was, the Damon Salvatore only a handful of people had met before him and after, one of them being his own brother and Ric was sure that even Stefan sometimes forgot who his brother could be, but Ric didn't, he could be a good man when he chose to be.

Damon may of been a monster at many times of his life, but he'd changed the last few years, he protected the people in their lives, just as they all protected him and one another. Damon would die to protect them too, no true monster has people to care about, or people who care about him, he was a good man and if he had too Ric would kill the smart ass, if he ever got stuck there, because he had no idea what to do without him anymore despite himself.

Now as sad as it was and even as much as that worried him, Damon and Stefan had become his brothers, no matter how messed up they got or this family got, or may of been, it was theirs and was just that, a family, they would all die to protect it and each other.

Nobody else had left the house either since they sent Sam and Stefan in too, they had all decided it was best for them to stay at the boarding house, nobody wanted to leave any of the others on their own, because there was no way of protecting themselves at the moment.

So even if they weren't consciously there, then they at least had someone with them at all times, plus it was probably safest place for everyone without the added protection of the Salvatore brothers and the very selfless Caroline, two hunters and another witch, who was stronger than her grandmother, despite what said or thought.

Bonnie was without question stronger and she was an incredible person, just to top it off Bonnie Bennett, was one of the sweetest most loyal people on the planet, but she could have a dark side, that you would not want to mess with, no matter how strong you are, unless you had a death wish, or at least one of unbearable pain, her friends and family were her life.

Luckily they had a good weapons stash and another two hunters available, Ric and of course Bobby and Jeremy wasn't doing too bad thanks too Ric's training, it was stocked with blood for Anna, a good alcohol supply for him, courtesy of Damon of course, Jeremy, Anna and Jenna were on the shopping duties, they were set for a little while, Sheila, Liz, Bobby and Ric were on guard.

Bobby had called a mutual friend of Sheila and his earlier, thankfully Giles was on the next plane out to lend a hand. So Bobby was going to pick him up, Liz said she needed to go too, maybe get out for a little while, she had called in at work and said she needed some personal leave, luckily they were able to give it too her.

Bobby explained how Giles knew about almost everything supernatural, anything he didn't know was rare, but usually wasn't anything worth knowing about, Giles had become curious when Bobby had explained to him over the phone the predicament they were in.

Giles had said he would be on the next plane out to see what he could do to help, luckily a friend of his Willow had forced him to get a laptop and had scanned almost all of his books onto it, although when he got there he would some help with the blasted thing, because he could never work them and was slightly infuriated by the contraptions.

Bobby said it was fine and of course they could help, if he didn't know what too do then that Ric knew how to do almost anything on one of the things.

"We best get going then i guess" Liz said to Sheila giving the older witch a hug goodbye.

"Be safe honey, we'll see you soon" she replied with a smile at Bobby over his truck, which he returned, as Liz jumped into the truck.

"You ready Liz, i mean you really don't have to come, i'll be fine if you wanted to stay with Caroline, i understand" he questioned her worriedly.

"No Bobby, it's fine honest, we could both do with a slight break, as much as we don't want to leave the kids, there's nothing we can do here to help at the moment anyway, plus i can keep you company" she said as she smiled at him.

"Alright, you've got it, but i don't want any complaining about my driving, or my music, i get that enough complaining from those idjits" he said motioning to the house, as he joked about Sam and Dean, but there was no smile.

Liz found it funny how grumpy this man always looked, even when he was joking, she just smiled she thought it could of been because he was worrying about Sam and Dean.

"I promise, now lets get going, Sheila we'll see you soon okay, keep the kids safe and call me if you have any updates" Liz asked her friend with a smile.

"Of course i will Liz and Bobby tell Rupert that i'll see him soon, look after her as well" she chuckled.

"Yes ma'm and don't worry, i was planning on looking after this one" he laughed a little, as they waved goodbye to her and she headed back into the house.


	16. Collecting An Old Friend

**Collecting An Old Friend**

* * *

 **Last Time:**

"You ready Liz, i mean you really don't have to come, i'll be fine if you wanted to stay with Caroline, i understand" he questioned, "No Bobby, it's fine honest, we could both do with a slight break, as much as we don't want to leave the kids, there's nothing we can do here to help at the moment anyway, plus i can keep you company" she said as she smiled at him.

"Alright, you've got it, but i don't want any complaining about my driving, or my music, i get that enough complaining from those idjits" he said motioning to the house, as he joked about Sam and Dean, but there was no smile, she found it funny how grumpy this man always looked, even when he was joking she just smiled she thought it could of been because he was worrying about Sam and Dean,

"I promise, now lets get going, Sheila we'll see you soon okay, keep the kids safe and call me if you have any updates" Liz asked her friend with a smile, "Of course i will Liz and Bobby tell Rupert that i'll see him soon, look after her as well" she chuckled, "Yes ma'm and don't worry i was planning on looking after this one" he laughed as they waved goodbye to her and she headed back into the house.

* * *

 **Now, At The Salvatore Boarding House real world, Just After Liz And Bobby Left:**

As Sheila stepped through the front door of the boarding house, she found Ric sitting on one of the sofas with his head in his hands, with a large drink of bourbon on the coffee table in front of him. Ric sat quietly as he scrubbed his hands through his hair and over his face, when he heard the front door shut, even if sheila had done it quietly, as so to not disturb the vampire hunter and he finally looked up, just to grab the glass of bourbon and he tossed it back in one gulp.

After raising it in the air and muttering to himself, "To you buddy" to the very unusually still form of one Damon Salvatore, who still rested on the floor with his friends and brother, if you didn't know his drinking buddy was a vampire, it may of been obvious by the way this man could handle the burn of any drink, because it was without a single reaction anymore.

Sheila laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, just before she spoke to him in quiet and calm voice. "Alaric, he will be okay, they all will" he sighed aloud.

"Yeah i know, they'll all be fine, i'm sure, but i just feel a little useless right now Sheila, just sitting here watching the bodies of my friends, not being able to do anything to help, it's just not me, you know that" he explained to the elder witch a little brokenly.

Then as if on cue when he finished talking Jenna, Anna and Jeremy came back from the shop and through the door, they went into the kitchen to put everything away quickly, before they then came and sat down on the sofa with Sheila and Ric.

"Hey guys, we thought that we could come and keep you company for a little while, if you like" Jenna said sweetly with a small smile at her boyfriend. "You okay babe" she asked him kindly, placing a hand on Ric's bicep and giving him a quick kiss, as she took the seat beside him.

"Yeah i'm fine honey" he said placing his hand on top of the one she had rested on his arm, sighing slightly to himself, but Jenna understood his mood completely, she knew how close Ric and Damon were, they were more like brothers than just best friends.

"I was about to mention an idea i had last night, right after i did some research, it's just an idea at the moment, but i think that it could give them all an edge, but mainly Damon, Dean, Caroline and Bonnie, because of Cas's help with Stefan and Sam, i don't really want to risk it canceling out what he did, with what i need to do in order to complete this, so it's best i don't try it on them, but i can try it on the other four, now if it doesn't work there are no negative side affects, maybe slight drowsiness but nothing serious, after all they're going to need all the help they can get in there" she finished looking at the others, to see what they thought, Ric had perked up a little at this revelation.

"What do you need to do, can we get you anything to help" he asked her seriously, maybe a little hurriedly but Sheila just smiled at him.

"This is something only a witch can do and luckily, no i don't need anything but my powers for this, maybe something that belongs to them, but on this occasion i can just use their bodies" she explained carefully.

"Okay go on, so what will happen" Ric asked intrigued.

"What i would like try is typically called a life bond, it's usually used to link lovers and on the usual occasions it would also be made so that if one of them died then so did the other, now this part i can change and take out, the stronger their connection, well the stronger it will make everything that could happen, with the spell and it should slowly give Bonnie, Damon and Caroline their powers back, at least at the same strength as what it would with Sam and Stefan, i would of thought. Sheila said looking around to make sure they understood before continuing.

"They will share powers as well, meaning when i link Dean and Caroline together, as long as their connection is as powerful as i first believed it to be, then they will be able to sense each others emotions and thoughts, they should be able to talk telepathically as well, this will hopefully give Dean Caroline's healing abilities, as well as her vamp speed and possibly a few other things, except the blood lust, because they will for all intense purposes remain human, just with the powers of a vampire" Sheila explained carefully.

"Now with Damon and Bonnie, it's a little more complicated, being he is a vampire and she is a witch, now typically not two breeds that mix well, but their bond is very strong, solid even, plus they're close this will help to strengthen the bond more so, this will work on them a hundred percent i have no doubts, they will have the emotional and telepathic connections to each other, but with their powers is where the difficulties lie, they could either end up both just having Damon's vampire abilities or they could end up both having Bonnie's magics, now in very rare occasions that i have heard of, they could very well end up with a mix of both, as we all know my grand baby is anything but ordinary, so i guess we would have to hope for the best" Sheila said with a smile.

Before she explained further, "Now there is a possibility of all of them may be able to communicate telepathically, as they will all have the power after i do this, as long as it works the way that it should, but as i say Sam and Stefan i can't do anything for, that lies solely with Castiel" she explained sighing when she finally finished the long winded explanation, she looked at them waiting for someone to say something.

"Maybe i could get in their heads and warn them what your about to do, so that they know what's coming, in case they're in danger or anything, it could help you maybe" Anna asked the witch.

"Absolutely not, no i'm not risking you getting stuck Anna, we have no idea how this works, they're stuck in they're own heads as it is honey, we don't need to loose anyone else right now, it's not safe, i'm sorry and thank you, i appreciate the thought though, but we need you here, besides i will try and get a message through to Bonnie, or at least one of them will know that way it should help somehow" she replied to Anna who just nodded at her with a small smile.

Anna was touched if not a little surprised that the witch cared for her safety, especially enough for Sheila to refuse her help, but of course she would listen in that case. Everybody watched as sheila got to her feet, before she knelt down beside Bonnie and whispered to her, "It's okay baby girl, now i don't want you to worry, we'll get this sorted" she placed her hand on Bonnie's chest as it rose and fell slowly, just above her heart, then she rested her other hand on Damon's still chest, but in the same place, just above the space where his heart was.

Sheila closed her eyes and begin to recite the spell under her breath, just quiet enough so that nobody could hear her, after a few minutes she stopped chanting, but she kept her hands in their places and her eyes shut speaking aloud this time, as she spoke directly to Bonnie.

"Bonnie bear it's your grams, i'm unsure if you will actually get this message, but i hope that you do, i miss you my sweet child and i hope you're all taking good care of one another, we will get you out of there soon, but for the mean time i have life bonded you to Damon, i will soon do the same with Dean and Caroline, meaning you will share one another powers, you will be able to communicate telepathically with each other and share emotions and abilities, you and Damon may end up with both vampire and witch abilities, so help and guide each other, i have removed the part of the spell that binds your lives, so if one dies the other will not, Damon if you are listening, please look after my baby, we're getting help from somewhere else, your friends need you so stay safe" she finished.

As she opened her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek, she wiped it away as she stood she swayed slightly, she almost fell but Anna vamp sped behind her and caught her, the spell had taken quite a bit of power from her. That however was a good sign at least, she smiled at Anna gratefully, "Thank you honey, but i need to continue" Sheila explained as she stumbled over to Dean and Caroline, with the aid of Anna.

"Sheila wait, are you sure you can handle another one of that spell right now, it looks like it took a lot out of you" Ric asked the older woman concerned for her.

"I'm fine, i just need to finish this now, at least this way we're giving them some kind of protection, even if it is their own and each others" she sighed, going over to kneel by Dean and Caroline still with the help of Anna, which sheila was very thankful for at this moment in time, normally she would of told her to let her be, but she needed to get this done as soon as possible.

She rested a hand on Caroline's chest then one on Dean's, as she muttered the spell again, the lights in the room flickered and the fire flared again, the power needed was draining her substantially, but at least they would be slightly safer with this, so she pushed through the pain, as she uttered the last word of the spell she blacked out or fainted, she wasn't exactly sure, she fell back into Anna, who caught her, the last thing she heard before the darkness overtook her was them all shouting her name, questioning if she was okay but she didn't reply.

 **In The Truck With Bobby And Liz:**

Liz and Bobby were driving down a long dark country road, with fields on either side of them, they were making good time on their trip so far, what with the lack of traffic and the time of night that they had left, it was so much quieter on the roads like this. It was the type of time Bobby actually enjoyed driving, but Bobby kept glancing at Liz, almost all of the way there out of concern for her, just to make sure she was okay, but the same expression remained on her face it was almost stoic.

It was clear that she was worried for her daughter although understandably, she hated the fact that she had left Caroline back at the house without her protection, she felt guilty, even if other people were there, in fact people that were better equip to protect Caroline than she herself was. She obviously felt a responsibility for her daughter who in the last few years she had grown a lot closer too, but she had questions, that only Giles could answer and she was hoping the sooner she got them, then maybe it would put her mind to rest slightly.

The one god send they already had back at home was Sheila Bennett, Bobby was relieved they had someone else to help, although Giles did magic from time to time, he didn't practice the craft as often as he used too back in the day, his magics were obviously different to Sheila's as well, where hers came from the earth, Giles had a different kind but perhaps they could help each other out, they had met before as well so maybe they had already worked together in the past.

If Bobby were being honest with himself though, he would have to admit he wasn't doing much better with the situation, at the thought of his boys being lost in that place, where ever that may be at this moment in time, where he couldn't do anything to help them, he was going to gather as many people as possible to help them, if that's what it took to get them all back and keep them as safe as possible.

Then that's exactly what he would do, he looked back at the woman beside him again, giving her a small smile of reassurance, she returned a slight smile back to him which prompted him to speak to her.

"Hey Liz, it'll be all right you know, as long as we all stick together, family doesn't end with blood, my boys will look after Caroline, i'm sure that they're all looking out for each other right now, they might be a bunch of idjits, but they know their stuff trust me, their daddy taught em well and i helped where i could, they're good kids really" he finished talking, just as they pulled up at airport visitor collection point.

Bobby was about to get out of the truck, when Liz put a gentle hand on his arm to stop him quickly.

"Thank you, you really have no idea what something like that means to someone like me, with the people i associate with, let alone everyone back home, they are so used to being judged all the time, for people like us Bobby kindness doesn't come often anymore, with most of them being un dead and all, well it can be brutal, the things they have to do and put up with, i mean it's hard on all of us, but at heart they are good people and i trust them vampire or not, which i never thought i would hear myself say, they will watch Sam and Dean's backs as much as they watch theirs, i'm sure of it, i just hope they all get out of this unharmed" she said with beginning of tears brimming in her eyes.

"Hey, come on, it'll be okay" he said to her trying his best to comfort her, she just nodded at him.

"I know they really don't seem like some of the monsters, at least none i have met, i'm sure they have done terrible things, but that was a long time ago and i trust you and Sheila, your judgement i mean, Sheila is a servant of nature and if she trusts them all a degree then that's good enough for me and you being as kind as you are, plus iv'e seen the things that they've done and the things they have stopped, you don't have to explain really i get it" he finished as they smiled at each other.

Then looked out of the window toward the airport gate, "There's Giles" Bobby said, as he pointed to the man approaching the car, Liz glanced where he was pointing as a man in a grey suit approached the car, he was of slim build and he had on circular glasses, he was also wheeling a large suitcase and carrying a laptop bag, along with a briefcase, Bobby jumped down from his truck and strode over to the man.

Liz watched the pair embrace as she too slipped out of the truck and approached the Bobby and Giles, in front of her. Bobby embraced his old friend clapping him on the back as he did so.

"Rupert my friend, how have you been, i hope the flight was good, thank you so much for coming so quick" Bobby said to Giles with a faint smile.

"I'm well thank you my old friend, the flight was long and tedious, but overall not as bad as expected, how could i not come when there is so much at stake here, you would do the same for me, besides the watchers council owed me holiday, how about we, um get back to the house where your friends reside, we can see what i can do to help" Giles replied in a strong English accent, Bobby nodded in reply before gesturing in Liz's direction.

"This here lovely lady, is good friend of mine, sheriff Elizabeth Forbes, her daughter is trapped along with the four boys and the young witch, who just so happens to be Sheila's granddaughter, as i told you over the phone" Bobby explained as he ushered Liz to stand next to him.

"This Liz, is my good friend of many years Rupert Giles" Bobby introduced the pair.

"My pleasure, Miss Forbes i will do all that i can to help, did you say Sheila" Giles said extending his hand, sending a quick glance to Bobby, back to the kind woman at Bobby's side.

Liz reached out and shook the mans extended hand, "It's lovely too meet you at last, we've heard a lot about you since we met Bobby, all good things i should say, yes Sheila Bennett speaks very highly of you also, she's looking forward to seeing you again, what you can do to help with her granddaughter Bonnie, her friends which includes my daughter" Liz revealed to Giles who looked a little shocked, as he removed his glasses and gave her a bashful smile, wiping his glasses on his suit jacket.

Before then placing them back on his face, "It will be very nice to see her again, i hope i can help you all, i greatly look forward to it, now shall we go" Giles said gesturing to Bobby's truck.

"Of course, lets get going back home" Liz replied looking at Bobby, who just simply nodded at Giles and Liz, Giles was seated in the back seat with his luggage, while Bobby road shot gun, this time and Liz drove his truck back as they headed back to Mystic Falls.


	17. Here Comes The Big Bad Hybrid

**Here Comes The Big Bad Hybrid**

A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoy sorry this one took a little longer to do, a lot more going on and i just wanted to get it right so i hope you like it iv'e tried to explain everything as well as i could however if you have any questions feel free to ask and please review means so much to know people are enjoying my story anyway enough from me here we go on with the story.

* * *

 **Last Time:**

Liz reached out and shook the mans extended hand, "It's lovely too meet you at last, we've heard a lot about since we met Bobby, all good things i should say and yes Sheila Bennett speaks very highly of you also, she's looking forward to seeing you again and what you can do to help with her granddaughter Bonnie, her friends which includes my daughter" Liz revealed to Giles who looked a little shocked, as he removed his glasses and gave her a bashful smile, wiping his glasses on his suit jacket, then placing them back on his face.

"It will be very nice to see her again, i hope i can help you all, i greatly look forward to it, now shall we go" Giles said gesturing to Bobby's truck, "Of course lets get going back home" Liz replied looking at Bobby, who just simply nodded at Giles and Liz, Giles was seated in the back seat with his luggage, while Bobby road shot gun this time and Liz drove his truck back as they headed back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

 **Now With Caroline And Bonnie:**

Bonnie awoke to the sound of mumbled conversation between multiple people, her head was foggy and throbbing with pain, as she opened her eyes she realized her vision was really blurry, she found herself trying to blink in some focus.

Then suddenly she felt her vision begin to get worse, she decided to close her eyes again, try to concentrate on her breathing, to try and calm herself down somewhat. Well the best she could in her current situation that is, she quickly realized that she had been restrained and was tied to a chair, she could feel the hard back of the chair as it was pushing against her back, digging into the skin beneath her tank top harshly.

The sides or arms of the chair which her hands had been tied to, she could feel beneath her finger tips, that it was cold rough wood.

Her wrists and ankles were bound by thick rope, she could feel it as it as it dug into the delicate flesh underneath them, it was almost burning because of how tight it had been tied by her nameless captors, but Bonnie could also feel someone else's hands, just behind her back, next to her own hands, she deduced that someone was tied back to back with her, in another similar chair, the hands felt slim and feminine, she had a pretty good idea of who it was as well.

That's when Bonnie remembered what had happened, her incredible night with the sex god himself Damon Salvatore, she couldn't believe it, they had finally made that leap last night, the one that would change everything between them, she could feel it in her bones and her blood, he was in her system and he wasn't going anywhere, he was under her very skin.

She was his now she belonged to him, she knew that it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would of, because she had him too he belonged to her, but this excited her, much to her surprise Bonnie knew how possessive Damon was, lets just say her current predicament really wouldn't please him, vampire or not he would be vengeful at best, but she couldn't help the small smile that graced her full lips.

Her mind began to wonder just as the thought of their bodies joining as one, their breathy moans as they came together in the end, his gorgeous ivory skin beneath the caramel of her own, he was who he was she would never try to change him nor would she want to, he was a beautiful disaster the on coming storm, they were fire and ice, she melted into him.

He was in his own way perfect for her, she knew it her soul burned for him her very being, reluctantly she had to stop her thoughts of the gorgeous man of both her dreams and nightmares, before she got carried away with it, when she did more images began to flash past her line of vision behind her eye lids, different ones this time.

Bonnie began to remember the rest of what she thought was this morning, where Caroline and herself had almost walked into each other, it was early this morning as they left out of their sides of the tents and they both burst into a quiet fit of giggles.

Caroline was clad in just Deans white t-shirt, her hair was a mess, but she had pulled it up into a quick pony tail, still managing to look perfect some how Bonnie found herself noticing, she herself had found a black one of Damon's button down shirts, doing up almost all of the buttons.

Bonnie just left the top two open, she was unsure if she ever wanted to take it off, it felt amazing against her bare flesh, the almost silk feeling of the material against her soft skin. She saw another t-shirt in the tent he had, not that he would mind being shirtless after all Damon Salvatore was anything but shy and reserved, she knew that she wouldn't be long anyway.

Then she would probably be naked again, getting the feeling his skin against her own again, both girls had wide grins aimed at each other as they stepped outside the tent, then giggled out loud grabbing a hold of each others hand completely forgetting about Sam and Stefan outside.

That's when Bonnie remembered them both having a brief conversation with Sam and Stefan, right before they declared they were going to get a change of clothes, along with a few bottles of water from downstairs, as the boys taunted them until they were out of their line of sight with things like 'Oh Damon' and 'Yeah baby just like' that the last the girls heard from them, until they heard the fits of laughter coming from them.

Caroline and Bonnie merely shook their heads but smiled all the same as they descended the stairs together.

Once they had made it downstairs, Bonnie remembered that Caroline and herself had selected some clothes from the many clothes in the store, both opting for jean shorts and tank tops, Bonnie had a dark green tank, while Caroline had chosen a light blue one, once they were changed Caroline suggested that they grab the guys some spare clothes as well to take up.

They were occupied with looking through the racks and talking about the night before with the odd giggle here and there, completely distracted, when suddenly there were numerous loud bangs and crashes that had come from the front doors, they had panicked but hadn't had enough time to get back upstairs.

Not before they were roughly grabbed from behind and made to face each other, Bonnie could see the shock and terror in Caroline's sweet blue eyes, she was sure that the blondes reaction hadn't been far from her own, neither of them were used to being helpless anymore.

They hadn't felt this way for ages, not for years in fact the thought alone had terrified them, but here they were and the last thing she remembered before the darkness over took her, were the deathly screams emanating from her best friend and surprisingly from her own throat, a noise she had never heard leave her lips before, then chuckles from the people responsible for their attack, that was it though right before the darkness won and she had passed out.

Bonnie realized then that it was obviously Caroline behind her, so with that in mind she attempted to open her eyes again, to her relief her vision had cleared up slightly, they were alone for now at least, the people who were here obviously still thought she was out, so Bonnie grabbed for Caroline's hands and squeezed them slightly in both of her own, "Caroline" Bonnie whispered her voice a little hoarse.

Luckily just as she did she heard her best friend groan, "Yeah Bon, it's me" Caroline replied in a gravely tone of voice, sounding not at all like herself.

"Care, are you okay" Bonnie asked concerned for her friend, trying her best to turn where she sat.

"Yeah, um i think so, are you, wait what the hell happened" Caroline asked confused and a little disorientated.

"I'm okay don't worry, but i have no idea what happened as such, all i know is that we've been taken by someone, do you remember anything" Bonnie asked her friend, a little concerned for her, at the same time hoping she could offer Bonnie some in sight and fill in some gaps.

"Kind of, it's coming back slowly" Caroline replied, her voice shaking a little, Bonnie smiled lightly with slight relief that her friend was okay.

"Well that's good, think you can help me try and find something to get us out of here" Bonnie asked her slightly hurriedly.

"I guess we can try" Caroline replied, even though she thought it a bit useless.

After around what was probably about ten minutes but felt more like hours, Bonnie spoke up with a slight growl in her voice, "Ugh there's nothing, i don't know what i were thinking, even if there was something how the hell would we get it" Caroline sighed too.

"Bon it'll be okay, the guys will find us" Caroline said hopefully to her friend, more to try and cheer her up so she wouldn't give up, although she would be lying if she said she was one hundred percent sure if they would find them in time however, but she didn't want to tell a frustrated Bonnie that right now.

After a moments silence Bonnie let out a shaky sigh, "Um Care, there's something wrong with me, my head feels like it's on fire and my heart is racing, it's burning a little too, it hurts Care" Bonnie whispered in a slightly pained voice, Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hands in both of hers.

"Hey it's okay Bonnie, just breath babe, it's okay" Caroline said trying to sooth her friend, when suddenly Bonnie gasped, squeezing her hands tighter, Caroline looked around for signs of anyone who could of heard them, thankfully she didn't see anyone.

Bonnie gasped as a familiar voice filled her head all at once, "Grams" Bonnie whispered a tear sliding from her eye at the sound of her Grams' confident soothing voice, just as she spoke Bonnie listened intently, then she smiled as her Grams' voice left her and she also smiled at what she had been told.

"Hey Care i'm okay now, it was.." Bonnie started but Caroline cut her off quite quickly, as she inhaled sharply.

"Bonnie i don't feel right, it's like iv'e got like an intense heart burn" Caroline explained the best she could, her hands squeezing Bonnie's now.

"I know that's what i was trying to tell you Care, it's Grams" Bonnie explained to her worried friend, to at least try and calm her down.

"Wait, how, what's she doing then" Caroline whispered confused, all the while looking around for intruders.

"She has life bonded you to Dean and me to Damon, that's why, i felt it too because i had the same thing happen to me" Bonnie told her calmly.

"Okay so in English, you know for people that aren't witches" Caroline giggled slightly, raising her eyebrows at Bonnie.

"Right sorry, well i can't tell you, not aloud at least, in case anyone is listening, they would of already heard too much, so i need you too clear your mind Care, i'll show you instead" Bonnie whispered, back in control of her voice now.

"But how" Caroline asked confused, watching as Bonnie closed her eyes.

"Trust me okay, just do it" Bonnie said a little more impatiently than she meant too, she heard Caroline sigh in defeat, Bonnie was just hoping her magic had maybe returned even a little, that she had enough juju, as Damon called it, to do the spell also, but she thought it was worth a try either way, so she grasped Caroline's hands in her own again, then concentrated on sending Grams' message to Caroline.

Caroline internally gasped, as the images and words sheila had spoken flooded into her mind, as she explained everything to her granddaughter about the spell she had cast, when it finished Caroline let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding before speaking again.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for" Caroline whispered exasperatedly to Bonnie, confused as to why they were still standing here when she had her magic.

"No not yet Care, we've only just started to get them back, we don't even know if they're going to be strong enough to get us out of here, lets not forget that we have no idea how many people are actually here either" Bonnie replied in a hushed tone, laced with concern for their predicament and their lives.

Before continuing her original thought, "We need to try and get hold of the boys, do what you did the first time it happened, remember" Bonnie asked her hopefully.

"Yes i remember how i think, it's worth a try i guess" Caroline sighed.

They both closed their eyes and concentrated, as if their minds were working together to seek their boys out, they found them simultaneously and quite quickly, but only for a second and only in flashes of their faces, before they heard a voice that they recognized as it filled the room and their hearts with dread, their eyes snapped open in an instant and they both grumbled out a "No" before he spoke again.

"Well, well finally awake i see, now my loves we have things to discuss" the English accent said to them both, a little more giddy than they would've liked.

They both took in a large inhale of breath as they saw him, even though they new it was him, somehow when they saw him it got so much worse, bringing back memories of their past interactions with him, they remembered all he had done to them and their friends, it was of course, the one and only Nicklaus Mikaelson.

Just as they expected, as he stepped out of the shadows with a stupid ass smirk on his face, he was clearly pleased with himself in this moment in time and he was going to enjoy this way too much, but unlike both Damon and Dean's smirk it was full of malice, pure evil and utter contempt, among many other indescribable things.

"Now ladies, why so glum, we're going to have a lot of fun together, just the three of us" he chuckled darkly, looking mainly at Caroline who was seething, of course it would be him, she thought with pure hatred for the man in front of them, something she never thought she could feel for anyone, the hatred was pure, she felt for him without a moments thought.

He focused his gaze mainly on Caroline forgetting Bonnie entirely, "Now come on my love, you know that you have missed me, now lets say enough with the nasty eyes, it is after all in your best interests" he snickered with a slight growl, both girls groaned inwardly, 'oh shit' but Caroline actually growled out a reply to the monster in front of them.

The one she never thought she would see again or hoped at least, "Fuck you Klaus, people are looking for us, we have friends unlike you, a man who everyone despises with passion, you make me sick" she practically spat at him, he however just laughed, completely amused by the situation.

It was another dark laugh, while a smirk flickered onto his face in pure amusement, "Oh love iv'e missed your wicked tongue, but you see no one is coming for you, we killed them, when we took the both of you" he watched with pure joy, as both of their faces fell at the words he spoke before speaking again.

"Now where were we" he chuckled at them, with utter pleasure at seeing their faces almost shatter, but trying not to let it show on the outside.

 **With The Boys At The Salvatore Boarding House Dream World:**

Damon all but stumbled through the big oak door of the Salvatore boarding house, almost dragging Stefan now, it had been a long walk from the shop, he almost dropped him a few times, but Stefan was supporting himself a little better now, so they both stumbled over to the nearest couch and Damon dropped Stefan onto it, almost falling on top of his brother in the process, but just about managing to regain his balance.

A few minutes later Dean came bursting threw the door, he was almost carrying Sam, who was a little weaker than Stefan even now, Dean dropped his brother on the couch opposite the one that Damon had put Stefan on, patting Damon on the shoulder, 'drink' Dean mimed to Damon breathlessly.

Dean just nodded in reply, both of them too out of breath to speak as they stumbled into the kitchen.

They each in turn pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge, gulping them down quickly, before Dean decided on another one and Damon agreed, drinking them down as if they had been on the Sahara dessert.

When they had finished drinking both of the guys let out large gasps for air, Damon lent on the kitchen counter and Dean was leaning on the fridge, as they both tried to catch their breath, after their insane almost work out, once it began to calm down Dean spoke up.

"So it's weird huh, i mean how we're here now and in the real world, surprised there isn't some kind of paradox" Dean said to Damon, as their breathing calmed down a little, Damon thought for a minute before he answered.

"Yeah just a bit, but i guess there's no paradox because we aren't technically here" Damon answered, Dean nodded as he thought.

"Yeah i guess, So you got any idea where the girls would of been taken" Dean asked Damon wondering where they should start looking for the girls.

"Yeah i have a few, i mean it would have to big enough for 'The King' and his henchmen" Damon said with sarcasm lacing his voice, air quoting and all, the hatred he felt towards the hybrid was pure and unadulterated, they had all been through so much just because of him, somehow one man had caused so much pain and there was no way Damon would loose Bonnie or Caroline to Klaus, or anyone else for that matter, too many people had been lost already thanks to that monster and he wouldn't give the arrogant prick the satisfaction.

Dean looked up towards Damon because he had been quiet for too long now, for Damon anyway, when he did he noticed Damon's face was really pale, even for him, then he appeared to be trying to hold himself against the counter, failing miserably, Dean watched him as he fell to the floor, he was gasping for air.

Dean was starting to worry a bit. "Hey Damon" Dean said, taking a step towards him, but Damon was just staring straight ahead of him, breathing heavily. Damon felt himself slide down the kitchen counter and hit the hard stone floor, he vaguely heard Dean calling his name but it didn't really register, when a voice filled his head it was the voice of Sheila Bennett.

His head was overtaken by her voice, so he could hear nothing else around him, she explained to Bonnie how she had connected her with Damon and Dean with Caroline, in some kind of life bond spell and that he should now be getting his powers back, plus maybe some of Bonnie's and Dean would probably be sharing Caroline's, along with the fact that they would all be able to communicate telepathically, well all minus little brothers that is.

Then she asked if he were listening, which didn't surprise him as such, but was still a shock to hear his name she had asked him if he were listening and if he were, then he was to look after her grand baby, as if it were even up for debate at this point, she then said how everyone was doing everything that they could, they would get them out soon, a smirk appeared on his handsome face, as her voice slowly faded at this new information.

"Whoa Damon you okay, what the hell was that, what happened" Dean asked a little concerned, something he never thought he would be when meeting this giant douche.

However he didn't get chance to hear a reply, because the moment Dean finished the sentence he gasped, as a warm feeling spread through his heart and body, it wasn't painful as such just strange, he found himself stumbling until he reached Damon, he reached out and grabbed onto the nearest thing he could for support, which just so happened to be Damon.

So here he was gripping Damon's arm to his surprise Damon returned the grip, as Dean too slid down the counter beside him, breathing heavily, they were staring at each other wide eyed but smirking, Dean knew Damon would only have that stupid look on his face for a good reason, plus what just happened didn't feel bad so he couldn't help but smirk back.

After Dean's breathing and everything had gone back to normal, Stefan and Sam basically fell into the kitchen, almost holding each other up as they did, they both wore concerned expressions as they looked at their brothers on the floor, but when they looked at Dean and Damon again they noticed the shit eating grins on their faces, the fact they were grasping at the others arms was just odd.

Stefan and Sam's faces just changed to being very confused, s both of them took hold of the door frame to keep themselves upright.

"What's going on in here" Sam asked looking at them, confusion written all over their brothers faces.

"I'm not to sure, but i have a feeling it's good, right Damon" Dean chuckled looking at Damon, who was nodding, but then he sighed, before he went on to explain about hearing Sheila's voice and everything that she had told him, he also explained what had happened to himself and Dean minutes before Sam and Stefan burst into the kitchen.

Damon couldn't stop hoping Bonnie was okay, even more so now they were closer to finding them, he was even worried about Blondie, because he knew that Klaus had a thing for her, he couldn't explain it but his gut was telling him she was fine, fine but scared he guessed it was the life bond but at at least that meant she was alive.

"So then, you guys should be able to communicate with the girls" Stefan asked looking at Damon with a small smile of his own, as his brother nodded.

"That's the theory i guess, we should also get our powers back too, meaning like you two Dean will share Caroline's powers, also their emotions and blah blah, you get the drift, but we will all get telepathy too, four way communication" Damon replied with a smirk at Dean and a wink at his innuendo, after all innuendos practically fell out of Damon's mouth, without him even trying.

"Wait, i just thought of something, that you haven't mentioned, you and Bonnie, will it be different because she's a witch and your a vampire" Dean asked, Damon sighed, chewing at the inside of his cheek.

"Okay, so yes it's a little different, either we both vamp up, or we both get the witchy juju, but there is a possibility we could get both vampire and witch abilities, but whatever, one of us gets so does the other, lets just say that Sheila seemed pretty certain that we would end up with both" he explained to them with a sigh, as he ran his hand through his mussed locks of hair.

Dean chuckled unable to help himself at what Damon had said, "So then, You'll be a witchapire" he said full on laughing at his own joke, when he finished laughing however he realized that nobody else had laughed, he just look utterly confused at them all.

"Oh what, come on, that's funny" he said glancing around at the less impressed faces surrounding him at the moment, "Oh screw this and all of you, that shit was funny" he grumbled, getting to his feet and heading to the parlor.

Nobody else could hold it in any longer, when he walked away and they all burst out laughing at him as he left, when they got to their feet and decided it would be best to follow him into the parlor, they found him sitting down on one of the couches, he was still grumbling grumpily to himself, while pouring a drink from Damon's decanter, they all took a seat after Damon poured himself a drink too.

"So, what now then" Sam asked looking at the others.

"I guess that we try and get in contact with the girls" Damon answered, looking at Dean for conformation, he had at last stopped moaning long enough to look at Damon and nod in agreement.


	18. Talk To Me

**Talk to me**

 **A/N: Hey guys, i really hope that you are** **enjoying the story so far, if any part is confusing you, then just ask and i'll answer you as soon as i can and try and help you to understand, please continue to review, i really like getting them and would like to know what everyone thinks of the story so far, thank you so much for reading, anyway on with the story!**

* * *

 **Last Time:**

Dean chuckled unable to help himself at what Damon had said "So then, You'll be a witchapire" he said full on laughing at his own joke, when he finished laughing however he realized that no body else had laughed, he just look utterly confused at them all, "Oh what, come on, that's funny" he said glancing around at the less impressed faces surrounding him at the moment, "Oh screw this and all of you, that shit was funny" he grumbled, getting to his feet and heading to the parlor. Nobody else could hold it in any longer, when he walked away and they all chuckled at him as he left, when they got to their feet and decided it would be best to follow him into the parlor, they found him sitting down on one of the couches and he was still grumbling angrily to himself, while pouring a drink from Damon's decanter, they all took a seat after Damon poured himself a drink too, "So, what now then" Sam asked looking at the others, "I guess that we try and get in contact with the girls" Damon answered, looking at Dean for conformation he had at last stopped moaning long enough to look at Damon and nod.

* * *

 **Now At The Real World Boarding House:**

After Sheila had passed out, thanks to the strong spells she had just cast, Ric had decided it was probably best to lie her down on the couch, the one nearest to the fire and keep her warm, at least while she recovered. Sheila had maybe over used the magic just a little bit, doing it all at once wouldn't of helped the outcome either.

He also knew she was right in what she had said, they more than definitely needed some type of help or protection, and they needed it as soon as possible. At least now they could protect themselves and each other, well a little better now than before, but that didn't stop Anna, Ric, Jeremy and Jenna being concerned for the elder witch.

As Sheila lay unconscious on the couch, Ric couldn't help but say to himself that yet while now yes the others in the dream world may be safe, she had put herself in a lot of danger in the process just by performing the spell, yes she was strong, powerful and formidable woman although she may not appear much, but after all Sheila was a Bennett.

The Bennett's were a different kind of powerful altogether, that being said it was a difficult spell and she had performed it twice alone, removing the life bonding part just added more of strain as well, but she had wanted to make it safer for everyone involved.

This kind of spell was something they would of maybe normally of gotten Bonnie to do, with her being just that bit more powerful and as bad as it sounded her being younger, she could handle a little more strain at once, she bounced back much easier than her grandmother, Sheila wasn't a spring chicken anymore, she needed to be careful despite what she thought, or told people she wasn't indestructible.

Of course there was no denying that Sheila Bennett was an incredible witch, none the less but still, she didn't know when enough was enough, she had seemingly forgot one of the things she had taught Bonnie all those years ago, when she didn't know one spell from another, but Sheila needed to start taking her own advice, taking one step at a time, and not push herself too much for the sake of everyone involved.

While they were waiting for Sheila to hopefully wake up, and sooner rather than later, Jenna had suggested that maybe they should take her to the hospital, just to be on the safe side, but she was quickly cut off by Ric and Anna, who both said it was a bad idea, they had gone on to explain that not only did Sheila hate hospitals and she wouldn't of wanted that, but of course the fact that they couldn't really explain what was wrong with her right now.

What would they of said that she was in a magical dilemma, there was simply no way they would of been no way to explain to the doctors, the poor woman had been essentially been knocked out by over using her magic for all purposes, it wouldn't really fly at a hospital, or probably anywhere else for that matter come to think of it.

They would all be sent to the crazy house, that's probably best case scenario too, who knows they could of been dissected of something, then nobody would be able to protected their comatose friends and family.

Besides Anna had been focusing on the older woman's heartbeat and pulse, ever since she had passed out, just to be on the safe side and luckily they were both strong, just like the woman herself, the only problem with that was Anna was the only vampire, so with her concentrating so hard on the breathing and heartbeat of Sheila and the others not really paying attention, they completely missed the sound of the car pulling up at the front of the Salvatore boarding house, until the last minute, when they all heard the door slam shut the way it did.

Which of course caused them all to jump to their feet, instantly on high alert jumping into action, and into what looked like a well rehearsed action, Ric and Jeremy had pulled out their crossbows from under the couch they were sitting on, Ric had handed Jenna a stake from the same place, but they pushed her behind them to keep her safe, they were both poised to attack, on red alert waiting for Anna's cue.

Meanwhile Anna had her fangs barred and the black veins had protruded covering her face, she was standing her ground between the two hunters, who had moved to stand in front of the sofa where Sheila was laying helplessly, Anna was straining to listen as the intruders entered closer to the house, where they were standing they had managed to keep everyone behind the three of them, including their unconscious friends and family, while at the same time from their position they could see the front door.

Anna's ears had now focused on any noise beyond the room they were in, that's when she heard the voices, two of which she recognized as Sheriff Forbes and Bobby, then there was the one of which she couldn't identify, but she guessed it was Bobby and Sheila's friend, as they all seemed to be chatting happily, as opposed to arguing or shouting.

"Guys it's okay, it's just Liz and Bobby with their friend, they've come back, stand down" Anna said turning back to look at the boys and Jenna, who nodded letting out a sigh of relief and lowering their weapons, just as the other three walked into the room.

"Whoa there guys, is everything okay" Liz asked looking at her friends, noticing them putting their weapons away.

"Yeah sorry Sheriff, we um, we panicked when we heard the car" Anna answered her for all of them, looking at the sheriff a little sheepishly.

"Wait a minute, where is Sheila" Bobby asked the group, quickly noticing the absence of the witch.

"Shes okay, but well, she did some, well um actually, she did quite a lot of magic while you were gone" Ric answered shifting on his feet where he stood slightly,

They all separated to the side, showing the three new comers just where Sheila lay safely behind them, warming in front of the fire place, the color slightly back in her cheeks now, finally she didn't look as sick as she had a little earlier.

Liz had immediately ran to her friends side, "Right someone better start talking and now, what the hell happened? why did she use magic in the first place? and why didn't anyone call us if something was wrong?" Liz asked them tensely and maybe more sternly than she had meant, but it was in panic and concern for her friend, aiming the question to nobody in particular.

Ric decided to speak up, being that Sheila had explained everything to him in detail.

"First off Liz, you need to calm down, Sheila knew what she was doing, this wasn't her first rodeo, and it was for the four that had no protection, she has life bonded Damon to Bonnie and Caroline to Dean, Sheila said she had found the spell last night, during her own research" Ric began to explain, right before Bobby spoke up.

"Okay and what exactly does that mean then" Bobby asked confused and a little agitated, before Ric could speak up however Giles had put a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"If i may, i know quite a bit about life bonds and so on" Giles said and Ric gestured for the Englishman to continue, prompting Giles to introduce himself.

"Rupert Giles, Bobby's old friend, i'm on the watchers council, for the vampire slayer" he explained, holding his hand out to Ric, who accepted it willingly and replied with a small smile of his own.

"Alaric Saltzman history teacher and part time hunter, it's a pleasure to meet you, call me Ric, please" Giles smiled back.

"We have a great deal to discuss i am sure, call me Giles please, everybody does" Giles replied earning him a nod of agreement from Ric.

"Sorry to interrupt this little meeting of minds, but would someone explain what the hell is going on" Bobby exclaimed a little angry.

"Of course, i apologize" Giles said before he went on to explain everything he knew about the spell he believed Ric had spoken of.

When Giles finished explaining about the spell a voice broke their concentration on the older man.

"Now while that happens to be correct Mr Giles, i removed the life link, so that if one of them does unfortunately die, or were to sustain serious injury, then the other wouldn't be affected by it, everything else remained however, you were always a very smart man Giles" the voice said, causing them all to turn to look at a suddenly very alert, smiling Sheila, Liz sighed with relief, pulling the other women into a tight hug.

"Thank god, you're okay honey, we were all so worried" Liz said to her relieved.

When Sheila began to sit up, Liz stayed by her side and was quickly supporting her, "Hey take it easy you, slowly okay" Sheila merely chuckled at her concerned friend.

"Liz, would you please stop fussing, i'm fine okay, i promise, the magic was just quite powerful, and it took a lot out of me, that's all honest, but it's a good sign that it worked, at least now our babies will have some protection, they should also be getting at least a percentage of their abilities back, hopefully all of them in there with time, this should enable them to fight back if needed, which i'm sure they will" Sheila explained to Liz, who nodded looking at Bobby as he walked over putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey she's right, like i said they might be idjits but at least they have each other, thank you Sheila" Sheila just smiled at the man in front of her, Liz chuckled standing up beside him, where they had a quick hug of comfort, that they both so clearly needed.

"So, what does this mean for Dean" Bobby suddenly asked Sheila, because the realization of what they had said to him, had just hit him in the face like a brick.

"Well it will mean he will share everything with Caroline, abilities and they will share emotions, they will also all be able to communicate telepathically, well that is all except Sam and Stefan, because that was Castiel's part i didn't want to interfere, at the risk changing anything, it is possible that Caroline may get some of his hunters instinct too, but as it isn't an actual ability in the magical sense, there would be no way for me to know this unfortunately, but either way it won't make a lot of difference" Sheila explained careful to remember everything.

Bobby smiled at her, "So he will be okay right, they all will" he asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately i have no way of knowing that part for certain, but i am very confident that they will all be fine" Sheila answered causing Bobby to just give her a small nod of understanding.

"So do we get Cas back here then and see what he has found if anything" Anna asked suddenly.

"No sweetheart, not yet at least, i believe that Castiel needs more time, or he would of already returned, now Mr Giles and i should see what we can come up with to help further, or any ideas we can get on how to get them out ourselves" Sheila finished, her gaze returning to Giles.

Giles looked back at Sheila smiling a little nervously, wiping his glasses on his shirt again, before speaking, "But of course" he replied simply.

"Very well then, lets go to the Library, the Salvatore's have a very extensive selection, that i'm sure it will greatly interest you" Sheila said getting to her feet and walking over to him, "This way" she gestured just ahead of them and started walking a little, he nodded following closely behind.

"Guess that just leaves us then, so who wants a Chinese" Jenna asked looking around the room, they all answered yes, excited at the prospect of food, Ric came to stand beside her, "i'll come with you babe, i need the air i think, plus i'm pretty sure Damon will wake up pissed if he sees I've emptied the bourbon supply, besides there's not a lot i can do for Damon and the others while there still out anyway" Ric said with a hint of regret, casting his gaze over the bodies on the floor, before turning back to Jenna to find her smiling at him.

"Okay guys, text us your orders and be quick, we won't be long, and please don't forget to ask Sheila and Mr Giles what they would like" Jenna said to the group, smiling at her boyfriend as they left hand in hand.

"Ric he will be okay, we're doing everything we can, plus he's Damon" Jenna said quietly shutting the door behind them, as they left the boarding house.

 **With Caroline Bonnie And Klaus (Unknown Location)**

Bonnie had just managed to send a telepathic message to Caroline, asking her to try and keep Klaus busy for a while, meanwhile she would try to contact Damon, Dean and the others, to try and ask them for help, at least then they would know if the boys were all safe. She would try and explain the room they were in the best she could with her limited vision, so they could figure something out on their location, because Bonnie had no idea where she was but Damon and Stefan knew Mystic Falls probably better than anyone.

If Damon was okay, which she was sure he was she could just feel it and she knew somehow, if he was then he would of got Grams' message as well, or at least she hoped he would of, but she had to try something.

Bonnie thought it was best to do it with her eyes open, so that Klaus had no reason to suspect anything was wrong, though he thought that she no longer possessed magic because that was how this place worked. If he did look at her in the meantime, but that was very unlikely since he was obsessed with Caroline and the fact that she was talking too him willingly, should of been enough to keep him even a little distracted and his obsession in this case worked largely in their favor.

 **Caroline**

"Come on Klaus, jeez what the hell do you want with us this time, may i ask" Caroline asked Klaus in a bored but still angry tone.

Klaus of course being who he was, wasn't at all fazed by the beautiful blondes hostility towards him, "Ah well you see my love, i must not reveal to much, not as of right now, but i will need the two of you, if i am to accomplish my task and as with most spells i seem to come across these days, i require a Bennett witch" he replied with a smug look on his face.

"Okay well first off, i am not your love, not now and not ever, secondly why do you need me then, you have Bonnie, not that i would ever leave her now, not by any chance on this planet, but why do you even need me" She asked a little confused, but none the less very confidently.

If possible the smug smile on his face grew, as her final words left her mouth, "Well of course you are my entertainment, but insurance as well that the witch will do as she is told or you both die, a great loss i admit, but still i won't hesitate if i am pushed, no matter how lovely you both happen to be. My love" he replied stepping closer to her, running his tongue along his full bottom lip, pronouncing the last words with a certain self assured flair, sending her a look that could only be described as bedroom eyes.

Caroline merely scoffed at his attempts to flirt and intimidate her, "I am not now nor will i ever be entertainment, especially not for the likes of you specifically, i'm pretty sure that i just threw up in my mouth at even the mere idea of it. You make me sick, now Bonnie and i, lets just say that we have people who care for us a great deal. Let me also just mention that my someone, i like him very much, he is amazing among many other words, therefore he is everything you aren't and never will be. Unlike you, he is a real man, one who kills scum like you before his breakfast and enjoys it" she spat angrily at him, with pure hatred in her voice.

"Well we will see, because i will kill him in front of you, that is of course if i haven't already dealt with him, i will enjoy making his insides become his outsides, while you watch, now if you haven't realized by now that i always get what i want, you will be mine, whether you like it or not" Klaus growled in her face, the amber of his wolf eyes shining through his natural eyes as he did so, with one final look at her he turned from her gaze heading out of the door slamming it on exit.

 **Meanwhile with Bonnie**

Bonnie was trying to block out Klaus and Caroline as the talked and argued to concentrate properly, she concentrated her thoughts on one man, not that it was that hard to do, but she focused on Damon finding him in the darkness of her mind, hoping to god he had figured out about the bond and seen Grams' message, also hoping that Klaus hadn't put any magic barriers up in here to stop her, because he thought them to be human.

They both appeared to be tied with rope, the same rope and without any vervain, so she hoped he was just as clueless about her magic returning, although this wasn't technically magic, she would still need her magic to help them get out of here, which she wouldn't be able to do if there was a block.

Bonnie concentrated on everything Damon, his smile when he had woken her up for the first time that morning, the contented look on his face, his sparkling blue eyes like crystals as they had looked at her for a while now, his voice the voice that could send shivers down any woman's spine when he spoke about anything at all, his smirk when he got too cocky for his own good, which was almost always, the way his hands felt when they traced every curve of her body, the way his arms held her when they embraced, the way his soft ivory skin felt beneath her own, and the way she had felt about him for a while now.

Then suddenly there were different images in front of her eyes, just briefly she could see Dean, Sam and Stefan, they seemed to be in the Salvatore boarding house, she sighed inwardly that they were at least alive, and appeared to be safe, it was just how Caroline had explained what had happened when they were looking for Dean and Damon before.

Bonnie just hoped speaking in her head to Damon would work and that she didn't have to speak aloud for it to work, because there would be no way of her doing that especially not with Klaus this close to her, so she focused on talking to Damon as if he were in her head.

Hoping beyond hope it would work, so she began to speak, "Damon it's Bonnie, we're both okay for now, Klaus has us, though i'm sure that you've worked that out by now, i'm not sure where we are yet though, did you get grams' message, we will try and find a location for you as soon as we can, answer quick Caroline is distracting Klaus as we speak, you stay safe Salvatore, i'll be seeing you soon, but please all of you be careful, and well, i er, i miss you" she finished letting out a quiet breath, waiting hoping and praying he would answer her, glancing quickly at Klaus, but of course his gaze was still thankfully locked on Caroline for now at least anyway.

Bonnie's attention was quickly taken again, as that voice that sent shivers over her body filled her head and traveled her body, she had to hold back a smile as it did, 'Now i would think i were crazy right now, if a lovely witch hadn't told me to expect this, but the surprising part did Bonnie Bennett just say she missed little old me' Damon said she could almost hear the smirk.

she was really struggling not to laugh with relief at his cocky voice, 'But my little witch, i was looking forward to round two this morning' he chuckled and she felt the blush creep up her cheeks.

'Damon behave, seriously save that for later' she internally giggled, unsure if she meant it or not, but he sighed.

'Okay you're right of course my little witch, now don't worry Bon, we will find you i promise, maybe as a last resort i could attempt a locator spell, now i apparently have my own JUJU, but do try and just find out where you are for us sweetheart, you know me, i'm not sure i'll be able to do it, even with all these grimores of yours here' he suggested this and she almost laughed out loud again at the thought of Damon Salvatore doing magic before he spoke again.

"But we are coming for you regardless, if we have to search the whole of this place to do so then i will. I'll get you back and i'll kill the bastard myself, i have a special stake with his name on it, just try and hold on for us okay, for me, we will get you back, if you need me you know how to get hold of me beautiful, and i miss you too, i need to get back though, me and the others are gonna come up with a plan to save you and barbie, you're my witch, not the mongrels and i'll make sure he knows it, i don't want you too forget it either Bon Bon" it sounded like he growled, then it went quiet as his voice left her head, Bonnie smiled then looked up, she was just in time to see a fuming hybrid leave the room and leaving them alone once again much to their relief.


	19. Coming Up With A Plan Never Been So Hard

**Coming Up With A Plan Has Never Been So Hard**

A/N: Hey guys, sorry i know it's been since my last update but for a while wasn't sure if people still wanted me to keep it going, but here goes anyway, reviews are welcomed as always please.

 **Last Time:**

"Okay your right of course my little witch, now don't worry Bon we will find you i promise, maybe as a last resort i could attempt a locator spell, now i apparently have my own JUJU, but do try and just find out where you are for us sweetheart, you know me, i'm not sure i'll be able to do it even with all these grimores of yours here" he suggested she almost laughed again at the thought of Damon Salvatore doing magic before he spoke again, "But we are coming for you regardless, if we have to search the whole of this place to do so then i will. I'll get you back and i'll kill the bastard myself, i have a special stake with his name on it, just try and hold on for us okay, for me, we will get you back, now if you need me you know how to get hold of me beautiful and i miss you too, i need to get back though me and the others are gonna come up with a plan to save you and barbie, your my witch not the mongrels and i'll make sure he knows it, i don't want you too forget it either Bon Bon" he growled then it went quiet as his voice left her head Bonnie smiled then looked up, she was just in time to see a fuming hybrid leave the room and leaving them alone once again much to their relief.

* * *

 **Now at the dreamworld Salvatore boarding house:**

Damon was slowly coming out of the fog that had come over him in the last ten minutes, he had just finished his first telepathic conversation with Bonnie, it wasn't an unpleasant fog, just made him a little off. He was of course releaved to learn that she was okay, for now at least anyway, not safe by any meaning of the word, but she was alive and okay for now they both were. Damon sighed thinking that he had been the one to end the conversation, saying they would talk soon, but with his witch he didn't want to say goodbye to her, far from it but he and the boys needed to work out some kind of plan, a plan to get Bonnie and Caroline away from Klaus and back to them, so they could keep them safe at least until they could get the hell out of here and they would get out, together.

When Damon did finally open his own eyes, he was greeted by three other pairs of curious eyes staring back at him. "Well, did it work then? did you speak to her? are they okay?" Dean asked enthusiastically, looking straight at Damon who he realized was staring straight back at him, a devious smile gracing his lips as he spoke, "Oh yeah, it worked alright boys and they're okay, i mean as okay as they can be when they've been kidnapped by an insane fucking hybrid, with a vendetta against us" Damon replied still looking at Dean, "Well good, they're okay at least, but where are they? did they say? Dean asked again with a hint of excitement but he was worried as well.

Damon looked around at all three of them again, "Okay, so that's where the problem is, we have no idea where they are, she knows it's big but we knew that much anyway, Bonnie said her and Caroline would try and find out where they are, but i said if she can't i will attempt a freaking locator spell" he sighed holding up a finger to silence them, as he heard they're snickers beginning to erupt in front of him in that moment he had to try not to kill them, "Ahah shut up for a minute, no laughing or talking, now as i was saying before i was so rudely interrupted, until such a time as i am forced to be reduced to a witch, we need to get Sam and Dean trained in using their vamp powers Stef. Now i'm giving Bonnie until tomorrow morning at sunrise for her to let me know where they are, if not i will attempt the ridiculous spell, while you three search the whole of Mystic Falls and beyond for Blondie and Bonnie, so that gives them just less than twenty four hours to find out where they are, as it does you two for your training" he said pointing at Sam and Dean who nodded.

"Who exactly put you in charge anyway, oh mighty one" Dean asked Damon sarcastically raising his eyebrows, Damon just smirked at the elder Winchester, "Well i did, but please since you mentioned it, do you happen to have a better plan then Deano" Damon retorted still smirking, but there was a hint of anger working it's way into his voice, just then as he rose to his feet walking toward Dean, who had also stood up and met him in the middle, they were both staring each other down, their noses almost touching as the tension surged between them, slight growls leaving both of the elder brothers as their brothers hoped they would calm down, but of course neither of them backed down, so Stefan took it upon himself too interrupt them and their staring match before things started to get out of hand.

"Okay you two, that's enough, i know we're all stressed and we want to find the girls, but calm down, sit down and lets talk this out quickly, then you can train this anger out or something rather than taking each others heads off" Stefan finished looking between the two, Damon returned to his seat reluctantly, but he wanted what was best for Bonnie and unfortunately they would need all of them to get anywhere, as much as as that hurt Damon's pride, but that didn't mean that his harsh gaze left Dean for a second of course it didn't, Dean however was holding his own fierce gaze on Damon both refusing to look away, "He stared it" Dean grumbled he was like a little kid that had got caught fighting or something, but he sat back down all the same and there was now an awkward silence surrounding them.

"Well first off, that actually seems like a well thought out and stable plan, especially from you Damon, so i'm in, as if that was ever up for question, but sure why not" Stefan said, looking at his brother with surprise, he was none the less impressed. What do you think about the plan then Sam" Stefan asked looking at the younger Winchester for help, Sam gulped his brother really wasn't going to like him agreeing with Damon but Stefan was right the plan seemed to be best for everyone so he nodded at Stefan "Yeah sure, i mean seems good to me" he replied not daring to glance at his brother, "Dean, how about you" Stefan asked him, Dean sighed, "Oh what the hell, yeah i'm in, lets do this" he replied slightly surprising everyone, Damon was smirking at him now, "Oh would you wipe that smug grin off of your stupid face, it was probably just Bonnie's idea and you thought of it because she had, or something it's not like there are many ideas able to be floated about right now is it" Dean said sending his own smirk at the smug vampire, who's face changed to a scowl, "Either way, i didn't see you having any idea, so how about you shut up and stop being a sore loser bitch" Damon said with a scowl still on his face.

"Guys seriously would you quit it already, i mean seriously enough is enough" Sam said exasperatedly having had enough of both Damon and Dean by now, Stefan sighed putting a hand of Sam's shoulder, "It may not be there fault, their emotions are heightened with the vampire parts, plus i guess they could have some of the girls emotions too" Stefan was cut off however when both Dean and Damon growled out a "We're right here you know" Sam and Stefan smirked at each other, "Oh we know, we could hardly miss you" Sam chuckled, "So Stef, we must really be in trouble if we're letting Damon make the plan, huh" Sam joked and Stefan snorted with laughed, "Yeah no kidding" they both laughed out loud again unable to stop it, until Damon's voice could be heard, angry again interrupting them, "Right, i say again, we're still here you know in the same room and everything" Sam and Stefan glanced at each other, they decided to hold in the laughter as best as they could anyway, after all Damon was already angry enough at the moment and that was without Dean, "Right, um, sorry" they chuckled unable to help it.

"Oh yeah, i can see that you're both just full of remorse" Damon said grabbing another bourbon, gesturing too Dean with his glass Dean nodded and Damon poured another passing it too Dean. Sam and Stefan just looked at them unbelieving of what they were witnessing, after how Dean and Damon had looked at each other just minutes ago, "Right seriously, i'm just saying, but you two are majorly bipolar" Sam said looking back at Stefan, who he noticed was already struggling to stop his laughter, "No we just share an understanding, you know of the burden of the younger brother" Dean said smirking at Damon, who raised his glass in agreement and a smirk of his own "Amen to that" he said with a chuckle. "Well i guess we just have to hope, that at least some of Bonnie's common sense and strategy, has rubbed off on my ass of brothers impulsive and reckless behavior, i can dream i guess" Stefan chuckled, "Hey, you never know little brother, you may on this rare occasion be right, but i will have you know that there is nothing wrong with my amazing impulsive ass it happens to be perfect as always" Damon replied with a chuckle of his own wiggling those eyebrows in a way that was so perfectly Damon Salvatore.

"Right so slightly serious note, getting back on track anyway, training is out back, in ten minutes or sooner if your ready, take your pick of spare rooms, they should all have clothes in anyway if you want to change, we will meet you out there soon" Stefan said with a quick glance at his brother a smirk on both their faces, as they suddenly vamp sped to their rooms, leaving behind two slightly confused Winchesters, "So i guess we go get changed then and pick our rooms, wanna try the speed" Dean winked at Sam, "Oh your on" Sam laughed in reply, as they both broke into vamp speed and they sped up the stairs, they almost knocked each other over as they neared the top, pushing each other a bit laughing, "So meet you out there i guess Sammy" Dean smiled at his brother speeding to one of the rooms leaving Sam to step into his own oh now this should be interesting probably good there was nobody else in this town however four people vamp training in the garden may draw attention.

 **With Castiel (Location Unknown)**

Castiel had been on his search for two days now for his conveniently absent brother, he had searched everywhere that had showed signs of strange activity, strange like the type of games his brother was known to play. Gabriel had always been different from their brothers and Castiel himself, but Cas had began to realize however that maybe he himself wasn't much different from Gabriel, after all he didn't want to be made to do things he wasn't comfortable with and just obey it wasn't him, he just wanted to do the right thing and protect Sam and Dean Winchester, no matter how many demons, angels and creatures unknown were a threat to them and simply out for their blood, he had to at least try because they were everything Cas believed that a good human should be. Although they had their faults, as did all humans with out doubt they were in fact ultimately good people even if they may confuse his constantly. Cas had even gone to lengths he didn't like to often go hoping he could protect them, he was doing the same now as he had always done, in hopes of finding his brothers where about's to save them again, he was just hoping he could some how convince Gabriel to let all six of the people trapped in the dreamworld go free, including Dean and Sam, but first of course he would have to find him. He could do this, he had too, no matter how many other angels he had to speak too, he just hoped that Gabe would slip up and that it would be sooner rather than later, but until then he would keep looking, but Cas thought about returning to the Salvatore boarding house soon to see if the others had any leads for him or anything at all to go on.

 **Boarding House Real World**

Ric and Jenna soon arrived back at the boarding house, just bringing back the dinner they had picked up for everyone. They had just walked in through the door to be greeted by all the smiling faces of their friends, well they were clearly hungry Ric thought to himself inwardly chuckling at the scene before him. "Grubs up" Ric said placing the food down on the the table, smiling at them as he and Jenna took their seats opposite the others, who were occupying the two couches there Anna was in Jeremy's lap on the bigger couch with Liz and Bobby next to them while Sheila and Giles had taken the slightly smaller one.

"Help yourselves guys, there's plenty for everyone" Jenna said with a smile. While they were all eating they began to discuss and talk through any ideas they had about how to get their friends out of their permanent dreaming state. Is there anyway that we can somehow find out what's going on in there with them, like a way to find out if they're at least safe, a spell, anything at all" Ric asked hurriedly, Jenna sighed when he finished speaking, okay, so i guess he's back to high levels of worrying again then she thought to herself, of course she didn't blame him in the least, Damon was his best friend, then of course the others, she was worried as well but she hated to see him get so worked up.

Both Sheila and Giles looked up at him directly, after hearing the tone of his voice Sheila decided it would probably be best for her to answer him, so she put a hand on Giles' arm giving him a small smile, indicating she would handle this, he just gave her a small nod showing he understood, "We can keep looking Alaric, but i would caution you that the only people so far that have seen what lies in this dream world are still there, i fear that even if we were able to find a way to discover if they were okay that who ever saw it would too become trapped, unfortunately there are too many of our own trapped there at the moment as it is" Sheila said to Ric.

Giles silently agreed with Sheila while cleaning his glasses on his shirt again, before he spoke, "If i may, i too believe that it may be a little foolish to risk anyone else getting trapped in this other world, especially when we know nothing about it as such, but from what you have been told it seems to be remarkably unsafe and of course is not without many supernatural beings, in fact there are many, it would be unwise to risk anyone else getting caught or hurt in the crossfire we need as many people this side as possible, for protection and so there are more heads to think of a way to get the others free" Giles finished glancing around at them all.

He was receiving nods to show they understood, but they wore either displeased or vacant expressions on their faces, causing everyone to eat in silence for the next ten minutes, unsure of what to say after Sheila and Giles had voiced their annoyingly good and right points of the situation. The air around them was particularly thick with tension and could probably be cut with a knife, but by the time they had finished eating, not a lot had really changed just a few awkward glances here and there at each other and not a lot else. So Giles was feeling a little awkward decided to speak up "Maybe we should retire for the evening, if that's okay with everyone else" he said looking at them, Liz smiled at him, "Sure i was just thinking the same thing, i'll show you too your room" she said standing up gesturing to the staircase for him too follow, which he did, "Thank you Liz i would appreciate that" he answered returning her kind smile as they walked up the stairs together waving goodnight to everyone as they left. Sheila and Bobby decided to follow them minutes after, Sheila telling the others sleep well and they would see them in the morning, while Bobby said it had been a long few days, they could probably all use some rest anyway so not to be too long themselves.

"Right you two, i think that you should probably head up yourselves, Ric and i wont be too far behind you anyway" Jenna said smiling at Anna and Jeremy, they sighed at her, "Really Jenna, come on, i'm older than you and Ric remember" Anna joked smirking at her. "Well young lady you may be older than us in years, but right your a teenager the same age as Jeremy and your both living under my roof well normally at least so bed please" Jenna smirked back at her chuckling a little, "Uh fine mumma bear" Anna said with fake exasperation winking at her as she stood up and grabbing Jeremy's hand and dragging him up the large staircase with her giggling together as they jogged up at human speed to their room.

Ric smiled at his girlfriend before he spoke, "You would be an amazing mum Jen, your great with them and the others, you've taken to everything so well, you know what with all of this supernatural stuff, that was all just kind of thrown at you out of the blue after all" Jenna smiled shyly back at him, "Thanks babe, that means a lot, i wont lie, it was an adjustment to say the least, but iv'e come to care for all of these guys despite my best instincts even Damon is on that list, but Ric there's something i need to tell you, but i wanted everyone to be here for it, but i guess at the moment..." She trailed off looking away and over at the bodies of their friends laid on the floor near by. Ric put a hand on her knee "Hey talk to me, i mean they're all mostly here technically anyway, i mean if it helps you can tell them all what it is when they finally wake up but is everything okay" he asked her worriedly putting a hand on her cheek turning her to face him, as he did he could see the tears brimming in her eyes, he started to panic. "Jenna hey, please say something, anything, your scaring me now" Ric said, as his voice hitched a little in panic, she looked at him for a moment before looking down at the ground again letting out a deep breath of air.


	20. Surprises The Good Bad And The Training

**Surprises The Good The Bad And The Training**

 **A/N** : I would like to thank **klaroline1920** for their continued support, i must admit that it sometimes helps when i know people are enjoying the story, for me too continue with it, but i don't think i could stop this story before finishing it now anyway, because i do really love the idea of a crossover between these two shows and of course am enjoying writing this one in particular, so thank you for that i have so much love for both shows how could you not!

Now to answer your questions, first of all you will find out about Jenna in this chapter so i wont ruin it now :P Now as for the lovely gorgeous man that is Damon Salvatore, his powers will be explained as we go on, he doesn't know himself what he can do yet, so his powers may get slightly out of control as well, being that he is a hybrid of sorts and powerful, as it relates to a Bennett witch. He finds the spells because everything in the dream world is replicated from the real world, so everything is the same, every detail and every item, for example Bonnie's and Sheila's grimoire's were at the boarding house for safe keeping, as they were both spending a lot of time there anyway, before everything happened with the trickster, because of all of the supernatural problems in Mystic falls before hand, so he has those there, he has also handled many witches in the past, he knows quite a lot about magic as well after being around all of these witches, so that will help him and don't forget that he is connected to Bonnie, they share thoughts and feelings, so that will come in handy but it wont be smooth sailing for anyone despite of what it seems like at the moment. Caroline and Dean can also have contact with each other telepathically, so i am looking forward to showing their interactions as well as more Bamon. Now about the bloodlines, it will all be reviled as the story goes on i'm afraid, sorry i know you really wanted to know, but real Klaus may or may not be in the story eventually, but i wont say for definite because it's more fun that way love ;) Enjoy! you lovely people and of course thank you for reading and keep reviewing!

* * *

 **Last Time:**

Ric smiled at his girlfriend before he spoke, "You would be an amazing mum Jen, your great with them and the others, you've taken to everything so well, you know what with all of this supernatural stuff, that was all just kind of thrown at you out of the blue after all" Jenna smiled shyly back at him, "Thanks babe, that means a lot, i wont lie, it was an adjustment to say the least, but iv'e come to care for all of these guys despite my best instincts even Damon is on that list, but Ric there's something i need to tell you, but i wanted everyone to be here for it, but i guess at the moment..." She trailed off looking away and over at the bodies of their friends laid on the floor near by. Ric put a hand on her knee "Hey talk to me, i mean they're all mostly here technically anyway, i mean if it helps you can tell them all what it is when they finally wake up but is everything okay" he asked her worriedly putting a hand on her cheek turning her to face him, as he did he could see the tears brimming in her eyes, he started to panic. "Jenna hey, please say something, anything, your scaring me now" Ric said, as his voice hitched a little in panic, she looked at him for a moment before looking down at the ground again letting out a deep breath of air.

* * *

 **With Bonnie and Caroline**

Klaus had just stormed out of the room, causing Bonnie to look straight at Caroline as the door slammed, they both let out a sigh of relief as their eyes met. Caroline decided it was time to try this telepathic communication thing out for herself so she concentrated on Bonnie and sending her a message, 'Hey Bon can you hear me' Caroline said in her head, aiming to send it to Bonnie's. Bonnie however, didn't flinch, at all, there wsas no sign she had heard her, so Caroline concentrated harder on sending it again, 'BON, CAN YOU HEAR ME!' Suddenly Bonnie's body jolted from behind where Caroline was sitting, "Ouch, jeez Care, you don't need to shout" Bonnie said out loud, "Crap sorry, i don't know how to do it yet, i'm still getting a handle on it, you didn't hear me the first time i tried normal volume" Caroline apologized, "It's okay Care, try again, just take it easy this time" Caroline nodded, even though she knew that Bonnie couldn't see her, she concentrated once more, but more specifically on Bonnie's eyes, after all the eyes were said to be the windows to the soul, so that's what she did, holding onto Bonnie's hand at the same time, to strengthen their connection, it seemed like the first one was the hardest anyway so she just hoped it would work, so that with time she could learn to control it.

She tried again 'How about now Bon can you hear me now' Caroline asked, Bonnie chuckled, 'Yes care i can great job you did it now they can't hear what we're saying they wont hear anything they aren't supposed too' Bonnie answered, 'Well that's good thank god for that now how the hell do we find out where we are' Caroline asked her, 'Well there's a window just in front of me so i could use magic to unbind us and...' she was cut off by the door slamming open and Klaus' taught form strolling into the room, he was flanked either side by two growling vampires, but they weren't vampires as they knew them, Caroline didn't know how she knew, but she guessed it was because she was sharing Dean's thoughts or something, but theses were definitely the kind he and Sam hunted, she told Bonnie so telepathically, they had two rows of teeth and no black veins, they didn't really look at all like their kind, which she found odd but looked toward Klaus, as his voice boomed into the room.

"Now ladies, we have come to escort you too more suitable quarters, for people of your caliber" he said pulling the rope from the tied wrists roughly, causing both girls to yelp and one of the vampires to laugh like a retarded cow, the other to just snickered, "Now i don't believe you two are here for me to provided the entertainment, follow me with the witch, i'll take this one" Klaus said roughly grabbing Caroline and pulling her to her feet, pushing her forward out of the door with Bonnie and the other two trailing behind a bit, "You smell, divine, love" Klaus declared, "Your making me sick Klaus, please just go and fall on a very large white pointy stake and die already, not to mention that your breath could kill a skunk and I AM NOT YOU'RE LOVE!" Caroline growled at him, Klaus just chuckled, still dragging her along down two flights of stairs, she could hear Bonnie telling the vamps with her to fuck off and them laughing, she just wanted to be with her friend.

The lower they got Caroline could hear other things she was trying to ignore Klaus the best she could anyway and concentrate on things surrounding them it was clearly a big house to have all of these floors she could hear rats now and running water the situation was getting worse by the minute and should could safely say she really didn't like this now but as she started to pay attention again she realized they had stopped just outside a large metal looking door similar to the one Damon had been thrown in so many times back at the boarding house, Caroline got a sinking feeling in her stomach at this, "Klaus what is this, what are you doing with us" she asked a little worriedly now, "Well love, you see, since you two aren't being very accommodating, with my needs, i'm putting you in here until you learn your lesson and do as you are told" he said as he opened the door which creaked as he did so, then he threw her roughly inside, luckily it was only human strength that he used or she would be in agony right now, clearly he had no knowledge of them having powers again yet thankfully Bonnie soon followed a little rougher but she landed on Caroline causing them both to groan on impact, "Careful you fools, i need them alive, now be careful with my merchandise" Klaus growled at the vampires.

Bonnie got off of Caroline "Sorry Care" she whispered, "Hey you have nothing to be sorry for Bon, it's not like we have our powers right now, or i know you could end him where he stands" Caroline said with anger masking their smirks while Klaus was still standing outside smirking at them in his own devious way, "Nighty night now ladies, i'll see you soon when you become more agreeable" he sneered, "In your dreams you psycho" Bonnie all but growled at him, "Oh now, my lovely little witch, is that anyway to speak to your master" he chuckled "Number one i am not your witch, i'm not a possession, but if i were owned in any sense, it certainly wouldn't be by scum like you i guarantee this, secondly, you will never and could never be my master, i will kill you, i don't care how long it takes, but you'll die you son of a bitch" Bonnie said with venom lacing her voice, "I would like to add that, i second that and when your finally dead we and the whole of Mystic Falls will party hard on your grave, or ashes which ever way we let you end up" Caroline smirked, "Now don't get nasty with me or i will just kill you now, i'm going to eat while you two come to a new decision that i like, or sulk up to you but i'm bored now, i have other toys to play with" he laughed walking away his minions following behind him.

 **Back To The Boarding House Dream World (Let The Training Begin)**

"About time, you two are slower than teenage girls getting ready for prom" Damon said looking at the Winchesters, as they approached them he had a stupid smirk on his face again, "Seriously Salvatore, do you even own a shirt, i swear you just want to be naked constantly, what are you a naturist or something" Dean said with mild annoyance, Damon however was still smirking with a smug look on his face, "No need for you to be jealous Winchester, not everyone can be as hot as me, don't worry your okay i guess" he snickered, "Oh god your a giant woman, seriously, you are not as hot as you seem to think you are in Damon land no body can be as vein as you surely" Dean said rolling his eyes at him.

Damon was about to speak when Stefan cut him off, "Would you two cut this crap out already, if i realized we were coming out here to bitch fight with words and talk about how hot we all are, then i would of got you both a frigging gossip magazine to help and Sam and i would of done something a little more fun, now i can get you some stuff for your girls day in, or can we train like we were going too originally" Stefan sighed looking at all of them, "I'm with the training we originally decided on personally, how about you two still want a girls day in" Sam chuckled looking at Dean and Damon's faces, they had both folded their arms over their chests and puffed them out slightly, as if that was going to prove something, Sam chanced a glance at Stefan and they both burst out laughing.

"Let's do this, i'll show you all how it's done" Damon said causing all three of them to roll their eyes at him, "Come on, i'll prove it, Stef lets go, wanna show 'em something on how it's done" Damon said winking at his brother and wiggling his eyebrows, Stefan stepped forward with a sigh but also a slight smirk as well, then he faced his brother, both Winchesters stepped back at the look on the Salvatore's faces as they got ready to train against each other, it looked intense to say the least, they both stood stock still, almost glaring at each other to an outsiders view however to them this was considered playful at worst.

Then suddenly, as if out of nowhere Stefan launched at Damon, but his brother was quick to dodge him, "Now now Stefan, that was just plain predictable" he smirked looking at his brother sensing he was getting ready for another attack. Damon carefully braced himself this time when Stefan launched himself at Damon he didn't move, he simply wiggled his eyebrows at Stefan, as he caught him holding him by the biceps to keep him back and Stefan gripped his, their eyes were locked on each others as they pushed against each other, both smiling "Just like old times brother" Stefan chuckled followed by Damon, Stefan kicked Damon's leg out from under him.

Damon quickly caught himself just in time to push Stefan onto his back, with a slight jump and lunge Damon landed on top of Stefan, "Now now brother, looks like not a lot has changed i still win, even after all these years" Damon said with a chuckle, Stefan smiled sweetly down at him, Damon should of known something was off, but then out of nowhere managed to flip Damon on his back and the tables were turned again, Stefan was on top, "Yeah and your still as cocky as always, it tends to be your down fall big brother" Stefan said with a smirk, getting up and holding out his hand to help Damon up and he took it, both getting to their feet, "That's how you use speed in a fight boys, give it a go your turn now" Stefan said looking at Sam and Dean, who were still looking a little shocked from what they had just witnessed, but they nodded all the same, getting into the same position as Damon and Stefan had just been in, facing off against each other ready to try and fight, "After this we go to fighting with weapons and better fighting in general right" Damon said to them they just nodded.

 **Boarding House Real World**

Rick put both hands on Jenna's cheeks, bringing her face up to look at him she did her eyes looking straight at him now, "Jen, i love you okay, now please just tell me what's wrong" Ric asked really concerned now, after seeing the tears in her eyes. Jenna looked back at him, she could hear the panic in his voice and that's not what she had wanted. She smiled at him suddenly, a watery smile, but a smile none the less, she took one of his large hands in both of her slightly smaller ones squeezing it slightly, finding the courage to speak the best she could, when she did eventually speak her voice was slightly shaky and she was sobbing slightly, as she spoke "Ric iv'e..." she giggled a little, "I'm... i mean we're ... we're pregnant" she said beaming at him, he was in shock and it took him a few moments to shut his gaping mouth again, which had hung slack at her words to him, so now he was just staring at her, she was a little worried now but decided to ignore that part.

She decided to repeat his earlier words, to attempt to lighten the mood a little, "Talk to me, your scaring me now" she smiled at him again, hoping to at least ease him out of the shock a little bit. Suddenly a massive smile appeared across the hunters own mouth "I'm gonna be a dad" he all but whispered to her, placing a hand on her tummy, "When did you find out, do you know how far along you are" he asked her in awe of her, "When Anna and i went shopping yesterday, she had a feeling, well because i had been sick all that day, she brought me a test while i was there i did it, i'm so sorry Ric that i didn't tell you and that i am only just.." he cut her off as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss pulling her toward him, with his hands threaded into her thick hair they kissed for a few minutes until Jenna broke away.

"So your not mad i didn't tell you yesterday then" she asked him, he smiled at her "Hell no i'm not, i mean i get it, things have hardly been easy lately and besides i know now don't i" she smiled at him "Thank you for just being you" she sighed happily cupping his cheek "But on a way less romantic note i really need to pee perks of pregnancy" she giggled, causing him to let out a chuckle of his own, "Okay go, i'll be here when you get back then maybe we can go to bed" he winked she smiled in return "Nice plan, hot stuff" she winked back, leaving to go to the toilet, Ric looked down at his best friend on the floor in front of him and smiled again "Your gonna be an uncle Damon, so you better get your ass up" he chuckled, leaning back against the couch back, waiting for Jenna to come back to him, he was so damn happy until he heard her scream he scrambled to his feet heading towards the direction Jenna had gone in breaking out in a run.


	21. Testing Communications Dean And Caroline

**Testing Communications Dean And Caroline**

 **Last Time:**

"So your not mad i didn't tell you yesterday then" she asked him, he smiled at her "Hell no i'm not, i mean i get it, things have hardly been easy lately and besides i know now don't i" she smiled at him "Thank you for just being you" she sighed happily cupping his cheek "But on a way less romantic note i really need to pee perks of pregnancy" she giggled, causing him to let out a chuckle of his own, "Okay go, i'll be here when you get back then maybe we can go to bed" he winked she smiled in return "Nice plan, hot stuff" she winked back, leaving to go to the toilet, Ric looked down at his best friend on the floor in front of him and smiled again "Your gonna be an uncle Damon, so you better get your ass up" he chuckled, leaning back against the couch back, waiting for Jenna to come back to him, he was so damn happy until he heard her scream he scrambled to his feet heading towards the direction Jenna had gone in breaking out in a run.

"Now don't get nasty with me or i will just kill you now, i'm going to eat while you two come to a new decision that i like, or sulk up to you but i'm bored now, i have other toys to play with" he laughed walking away his minions following behind him.

* * *

 **Now With Bonnie And Caroline**

Caroline and Bonnie concentrated on using their vampire hearing to tell when Klaus and his mongrels had left them, after all anything they could use as training was good, especially for Bonnie because this would be something she would have to get used to for Caroline it was merely a recap, at least it would do in the mean time, while they were in here at least that is. After listening for a few minutes, as the talking got quieter and further away, that's when they both finally heard the thud and clang of the large heavy door closing and the large blot slide across, the door they knew was at the top of the stairs leading to this godforsaken place, they knew they were alone, for now at least anyway. It was dark, damp and smelled really bad down here however. People had clearly died down here that much was clear to anyone, if the smell wasn't enough to confirm that suspicion, then their captor pretty much confirmed that by just being himself, not to mention the rats, spiders and whatever else was crawling about that they couldn't see, although neither of them could bring themselves to think about that part however, not very surprisingly, unfortunately never to help matters, there were no windows down here either, well as far as they could see from their place or cell now anyway, just a few torches burning bright on the walls surrounding them, they weren't very big so they provided little light, they were covered in cobwebs and mounds of dust, as if they had been down here years before hand and never used, that was probably the case as people were probably dead before they even made it down here in most cases anyaway.

"You okay Bon, you were thrown pretty hard just then" Caroline sent too her friend, a look of worry on her face, Bonnie smiled at her hoping to give Caroline a little comfort, when it dawned on her, she had landed on top of her, "Are you okay, i did land on you after all" she replied, a similar look on her own face. Caroline smiled, "Don't worry about me Bon, seriously i'm fine, now are you okay, i mean really" she asked concerned, "Yes Care i'm fine, well thanks to Damon anyway, more specifically his powers, this extra strength, healing and pain tolerance, really comes in handy for a vamp huh?" Bonnie replied with a slight smirk on her face, more similar to Damon than Caroline would ever admit too her best friend, she wasn't happy about noticing it herself, "Yeah no kidding, they are up there on the list of things i would miss about being a vamp, that's for sure, believe it or not there are a lot of good things to counter the bad, it takes you a while to realize that though, i don't think i would become human again if i got the chance, how about you, would you want to stop being a witch, you know if you could" Caroline asked curiously eyeing her friend.

Bonnie looked at her silently for a minute, "I don't know, i guess that i wouldn't, i mean i like being a witch now. I don't feel powerless against anything and it's nice, not to mention the fact that it's in my blood and it makes me feel closer to Grams, it's something that we can share it connects us, we bond over it makes us stronger as a family, lets not forget that someone needs to keep an eye on all of you vampires, don't they" Bonnie winked at Caroline, she merely rolled her eyes playfully in reply to the witch, smiling a little before speaking, "So, do you think that we should just contact the boys now then, see what they are planning" she asked Bonnie. Bonnie looked at Caroline in the dim light of the torches, "Yeah i kind of do, you want to try Dean this time as well, well while i try Damon again" she asked Caroline, who scoffed a little unintentionally at the way Bonnie had phrased it, "What?" Bonnie asked a little confused by Caroline's behavior, "I think you've _tried_ Damon enough, if you know what i mean" Caroline smirked at Bonnie "Oh shut up, jeez woman, just contact Dean please" Caroline continued smirking but complied all the same.

Caroline began trying to concentrate on Dean, the same way she had the first time before their spell connection, after all if it worked before why not now. So she thought about him and about everything she liked about him, admittedly a long list but she did just that. Nothing happened so, after a moment she put all of her concentration into one main thing she loved about him, his eyes, those amazing green eyes, the way they seemed to see into her, he was just gorgeous, then her mind wondered a little, back to that night, a few days ago, where she had woken up to being wrapped up in him, his warm comforting body wrapped around her own, the smell of him so amazing she could get lost forever, she had fallen asleep in those strong arms, she had felt so safe, so human and wanted, Caroline swore she could still feel his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around her, making her feel safe once more, she sighed contentedly before whispering his name in her mind, like a prayer.

So when she heard his voice finally, it caused her to jump up excitedly and grab onto Bonnie's arm, she hadn't heard what Dean had said but it was his voice this, caused Bonnie to abruptly look straight at her a little in shock, they could just about see each other in the light of the room, thanks to the torches that were around the room on the walls surrounding them. Caroline nodded at Bonnie trying to get the message to her, she had got through to Dean, without actually saying anything to her, Caroline was hoping she would know what she was hinting at, luckily it appeared that Bonnie had understood her, because she nodded back with a smile of her own an encouraging smile, so Caroline smiled back at her best friend, then she turned back to face the wall in front of her, leaving Bonnie to concentrate on contacting Damon, as she did the same to talk to Dean, there was his voice again, this time she could hear what he was saying though, understand him, causing her to smile again.

 **Dean And Caroline**

"Caroline is that you, can you hear me sweetheart, it's Dean, do you know where you are yet" she was still smiling like a goon from just hearing his voice, relief coursing through her veins as she finally heard his voice for herself again, "Dean, yeah it's me, it's Caroline, we're okay don't worry, are you all okay, we've been moved since Bon and Damon spoke though, all we know about where we are is it's a big old house, probably the same size as the boarding house at a guess and it has a basement the same" she told him a little excitedly, for someone who was sitting in a cold dark basement at the moment but she couldn't help it, though she was dreading telling him the part about them being in the basement he wasn't going to like this.

She didn't have to wait long for an answer from him, "Wait what, where have you been moved too and are you still together, tell me has that bastard hurt you, because i will end him if he touches you, oh and so you know that narrows it down quite a bit, we've been looking and there don't seem to be many houses or places that large around here, so that will help, we're at the boarding house now, after they attacked we had to move, we have been training on using our powers with the help of Damon and Stefan, we're almost finished now the best we can be for the time we have had, we're going to come get you, i promise you that, we will find you i told you that i would keep you safe, vampire or not i meant it, i don't care about that anymore, you aren't like others we've met, i get it now, i'm sorry for how i spoke to you before when we met, it's just hard wired into me and Sammy to hate you and your kind, but i can't do it not you" he sighed waiting for her answer.

Caroline felt herself tear up, he was actually treating her like a normal person, despite everything that she was, the feeling was alien to her but she would be lying if she said that she didn't feel anything for the hunter and that his words didn't effect her he was different, from other people and the person that she had met at the boarding house, she could feel it he was being genuine, his feelings were as clear to her as her own were, she didn't understand it, but she liked it, without question she would of blushed had she of been human now, he was treating her like a human something she hadn't felt for quite some time, maybe she needed him, who knows, maybe they needed each other more than they first thought, after all you didn't share a strong natural connection with someone for no reason, did you.

"Don't worry Dean please, i forgive you and thank you that means more than you will ever know to someone like me, but we're in the basement now and we're still together he hasn't hurt us, well not yet at least, but he isn't happy with us, hence us now being down here" she sighed. "Well come soon, because hunter who could kill me if he wanted too or not i kind of miss you and your stupid jokes she chuckled a little sadly. "Oh he is so dead when we find you, SON OF A BITCH" he growled angrily, before he continued in a slightly calmer tone of voice, "We'll get you out of there i promise you and i would like to add that your not so bad yourself, you know for a vampire anyway, i also happen to be missing you and those beautiful blue eyes of yours, but i will have you know my little care bare, that my jokes are anything but stupid, witty and hilarious are some of the words you are looking for and you know you love it" he chuckled, causing Caroline to burst out with laughter he could be so self assured sometimes, but in a good light and funny way, earning her a stern glare from Bonnie she silently apologized to Bonnie before deciding to answer Dean.

"Oh hell no, you did not just call me care bare Dean Winchester, not even my mother calls me that anymore, maybe i will be forced to come up with a nickname for you, you know if your going to play it like that" Caroline said letting out a little girly laughter, "But come to think about it you have pretty amazing eyes yourself as it goes though" she smirked not that he could see it, "Your jokes however are another matter, i'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Dean, but they are seriously corny and a little cringe worthy to be honest with you and i think that deep down you know that" she knew he wouldn't like that, the thought of how his face must of looked a that point made her laugh to herself, while she waited for his reply, she knew she wouldn't have to wait long for this one though.

Suddenly his voice came through loud and clear, "Right, number one, i did call you that and i'll do it again" he chuckled, "If you can think of one for me sweetheart go right ahead, number two, please don't giggle like that because it does things to my dirty minded brain, number three, i am not corny i am a classic like all great things in life" he finished confidently, which only caused her to let out another little giggle unable to stop herself. "Oh yeah a classic, so in other words old yeah, might start calling you old man, or baby, considering that would be the opposite so it would make me giggle at least" she answered with a smile gracing her lips, to which he quickly replied, "I really would think twice about the old man thing, you do realize you hang out with two other vampires, that are almost two hundred years old right, now that is old man material, however you can call me baby all night long, that is unless you prefer sir of course" he chuckled, his tone changing to one that was full of desire it was sexy of course this was Dean, so of course it was and of course Caroline didn't miss the change, it caused her to gulp in anticipation.

"Yes i realize that Dean, but they're vampires, they can get away with it a little more, but all night long really now i'm curious" she giggled shyly, something Caroline Forbes wasn't very often was shy, but something about Dean made her feel that way, taking in a deep inhale of breath before continuing, "I guess i'll have to change the nicknames up then, you know every now and again wouldn't want to get bored of one, should make it interesting when i try you out for myself" she finished her own voice changing to a slightly, to a more seductive tone towards the end. Dean let out a little chuckle before he answered her, he had a natural seductiveness to his voice, "Oh really confident are we, or you worried you can't keep up sweetheart, try my out as long as you like though i look forward too it. I like that deal as well maybe i'll let you change it up, if your a good girl of course" this caused Caroline to bite her lip, this was better than any phone sex, it was made miles better by the fact that it was Dean she was talking too, for some body she hadn't known long he knew exactly what to say to her, she felt her heart flutter every time he called her sweetheart, for some reason it just felt right and sounded so good leaving his lips, he was just so damn sexy in every way his voice made her melt alone.

"Um Dean i like it when you call me that though, i mean it's way better than care bare anyway" she uttered quietly to him, if she were being honest she couldn't wait to try him out for as long as they could both handle, not that she would tell him that she was trying to block it out of her thoughts hoping he wouldn't hear it some how, "Oh really" he answered cockily, "I'll remember that sweetheart" he chuckled, Caroline rolled her eyes, but she still had a slight smile on her lips, she just couldn't help but smile but she decided to change the subject a little, "Where are you now anyway" she asked, knowing he must of stopped training with the others a while ago, because there hadn't been a break in their conversation so far, "In my big empty bed at the boarding house we finished training a little while after we started talking because Damon was distracted with Bonnie too as i was saying big empty bed if your up for sharing when we get you back" Dean chuckled cheekily, Caroline sighed, she was a little annoyed, had he completely forgot or something, that she was in a cold dark cellar, talk about rub it in, but she decided to go along with it.

"Well Bonnie and i get to share this nice freezing cold cement floor tonight, so i'm not feeling too bad for you right now if i am completely honest" she replied with a bit of sass, it didn't go unnoticed by Dean either, she heard him growl amusing she had annoyed him or something she waited for him to speak, although she couldn't deny it turned her on a little bit, as well as the fact she found it completely adorable at the same time, "Wait so he hasn't even given you a chair to sit on a sheet nothing, i really shouldn't be surprised i guess, but god do i want to kill him" she laughed a little, "Well you said it, you really shouldn't be surprised, i mean we are his prisoners babe, he's not going to give us fluffy pillows" Dean sighed, "No i know, but still he really is a piece of work, ugh sorry i feel a right dick now, talking about my big bed" she smiled, "Don't be silly, i really wish i could be there with you, if that helps any, we could of kept each other warm, don't go all depressing conversation on me now Dean, i know this sucks, believe me i do, but at the very least we're still alive" she finished hoping he would cheer up a little.

"Yeah i know that your right, i just wish i could just find you now and come and get you, but Damon and i are headed out again soon, see if these nifty connection powers can help sense you both, so i'll get back to you soon sweetheart okay, be a good girl, well unless it involves them pieces of shit, then in that case be the baddest vampire you can be, we'll see you soon princess okay" he said, she smiled too herself, "Dean be careful please, Klaus has people everywhere, he isn't stupid mores the pity, don't get seen or caught, if you do find us then come back when it's light, because i don't care how much training you and Sam have your not in control of yourselves yet, so please be careful because i want to see you again and Klaus has it in for who ever it is that i have a thing for, he has a big thing for me and is possessive and jealous, especially after what i said to him, so don't mention us if your caught, because he will know it's you, so please promise me" she finished a little breathlessly despite not needing to breathe, waiting for hoping he would listen to her words of warning, but she had a distinct feeling that he wouldn't.

"We will be careful Caroline stop worrying, apparently Sam and Stefan are coming now as well, we have our powers as under control as possible, don't panic i'll let you know if we find you okay, hang in there sweetheart and stop worrying please, when we get you do tell me what you said to him about me to piss him off and make him jealous beautiful, i look forward too disappointing him more than you know, i need to go Sam's calling me okay and you are very distracting sweetheart, but we will figure this out i promise you, talk soon okay, go talk to Bonnie" she sighed as his voice left her head feeling a little upset but hoped that she would see him soon.


	22. Testing Communications Damon And Bonnie

**Testing Communications Damon And Bonnie**

 **A/N: Let me know what you think of the new chapter guys, hope you enjoy R &R, Bamon telepathic conversation and when they finish talking there's a shock for them in the cell next door, so keep reading to find out Enjoy everyone :)**

* * *

 **Last Time:**

"We will be careful Caroline stop worrying, apparently Sam and Stefan are coming now as well, we have our powers as under control as possible, don't panic i'll let you know if we find you okay, hang in there sweetheart and stop worrying please, when we get you do tell me what you said to him about me to piss him off and make him jealous beautiful, i look forward too disappointing him more than you know, i need to go Sam's calling me okay and you are very distracting sweetheart, but we will figure this out i promise you, talk soon okay, go talk to Bonnie" she sighed as his voice left her head feeling a little upset but hoped that she would see him soon.

* * *

 **Now:**

Caroline had almost given Bonnie a heart attack just now, when out of nowhere she grabbed her arm excitedly, luckily for Caroline Bonnie had just assumed her friend had finally connected to Dean and simply couldn't contain her excitement. From what happened in the minutes to follow however, Bonnie assumed she had been right because Caroline was strangely silent, but she had a massive smile on her face and was letting out giggles every now and then, Bonnie wasn't even sure if she was aware that she was doing it, she seemed to be happily oblivious to her surroundings. Bonnie decided it was about time for her to contact Damon now, see what he was doing and if he had a plan as such to get them, because Damon was still Damon and safety wasn't a thing that bothered him, so she wanted to make sure he was going to be sensible well as sensible as he could be anyway, she was missing him, more than she cared to admit to herself or anyone else right now, she wouldn't tell him, his ego was bigger than ten super models as it was, he really didn't need any help with that part of his personality, that much she was sure. She smiled at the thought of talking to him again and the the thought of just purely hearing his sexy voice, she had to remind herself why she hated him to begin with for a while now, because it escaped her some days, especially when he was completely different to his former self and as Caroline was so obviously busy with Dean, she might as well check in on him.

"Damon it's Bonnie, i'm still getting used to having you in my head, it's a little strange" she giggled before continuing, "Anyway are you busy, Caroline is talking to Dean so i thought i would see what you're doing, but it's okay if you're busy" she finished a little shyly, not knowing why the hell he had this bloody effect on her still, she'd know him for years for gods sake she'd slept with the ass and he still melted her into a puddle of nerves at the idea of talking to him, 'great, i sound like terrified child talking to a stranger, nice going Bon, well done' she thought a little annoyed at herself, she let out another shaky sigh, rubbing her hand down her face, waiting for him to answer, her hoping he wouldn't leave her hanging. After what felt like five minutes had passed, longer than she thought it would take by any means, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, about to give up on him and try and think of some spells or something to help, when his voice suddenly filled her head as if out of nowhere, causing a massive beaming smile to cross the witches very solemn face, changing her mood completely.

"Well hello there, if it isn't my little Bon-Bon, sorry i took so long, hope you didn't miss me too much, i was fighting Stefan, of course i won, although when i say fighting i mean training, so i had to concentrate on kicking his ass and knocking that hero hair down a peg or two, which isn't as easy as it looks, i mean i have no idea what he puts in that thing" Bonnie giggled, she could practically see the smirk on that gorgeous face if his and the glint he gets in his eyes, but she let him continue the best she could without laughing more, "But someone has to teach these Winchesters to be as bad ass as us right" he chuckled, she knew he could still hear her laughing as well and that probably didn't help him. "Anyway, just thought i'd tell you that bit so you don't go and get those pretty panties in a twist, thinking Stefan and i are arguing, but there is more though, i may of got a little pissed off during the training and there may of been a little bit of fire, so any witchy ideas so i don't accidentally make my little brother spontaneously combust into nothing, or from doing it to anyone else for that matter" he finished.

This made Bonnie frown a little, but almost laughed again, when she realized what she had to tell him, she was about to tell Damon Salvatore to keep his emotions in check and under control, in order to control the powers, just as she had been taught to do herself years earlier, but she didn't have a tenth of his temper. So she cleared her throat a little, trying to get in the right frame of mind to convey the importance of what she was about to tell him. "It's okay, i mean i know that you're all busy, i hope you aren't being too hard on them Damon i'm sure they're trying, just be careful all of you i mean it" she heard him laugh and couldn't stop her smile but she tried not to laugh back and tried her best to ignore the warm feeling she felt as she heard it then continued, "Damon i'm being serious listen please the next bit is important" she sighed. "Oh Bonnie, your so sexy when your being all authoritative, i like it, maybe we should give that a try when i see you, see if you can hold your nerve in front of me " he chuckled again, but this one had hidden meaning behind it, causing Bonnie to gulp a little as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Would you stop it, this is about your powers Damon, just listen jeez, it's important unless you want to set your own ass on fire" she growled a little unintentionally, she was getting a little annoyed now, as well as hot and flustered, which was a dangerous combination with Damon, so she didn't wait for him to get out another innuendo before she continued quickly, "Your powers are some what connected to your emotions they have a different effect depending on what you're feeling, i know it's hard for you to control your temper, among other things, but you have to try the best you can, it's important and please and for the love of god be careful with the grimoire's, don't read any aloud unless you are one hundred percent certain it's the spell you need and don't under any circumstance mix up the spells you learn, hopefully because we're connected you will know the difference between the spells, at least the ones that i know anyway" Bonnie replied waiting for the inevitable from Damon.

Then Bonnie could of sworn that she heard Damon growl a little angrier than she was used to lately, especially when being aimed at her before he spoke, "You are joking me right, control my emotions, have you met me witchy, i'm impulsive and reckless by design and if i'm pissed, well then i will react the way i want too, i don't do consequences, that's just me and how i am, you yourself have been witness to that many times" she was silent, she knew he wouldn't take it well, but she just couldn't react to him it was like her tongue had swollen, she thought it was best to let him calm down a bit first, he sighed a little when she didn't answer straight away and he mumbled out a quick, "I'm sorry, don't feel bad, this isn't your fault" she was in pure shock when those words left his lips, Bonnie never thought she would hear Damon apologize, no matter how close they got to each other, it just wasn't something he did, even when he did feel bad as far as she had seen since knowing him.

She had to gather herself he seemed sincer, she couldn't ignore him, then it hit her he knew she thought it was her fault some how, Damon and her were linked emotions, feelings and thoughts, of course he had sensed it, she could feel his anger dissipate substantially the longer it took her to answer the more he seemed to calm down, but it was odd, Bonnie could feel everything he was feeling, as if she were the one feeling them herself, Damon's anger had now almost gone and was turning to slight aprihension, Bonnie found herself thinking that maybe she was leaving this too long to answer now. Before she had to answer him however he spoke up again, she could hear in his voice, he seemed like he was worried now, great now she felt bad, "Bon talk to me, are you okay" then she heard him sigh again, quickly she was choosing to speak up, not liking how he sounded to her right now at all, she could feel her own anger surface under her skin, he was alone so was she and they had all of these powers they were supposed to helping each other, it was like hot lava trying to fight it's way to the surface of her skin it bubbled and flared, and boy did she want to let it win and let it take over, the anger was making her feel strong, like she could do anything, combined with her witch side she would be virtually unstoppable.

"This is rediculous Damon, we shouldn't be here, we should be with you, all of you, so we can help you and you can help us, i want to rip someone's throat out right now prefably Klaus', i wonder what he looks like on the inside, but how the hell am i supposed to help anyone, when i'm stuck in this stupid dungeon" she practically growled at him, in a voice that was very unlike her own, but not dissimilar to Damon's when he was in a rage of his own, she found herself punching down into the hard concrete below her, to try and let out some of her anger, Caroline was completely oblivious to Bonnie's raging right next to her, she hadn't even noticed when her best friend had put a huge hole through the floor and much to Bonnie's surprise nobody had come downstairs to check out what had just happened, maybe because they weren't alone down here and it was expected, being they were probably other vampires, not that she would particularly care in her current mood that is.

Bonnie could feel that Damon was shocked by her attitude, that he had also felt her pain when she lashed out at the floor, she was still breathing heavily and fuming not really paying attention to anything, forgetting about Damon at the moment as it was quiet, the rage was still there though to her disappointment, lashing out had done nothing to ease it unfortunately. "Bonnie, i need you to listen to me, right now" Damon said carefully, waiting for an answer that she understood, "What, Damon" she answered bitterly, he sighed before he answered her, "Bon, you need to calm down okay, because the vampire you happen to be connected to is me and as you have already said, we need to control our emotions, for us it's more important than most people, unless you want to set light to your best friend and yourself, i need you to calm down substantially, your emotions are heightened as well, so your rage is stronger than usual at the moment, so you need to find control, find your balance baby, you can do this, just concentrate for me" he said in a slightly pleading voice hoping it would work and maybe sooth her a little bit.

Bonnie nodded to herself, knowing he couldn't see her, but she tried to visualize him, but she couldn't passed the red hot anger the burned inside her veins, she knew he was right though and everything he was saying made sense, so she tried to calm herself down again, but she felt nothing but anger, still coursing through her whole body, this made her more angry that she couldn't control it, she growled again clenching her hands into fists but holding them by her side, trying not to make the same mistake as before and hitting something. "Damon talk to me, say anything, because my stupid body isn't listening to me, right now i need you, try and distract me some how" she panted out breathlessly, the rage worried her, she had never felt anything like this before, obviously she had been angry before, but this, this was another level of dark rage, Bonnie was thankful she had the ability to contact Damon, thanks to her Grams of course, otherwise she might be in serious trouble about now.

Bonnie waited a but a few minutes to hear from him, but she could feel her control slipping and if she went crazy and broke out, then they would be discovered and who knows if she would even see Caroline and remember her, through her blind rage, she might even leave her behind, so she needed to calm down and now, she wanted to rip somebodies head off, in fact she could in her current state and unfortunately it might be a decapitation for someone she didn't want to do it too. "Right witch listen to me, remember our last night together, how good we made each other feel, now concentrate on that and seeing me again, what you wanna do with me" he said a hint on naughtiness in his voice as he spoke, not that she expected anything else, not from Damon Salvatore that is, she wasn't crazy,but his voice was like velvet and silk rolled into one, as it wrapped around her senses, calming her from the inside, like a comfort blanket, images flashed passed in her mind next, of what she did want to do with Damon when she was able to see him again, not all of them pure then again what did she expect, but she smirked as she watched them, making sure Damon was able to see them too, she giggled as she felt the tension leave her body, she was taken over by something else completely, lust, want and possessiveness over her vampire.

"That's my girl, well done just breathe, although you are a very naughty girl bon bon, not that i would ever complain however, it does make me want to come and get you now wherever you may be and throw you over my shoulder, then never let you leave my bed, dear lord i think may of corrupted you, better stop sending me those naughty images, or i'll start to think your not so innocent and in fact that your corrupting me" Damon chuckled, causing Bonnie to let out one of her own, she could see some of his own thoughts and snickered to herself, "Now, now Mr Salvatore, don't be a hypocrite, i'll stop as soon as you do" she giggled as more were sent her way, she should of known that wouldn't work and would in fact make him worse, the last one caused her to bite her lip. This one consisted of a very naked Damon's bum and her own toned legs wrapped around his waist, Bonnie watched them as if it wasn't her on the outside of them, as he held her against a wall and her elbows were resting on his strong shoulders, her hands in his soft dark hair, one of his hands was supporting them against the wall, while the other was cupping her bum cheek as he thrust up into her, as they both breathed heavily, then as his deep voice came back, along with that image she took a quick inhale of breath trying not to moan luckily she managed to hold it back but barely, "Where is the fun in that, my little witch, you are far too edible for me to leave you alone and you know your enjoying it, don't forget i can tell, even when it isn't obvious" he chuckled again, she sighed but smiled all the same, he knew what he was doing, even inside her head she was certain of that.

"Bon, i'm really sorry to do this to you right now, but i need to go, as long as you can live without me for a little while, i'll be a little quite and i might not be able to talk right away, but chances are i will be able to hear you so i'll let you know when it's safe for me to have another chat, Stefan has just burst into my room with his hero hair strapped on, apparently his highness thinks we should leave now, so i need to get Dean or something, but by the time we're finished someone else probably would of" he chuckled, she giggled back at his many nicknames for his brother, "Okay go then, listen though i have an idea, me and Care will try and listen out see if we can get you an invite in, well means too get yourselves in at least, or something, you know Klaus and his parties and if he has one, then you might all be able to slip in without being noticed, fingers crossed anyway, we'll see you soon, or should i say come and get me" she giggled again, "Now Bennett lets not put naughty thoughts into the big bad vampires head again, you bad girl" he chuckled then continued, "I'll be seeing you my girl, see what you can do about hearing something as well, because that could come in handy for us" 'Yeah my vampire' she thought to herself thinking he had already tuned out.

"I heard that, my little Bon Bon, getting possessive are we, well don't worry, i will prove to you who you belong too when i get you back" came his voice growling voice, she bit her lip as his words hit her, he knew just what to say to her to get her in the mood not that, that would help right now though just wound her up waiting to let it out on him, she would be lying if she said she didn't love that possessive nature of his, so she decided to leave it at that and not answer him because he would never go otherwise, she looked forward to when they finally got back to each other, though she worried she'd never let him go this time out of fear of loosing him again, but he was hers and she was his and she didn't care he knew, she wanted to tell people which was a surprise to her.

 **Back With Bonnie And Caroline**

Bonnie looked over at Caroline, she noticed her let out a long sigh, Bonnie put a hand on her best friends arm. "Hey, everything okay Care" Bonnie sent to her, "Yeah Bon, i just can't wait until they can come and get us" she sighed again, "I have an idea to help them get in, but we need to listen to.." Bonnie stopped quickly hearing someone approaching and luckily they hadn't been talking out loud, Bonnie shook her head at Caroline, sending her she would tell her later, because someone was here and it was best if they listen to what they said just in case, Caroline simply nodded in reply and they both looked out of the gaps of their metal door. As they did, they could see a large shadow looming over their door before the person spoke, "Well well well, what do we have here" the voice chuckled to themselves, both of their heads whipped around, only in time to see the long blonde hair swoop behind the person, as they walked past their door both Caroline and Bonnie recognized the voice, but they couldn't place it right away and they didn't get chance to really think about it, because they heard another metal door slam it sounded like the door next to them, the next thing they heard was a thud, the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the floor, followed by slowly disappearing girlish laughter, as the blonde hair swept past again and the heels clicked passed them and disappeared back upstairs they heard the slam of the door.

The next thing they heard also came from the cell next to them, it was a very quiet pained grunt, this prompted them to look into the small gap of the joining wall at the bottom just near the floor, as the body rolled over the girls both jumped back a bit and gasped in shock, seeing who it was laying next to them, they were still passed out, with a broken neck they guessed, it didn't stop the shock, not expecting to see them here in a million years, well this was interesting that was for sure.


	23. Love And Training Gone Wrong

**Love and Training gone wrong**

 **Now Boarding House Real World:**

Ric ran as fast as his feet would carry him, in the direction of the scream and the Salvatore's downstairs washroom where he hoped Jenna still was, his heart was hammering in his chest, thudding against his rib cage as he ran. He rounded the corner and as he did, a relieved sigh left his lips, because he saw Jenna safe and well and she was smiling, apparently Anna had gotten over excited, because at this moment she had grabbed his lovely pregnant girlfriend into a bear hug, then Anna was spinning her around in a circle, they were both smiling massive smiles and laughing, Jeremy was standing next to his girlfriend and his aunt, watching them fondly with a smile, Ric knew the teen was pleased that Jenna and himself had excepted Anna into their family, also that through it Jenna and Anna had become closer than anyone expected. Ric found himself smiling proudly at the scene before him, the smiles were infectious apparently, because his was only growing larger the longer he watched them, now their own little family was complete he thought to himself, as weird as it would seem that is how he saw this group of people, he never would of believed a few years ago though, but here he was, he thought of Jeremy like a son, the son he had always wanted. Now Jenna was going to give him the only gift that he wanted but had never gotten, a family, with his own children and soon he was going to make it official, maybe when he got his best friend back and maybe they could have some scene of normalcy around here, though he doubted it, but maybe they could try and hope for the best, if nothing else for the sake of their unborn child, like one big family.

He cleared his throat to announce his arrival to the beaming trio, they all turned to look at him still smiling knowing it was him, Anna finally put Jenna down, "Sorry Ric, i heard Jen tell you and i got a little excited that you finally knew, daddy" Anna smirked at him, then burst into a happy laughter, Jeremy smiled at her, pleased about how happy she was, it was nice to have something to celebrate for once, among the pain and misery, "We're really happy for you both, you deserve this you guys" Jeremy said extending his hand to his mentor and teacher, he couldn't of asked for a better father figure if he tried, Ric had been there for he and Elena and everyone else, now his father was no longer here he was please his aunt was happy and had found Ric, they were a perfect fit. Ric shook Jeremy's hand without a moments hesitation, they smiled at each other, "No worries you guys, we're family right, but thank you my lovely pregnant girlfriend, for almost scaring me to death just now, with that scream of yours" Ric said playfully scowling at Jenna, but he couldn't loose his smile, so it really didn't have any effect on her at the moment.

Jenna giggled, when she looked at his handsome face, he was so cute when he was smiling like a goon, she loved him more than she had ever thought possible in that moment, before meeting Ric she was never really sure about having a family, now however, with him even with all of these situations, she couldn't think of anything that she wanted more for them. "Sorry Ric, Anna vamp sped down the stairs when i came out of the washroom, i almost jumped out of my skin, i really wasn't expecting it, so i screamed" Jenna apologized, then she elbowed Anna, who faked hurt at her, "Ouch, Miss Jenna" they stuck their tongues out at each other, then burst into laughter, which Ric and Jeremy joined them in, "Sorry for my girlfriend Ric, me and Anna are gonna go back to bed now, leave you guys to it" Jeremy smiled, grabbing Anna's hand and she squeezed it affectionately, "Come on then handsome, lets leave the love birds to it" she smiled at him with a wink, tugging him behind her, "Right um, night guys and congratulations, we'll see you in the morning i guess" Jeremy chuckled following Anna. Ric and Jenna both laughed at the teens antics, as they walked around the corner to their room, but they waved goodnight to them with smiles.

"Come on honey, lets get to bed ourselves" Ric said bending down to her height to kiss her lightly, Jenna laced her fingers behind Ric's neck, then he picked her up bridal style, which made her giggle a little, but she rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling up into him as he began to walk up the stairs to the room they were staying in, as he flicked off the lights for downstairs he whispered "good night brother", then he looked down at the woman in his arms a slightly sad look crossed his face, she cupped his cheek noticing the slight stubble on his face as she did, then she ran the pad of her thumb over his cheek with a small smile, "Hey, it's okay, we will get them back, i promise" she said looking up at him, "Yeah i know, come on lets get you to bed" Ric replied with a sad smile as a tear left his eye and slid down his cheek, she nodded understanding he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Yeah baby come on lets go, we are going to need the sleep, because i have an appointment tomorrow, i wanted to surprise you" she smiled hoping that it would cheer him up a little, "What really" he smiled again a much happier one, showing it had had the effect she wanted, she nodded returning the smile, "Well then my lady, lets go" he chuckled and she giggled at him, loving how happy he was, she knew he would be an incredible father. They giggled all the way to their room, like two teenagers who had done something that they shouldn't of, he jogged a little once they had cleared the stairs and then he opened the door, placing Jenna onto the bed gently, she smiled up at him as he leaned over her with love in his eyes he smiled back, seeing the love she felt for him, leaning down to kiss her she spoke to him, "Make love to me Ric" she whispered lovingly to the hunter, he nodded leaning back down to kiss the beautiful lips of the woman he loved and that made his heart swell.

Boarding house Dream world

"Right, come on then boys, lets see what you can do" Damon said as he smirked at Sam and Dean, but neither of them paid him any attention, Damon really wasn't holding out much hope for these two in a vampire battle, let alone one that involved any of the originals, especially one that included Klaus fighting. After all even with years of experience in battling their own kind, he and Stefan together were no match for even one of the original family, let alone when they had tried to do it separately, it just spelled disaster. They were easily overwhelmed by one original or another, the same as a vampire taking on a human would turn out, the differences were staggering between the normal vampires of the world and the originals, not that he would ever utter this aloud he was proud and hated when couldn't handle the problem alone and had to ask for any help.

Damon prided himself on being able to handle his own business, until he had met the originals that is, because it hadn't really been too much of a problem until then, but this was Bonnie and he wouldn't take the chance that this could go wrong, in any way what so ever, he would put up with who he had to put up with, take help from people who offered and the any others he needed but weren't willing, then he would make them agreeable. Yes he had his pride but he wasn't a complete moron, there was no way in hell he would be able to do this alone, no matter how much he wished that he could, however this was not the case, so he and Stefan watched Sam and Dean get into their fighting stances, both were ready to attack at the drop of a hat. Damon was unsure whether or not each of the brothers were aware that their fangs had descended and the protruding black veins had surfaced to the top of their skin, along with the bright red pupils of their eyes, they were fully vamped out.

Okay guys, ready on my count" Stefan announced, "Three...two...one...Go" Stefan said, he and Damon stepped back a little from their original positions giving the Winchesters some room, Dean and Sam nodded at each other, but neither of them moved, just a small smirk that slowly appeared on both of their faces. The Salvatore bothers had a sneaking suspicion that the Winchesters would enjoy this more than they thought they would, simply because once you get going, well it can be hard to stop, Damon and Stefan shared a knowing look, they had gotten good at these silent conversations over the years, who need telepathy they had said to one another when they were human and younger, after all they had been very close in the past, now their personalities may of been altered when they had turned and they may of drifted apart since the whole Katherine and Elena thing, but they were finally getting their brotherhood bond back, which they were both happier about than they would let on to one another, they turned back to watch Sam and Dean, hoping they could stop them from killing each other, if it came to it which unfortunately it probably would. Damon knew they would miss the powers that came with having their kind of vampirisum, as apposed to the ones they hunt he and Stefan had pretty awesome powers even if he did say so himself, but he knew they wouldn't choose to stay this way no matter what, they were hunters and it would get to them too much.

Dean looked at his brother who was standing directly in front of him, he noticed that Sam's fangs were out, there was only two of them, they were long pointy and sharp the same as you would expect a vampire from most films and books to have, however in addition to the fangs, Sam's pupils were blood red and his face was covered in black pulsating veins, Dean could only assume that his face was doing the same thing as Sam's, because Sam was studying him the same way he just had. Dean had barely even heard Stefan's count down he was on his own time, after a few seconds he was about to shoot forward, but Sam surprised Dean by launching himself at him with his full vampire speed, he took Dean straight down onto his back Sam had one knee on Dean's chest while his other leg braced against the floor he grabbed Dean's wrists in his hands pinning him to the floor, which only caused Dean to growl at his little brother in annoyance. Now of course while Sam's connection was to an almost two hundred year old Salvatore brother, Dean's was too Caroline, who had been a vampire less than ten years, so there was quite a difference in strength, but it was made a little more even by the fact that while Caroline was on human blood, Stefan was on animal he was still strong thanks too his age but Caroline wasn't week by any means.

So Dean was still at a disadvantage, the only thing he did really have against his brother in this moment was the element of surprise, he could hear the Salvatore's shouting something in the background, but he blocked it out and focused, Dean could be the master of surprise being a hunter had taught him well and gave him an edge, knowing his brother as well as he did was a big help too, because he knew exactly where to strike him to knock him on flat on his ass, so Dean merely smiled sweetly up at Sam, now while this was unnerving for the younger Winchester he didn't know what his brother was up too, but he knew it was something. To Dean's happiness he saw a confused look plastered on Sammy's face, just as he wanted, but unfortunately Sam hadn't let up on his wrists yet much too Dean's disappointment but it wasn't all bad that might help him with what he wanted to do, but his brother wasn't stupid, Sam was clearly suspicious of him, rightfully so Dean thought trying not to chuckle. His legs were built for fighting after all, he brought up one of his legs pushing it hard into Sam's shoulder, Sam grunted and fell back, but not as hard as Dean wanted, although it was enough to help him gain the upper hand at last, Dean didn't stop for a moment because if he did Sam could probably overwhelm him, so he pushed on, Dean grabbed one of Sam's arms with vamp speed and rolled a struggling Sam onto his front still holding the arm pulling it up behind Sam's back.

Sam let out a viscous growl, oh he was angry seething in fact, he yanked his arm free from his elder brothers grip, it shot pain through his whole arm but it didn't break, but Dean lost his grip and wasn't able to restrain him properly, they both jumped to their feet with in seconds of releasing the hold on each other, both of their chests were heaving with the adrenaline that was running through their bodies, they were both wearing matching looks of determination, they were both determined to be the one that triumphed over their brother. Dean's green eyes burned into his brothers eyes, Sam returned the burning glare his brothers way.

Then without any warning it was Dean this time who chose his timing well, he jumped as high as his new powers would let him, the burning sun above him served as another advantage, because even when Sam shielded his eyes he could barely make out the looming figure that was his brother plummeting back towards him over his head. Dean braced himself as gravity took control of his body, he landed on Sam's shoulders, which startled the previously angry Winchester, a startled Sam gave Dean the edge that he needed, he pulled his brother down to the ground with all of his body weight and strength, Dean landed on his back letting out a small grunt as the pain hit him, but he quickly recovered, wrapping his legs and arms around Sam's neck and shoulders and locking them there, if Sam had been human Dean probably would of snapped his neck and would of done more than knock the air out of Dean. With enough pressure Dean could of pulled Sam's head off if he wanted too, he still could, he had it in him, he just wasn't using it right now, he was enjoying the win.

Smirking to himself feeling a little smug, but there was underlying anger still coursing through his body, but boy did Dean want to pull his head off now, which he couldn't understand, they both lay on the floor for a minute or two, neither brother moving an inch. Dean pursed his lips, trying his hardest to fight the urges he was feeling right now, knowing that it wasn't really what he wanted not human Dean, this was the beast in him trying to take over and there was no way in hell, that he would ever let it win, he was in charge of his own body and it would stay that way.

Stefan and Damon thought to themselves that they better intervene before some body died, after all the vampire with in can take over some times, the vampire beast alone wouldn't care if the human half of it had been family or friends with it's prey prior to attacking, it went on pure basic instinct, so being the stronger between the both of them Damon went to pry Dean from around his brothers neck and shoulders, being careful not to pull too hard or twist him wrong, while also trying to keep Dean as still as possible, which was hard enough, because in the this position it would take one wrong move and Sam wouldn't have a head, a neck snap he could handle but he needed his head, he finally got Dean free and he went for Damon who pulled Dean back, "Hey princess, don't try it with me, i'd rip you in half before you had chance to blink" Damon growled at him. Stefan helped Sam get to his feet, Sam was surprisingly calm considering the position his brother had just had him in, he nodded at Stefan saying he was okay, so Stefan released him.

Dean however was the polar opposite to Sam right now, it was beginning to look like they broke this up just in time, but Damon was loosing his patients with Dean, because he was still struggling and trying to take a bite out of him, Damon had Dean's arms up behind his back then kicked him in the back of his knees in a matter of seconds, taking him down hoping he would snap out of it, "Dean, you really need to gain your control here" Damon grunted at him still holding himself back from killing the angry hunter, the good thing about him being linked to Caroline was Damon could control him, because if it were Stefan or someone strong Damon wasn't sure he could of held him still, he was still a strong little fella though Damon thought to himself, Dean wasn't talking he was just growling like an animal now, mainly at the blue eyed vampire restraining him. "Hey Stef, we're gonna have to leave weapon vamp training for now, i think Deano here needs a time out" Damon said his patients gone completely now, then he snapped the elder Winchesters neck.

Dean fell to the floor limp and lifeless, Damon looked at Sam "He's fine, he'll wake up in a bit with a stiff neck" Damon said waiting for Stefan to inevitably start with the lecture and ignoring Sam again, for now at least because he just looked shocked more than anything, sure enough his brother never one to disappoint glared at him, "Damon, was that really necessary" Stefan sighed at his brother, still holding that brooding disappointed look that he had perfected over the years of putting up with him, "Well yes baby brother it was, unless you would prefer Dean ripping his brothers head off, we both know the look that he had, he wouldn't of stopped no matter what and you know it" Damon said sarcastically with an air of exasperation.

Stefan sighed knowing that his brother was right, "You could of just locked him in the basement or something" Stefan said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes i could of, but i didn't did i, i also didn't stake him did i" Damon said, well more like growled at his brother, scooping Dean up and flinging him over his shoulder fireman style, "Now ladies, i am going to put this angry little princess in a room for her time out, then you can all go back to painting your nails and talking about boys and fashion" he snarled then let out a sinister chuckle, "Any objections from the self riotous corner then" but Damon being Damon didn't give them time to answer, then he answered it himself, "No, oh that's good then, okay bye ladies, the man of the house needs a shower" he said before he vamp sped with Dean upstairs.

The younger brothers let out warn out sighs going into the house, a little while after Damon, Stefan headed straight over to his brothers liqueur trolley Sam following him close behind, "Want one man" Stefan asked him, "I think need one is more appropriate right now" Sam sighed again, Stefan nodded in agreement with him, pouring two glasses of Damon's strongest bourbon and handing one too Sam, he took it gratefully and they both tossed back their respective shots, burning their throats as the liquid went and Stefan poured them another one, this one they sipped though, not wanting to loose their heads right now in booze even if it didn't affect them as much as humans they needed a clear head.

Sam was a little worried about Dean, he didn't know what to think with how Dean had reacted earlier to him, then Damon snapping his neck it was a little odd to say the least. Stefan sensed Sam's unease, "He'll be fine man, honest, it's just sometimes the beast takes over, but Dean will be right as rain when he wakes up" Stefan said smiling at his friend Sam returned it a little weakly, but appreciated Stefan he was a good person and friend. "Yeah i know he will, thanks Stef, i just can't wait until we get out of here" Sam said, however before Stefan could reply Damon came back down the stairs, in nothing but a towel to cover his lean hips, it stopped just below his knees, the water left over from his shower dripped down his sculpted body, disappearing into his towel to a place the girls of Mystic Falls dreamed of.

Damon went over and poured himself a drink, he was about to walk back upstairs, when Dean came strolling down rubbing the back of his neck. "What the hell happened to me" he grumbled, Damon smirked at him knowingly, "Well good afternoon there sleeping beauty, has the beast left now" he chuckled to himself, "What the hell.." Dean started, but he was cut off by the sound of an old radio in the parlor, it stole the foursomes attention immediately, they all turned to regard the object as if it were the answer to all of their problems, "What the hell" Stefan said aloud, reaching up and taking the old piece of equipment down to study it closer. Sam and Dean shared a knowing hopeful glance toward each other. "Can...ca...Can anyone hear me" the voice crackled through the ancient speakers of the radio, "Cas" Dean asked hopefully, "Yes Dean it is me, i don't know how long i will be able to hold this connection so i'll be swift, how is it going is everyone safe, are you all okay" he asked them, "Um right it's not good Cas" Sam said next, "Sam, why what is it, what has happened" the angel inquired concerned for them, "Caroline and Bonnie have been taken by Klaus the hybrid" Stefan answered for him next, "Then Stefan you must get...get..get them ba..back, get in contact...wi..with them, i'll get back to you as soon as...as i...can...i'm so sorry De.." he didn't get to finish his sentence before he was cut off and the background silence was filled with static, "Well you heard the man, lets get physic!" Damon said looking at Dean, "Yeah okay, we should go to our rooms, we need to concentrate" Dean replied and Damon nodded in agreement.

Sam and Stefan said that they would listen out for any further word from Cas, while they go back to the store to get the supplies they would all need for the long trip ahead, "We won't be long guys okay but listen out for the door just in case okay" Stefan said looking at the elder brothers, "Yeah well um, be careful you two" Dean said too Sam and Stefan, as they walked out of the door, "Lets do this then" Dean said clapping Damon on the back Damon smirked at him as they walked up the stairs, "You know i killed you like half an hour ago right" Damon asked confused why Dean wasn't blowing up at him or ignoring him completely, "Oh i know i worked that much out don't worry i'll get you back" Dean promised, Damon laughed, "Oh bring it on Winchester" he winked at Dean, "I intend too Salvatore, meet you at the top" he winked back, surprising Damon temporally standing still staring at the space where Dean just was, before he shot after Dean, smirking at his thoughts, maybe he wasn't so bad after all well for a hunter anyway, Damon thought to himself.


	24. Deals To Be Made And Risks To Be Taken

**Deals To Be Made And Risks To Be Taken**

 ** _A/N: Hey guys still quite a few more chapters to go until the end of this story so i hope you are enjoying it i'm working on a few seperate one shots unrelated to this so check them out if you get a chance some of them will be Reader ones others will be other charectors so enjoy this story for now and as always please R &R X_**

* * *

Last Time: "Can...ca...Can anyone hear me" the voice crackled through the ancient speakers of the radio, "Cas" Dean asked hopefully, "Yes Dean it is me, i don't know how long i will be able to hold this connection so i'll be swift, how is it going is everyone safe, are you all okay" he asked them, "Um right it's not good Cas" Sam said next, "Sam, why what is it, what has happened" the angel inquired concerned for them, "Caroline and Bonnie have been taken by Klaus the hybrid" Stefan answered for him next, "Then Stefan you must get...get..get them ba..back, get in contact...wi..with them, i'll get back to you as soon as...as i...can...i'm so sorry De.." he didn't get to finish his sentence before he was cut off and the background silence was filled with static, "Well you heard the man, lets get physic!" Damon said looking at Dean, "Yeah okay, we should go to our rooms, we need to concentrate" Dean replied and Damon nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Now Back With Bonnie And Caroline:**

"It's not, i mean well it can't be, can it" Caroline stuttered out in shock, looking toward Bonnie as if she held all of the answers. Although neither of them knew what the hell was going on, nor could they believe it was really her who the cackling blonde female Mikaelson had thrown in there, Klaus' dutiful sister always and forever indeed. However they were more shocked by the person in the cell than seeing Rebekah, because in there was Katherine the one and only Miss Katherine Pierce, it wasn't Elena they knew that much for certain, because if her clothes hadn't made that obvious then her long dark hair in tight curls certainly had, they were splayed around her head as she lay there. She was still yet to move since being thrown inside her cell by barbie Klaus, she had merely grunted but that was the only sign of life she had shown so far, which was behavior very different and something very unlike Katherine, because she would most definitely want them too know about it if she were still kicking, although she wasn't stupid and she knew the first family very well, maybe she was just being smart and doing the safe thing for once.

So she definitely hadn't been staked or had her neck snapped, or they wouldn't of even heard that much from the doppelganger, but she had clearly been badly hurt before she was launched inside where she now lay, whoever had been in charge of her torture had done a good job of it, just going by the amount she was bleeding she had probably been vervained too, it would explain how she didn't seem to be healing very fast, though that could all depend on how long she had been a prisoner here too and if they had been starving her of blood or not, because she was not healing like a vampire should at this point, no matter the injures she has sustained, she should still be healing slightly otherwise, so something had most obviously been done too her it was clear. It wouldn't take much of a guess as to who had done this too her, it was clearly Klaus on one of his rants where he had lost control. Her clothes were saturated in her own blood, both Caroline and Bonnie could smell it, even if it was vampire blood it was still blood after all, vampire blood had a certain different smell to human blood and was unique to that vampire, they looked at each other both gulping, but Bonnie focused on something else deciding she should probably tell Damon that Kat was here, so then he could at least let Stefan know.

Bonnie and Caroline were very unclear what would happen to real Katherine if this one died, would she die too and that prompted her next thought, if they managed to kill Klaus here would he die in the real world as well, even if they weren't in the dreamworld were they connected to the other them. Either way it was Stefan's decision to make not theirs, the last thing they needed was Stefan distracted but he deserved to know about this, even if he and Katherine had been drifting apart lately he should know, because he had to be the one to make the derision and sooner rather than later. So Bonnie told Caroline to keep an eye on the doppelganger while she tried to get hold of Damon, but too let her know if Katherine awoke at any point and of course to listen out for any movement and talking upstairs, that could be of any importance to them and the boys, Caroline gave Bonnie a quick nod signifying that she understood and Bonnie smiled, then Caroline focused her gaze back on the elder Petrova while Bonnie sent her sire the message. Which they both hoped he would relay to the others especially Stefan, even though Damon still hated Katherine they both hoped he would do what was right by his brother, even if he didn't agree with their relationship or her being alive in general.

"Damon we have a problem of sorts i need you" Bonnie sighed knowing that they had enough to deal with for now as it was, but as usual nothing was ever quite that simple in their lives, however Damon soon got back too her which surprised her a little knowing how busy they were. "Ah Bon Bon, of course you need me, how could you not" Damon chuckled, but Bonnie just let out another sigh, knowing he meant no harm with that comment as always he was just in flirt mode with her, but she just needed to get this out quickly, she heard him clear his throat, he adjusted his tone to one with a little more seriousness, Bonnie heard him speak again, "But all joking aside what's happened now, are you and barbie still okay" he asked concerned for them a little now, Bonnie felt it through his emotions which made her smile, knowing he cared and hearing it in his voice and the things he did and said were very different, but both good all the same. She still found it hard to believe that Damon Salvatore was interested in her, she wasn't ugly by any means she knew this, but guys always seemed to want Caroline or Elena, or somebody else completely, somebody that wasn't her, maybe it just seemed that way but either way, she was used too it, but here he was, amazing among so many other things and he still wanted her.

"Stop worrying Damon, we're both okay i promise you, it's something else we're still in the basement and while we were down here well, Katherine was tossed into our adjoining cell and we thought you guys should know" she sighed, giving him chance to answer her and time too tell Stefan and the Winchesters about the new developments, taking the time to quickly sneak a look back at Caroline to see if Katherine had moved yet or not, Caroline looked back at her when she felt Bonnie's gaze staying on her, knowing what she wanted too know, Caroline shook her head understanding the silent question she was being asked by her best friend, Bonnie gave her a quick nod and smile answering wordlessly that she understood, as she turned away Damon's voice had began to sound in her head. Damon Salvatore a voice that could melt anything or anybody into a puddle of mess on the floor, "Calling Bon Bon, it's your dashing male friend here" he chuckled, "Oh really, which one would that be now, oh sorry Stefan is that you, how silly of me" she replied cheekily, giggling a little afterwards, deciding to mess with him a little for the fun of it, she could make it up to him when she saw him again if need be anyway, they could do with a reason too smile after all not that it took much after she heard his voice.

"Now, Bon Bon what sort of a question is that, it's almost like you're trying to get a rise out of me Missy. I don't think that i need too remind you how i get when i loose my temper, but we both know my brother couldn't make you feel like i am right now, the way i make your heart beat faster, the way i make you feel just from speaking, lets not forget that i can tell how i make you feel for certain now, as you should know Bonnie, so lets not try and trick me because you will loose, i'm surprised that you haven't learnt that yet, i mean a lesser man would take that for an insult, even after i rocked your world so hard a few nights ago you still pretend you think that i'm my brother, i mean really that's just rude, i fully intend too do it again when i see you again, except i think you may need a little punishment first" he chuckled, when he heard her let out a little moan, but she decided on waiting a minute before replying too him, knowing how smug he could get especially when he was proven right about something, she hated herself and him for how quickly he could make her whole body tingle just in reaction too him, she could practically see the smirk on his face and the wiggle of his eyebrows when he got that cocky look in those gorgeous eyes of his.

Bonnie found herself giggling again, great so he's turning me back into a school girl all over again she thought, but she couldn't bring herself to care too much as she replied, "Well then Mr Salvatore, i apologize you're right of course, you did rock my world however, i like too think that i did some rocking myself, as for you doing it again i will take you up on that offer i think" she smiled thinking about it, before then deciding on continuing on a different note. "Anyway that's talk for another day mister, so just behave yourself if that's even possible for you, now listen too me okay, what do we do about Katherine" Bonnie asked him with a sigh, even if it was exactly what she wanted to talk about, they needed to talk about Katherine and get this situation sorted out first, she was waiting for Damon too answer when shouting from the ceiling above caught her attention. Bonnie directed her gaze quickly to Caroline to see if she had heard it too, also to see if she could get her attention, but the blonde vampires eyes were firmly trained on the ceiling above them. Giving up on getting Caroline too look at her she Bonnie turned her gaze back too the ceiling, trying her best to use her vamp hearing to concentrate on the conversation going on upstairs, hoping that Caroline was doing the same and Bonnie would tell Damon, as soon as he got back too her that is, they might have something to help get him and the boys in at last, thinking it was best too listen too the whole conversation, at least before getting back too him about it, at least hoping that they would say something that could help the boys get into this house of horrors, well much easier than killing everyone inside and then barging in guns blazing, she had too wait for him to answer her first anyway about Katherine.

 **The Conversation Upstairs**

"Rebekah this type of insulance wont be forgiven, now i hardly think that this is the time for a ball now is it, Elijah please would you talk some sense into our rebellious sister, for the love of god for everyone's sake" Klaus exclaimed with a lot of exasperation to his elder sibling. Elijah sighed after hearing Klaus' speech, earning him an annoyed look from Klaus which he ignored, forever the moderator he thought to himself a little confused on why or when he had agreed too do it for their whole lives, over one thousand years of being the middle for all of his siblings, he was seemingly the only one of them that had a level head and a respectively normal way of thinking, so somewhere down the line he had decided as the elder sibling it was his responsibility, so maybe that's why he decided it might be best for him too just suck it up and solve this problem, they had enough of them after all, more were sure to come in the future too, the last thing they needed was more arguments and attempted murders in the Mikaelson household, even if he was sure that he may regret the decision he was about too make, "Brother please be civilized, as it so happens i agree with our little sister" As predicted, this earned him a beaming smile from the girl in question and a scowl from his brother who was obviously deeply displeased, not that this was something that Elijah himself was not used too, because over the years Klaus had been displeased more times than anyone could count.

"Niklaus, do not become childish over such a small and simple matter, after all the mascaraed ball is in motion now, it is being prepared for as we speak, canceling it would not serve us for the better in any way what so ever, however i do believe that Miss Forbes and Miss Bennett should be allowed to participate in the events of tomorrow evening, it may help them on their way too accepting your request brother and if i may you are going to need as much help as possible to persuade them, even after you gift them with their full powers, they may still need a little help in accepting to help you, especially given all you have done too them, their friends and family, you keeping Miss Bennett and her best friend as hostages rather than guests, now this is hardly a fitting situation for people of whom you need help from, you are treating them the same way that Miss Pierce is being treated, this is a woman who has done nothing but lie and betray us as a family and everyone she has ever met, that being said, while i believe that these two young respectable women should be aloud to attend the mascaraed, i do not believe that two faced liar should be aloud the same courtesy, but i believe that she should remain on lock down where she is at the moment" he finished, looking between his siblings, already knowing what their faces would look like, before he even looked up, inwardly sighing that this was going to be a long night no mistaking that.

When he did look up he was met by exactly the sense he thought would be there, two very similar scowls on both of his younger siblings faces, but Elijah's main focus was on his younger brother, "Come now, be reasonable brother, if i am to go along with this grande charade, that was constructed by our sister, then why must i also agree to let my prisoners attend said charade, when i can simply make them all agreeable in my own way" he finished smirking dangerously at Elijah both ignoring Rebekah and her sulking now, but as usual his elder brother didn't react to it before he answered, unfazed by him. "Yes Niklaus, by all means you could do just that, but then you would have a very angry, very powerful witch on yours hands, one who would rather die than help you being she is the only one who can this will not help you, now while i know that you do not care that you would of angered her in such a way, torturing her and Caroline would hardly get you into Caroline's good graces now would it as well as the fact that Bonnie would be dead and your plan would go unfulfilled. However if you let them attend it could be a step in the right direction to doing just that, just think on that brother i am going to retire for the evening, we shall discuss this further in the morning, now goodnight and please do refrain from attempting to killing each other, we all know that it will be unsuccessful and it will make quite the mess pointlessly" Elijah replied, simply quite bored with this conversation now, leaving his two younger siblings behind to discuss the matter if they so wished.

Klaus sighed watching his brother leave, looking over at Rebekah who was still scowling, "Okay little sister, i shall do as our big brother suggested, you may have your mascaraed and i will use his other suggestion also our guests from downstairs will join us, i do not want any arguments temper tantrums or complaints from you either otherwise there will be no ball to speak of. Now am i clear or should i purchase a megaphone for the hard of hearing" Klaus finished with a chuckle, but looking at her seriously so she knew how serious he was, he was watching Rebekah's face change and distort slightly. Rebekah growled aloud at her brother angrily, knowing from experience that there was nothing that she could say or do to make him change his mind, once his mind was made up there was nobody who could or would change it, he was one of the most stubborn people she had ever met very much like her father, "Fine" was the only word she uttered before she stormed out of the room, ripping the door off of it's hinges when she wrenched it open, then flinging it away to the other side of the hallway in a fit of anger. "Now now little sister, temper temper, that will need to be replaced by tomorrow at least unless you want our guests thinking badly of us" he chuckled at her tantrum, "Screw you Nik" Rebekah shouted at him, slamming her own bedroom door just after and stomping inside her room to her bed, thankfully the house was reinforced or it may of shook much more.


	25. Karma's a bitch and so are you

**Karma's a bitch and so are you**

* * *

 **Back To Bonnie And Caroline**

* * *

After Rebekah slammed her door Bonnie and Caroline looked away from the ceiling and focused on each other, they had to concentrate in order to hold in their happy laughter, unable to believe what they had just heard, this was perfect finally a way in for the boys, but in focusing on the Mikaelson's conversation so intently Bonnie had unintentionally abandoned her conversation with Damon, but just after she had smiled at Caroline she almost jumped in panic as Damon's voice boomed into her mind smashing into her like a bullet train. Bonnie are you okay? please just answer me damn it" he said sounding panicked and almost like he was pleading with her to answer him it was made more obvious by the fact that he was shouting, she felt terrible had the conversation upstairs not been so interesting and helpful she may not of been so distracted by it, "Oh crap Damon, i am so sorry, i couldn't hear you, Caroline and i were eaves dropping on Klaus Rebekah and Elijah upstairs and we have a plan" she explained to him waiting for his reply, "Well at least you're okay warn me next time okay, but carry on what's the plan" he asked expectantly.

"So after they argued for a while Rebekah and Elijah convinced Klaus to throw a mascaraed ball tomorrow night, that's not even the best of it not only will you be able to get in, but Elijah convinced Klaus to let us go too, he told him it might help convince me to help him, not that i will need too we can escape, but we will need to be careful because Klaus will be watching Caroline like a hawk, he's obsessed with her so Dean will need to be particularly careful around him and her, so the four of you will need to get your naughty little hands on a tux each and masks, you think you can do that while looking for this house" she said smiling at the thought of seeing him again and being back in his arms, just hoping that they could find them and pull this off, he took a few minutes to answer her, maybe he was discussing it with Dean, Sam and Stefan first she thought'

"Oh my naughty hands always get me what i want, as you well know Miss Bennett, we have an idea where you girls are now, it's one of two houses we still have left to search but we can grab a few bits on the way, don't worry about Caroline or Klaus we will come up with a plan okay, but what is it he wants you for, as if i even need to ask" he said to her sincerely practically growling the last bit, she blushed a little getting the first comment about his hands, he was obviously referring to her, "Okay i trust you, but you better save me a dance Mr Salvatore," she giggled before continuing,"I think he wants me to do a spell, he doesn't know that we have our powers back yet either, so he might get a witch to restore my full powers, well if he does i'll be half vampire still but we will both have my full witch side to help us" she explained to him "Oh my little Bon Bon, you are the one and only person that i plan on dancing with in the first place, but okay just be careful i don't care how powerful you are, i guess that's why they want to butter you up first though but i swear i'm gonna kill that dick" he ground out the last part angrily, this made her smile of course, "Good me either, i look forward to it and monopolizing all of your time, i'll be careful Damon i promise" she gushed, it was nice to have someone worry for her this much she thought, before she realized he wasn't finished, "But back to Kat, Stefan isn't sure what to do yet, has she been given permission to attend the ball with the two of you" he asked her curiously, "Um no she hasn't, Elijah doesn't believe that she deserves it, not after all she has done to their family and everyone else, but Damon she still hasn't healed properly, i think something is wrong with her, Caroline is still watching her" Bonnie explained to him.

"I must say i can't disagree with Elijah on this one, she is a bitch there are no two ways about it, not healing could be a result of a spell, or a number of other things, but unless Stefan says he wants to save her i wont make a move to do it myself, i couldn't care less if she rots forever, on another subject i look forward to seeing just how ravishing you look, we should all have a party of our own when we get out of here back to the real world, but in the meanwhile i need to go i'll see you soon okay, if you need me just scream" he said finishing with a slight chuckle, which warmed her stomach at the thought of screaming for him, she could almost see the wink he would of given her in person, if she couldn't feel it she wouldn't believe it but Damon seemed to be just as excited about seeing her as she did about seeing him again, the mere hope of actually getting out of here dared to bubble to the surface again, Bonnie was snapped from her thoughts by Caroline's voice.

"Um Bon Katherine just started twitching a bit and she's making strange noises, almost like she's trying to say something" the blonde alerted her best friend telepathically, who quickly got up and went sit next to Caroline, Bonnie looked through the gap just like Caroline was still doing, she was still a mess from what Bonnie could see covered in blood and her wounds were still wide open, "Katherine" Bonnie whispered through the grate trying to catch the doppelgangers attention, she didn't receive a reply not that she expected too, even if Katherine could hear her the state she was in she might not be able to talk in the first place. For all they knew her blood could of been replaced with vervain or like Damon said it could be some kind of spell doing this too her, she looked pale even for a vampire, she was covered in sweat, her whole body was shivering and shaking you could practically hear her teeth chattering, this was something else that was not very common for vampires, in fact the only time Bonnie had seen another vampire like this was a long time ago now, the look on his face still gave her nightmares as the toxin fought it's way through his body, because it was when Damon had been bitten by Tyler years before when he rescued him and Caroline from Klaus and she hated to say it, but well there was almost no difference in how he had been to how Katherine was looking now, so Bonnie decided it was best to share her thoughts with Caroline, too at least see if she agreed with her theory's because Bonnie was sure that she was onto something with this.

"Hey um Care, i think that Katherine is suffering from more than just blood loss and vervain poisoning, i think that Klaus or another werewolf has bitten her because she looks just like Damon did a few years back thanks to Tyler" Bonnie explained some what wincing at her memory's of Damon clinging too her body with almost no strength left, he had looked so weak and alone maybe even scared, she decided to brush those thoughts away before they affected her, she needed a clear mind right now and that wasn't going to help her with anything at this point in time. Watching as Caroline took in her words and looked into the other cell again, as she looked at the elder vampire that had sired Damon, Stefan and so many other vampires over the years, Caroline still hadn't forgiven Katherine for killing her even if she preferred the way a being a vampire had made her, it was unforgivable full stop, she had made sure to tell the doppelganger that when Stefan had taken her back for god knows what reason, Caroline would never understand how Stefan could be so forgiving all the damn time, he was one of the kindest and sweetest people she had ever known and the fact that he had been through so much but made it through it, she was definitely thankful to know Stefan Salvatore he had helped her from the very beginning especially during her transition and he was endlessly helping people, never complaining he was simply happy to do it she would always admire him that was for sure.

Caroline was so caught up in her own world of thinking that she hadn't responded to Bonnie, snapping out of it Caroline looked over at Bonnie, where she noticed that her best friend was looking more concerned by the minute she cleared her throat before speaking up, "I guess that would make sense Bon, she definitely looks like death warmed up, i mean it might just be a way for Klaus to torture her, for all we know she has been bitten and healed numerous times already, depending on how she's been here i guess, don't feel bad Bon it's not like she's even a remotely good person" Caroline said a little harshly, but really why should she feel bad for the selfish little bitch after everything that she and her friends had been put through by her, if it wasn't for Katherine everything may not of gone to shit one hundred times over.

Bonnie knew Caroline hated Katherine for so many reasons, of course she hated her too she wasn't crazy she had never forgiven her and was sure that she never would, Caroline and Stefan had gotten a lot closer lately so she had become even more angry at the doppelganger, because she was hardly the model girlfriend, Caroline was loyal to all of her friends so Katherine hurting Stefan in any way, shape or form was a big no no where anyone was concerned she was on her last leg as it was, but Katherine was cocky, because she may of had Stefan but she was still trying it on with Damon, which angered Bonnie more than she could say at the time, they weren't together she had no right other than as his best friend, now however if the bitch laid a hand on him Bonnie would crush her with as much magic as she could muster, because Katherine still wanted them both despite her fake happiness at having one Salvatore everyone knew the truth, even Stefan, he had began to get sick of it a while ago now, so maybe that was why he was debating leaving the other her here, in hopes if she did die, then she would die out there in the real world too and she would be gone from their lives forever, she may of fooled most people but the Mystic Falls gang were far from stupid and they hadn't trusted her as far as they could throw her since she had been back.

"I think you might be right Care, maybe he has been up to this for a while, i mean look at her she looks beyond warn out, don't get me wrong it's probably only karma but i will leave this decision up to Stefan" Bonnie sighed looked away from the grate, leaning back against the wall taking her face off of Elena's double, really she had enough of looking at her now, looking back over to Caroline she patted the floor next to her with a smile before she spoke to her telepathically, "We should rest honey, we need to be ready for tomorrow, it's going to be a busy day" Bonnie finished with a wink, patting the floor again Caroline rolled her eyes playfully before getting up and sitting next to her, they leaned their heads on each other, "Yeah i guess we do, night Bon" she sighed, "Yeah night Care" Bonnie replied. Both of them feeling a little apprehensive, it was good that the guys were coming but they still had three original dick bags to deal with, that was with who ever and whatever else they had up there on their side, slowly however they fell asleep with dreams of being rescued by their dark handsome heroes and their brothers, with maybe a few innocent thoughts but the only people who would see would be the people they were dreaming about so really who cared.

Once they had drifted off finally the body in the cell next to them groaned, again a little more audibly, "Emily" Katherine said aloud it a rough voice that sounded nothing like her own, but the girls were fast asleep, dreaming of their knights in leather and plaid, on their way to save them, how finally they would be one step closer to getting free from this hell and back home to their friends, Grams and the Sheriff. "Klaus" the voice of Katherine growled out, a few seconds later there was a few thuds before the hybrid was there, smirking down at her, he had noticed that Caroline and the witch had fallen asleep on his way in, "Awake finally i see my little bitch" Klaus growled at her angrily, swinging the door open, "Well well, we can't have that now can we, i don't want you telling the girls anything interesting, specially before the little witch does her spell" he chuckled, dragging her to her feet by her hair, she didn't have the energy to scream any more she could barely talk, so she merely grunted loudly, as he dragged her back to the room of her current nightmares, "Klaus, i promise, i won't talk" she whispered pathetically hoping he would just stop, "Oh i know you wont, i'll make sure of it, but don't worry it's not like anyone will miss you" he growled at her, shutting the top door behind him with a slight slam, the girls remained un-moving to tired from everything that had happened to wake up even from all of the commotion.

 **Back At The Boarding House Real World**

It was the day of Jenna's ultrasound, the day they got to see their baby, Jenna was so nervous and excited all at the same time, Ric felt the same except he had something up his sleeve for tonight, he could of really used Damon right now for some support as odd as that was for him even now, "Ric, come on hurry up babe, i don't want to be late, not for this" Jenna said frantically to her boyfriend running around grabbing anything she might need for her appointment, "Jen we've still got an hour, calm down okay, this isn't good for you, just relax i promise that we wont be late, i just went to call Liz and Sheila to get them up, so i could get them to watch the sleepers we have in the parlor, because Jeremy and Anna want to come with, well you know if that's okay with you of course" Ric explained to her asking her permission, "Of course it's okay, i wanted them to come any how, but are they going to be long, it's just i wanna get there early" she asked a little panicked, "No i promise they wont be long, they said they would be down in a minute, i just need to get the car keys" Ric informed her, rushing out of the room and into the kitchen, when Anna and Jeremy came bounding down the stairs towards Jenna smiling at her, Ric picked up the car keys from the side in the Salvatore kitchen and the velvet box Damon had been hiding for him, thanks buddy he thought to himself putting both things in his pockets he walked back out into the entrance.

"Well come on then, let's get a move on" he chuckled, standing by the front door, Jenna laughed at him despite herself but walked over to him, just as Liz came down the stairs, "Oh, i'm glad i caught you, good luck guys, let us know how it goes" she said happily, "Thank you Liz, we will" Jenna smiled clinging to Ric's waist a little, "We wont be too long" Jenna said to her, smiling as Ric held open the door for her and the others, "Such a gentleman" she giggled leaving the house, Ric chuckled at her mockingly, before waving over his shoulder to Liz and heading out himself, they all jumped into his car, talking about baby names almost all of the way there, Ric and Jenna had a few ideas for both sex's by the time they got there. When they finally pulled up at the hospital, Ric parked up his car heading up to the reception, Jenna told the receptionist her name and the time of her appointment, she was told to just sit down and wait and a doctor would be with them shortly, they finally settled themselves into the waiting room, hoping that the doctor wouldn't be long before they were being called in as they watched other couples go inside.

"Jenna Sommers" she heard a voice say her name, Jenna gulped nervously as her heart started to hammer away in her chest, getting to her feet she grabbed hold of Ric's hand, trying to steady herself on her shaking legs, she took him with her, hand in hand, Jeremy and Anna following closely behind, the doctor shook her free hand then Ric's leading them into a small room, where they spoke for a few minutes about how everything was, before long Jenna was asked to hop up onto the table, where the cold gel was applied to her stomach, the doctor rolled over the gel spreading it out, turning the screen around as she pushed against Jenna trying to locate the baby, suddenly there was an image on the screen it wasn't very big, but Jenna felt the lump in throat at the sight of it, "There's your baby" the doctor spoke as she pointed to the screen, where the little thing laid, "I would say your around eight weeks pregnant, with a very healthy baby, so we're going to book you in for another scan, in a months time, how does that sound" the doctor said with a smile at the young teary eyed woman, "It's healthy, everything is okay" Ric confirmed, getting emotional looking at his son or daughter on the screen.

"Yes everything looks perfectly fine to me, now would mummy and daddy like some scan pictures" the doctor smiled at them, "Ye.. yes p...please" Jenna sobbed out happily, unable to take her eyes from the baby on the screen, their baby, her and Ric, this was her dream, she embraced Ric tightly and full of emotion, "Wow" Jeremy and Anna said in unison, making Jenna and Ric chuckle, "It's perfect" Anna gushed, looking at Jenna's tear stained face, "Yeah i think so, don't you daddy" Jenna smiled at Ric again, he let out a little happy sob, "Yeah perfect, just like it's mummy" he said squeezing the box in his pocket and her hand that was in his, as Jenna beamed at him, he was going to do it, he couldn't wait any longer, "How about the four of us go out and celebrate tonight" he said to Jenna, "Yeah i'd really like that" she smiled back, luckily Jeremy and Anna knew the plan so he knew they were on board, "Sounds great Ric" Jeremy answered for both of them, winking at Anna.


	26. Scout the area, Look Out Flashback

**Scout The Area, Look Out Flashback**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, really sorry this one has taken so long too get to you, had a lot of trouble with the internet, so i hope it was worth the wait and you all enjoy it!, thank you for reading this story i'm really enjoying writing it, so anyway enjoy and R &R guys thank you again! **

* * *

The guys had been searching for the last house on their list all night, thank Christ that they were at least half vampire now, so at least they could stay awake a lot longer, they could sleep a little once they figured out where the hell they needed to be tonight. Since the last house had been a complete bust, nothing but an empty mansion, everything covered in white linen and a thick layer of dust, obvious it hadn't been touched in decades and which seemed like something straight out of a horror movie. Now while lesser men would of been terrified and that would of been enough to maybe put them off completely, Stefan and Damon had been the stuff of nightmares themselves for far to long to worry about anything attacking them in the darkness, except for maybe other supernaturals, the occasional hunter or rouge cop with a grudge for a vampire or two they were relatively safe.

While Dean and Damon were the things that monsters feared and had grown up to be just that way, not only were they hunters, but they were the Winchesters, renowned in the hunter community, so the fact that they were getting on so well with Damon and Stefan, well it should be a shock both to them and anyone who knew them, but for some reason it felt right too the four brothers for some unexplained reason, because they had bonded lately, what with all the mutual loss and understanding between the four, either way they were from the same kind of world, a world where everything normal people would be scared of they killed and fought on a daily basis, if they wanted too or not was another matter all together, but trouble and tragedy had a way of finding the Winchester and the Salvatore brothers alike.

So basically this was their last option, they had gone to a costume shop like Bonnie had suggested in town on their way to wherever the hell they were now. Where they had all be it reluctantly grabbed four matching tux's and four slightly different black masks, to finish the outfit for tonight off. They were all walking through the forest dodging any suspicious objects the best they could, the odd trap here and there and long tree branches in places obstructing their footing, clearly not a route often used, but this was supposed to be where the other mansion was, well hidden somewhere in among the vast amount of trees that were occupying the forest in these parts, when suddenly Sam spotted a path up ahead long and straight and seemed to lead somewhere in particular.

It was a gravel pathway so they tried to make as little noise as possible when following it, which only proved more difficult thanks to their work boots crunching against the gravel as they walked along it, they followed it for around a mile at a steady pace, deciding not to use their vamp speed after all they had time to kill before tonight, finally they could see a roof top in the distance, smoke billowing from the chimney and thanks to their vamp hearing they could hear the odd mutter of conversation up ahead. As it was still late morning they continued following the path carefully, deciding to check it out now for the escape routes if need be tonight and other things that could come in handy for tonight, because put simply there was always a possibility that this was the wrong house.

While it was a very unlikely possibility they didn't want to wait all day for it to be wrong, they'd be screwed if that were the case with no hope of saving the girls, they were really hoping that nobody saw them now, because it would rumble their plans for tonight, since Damon's special stake with Klaus' name on had been left at the boarding house for safe keeping they were in trouble, they had decided it was best because they would loose it for good if they were caught with it on them. One of the big problems was now that if they were caught and taken to Klaus, they had no back up plan on the burner at the minute, that was to be decided once they had manged to get the girls safely out of there it was one they would all need to come up with, maybe they could lure Klaus and the other originals back to the Salvatore's and kill three vampires with one white oak stake somehow, however unlikely that was.

Suddenly Dean's arm shot out in front of Sam's body causing him to come to an abrupt stop, Sam looked at his brother questioningly, Stefan and Damon stopped too, watching the other brothers silent conversation, Dean pointed at the spot just in front of Sam's feet, Sam followed his looked where Dean was pointing and stepped back a little in shock, there was a large animal trap right there on the gravel pathway just in front of the younger Winchester's feet, Dean put a finger to his lips silently telling to stay quiet as it wasn't safe to talk, his brother nodded at him in understanding, Damon pointed to the trees a little to the side of the pathway at this distance the loud rustling of the trees should be loud enough to hide their whispers, signalling for the other three to follow him, while all of their eyes on the ground as they walked, because at this point it was very clear to them all that people that lived in this house really didn't want any visitors.

Walking a little further into the trees to be on the safe side, "This should be far enough" Stefan whispered to the others, "Yes i know little brother, but we need to play this smart, so i suggest i go with Dean, it's best for everyone that me and Stefan go with one of you" Damon said pointing at the Winchester's before continuing, "Being that we're both in control of our powers and older, while you and Sam are fairly similar at the moment because he's essentially running off of you, for lack of a better way of saying it" he sighed deciding to wrap this up, "Obviously i'm stronger iv'e got witchy running through my veins plus in the real world i drink human blood, Dean however you are connected to the last person i sired, now while it was a few years ago now, it still wont make you as strong as the two hair stylists there, so your better off with the superior Salvatore" he chuckled mostly to himself, Stefan just rolled his eyes at his brother,"Not really time for you big head brother, though i think you are right, you should stick with Dean, you guys take the front and we'll take the back" Stefan asked his older brother.

"Fine by me, Sammy you good" Dean questioned, receiving a nod from his brother he continued with his thought, "But how in the hell do we get hold of each other, you know if the shit hits the fan while we're looking about" Dean finished looking around at the other three men, "Well we won't be able too, but how about we say we meet back here in twenty minutes" Stefan said tossing Dean a stopwatch he had grabbed from the store, "Use this, set it for the second we can't see the others, sound good" Stefan asked everyone, "Not bad man" Sam said clapping Stefan on the shoulder, "Yeah not bad at all" Dean smirked, elbowing Damon who just rolled his eyes "Are we going, or are we going to continue patting little brother on the back" Damon sighed looking forward to get this over with, being Klaus' play thing was something he wanted to avoid and the sooner it was done the better, for all of them, "Come on then, lets do this before the old man has a breakdown" Dean snickered and Sam and Stefan followed him laughing, Damon just growled following a little behind, "Always stuck with the children, thanks Ric" he muttered to himself.

As they neared the house Damon looked over at Stefan arching his eyebrows, when his brother met his gaze Damon's was one that said really, bit much, Stefan mouthed it is Klaus back at his brother, this was a different kind of huge, bigger than even the boarding house which was a stretch whatever this place was they were certain that it didn't exist in their world. This place was pure Klaus, classy, over the top and above all expensive in a class of it's own, much like the owners themselves, clearly checking for exits and dead ends would take longer than they had first thought, that much was clear to all of them the closer they got, it appeared to have three floors then the basement from what they could tell, so slowly and carefully they began separating into their pairs going off into opposite directions, a Winchester and a Salvatore in each direction, ready to get this search underway and finished as soon as possible, so far so good and they hadn't seen anyone yet, but they could still hear people, which was probably a good sign because if they had been spotted things could be going bad already.

Dean and Damon were both hoping that the girls had been let out by now, maybe if they got lucky they'd see them but that was just wishful thinking they thought the closer they got, Dean was secretly hoping that if the girls had been let out, then they could just grab them and get the hell out of dodge, at least he wouldn't have to wear that monkey suit tonight, he had to wear them enough when he and Sam went on hunts and had to be the FBI, even if it did mean that he would in fact miss out on seeing Caroline all dolled up, but she was always perfect from what he had seen so he didn't care one bit, he had a sneaking suspicion she would look damn sexy in one of his shirts, part of him wished that she wasn't a vampire but the other half was past caring, she was a kind, beautiful, sweet girl but shit she had some fire too and he loved that in a girl, so he could look past what she was maybe she was on blood bags not humans fresh, but he would definitely be lying to himself if he said he was looking forward to dressing up in any way shape or form, if Caroline wanted he'd give her a massive party of her own the second they got out of here, but he had a sneaking suspicion that nothing would be that easy with everything he had found out about the Mikaelson's from the Salvatore's.

Stefan couldn't help but think just how ridiculous this house was, even for Klaus Stefan thought to himself as he looked up at the large house which was anything but discreet, but maybe he should know better than to assume that Klaus would do anything but after all he had known him so well for so long now. Stefan was still unsure what to do about the whole Katherine situation as well, he did know that he was no longer in love with her though, yes she was still beautiful, but she was also still a calculating manipulative bitch, he had finally realized that she would never change as long as she existed.

Yes maybe Damon was right when he had said to him that Katherine was stuck in her ways and would always be the same. Obviously he wasn't insane or blind he knew she was still the same as when he met her but there were other things that he had loved about her she still had, she was strong, independent, in fact the type of woman back in his day that his father would of wanted him to marry, but it was about time he started to do what he wanted and do things for himself for once, not for his father not for his brother but for him. He knew that Katherine still wanted Damon and himself together as well, just the three of them as she always had done, but unfortunately for her neither Salvatore wanted anything to do with her anymore, she had burned her bridges one to many times with both of them.

Deep down Stefan knew who he wanted his forever with, she was everything that he had always wanted, although she may be taken now, he would wait, because Dean wouldn't be around forever, certainly not in Mystic Falls, he would wait as long as he had too for her to see their connection the same way that he did, they were meant to be more than friends. Hell if Damon could convince Bonnie then he would certainly get there with Caroline, not only could he get the girl he would and he would make Katherine in eat her words, he still remembered one of their last conversations vividly, he was sure his mind had been made up from this moment in fact it still made him sick to his stomach every time that he had thought about it since that night.

 **Flash back The Night Things Changed For Stefan Salvatore:**

Stefan had been sitting in his room in bed now for a while, thinking about his day with Caroline, earlier that day they had been trying to track down an off the rails vampire, with no concern what so ever for blowing the cover of vampires all over Mystic Falls, because it was drawing some serious attention to the whole of Mystic Falls in fact. Killing multiple people and just leaving them where they had been killed for people to find them. This included a young couple that had been killed in the park and left for a group of children to find, that one had not been easy for Sheriff Forbes and the council to cover up, in fact they had very scarcely managed it without question from the locals, because the bodies looked like they had been savaged by a ripper, so it had been a little easier to convince people of it being an animal attack as apposed to the usual of just blood loss, either way didn't make it any easier to stomach for anyone.

So while thinking about the shit fest that Mystic Falls was slowly becoming Stefan listened to the conversation going on downstairs, between his brother, Bonnie and for some reason Katherine was still there too adding her two cents of crap. Caroline had left when he had gone upstairs, Stefan could feel the rage Bonnie had bubbling under her skin from his room being a witch her moods can be projected as physical sometimes unknowingly, but he listened intently as the voices in the room began to raise he was ready to go down there if need be. "Katherine would you get a life already, it's extremely sad that you feel the need to be attached to us, especially when you have a perfectly amazing boyfriend upstairs" Bonnie snarled at the elder vampire, who completely ignored her, Stefan felt her rage spike higher again, she was getting beyond furious now.

"Damon come on baby, come play with me, i miss you" Katherine practically purred at his elder brother, Stefan rolled his eyes at her predictable behavior he could tell her acts were all coming out now. When Damon failed to answer her she decided to speak again, clearly much to the annoyance of his brother and Bonnie, "Stop pretending you don't want me baby, maybe Stefan can come play too, how about you just send away the little witch, then we can have some adult fun" she giggled happily, but Stefan could hear her tone change, making her voice more seductive just the way that she used to when she could persuade them to do almost anything for her. Making Stefan sick to his stomach, however what Damon said next shocked Stefan immensely he wasn't sure he had heard right at first in fact.

"Now Katherine, i wont lie to you, so honestly speaking you make me feel sick, even if you weren't with my brother, who frankly is to good for you, stupid for putting up with your shit but too good for you none the less, i have no interest in you and i would rather be celibate than ever touch you again, you are a shallow selfish bitch and always will be, and honestly all of us have a enough of you, really i mean all of this but this i mean the most i sincerely hope you fall on a very sharp stake, as for Bonnie she is here with me and she is staying no stupid bitch is telling her or me any different" he growled the last part menacingly and protectively. Katherine screamed in frustration and humiliation, causing Stefan to sit bolt upright in his bed, ready to help Damon which he would no doubt need very soon, "I could rip your head from your body in seconds if i wanted too you ungrateful maggot, i could do it before you or your little girlfriend could blink" Katherine growled angrily at Damon, Stefan rolled his eyes here she goes with the threats because she can't get her own way, he thought a little sadly to himself god had he really fallen for her shit again, after everything she had done to him and his brother he had let her back into their lives, smart move there Stefan he sighed inwardly.

Stefan had to admit he was impressed with his brother so far though, until he heard the crash against the wall which shook the foundations of the boarding house, Stefan jumped from his bed and vamp sped his way down stairs and towards the commotion downstairs, when he found the three of them Katherine had Damon pinned to the wall with her small hand wrapped tightly around his throat. Bonnie had jumped off of the sofa and was standing a meter or so behind the raging vampire, "Kat let him go now!" Stefan growled at her trying to keep his calm. Causing her gaze to immediately shift to him, "Stefan wait, you don't understand, you didn't hear what he just said to me" Katherine lied, trying to make herself sound upset as she looked at her boyfriend some what helplessly, man she's good Stefan thought to himself and unfortunately he was sure if he hadn't heard the conversation, that he might be blaming Damon right now, something she had caused to happen far too much between the Salvatore's over the years, unfortunately they had allowed it to happen to them as well, but Stefan sure as hell wouldn't let it happen again if he had a choice.

Stefan watched Damon roll his eyes with frustration, clearly he thought that Stefan was about to stick up for Katherine now, well boy was he in for a big shock then because he was done with her now, "Don't fuck with me Katherine, i am not deaf i heard every word you said, i said let him go now" Stefan growled again feeling his own anger rise within him, just as he predicted he shocked everyone, Bonnie was first to recover from it though, "You heard the man Katherine, let Damon go now, before i get really angry and i make your bitch ass let him go" Bonnie said sternly, her magic bubbling under her veins itching to attack the vampire threat in the room, Stefan knew that look crossing Katherine's visage right now, she was about to try and explain it away again not that he had expected anything more from her.

So he decided to beat her to it and save her the trouble of embarrassing herself further and wasting their time anymore tonight, "Save it Katherine please, iv'e had enough, just let Damon go get you stuff and go i'm done with you" Stefan sighed in frustration worn out by her, but at the same time angry and still hurt by her, his fangs descended when she just stood there looking at him "I said get the hell out, put my brother down and leave we're all done with you" he growled stepping closer to her. "Oh but Stefan you're just so cute when you're angry, news flash honey you don't scare me" she giggled with a smirk at him, her voice while laced with annoyance was a tone you would talk to a petulant child with, Stefan suddenly straightened when he caught sight of the young witch who was beside him now returning her smirk.

"Sorry you misunderstand me Katherine, i'm not suggesting that it's me you should be worried about" he chuckled sending a quick wink to Bonnie, who smiled back at him kindly before turning her gaze back to the couple in front of them, a scowl on her beautiful face the fierce warrior within showing through her sweet, compassionate persona. "You think that i'm seriously scared of a teenage witch, with a crush on my leftovers" she laughed menacingly, her gaze turning back to Damon who despite her tight hold on his throat was laughing, "God you are a complete moron Kat, you really should be, show her Bon Bon" he said the best he could, with the stronger vampire crushing his windpipe, but he still managed to smirk and wink at the witch, Bonnie couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she looked at that cheeky look on his gorgeous face, "Right away Mr Salvatore" she said sarcastically rolling her eyes but smiling despite herself, Stefan knew about their connection, so did anyone who wasn't blind and took the time to look, Stefan saw Katherine's face as she picked up on the fact this really was mutual not just one sided like she had suspected.

Katherine grabbed Damon's face in her hand not still wrapped around his neck, dragging her lips to his ear, "She'll never want you Damon" Katherine chuckled evilly, "Besides nobody can ever please you like i do, she's a little girl you need a real woman" she whispered pressing her body into his, he made a sound of disgust, Obviously Stefan and Damon were the only ones who heard her words, before she pushed her lips to his forcing her tongue between his clenched lips when she squeezed tighter he groaned, giving her entry she moaned over the top into the forced kiss, Damon's body was thrashing trying to get her off, when she did finally release him her eyes locked with his "Mine" she growled possessively, "You always will be" she finished.

All of a sudden Katherine was thrown into the wall nearest to Stefan, away from Damon, causing him to drop to the floor and slouch against the wall rubbing his sore throat "Crazy bitch" Bonnie grunted walking over to a weak Damon, pulling his head into her lap and stroking the hair away from his hot face, "You okay there tough guy" Bonnie smiled, "You know me Bon, always okay and still hot right" he smirked cheekily up at her, "God you're an ass Damon, but good to see your confidence and your massive ego didn't get crushed along with your throat" Bonnie chuckled smacking his shoulder playfully, "I have no idea what you are talking about Miss Bennett" Damon smirked knowing, Bonnie just rolled her eyes clearly happy he was okay.

Meanwhile Stefan had grabbed Katherine off of the floor by her arms, holding her against the wall as he spoke, "Come on baby, don't be like this, we love each other right" Katherine said, smiling sweetly at the younger Salvatore as if nothing had happened, "No Kat, you love yourself, i will clearly never be good enough on my own, we're done" Stefan said simply letting her go, she grabbed him now, "She will never love you, you know that right" she giggled at him, "What the hell are you talking about now, you just said almost exactly the same thing to Damon" he growled getting pissed with her now, trying to move her body off of his, knowing it was pointless unless she wanted to move she wouldn't be moved. "Oh i know Stefan, it's obvious baby, you want little miss blond and organised and i can't have that now can i" she growled angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about, she's my best friend that's it" Stefan said defensively shifting under her hold, hoping probably in vein to protect Caroline from Katherine's insane jealousy, "If i can't have you, then i'll just have to kill everyone and anyone that takes your interest wont i" she giggled again like she had seen a puppy in a tea cup or something, releasing him roughly, "Lets not forget now, i made you both and i can destroy either of you when i choose to" she said the possessiveness back as she looked between the brothers, "Your both mine and you always will be" she finished, turning to look at Bonnie, "You and Blondie have fun with my toys little witch, because i'll be back for them sweetheart, so don't go getting to attached, because i will get them back" she growled at her, before taking one last look at the trio and vamp speeding out of the large front door and into the darkness of the night, shaking the foundation of the house behind her again, "Oh shit" Stefan and Damon said at the same time nervously, audibly gulping looking at the space their sire used to be.

END OF FLASHBACK


	27. Little Brother, Big Brother

**Little brother, big brother**

* * *

 **Back To The Present With Stefan And Sam**

Stefan was quickly brought out of his momentary flashback with a sharp jab to the ribs from Sam's elbow, silently asking his if he was okay and look where he was going all at once. Stefan nodded meekly in reply to his friends silent question his mind still regrettably somewhere else, Stefan was at least hoping it was enough to reassure Sam he was okay. Sam gave a quick nod signalling to Stefan that he understood, then pointed where to go indicating for Stefan to follow him closely and to tread carefully, because there were a few steps Sam had noticed at the side of the house and they led down to somewhere dark, at the side maybe a way in or out for tonight it was worth checking out either way, but one of them would need to be a lookout, while the other checked it out down there, to see what they could find hoping whatever it was would help them out a bit.

Sam descended carefully down the steep steps, with Stefan trailing closely behind him treading just as carefully, both of them on red alert as they made their way down the steps all the way to the bottom. Stefan walked quickly in front of Sam once they made it down the stairs and he could see a door, it was fairly small and metal no peep hole or anything however, there was no window either though so he couldn't peek through there either. He did think that maybe he could risk it and just walk into the room, hoping there was nothing there to surprise him. Surely there wouldn't be anyone down there right, he thought to himself hopefully, but before he could find out and his hand touched the door knob his arm was pulled quickly back, "What the hell are you doing man" Sam practically hissed at him, in a voice to low for a human too hear, luckily neither of them were currently hindered by this, in fact they could whisper standing far away and hear so he heard this loud and clear.

When Stefan turned around to answer Sam that's when he noticed it, Sam's eyes were wide and he had a finger pressed to his lips and was shaking his head. Silently telling Stefan to be quiet reasons he wasn't aware of just yet, because in the commotion and Stefan's eager need to get in the building Saturday he had completely missed what Sam had so clearly heard. Sam pointed above their heads, silently telling him that was where the noise was coming from and that was why he needed to keep quiet, now that Stefan focused he could hear the loud heavy footsteps, but no heartbeat, telling them that they were close and not human whatever it was it wasn't alive.

It was too close for comfort now in fact, well if that wasn't just their luck, that this would happen to them, they thought to themselves. The footsteps were getting closer still as the boys focused on them, then a sudden loud voice startled them further, "Over here" the voice shouted with certainty to an unseen companion, pounding footsteps were all they could hear now despite the likely hood of it working at all Stefan pushed Sam back so he was flush against the wall, with Stefan in front of him where he had plastered his own body to the wall, both sucking in a breath that they didn't need to take and bracing themselves for the inevitable situation that was about to befall them.

 **Back With Damon And Dean**

Dean was walking slowly behind Damon both of them treading carefully on the soft grass, they were slowly edging their way around the large building that was the Mikaelson mannor, while they were carefully looking for any possible escape routes for this evening. Something that for Dean was second nature what with being a hunter and all, in fact it was a daily experience that had been his every day since a young age, same as it had for Sam and most other hunters. Damon was more blow in, blow out kind once the job was had, he was gone he liked the all guns blazing approach not one for taking his time. Clearly both families had different ways of doing things, but this was why they would work so well together in the long run, the more they worked together the easier it would become.

They were noting where all the windows were and which ones would be best in an emergency escape situation, were one to arise this evening, which honestly was very likely, Damon was busy looking at the top set of windows while Dean took checking out the bottom half of the building, all the while being very careful not to get caught as they walked by them quietly. That was when Damon caught sight of something in one of the very top windows, it was also almost at the very front of the house, so Damon signalled for Dean to be look out, while he went to check it out for himself, not telling Dean what he thought he had seen, but he just had to look because he could of sworn he recognized that shadows perfect curvy figure, the figure he longed to worship again sooner rather than later, the one he had dreamed of since the night he had seen it in it's full glory.

He didn't want to tell Dean what he thought he had seen, after all there was no point getting the guys hopes up not until they knew for certain at least, especially if Damon had just been seeing things he wanted to be seeing right now. Dean nodded quickly that he understood much to Damon's surprise he didn't question him. Dean just stood his ground ready to attack if necessary, while Damon jumped high up and landed with skill on the balcony, using all of his impressive strength and agility that being a vampire gave him, landing to the best of his ability and very quietly standing. Of course to Damon Salvatore the best of his ability, was better than most people could ever hope to achieve, that was at least in his opinion.

In fact he wasn't sure that he would want to get his own hopes up, that it could actually be her, because even if by some weird twist of fait qhe were this lucky and she was in fact this close to him, well he couldn't touch her couldn't hold her, but he tried to ignore the negatives because if he got to see her, know that she was okay. Then at least he'd know he would get her back at some point or another and he would see her tonight and get to hold her in his arms. So he pulled himself together in true Damon Salvatore style and focused on the task at hand, ready to establish if it was in fact her in this room mere meters from him.

He quickly threw his body behind one of the large doors on the balcony, careful not be seen in case she wasn't alone in the room, he waited there for a minute and that's when he heard it, that incredible giggle the one that he had been dreaming about since he had lost her a few nights ago, although it had only been a few days it felt like months. Before he had a chance to step out however there were several crashes from downstairs, then door of the room he was outside, the one where she was in, it opened somewhat quickly but carefully, he braced himself for a fight expecting that he had been seen but he heard Dean's voice in his mind, and it was something else.

"Damon come on, something is going on down here and i can't hear anything but banging now, we need to get out of here and find Sam and Stefan" Dean said to him telepathically, Damon was grateful for this link to the elder Winchester and of course his Bon Bon and Caroline, it was becoming increasingly helpful as time went on. Damon found himself glancing in to the room before he left, there was a small pane of glass in the top of the door, then he saw her, her moss green eyes latched onto his ice blue ones through the glass which in this moment felt too thick.

It was the only thing keeping them apart, which he hated more than he could ever sat, but he had to wait so he quickly winked at her and saw her beaming smile, all before he reluctantly jumped down off of the balcony landing right next to Dean with grace. "Gotcha" Damon chuckled telling her telepathically, she didn't reply but he couldn't bring himself to, Dean looked at him expectantly, silently telling him to talk and tell him what he saw what had happened, Damon knew he could tell something was going on the guy wasn't completely stupid after all.

Damon just nodded, hoping it would be enough to placate him, clearly it wasn't because in the next minute Dean raised his arms basically asking what the hell, I saw Bonnie he sent Dean telepathically, Dean's eyebrows raised and his green eyes almost bugged out of his head like a cartoon, as they continued walking back to their agreed meeting point and realisation hit Dean. Dean smiled at him, but Damon could tell it was sarcastic because he looked pissed at the same time, maybe he should of just told him what he thought he had seen to start with, now he was just gonna bitch about it all day Damon thought to himself rolling his eyes at nobody in particular.

Finally they made it back to the meeting point safely together, but there was no sign of their little brothers, "Well shit, this can't be good" Damon sighed glancing around before his gaze landed back on a still pissed off Dean, "Well, lets just hope they're running behind" Dean said positively although he was thinking exactly what Damon was, because Sam didn't do late he was almost annoyingly on time for everything, "Yeah lets just hope so" Damon replied shortly after very doubtfully, they both sighed looking back at the house, waiting, hoping that Sam and Stefan would be heading their way sooner rather than later.

They had been waiting a while now for both Stefan and Sam to come back, or at least it had felt like that when in fact it had only probably been around ten minutes, they were just hoping they would see their brothers sooner because they were getting worried now, not that they would say those words out lous in front of each other, "Right this ridiculous I'm going back to find them, something is wrong they've been gone to long" Dean stated firmly, moving Damon out of the way or at least attempting to try and get passed him, which proved harder than he planned for, the man was built like a freaking rock.

"Hey whoa there Skippy, where in the hell do you think you're going" Damon said in a whisper, holding the hunter by the shoulders with his strong hands holding him in firm grip, eyes locking on one another Dean shot Damon a look, wordlessly telling him to back the hell off and let go of him if he wasn't coming too, "Dean you're either trying to be a martyr hero, or you are being a complete moron on purpose and trying to get yourself killed" Damon said disbelievingly to the hunter, thinking that he was smarter than this, but releasing the hold he had on his shoulders all the same because Damon didn't do babysitting or so he told himself but he seemed to be doing it quite a lot, so he was now throwing his hands in the air an exasperated sigh leaving his lips.

"Damon, they're our little brothers, it's our job to look out for them and there is no way in hell that i'm leaving Sammy behind" Dean explain passionately to Damon, who just rolled his eyes at Dean and let out another sigh before speaking. "Look I know okay, I'm not about to suggest that we leave them behind either, but they can handle themselves man, at least a reasonable amount, just give them a little longer, just chill your shit a minute and think" Damon explained hoping the idiot would listen, "Fine, we will give them a little longer, but after that we're going to get them, deal" Dean questioned seriously. "Deal" Damon confirmed with a nod of his head, "Good, so now that's sorted how about you tell me how much you were able to see in that window back there, because I know you saw Bonnie so tell me what happened" Dean asked.

"Fine, yes i saw her and she saw me, then the door to the room opened and you called me, i got down we left, end of story" Damon informed him quickly, not wanting to think to much about how he had to leave her there behind. "Wait, she saw you too" Dean gaped at him, "Yeah she did" Damon confirmed again knowing now what might come next, "Did you see Caroline" Dean asked the other vampire hopefully, Damon just shook his head and looked down a little, Dean's face fell completely Damon noticed and was quick to talk again because he was sure she was fine, "But listen Bonnie was laughing and I've only heard her laugh like that with Caroline, especially in that hell hole is her best friend, Caroline was there I'm sure of it" Damon revealed, sure that he was right about that part and Bonnie wouldn't laugh at all if something bad had happened to Caroline, that much he was one hundred percent sure of and he had seen two shadows after all, he just hadn't paid much attention to the second one.

Dean nodded slowly hoping too that Damon was right, he was sure that he was after all Bonnie seemed like a good person unless she was with her best friend, well he doubted that she would laugh at all in a time like this. They were both quickly distracted however and dragged from their thought, when they heard rustling leaves behind them and twigs snapping, sure that nobody had followed them until they heard the noises. Both of them quickly span around to face the noise behind them and the large house in the distance, so that now they would face what ever were to come out of there. They were braced ready to attack the approaching bodies if they needed too, they took one last look at each other giving a quick nod to the other, almost able to see the readiness to attack just by making eye contact, before turning back around to face the approaching noise coming slowly their way. Thanks to them being very similar they were very often more than not on the same wave length.

They took a quick step back ready to pounce in their fighting stances, however who they saw come out of the trees made them sigh in momentary relief, before the previous feelings of panic and worry turned into anger for Salvatore and Winchester alike, unfortunately for their younger siblings, "What the hell you two, we didn't say meet back here when you feel like it" Dean scolded their younger brothers, who were a little shocked from his outburst, Sam was first to recover obviously, but Damon cut him off before he could get a word out, "Yeah hero boy here" Damon said thrusting his thumb at Dean before continuing, "Almost came to find you, which by the way was stupid, in fact it was a suicide mission" Damon said rolling his eyes at Dean. "Well do excuse me, Mr i only give a shit about myself" Dean said squaring up to Damon, because yes they were very similar and sometimes they clashed and well their tempers got the best of them, at Dean's words Damon mirrored the hunters stance.

Both if them were scowling at each other standing in front of each other now with not much space between them, "You fucking what you dickhead" Damon growled at him, stepping closer to Dean as the conversation slowly became more heated by the minute, each man forgetting their brothers were there completely and forgetting why they were annoyed in the first place, "What, are you deaf now or something, thought you had super hearing, what's up old man hearing playing up" Dean asked smirking at him as the growl left his own throat, stepping closer to Damon now, so that their noses were almost touching and you could cut the tension with a knife. "Oh no I heard you princess, i just wanted to make sure you knew what you said, before i rip that pretty little head off of you neck and shove it up your ass" Damon snarled, but before he could act on his threat Sam and Stefan pulled them apart with a lot of effort by the younger brothers.

"Would you two just shut up bitching, for five seconds please" Stefan said roughly pulling his brother further away from the Winchesters, "Stefan's right, would you two get your heads out of your asses, you can have this cock fight another day, preferably when we have got the girls back" Sam said sternly, "We need to get out of here and now" Stefan said in a hushed shout, reminding Damon of how their father used to tell them off for being misbehaving children when they were all in a church back in the eighteen hundreds, Damon didn't pull Stefan off of him even though he could do so, so very easily if he wanted too because he was twice as strong as his little brother, thanks to the blood difference they drank in the real world.

"Fine" Damon huffed shrugging out of Stefan's hold easily, "Dean come on man, you really need to get a hand on this anger" Sam said gently trying to reason with his brother for the best, Dean sighed "Yeah Sammy, i know, he's just a dick" Dean explained making Sam chuckle a little, "Oh yeah that he is" Sam agreed easily, with understanding in his voice, releasing his brother once Dean appeared to of calmed down again and returned to normal. "So what now" Stefan asked looking around at the others expectantly, "Well i guess that we head a mile or two away from here for now, until tonight and the party and then vamp speed back tonight" Sam suggested helpfully. They all agreed heading in the other direction to wait out the remaining time until the party patiently and hopefully perfect their plan as well.


	28. The Day Of The Mascaraed Ball

**Day Before The Mascaraed Ball**

 **A/N:** _Hey guys, i really hope that you are enjoying the story so far, please review if you get the time, i could really do with the feedback to try and make it better. Open to any suggestions as well, although i do have a basic idea of what i am wanting to do with it, i would also enjoy any input from my readers anyway enjoy! :)_

* * *

 ** _Last Time: "Fine" Damon huffed shrugging out of Stefan's hold easily, "Dean come on man, you really need to get a hand on this anger" Sam said gently trying to reason with his brother for the best, Dean sighed "Yeah Sammy, i know, he's just a dick" Dean explained making Sam chuckle a little, "Oh yeah that he is" Sam agreed easily, with understanding in his voice, releasing his brother once Dean appeared to of calmed down again and returned to normal. "So what now" Stefan asked looking around at the others expectantly, "Well i guess that we head a mile or two away from here for now, until tonight and the party and then vamp speed back tonight" Sam suggested helpfully. They all agreed heading in the other direction to wait out the remaining time until the party patiently and hopefully perfect their plan as well._**

* * *

 **Early That Same Morning With Bonnie And Caroline**

Caroline awoke we a start gasping for air as she did so, ever since she had been in this damn dreamworld she had been having these nightmares, most of them were about Klaus killing both of the Winchester's and Salvatore's in front of both her and Bonnie, as they screamed and begged for him to stop they had begged him and he just laughed in their faces, that wicked evil laugh that had only ever turned her stomach when Klaus did it. These dreams had been so real so vivid to her she could feel everything as though it were happening for real, she would be lying if the realness of them didn't chill her to the bone and scare the living daylights out of her. She hadn't told anyone about them though, she didn't want to scare or worry her best friend, especially not now with everything they were going through in this world with the Mikaelson's once again, lets face it Bonnie didn't need anymore to worry over at the moment she had enough to deal with.

Then there was the side of her that was beginning to worry that she may have to tell Bonnie, sooner rather than later maybe it was a sign that this was really going to happen, although why she was getting the visions she wasn't sure, if anyone should be getting these things surely it should be Bonnie she was the magical one, the witch and maybe she could actually do something with them, as apposed to Caroline who had no freaking idea what the hell to do about them. Klaus' laughter still rang around in her mind on a loop constantly, she couldn't escape it like it was taunting her all of the time never letting her escape him, no matter what she did to try and shake it he never left her, like a ghost haunting her very being non stop. She had made her decision she was going to tell Bonnie maybe she would know what the hell to do with them, so she gently shook Bonnie's shoulder to try and wake her, Caroline was almost certain that it was morning now so she tried to wake her again.

"Bon i really need to talk to you" she whispered to her quietly, Bonnie just groaned and slapped her best friends hand away mumbling something in her sleep. Slowly she started to wake up after that though, but manged to slide down the wall onto the floor, Caroline watched with mild amusement as she shot up after the skin of her back touched the floor, thanks to her tank top sliding up and revealing a sliver of skin there. Bonnie quickly jumped up pushing herself against the wall again, before focusing back on Caroline's smirking face, "Care, you okay" she asked smiling at her, as she rubbed the sleep from her tired green eyes, looking carefully at the blonde vampire beside her with a questioning gaze, she could tell something was wrong with her she always could tell ever since they were really little.

Caroline smiled back nervously at her best friend, "Um i just need to talk to you about something" Caroline explained nervously, "Okay what's u" Bonnie started but she was cut off abruptly, by the large bolt sliding across the large metal door that was at the top of the stairs that lead down here. Bonnie and Caroline carefully got to their feet keeping their backs to the wall, the one wall that was furthest from the door to their cell door, gripping each others hands tightly for some form of comfort and safety from the other. "I want this door opening" the voice said loud and clear, but it wasn't that of Klaus like they had suspected it to be which soothed their nerves a little as they waited for the door to open, looking quickly at each other confusion written all over both of their beautiful faces. The voice spoke again in a commanding tone and much louder this time, causing both of their gazes to shoot straight back to them door expectantly.

"I said open this door, this instant, or did i stutter" the voice boomed with authority and warning, "Yes sir, right away" another voice whimpered presumably a weaker male. The door opened revealing the surprisingly kind face of Elijah Mikaelson, "Ladies, i would like to apologize for my brothers earlier despicable behavior" he said sincerely, "Is he going to let us go Elijah" Bonnie questioned, even though she already knew the most part of the answer to the question this was Klaus, but she thought it best to act like they heard nothing from last night as best as they possibly could. Elijah sighed before speaking, "I am afraid i was unable to convince him to let you go, right now however i have secured you better accommodation together, away from the low lives that my brother keeps locked down here" Elijah informed you, sneering towards where Katherine's cell was next to theirs both girls smiled, "Thank you Elijah" Bonnie said looking at the original vampire he smiled back at her.

"Well, people such as yourselves do not belong down here, not by any means" he said meaning every word looking at both of them, "Will he ever let us go at least" Caroline asked the eldest original sadly, Elijah seemed to contemplate for a moment before answering, "Niklaus claims that you may both do as you please, that is of course as soon as you do my brother a favor Miss Bennett" Elijah said glancing at Bonnie who scoffed in disbelief, was this masochistic dick really about to get his brother to ask her for a favor from her, after everything he had put them through, "What kind of a favor, i don't possess access to my magic here and i can only guess that's all that Klaus would want from me" she answered with more venom aimed towards his brother than the man in front of her, the messenger by all accounts.

Elijah sighed, "I know that this is less than convenient and apologize for my brother, but yes he does require you to do a spell for him, he has a witch on hand to reinstate your powers to that of their full ability, we are aware that you were stripped of them when you were trapped here" Elijah explained, "Why does he need Bonnie, if he already has a witch at his disposal" Caroline asked in a clipped tone, "Unfortunately only a Bennett witch is able to complete this particular spell, while this is unfortunate, it is in fact the case as it stands" Elijah answered still very calm despite Caroline snapping at him, "Okay and if i were to do this spell, he is sure to uphold his side of the bargain and let us go" Bonnie asked him, "I will make certain of it, our family is bound by our word and you have mine that i will ensure he does so" Elijah said confidently. "We shall leave business for tomorrow however, Niklaus may discuss his terms then and you your own of course, tonight there is a mascaraed ball that you are both to attend if that is agreeable" Elijah asked waiting patiently for an answer from the young supernaturals before him.

Bonnie glanced over at Caroline, to at least make it look like they hadn't know about this and hadn't already decided what they were going to do, they had to make it believable after all. Caroline gave Bonnie a quick nod in reply to Elijah's question to both of them as her answer, "Very well, if you will follow me, i shall show you to your quarters" Elijah said waiting for them to accompany him, Bonnie was first to step towards the eldest original, "Is there a bathroom we can use Elijah, after all we have been down here for a while, if we are going to a ball i think we might scare your guests off like this" Bonnie said lightly, with a smile playing her part well. "Of course" he chuckled, "There is an on-suite just off of your joint chamber" Elijah replied as the three of them stepped into the house above the dungeon.

Both of the girls winced noticeably, as the light from the large windows hit their eyes for what felt like the first time in a century, obviously it hadn't even been two days but that was more than long enough for the rest of their lives. Neither of them had taken any notice of how beautiful this part of the house was, but they were a little preoccupied with being thrown in a basement in their defense, the design of the whole place was very classic and intricate. "Wow" they both gasped in unison unintentionally, stunned by the beauty of the place which could hold such torturous monsters inside. They headed up another set of stairs following closely behind Elijah, a set of stairs they assumed that lead to the floor that 'their room' was on, Elijah couldn't help but chuckle lightheartedly at their amazement at a house he would consider an everyday home, but obviously this was not the norm for most people unlike his family who were accustomed to their lives of luxury.

Although unlike Klaus the girls knew that it wasn't sinister in the slightest, very much unlike Klaus in so many ways and one of them being his laugh didn't put Caroline on edge, he was by far the kindest of the family still holding most of his values from his human days. "Yes quite impressive isn't it" Elijah said, then when neither of them answered or got annoyed with him for talking to them he continued, "Niklaus has his uses, that much even i can admit" he said as they stopped outside one of the large wooden doors, the girls looking at him expectantly, Elijah opened the door and their mouths fell open in amazement despite their best instincts. "If you would prefer i could find you both a room each, it wouldn't be any trouble" Elijah said thoughtfully, as he was watching the girls carefully as they stepped inside the large room.

"Elijah this is more than fine, thank you for your kindness" Caroline said kindly with a smile unable to help it, but this was part of their plan what did it matter if she actually meant it, sure they had to play their parts and be nice to him but why not be genuinely friendly with him at least for now. A smile which Elijah returned, "Very well, please be ready for 7pm, i believe that is sufficient time for you to get ready, yes?" he asked them, "That's fine, will you be the one collecting us" Bonnie asked a little more hopefully than she would of liked, but she really didn't want to be anywhere near Klaus and she knew Caroline didn't. "If that is what you wish" Elijah asked not as surprised as they would of thought, though he probably guessed that they didn't want to have to be anywhere near his brother unless completely necessary, "Yes Elijah we would" Caroline answered for both of them, "Very well Miss Forbes, Miss Bennett i shall see you this evening" he confirmed.

As he turned to leave Caroline stopped him by speaking again, "Um i don't mean to sound rude or ungrateful, what with you getting us out of the cellar and have invited us to a party, but well about the masks and gowns for this evening, it's just well, we don't exactly have anything to wear to it with us, especially if it is a mascaraed" Caroline rambled very aware of the attire for a mascaraed ball as was Bonnie. Elijah quickly stopped her before she could go any further with a disarming smile, "I had that taken care of this morning, your gowns and masks have been placed on your beds before i collected you, i hope that they are sufficient, oh and if you need anything have any problems or questions, feel free to ask for me there is someone just outside the door, he will have my location at all times" he informed them before he gave them a quick bow and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

When he left they both took some time to check out the room, the room was almost split in half one side for each of them it seemed, both sides contained a four poster bed, a dressing table and wardrobe. Jeez how long did he think they were staying, although thinking about it this was probably a standard guest room in house like this one. Quickly guessing their sides of the room by which box was on which bed, each box had their name on and a small note sized piece of card on top of them. 'Bonnie's bed' had a red and black duvet and pillow set on it was beautiful with the intricate design in black, then there were red and black viol style curtains encircling the bed, Caroline's was the same except the main color was different, hers was purple and black where Bonnie's was red and black, everything matched on both sides of the room interior design at it's best, even if they did admit it only in their heads or too each other not their hosts.

Bonnie and Caroline both picked up the white piece of card on top of their boxes and carefully read it, the writing was in gold calligraphy and it read.

 ** _'Our friends, you are hear by invited to an event of a life time, like most of the events that we host, so the Mikaelson's ask you to attend our mascaraed ball in honor of you, our friends to celebrate the good times, the ball will be held at the Mikaelson manor, please keep your invite to ensure your entry for the evening, you will be required to wear your masks for the entire evening and the attire is of course tux and ball gowns, we hope that you are able to attend this evening, plus one's are of course included when you present your invite at the door, we very much look forward to seeing you attend the festivities and we sincerely hope that you have an unforgettable evening, all the best your hosts the Mikaelson family._**

Bonnie looked over at Caroline seeing that she too had just finished reading her invite, with a deep breath they both looked down at the large dress boxes in front of them, they were looking at them with interest and dare they think a touch of excitement, interested to see what the elder original had chosen for them to wear for the evening. "You go first Care" Bonnie said walking over to stand beside her best friend, of course Caroline didn't need to be told twice. "Okay" she said, grinning at the box excitedly, taking hold of the white lid of the box and carefully wiggling it free, setting the lid down next to the bottom half. Then she proceeded to carefully part the tissue paper hiding the dress from her gaze, her hands finally revealed the dress beneath and she gasped out loud, one hand clapping over her mouth the other staying on the dress and touching the soft fabric. Caroline looked at Bonnie with tears in her beautiful blue eyes, "Care what is it, what's wrong" Bonnie asked her worriedly, Caroline shook her head and looked down for a minute trying to stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

"Hey what is it, talk to me honey" Bonnie asked her sympathetically, "I guess that i just miss my mum, we've gotten really close lately it's weird being away from her, i guess i'm just worried i hope other Klaus doesn't come to town or something" she sighed sadly wiping her face, "Hey Care, come on she'll be fine, Grams would never let anything happen to her, they're almost as close as we are these days, plus don't forget they have three hunters a watcher an angel and Anna who's about a six hundred year old vampire there, trust me Care they can handle themselves" Bonnie finished hoping she had helped ease her friends worries, Caroline smiled a small smile but a smile all the same, "Yeah i guess that you're right Bon, Grams and the sheriff pretty bad ass team right" Caroline giggled, Bonnie winked at her, "Too right, just like us, now are you going to check that dress out" Bonnie smiled before changing to speaking telepathically to her.

'After all, i think that a certain Winchester is looking forward to sweeping you off of your feet and out of here' Bonnie giggled, Caroline smirked at her before answering her telepathically as well, 'Oh i know Bon and i can't wait, but you're one to talk, i bet that you can't wait for Mr Salvatore to get here" they both giggled again at each other, Bonnie winked at her, 'Oh Care you have no idea' she laughed and Caroline followed her, 'I'm glad i'm here with you Bon, i don't know what i would do without you' Caroline said with a smile, 'Me too Care, if it had to be someone i'm glad it was you too' Bonnie replied again. Bonnie sighed turning to look out of the window, that's when she saw it, someone was there and she knew who already but what happened next confirmed it for her, their eyes lock those perfect blue eyes like an ocean one that she could drown in, the eyes she had been dreaming about since their night in the tent together, the night when they had been separated.

The relief was incredible when she heard his voice after he disappeared, 'Gotcha' is all he said but it set her body on fire, maybe it was their long time apart they sau distance makes the heart grow fonder right, well she could relate and she suddenly couldn't wait until tonight. She could practically see that gorgeous smirk of his as he spoke that word to her, she was suddenly torn from her daydream when she turned around however, there in the now open door way was Elijah, he nodded to her with a small smile one which she returned. "Everything okay with your the dresses that i chose ladies" he asked looking between the girls in front of him. "We were just about to look" Caroline answered, "Very well, then forgive my intrusion, i will return at 7pm to collect you unless you need me before" he said quickly continuing with something that he had just remembered, "I also had one of the maids purchase you both some make-up and a few other things that you may require, should you desire them of course they are on the dressing table, if they're is anything else as i said just ask Christian here" he said pointing out the man at the door again, then looking between them both. "Thank you Elijah" they both replied kindly, he was certainly the kindest of the originals by far.

They felt bad in no way however from trying to get away from all things Mikaleson, because from things that they had heard Elijah's temper was the worst of the whole family, despite his calm demeanor you certainly didn't want to get on his bad side that much was certain. "You are most welcome, i shall be back accompany you both this evening, although once we are downstairs you are both free to enjoy the festivities, that is in anyway you wish, until the end of the evening" Elijah replied with a final bow he turned and left the room again, closing the door softly behind him. 'They've found us Care' Bonnie told Caroline telepathically, with a stupidly massive grin on her face, "What!" Caroline almost shouted, "Shh" Bonnie giggled shaking her head at Caroline, pointing at her head Caroline got the message, that would of looked completely insane if they were in a room with other people. 'Sorry Bon, but what do you mean, did Damon just tell you' Caroline asked a little confused but excitedly, 'Not exactly no' Bonnie replied watching the confusion deepen on Caroline's face.

'Well he kind of, well he was on the balcony just before Elijah came in, then when he disappeared all i heard was gotcha and nothing since' Bonnie explained, 'Was Dean with him' Caroline asked hopefully, hoping Bonnie had forgotten that bit however unlikely, 'Probably Care, but i didn't see him, but then again even Damon Salvatore isn't stupid enough to come here alone' Bonnie said sure she was right, truly believing her words to comfort her friend. Caroline nodded in agreement, 'I guess that you're right Bon, as usual' Caroline said with a smile, before continuing out loud, because if they were quiet too long then if anyone was listening it wouldn't sound right, "How about we take a look at these dresses then" Caroline exclaimed looking over at Bonnie with a smile, both of them looking forward to seeing the older brothers again, although if they were honest they couldn't wait to see all four brothers Salvatore and Winchester alike, maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all they thought to themselves hopefully, all of the possibilities tonight could bring flowing through their minds.


	29. The mascaraed part 1

**Night Of The Mascaraed**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry this has taken me a while to get this chapter out guys, thank you for continuing to read really hope that you're enjoying it, would apreciate reviews as well if ya'll get time.**_

* * *

 **Last Time: 'Well he kind of, well he was on the balcony just before Elijah came in, then when he disappeared all i heard was gotcha and nothing since' Bonnie explained, 'Was Dean with him' Caroline asked hopefully, hoping Bonnie had forgotten that bit however unlikely, 'Probably Care, but i didn't see him, but then again even Damon Salvatore isn't stupid enough to come here alone' Bonnie said sure she was right, truly believing her words to comfort her friend. Caroline nodded in agreement, 'I guess that you're right Bon, as usual' Caroline said with a smile, before continuing out loud, because if they were quiet too long then if anyone was listening it wouldn't sound right, "How about we take a look at these dresses then" Caroline exclaimed looking over at Bonnie with a smile, both of them looking forward to seeing the older brothers again, although if they were honest they couldn't wait to see all four brothers Salvatore and Winchester alike, maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all they thought to themselves hopefully, all of the possibilities tonight could bring flowing through their minds.**

* * *

 **Now Back With The Guys (Damon+Sam+Stefan+Dean)**

The four of them had been going over their plan now for the last few hours, they had finally managed to get it down and they all had their respective roles to play this evening, this plan simply had to work there were no two ways about it. There would be no second chances to get this right and get the girls out of there and back to them where they belonged, eventually then they could all get back home safely, so here they were back at the Salvatore boarding house getting ready for their evening at the Mikaelson's mascaraed ball. Another way that both sets of brothers differed greatly was their family backgrounds, the Salvatore brothers were so used to these lavish overdone events, knowing the correct way to dress and behave just as they had been taught and raised to do back when they were young human men.

So this was nothing knew to them in anyway they had been brought up with it to be the norm, the Winchesters were almost the complete opposite to the vampire brothers they were working with in that respect, they only wore a suit if they were impersonating someone from the FBI or on some case or another where they had to be someone else that simply wasn't themselves. The last party Sam had been to was very informal and was when he was last at Stanford University on one of his last days there in fact. As for Dean well, he wasn't sure that he remembered exactly, but it could of been while his mother was still alive and she had taken him to one of his friends birthday parties, but he was really very young so he couldn't say for sure, either way any party that they had attended were nothing on the same scale as this one. Now that being said all four brothers couldn't stand these kind of events, accustomed to them or not but it was something that had to be done regardless of their feelings about it, so here they were in their own rooms at the boarding house preparing for the night ahead of them, hoping that everything went well and to plan.

 **Meanwhile With The Girls**

The girls were doing the same getting ready for the party, except they were doing it together and they were slightly looking forward to it too, getting to dress up in their gowns, they hadn't done anything remotely similar to this in a very long time. The last time in fact may of been a week or so before Elena had left, leaving behind her best friends and the town they had grown up together in, they hadn't heard off of her since in fact only Jeremy, Ric and Jenna had heard off of her but even that contact was brief with only the odd phone call now and again. They would miss her but they wouldn't miss the drama that came being part of her life, but tonight was about them getting out of the Mikaelson's grip and back to the brothers, then finally back home to the real world and the others they loved.

So they had to do the best they could to concentrate on that the best they could, trying their best not to let the nerves take control of their actions, as they helped each other get ready for this evening. Deciding to do their hair first, Caroline helped Bonnie to curl her hair so it was in tight ringlets and they pushed it over to one side and clipped and sprayed it into place, then Bonnie helped Caroline to pull her hair into an up do with small slivers of hair left out to frame her face which they had curled ever so slightly. Next was their make-up they both wore minimal but where Bonnie had smokey eyes and red lips, Caroline had gone with light eye shadows and pink lips, they stood beside each other in on of the many floor length mirrors and smiled at their reflections.

'We've got this Bon' Caroline told her friend reassuringly using their telepathic connection, smiling at her Bonnie returned the smile deciding to speak aloud in reply, "I know Care, come on lets get dressed Elijah will be here soon" Bonnie said Caroline nodded squeezing her friends hand then releasing it as they walked over to 'their beds', where their dress boxes awaited them, "Right lets do this" Caroline whispered almost to herself as she took the lid off of her box. Caroline looked over at Bonnie silently they knew this made them feel a little better, seeing the other not far away because they felt a lot safer when they were together than alone, 'Not long now and we can get out of here' Bonnie said telepathically to Caroline, earning her a grin from the blonde as she nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Caroline's mind filled suddenly with images with her pressed tightly against Dean Winchesters chest, as they danced tonight and his strong arms held her tightly making her feel safe again finally, she didn't know how but if Klaus laid a hand on him she would kill him, one way or another somehow, because Dean didn't deserve that even though it was his job to hunt and kill monsters just like Klaus, she wouldn't let it be because of her that he got hurt, that was something that Caroline had promised herself. Meanwhile Bonnie's mind had done much the same as Caroline's and had had immediately filled with images of her pressed tightly against the solid chest of Damon Salvatore, as they danced tonight for as long as possible and early into the morning if they all managed to get out of here, she couldn't wait to revisit Damon between the sheets and anywhere else that might take their fancy at the time, because god did she need him now like her body and her soul was calling to him constantly.

 **Back With The Salvatore's And Winchester's**

The guys were finally dressed and ready to go and ready to get the girls, the saying lady killers definitely applied to these four tonight in more ways than one. Sam and Dean had borrowed tux's from the Salvatore's, well after Damon had said the suits they got at the shop in town were cheap and tacky and looked it, then he pointed out how they would stand out too much around the likes of the Mikaelson's and their friends, so that's how they ended up in something from the large collection that the Salvatore's had collected over the centuries. However that's not to say that finding something to fit the Winchester's easy at all, because these guys were tall and Sam was huge challenge even compared to Dean, but luckily they had all found something with a little time to spare and they would vamp speed over there when the time was right, to Sam and Dean even in the feel of the material it was obvious that these suits felt amazing and looked, well Dream World Mystic Falls beware!

Comparing these suits to their FBI ones was like comparing silk to sandpaper, so they were a little happier to be wearing these. Damon was dressed in his classic black tux, white shirt and black shoes and bow tie, his silky black hair was messy but styled, Sam and Stefan were all in black including their shirts, Sam's hair was classic Sam Winchester straight and soft to the touch, while Stefan was sporting his ever famous hero hair firmly in place. Sam and Stefan were also strapped with weapons just in case and they were surprisingly well covered by the tight fitting suits, plus they were going to have to sneak in the back since they were presumed dead and their blood had been shed, Klaus would catch their scent almost immediately so hopefully they could slip in unnoticed. Dean was dressed like Damon all black except for the crisp white shirt, his hair was quite a bit shorter than Damon's there was a little bit of spike to it, with the way that he had styled it.

The four of them were also sporting matching classic black leather masks, just covering around their eyes and the bridge of their noses, the only small detail on the masks was a small silver symbol in the right hand corner, it was that of the Salvatore family crest it was also another way in which they could identify each other when they needed to in a rush. They had all met at the bottom of the large staircase ready to leave but before they did Dean spoke, standing next to Damon opposite Stefan and Sam, "Remember you two, if me and Damon get caught get your asses out of there and come back here, then call Cas because shit will get hairy pretty quickly and simply put he might be the only thing that can help us, all of us because if this fails we're screwed" Dean said casting a look over at the younger siblings.

Stefan and Sam glanced at each other quickly before looking back at their brothers, "No way, no way in hell" they replied looking at their respective older brother, Stefan was also just as shocked that Damon hadn't agreed with them and hadn't said anything to argue with Dean, in fact Damon was looking at him just as intently as Dean was looking at Sam, which only served to confuse him further than before. Damon sensing his brothers confusion to his lack of input sighed, "Look i will deny this if you two ever mention this, to anyone or living thing but Dean is right. Dean too looked momentarily stunned by what Damon had just said and his support, but he quickly turned to look back at his brother his warning glare firmly back in place full force, Sam knew that look from him brother and knew what was coming.

"Really Dean! i'm not just your little brother anymore, i'm a hunter too i know what i'm doing, i was by myself the whole time you were in hell and i was fine" Dam practically growled at his brother angrily, but he immediately regretted the last part of that sentence, but refused to take it back watching his brother physically flinch at the mere mention of his time in hell. Dean's eyes were blood shot now and the black veins had surfaced beneath his skin, Damon could feel the anger rolling off of him from beside him and because of their connection, "Dean breathe" Damon warned him knowing that look, but Dean ignored Damon his focus was still firmly on Sam, Damon knew he would be the same himself in this situation, it was a brother thing he and Stefan shared a look before looking back at the Winchester's.

Dean was trying to block out the anger and hurt but he couldn't, one minute he was beside Damon the next he had Sam pinned to the wall by his throat Dean's strong grip on his little brother unwavering, Dean was snarling in Sam's face his hand tight around Sam's throat the other was down by his side, Damon stopped Stefan from interfering with the brothers fight, clearly this was something that needed airing out something saint Stefan wouldn't let happen on his own. "Stef wait, he's not going to kill him" Damon sighed as if it was the easiest thing in the world holding his brother where he stood, "Seriously Damon! how the hell can you know that" Stefan asked angrily fighting to push past his brother and failing, "Well i know because we're connected, i can feel everything he does same with Bonnie and Caroline, but i also know for certain because, no matter how much i wanted to i couldn't kill you and they're closer than us" Damon replied rolling his eyes at his brother.

Stefan's brow furrowed as he thought about it, it did make sense he supposed as weird as it was Damon may be right, "Fine, but if it gets any worse i'm stopping it" Stefan replied decidedly, "Fine by me" Damon agreed, eyes on Dean's back as he shifted his gaze back to the hunters, "Oh really Sammy, is that right, oh yeah you did so well without me didn't you right" Dean growled thinking of ruby Lilith and the demon blood and all that followed. "Dean i'm sorry, i didn't mean it" Sam said sincerely, but Dean wasn't listening to that, "Have you forgotten why i went to hell in the first place, huh Sammy" Dean asked his eyes burning into his brothers, "Dean you know i haven't" Sam sighed dejectedly looking down at his feet, feeling like a little boy all over again. "No neither have i, but i would do it again a million times over if i thought for a minute that it'd keep you safe and alive" Dean said feeling his fangs retract into his gums as Sam looked back up.

Dean felt the anger roll off of him a little as he looked into his brothers eyes again, "I know" Sam sighed sadly knowing where this was going, "So please if i ask you to do this just do it, if something happens call Cas, that'll help us more than you and Stefan getting caught as well, besides if we're caught they'll probably use us for extra leverage" Dean said knowing he was lying about the last part, his gaze locked with Damon's for a second they both knew it was a load of balls, but he looked back at Sam hoping he would just listen for once, "Fine, i promise i'll call Cas" Sam said clearly not happy about it, but Dean didn't care as long as Sam was safe, Dean looked at him noting the sad look on his face.

"Hey no chick flicks Sammy, come on, hopefully we'll all get out in time, just don't get caught whatever happens" Dean said seriously, "Okay i'll try Dean" Sam replied with a small smile, which Dean gave him back, releasing his grip on him walking back over to the Salvatore's with Sam following him. However they walked into another brother argument between Damon and Stefan, "Damon i have never left you and i'm not starting now, not with Klaus of all people" Stefan said as if his brother was stupid, which clearly he thought he was at the moment, irritated that with all the times his brother could of chosen to say hey Stefan sit this one out, that he had chosen now of all the times, "Stefan, so help me god, if i have to lock you in the cellar i will, now stop being a martyr and just do this one thing, do as you're told for once" Damon warned him glaring at him, "Fine you know what you want to get yourself killed, why the hell not lets get this over with" Stefan said exasperated.

"Stefan, would you please stop being such a brooding drama queen, i'm not sure that your forehead has room for anymore lines, you're my little brother i don't want you looking like my father in a few years, or worse our father" Damon chuckled, following his brother out of the front door, Stefan rolled his eyes trying to ignore him the best he could, but this was Damon. "Right Sam you and Stefan go ahead, we're right behind you" Dean said to their younger brothers, who both reluctantly nodded and with a whoosh they were gone, vamping off in the direction of the Mikaelson manor. "Remember if we get caught, you're a friend of mine from years back, you were just visiting Stefan and i, you've only just met Caroline and Bonnie and you're a friend of theirs at most, that is unless you want to die a very painful death, by one of the very jealous original vampires the second that we're caught and he gets his hands on you" Damon warned him unable to stop the chuckle, "Yeah i know Damon, i get it" Dean sighed in reply to the vampire beside him, then they both vamped off after their brothers and towards Bonnie and Caroline and unfortunately the Mikaelson brood.

When Damon and Dean arrived at the large manor of the Mikaelson's they walked towards the entrance, that's when they noticed the guests handing their invites over to the particularly large vampire bouncer on the door, Dean was elbowed hard in the ribs by Damon as the vampire hinted for Dean to follow him behind the house. When they got there Dean rolled his eyes at nobody in particular, "Well what now smart ass" Dean whispered to Damon dejected, "It's invite only and well i can't compel the bouncers to let us in now can i, because they will all be vampires or something supernatural" Damon explained in a hushed voice, "Okay i have an idea" Dean said more to himself but Damon took the bait anyway, "What idea care to share" Damon asked annoyed rolling his eyes at Dean, "Caroline" Dean said like that explained everything.

Damon indicated for him to continue, but Dean blocked his annoying rambling out focusing on Caroline, 'Hey sweetheart, did you miss me' Dean asked her telepathically, he heard her gasp but that was audible not their connection, the noise came from above them so Dean looked up followed by Damon, that was when they realized it was the same window as the one from earlier. However to the guys surprise the girls didn't come to the window to look for them, they guessed that there must of been a reason for that though, 'Dean what's wrong, where are you, it's so great to hear your voice' she asked telepathically and excitedly but sounded nervous too. 'Well beautiful, i am under your window with the grumpy old man, but we can't get in without an invite, it's invite only and the bouncers our vampires like mostly everyone else is i guess' Dean explained quickly, looking up at their window with Damon who wasn't sure what was going on yet but they waited for a few minutes regardless.

When a couple of minutes had passed and they hadn't answered Dean was getting ready to go up there and check on her, when suddenly a pale hand appeared at the window followed by another arm with darker skin tone, it was really them, both hands were grasping something in them but that however was all they were aloud to see. Dean and Damon caught the two things sent down by the girls, looking at them they were two invites and their tickets inside, 'Really an arm, that's all i get to see, come on woman really' Dean joked with Caroline telepathically, 'For now yes, it's a surprise Winchester, you and the old man will have to wait just as we will' Caroline joked back and he heard her giggle from above them, he chuckled to himself oh she was good he decided not to answer her now make her wait for something too.

Meanwhile Damon and Bonnie were having a telepathic conversation on their own, 'My lady you wound me, hiding you beauty from me' he told Bonnie with a chuckle leaving his lips, 'Would you stop messing about Damon, it's hard enough for me not to jump out of this window into your arms and letting you take me there' Bonnie giggled, 'What's stopping you baby, you're part vampire you can jump and i can catch you, come on baby i'll take you home and make you forget your name' he said hald seriously but he was considering doing just that. 'See you soon Damon, you know i can't it's not safe and Elijah is on his way to collect us, so get you butts inside now' Bonnie said to him, well more like commanded him, 'Yes ma'm, i'll see you very soon my little Bon Bon' he replied conceding easily with a smirk on his face.

"Ready" Dean said looking at Damon, "As i'll ever be, lets get this over with" Damon replied, as he and Dean walked over to the front doors towards the bouncer, 'That's not intimidating at all' Dean said using their connection looking from the bouncer to Damon, 'I think that might be the point there Deano' Damon replied both of them changing their posture and standing straighter so they would fit in better, after all that was all a part of it as much as anything else. Dean and Damon both greeted the bouncer with a small nod handing over their invitations, then simply walking straight in like they belonged here, luckily nobody thought differently or pulled them out so they continued into the house, after scanning the room they hadn't found the girls yet and they couldn't sense them down here either.

They headed over to where the bar was in the corner of the room, where Damon ordered them two large bourbons on the rocks, nodding their thanks at the bar tender they both shot them back, and Damon held up two fingers for a refill which they promptly received, then they made their way back over to the large staircase in the the main dance hall hoping that's where the girls would come from, after five minutes of waiting there was a booming voice, attracting everyone's attention quickly, "The lord Elijah, escorting Miss Bonnie Bennett and Miss Caroline Forbes" Damon and Dean's gazes fell on the handsome original who was sporting a classic tux similar to Damon and Dean and a simple mask, not the show off that his brother and sister were, he had an arm linked through one of Caroline's arms and one of Bonnie's, automatically Dean and Damon stepped to the from of the crown eyes locking with the girls, surprisingly the girls looked comfortable enough with him.

Then the voice was back, not that either of them had taken their gazes off of the girls at the top of the stairs next to Elijah, "The lord Niklaus, with his date Miss Camille O'Connell" and there was Klaus with a blonde beauty in a blue dress on his arm, he was wearing a suit with tails on the suit jacket and a simple mask, but it wasn't over yet the voice was back, "The lady Rebekah, with her date Mr Matthew Donovan" then down stepped Rebekah in a tight fitting red dress and matching red dress, like her brother she had to be center of attention, but she was looking hot and evil as ever and she was with Matt in his simple tux and mask.

Neither Dean nor Damon had taken their gazes off of Bonnie and Caroline even now, the girls hadn't looked away either they had spotted one another right away, Elijah was first down the stairs with the girls, he bowed to them and to Dean and Damon's surprise they curtsied back and he kissed their knuckles, then walked away from them, there was no way in the world the either Bonnie or Caroline would be alone long looking like they did, so Dean and Damon were quick to walk over to them. As predicted before they got there two douche bags had arrived, but both girls shook their heads and said they were waiting for someone, when they were asked to dance by these two pricks, Dean and Damon were both the jealous type, unfortunately this made them white knuckle their glasses luckily they released the glasses a little when they were alone again, so as soon as they were gone they wasted no more time in heading over to them.


	30. The mascaraed part 2

**The Mascaraed part 2**

 _ **A/N: While at the ball most of the conversations between Bonnie, Damon, Caroline and Dean will be telepathic because if they speak aloud they will be overheard by the originals.**_

 ** _Last Time: Neither Dean nor Damon had taken their gazes off of Bonnie and Caroline even now, the girls hadn't looked away either they had spotted one another right away, Elijah was first down the stairs with the girls, he bowed to them and to Dean and Damon's surprise they curtsied back and he kissed their knuckles, then walked away from them, there was no way in the world the either Bonnie or Caroline would be alone long looking like they did, so Dean and Damon were quick to walk over to them. As predicted before they got there two douche bags had arrived, but both girls shook their heads and said they were waiting for someone, when they were asked to dance by these two pricks, Dean and Damon were both the jealous type, unfortunately this made them white knuckle their glasses luckily they released the glasses a little when they were alone again, so as soon as they were gone they wasted no more time in heading over to them._**

* * *

 **Now**

The boys almost couldn't believe their eyes the moment they saw them again, dressed to the nines beautiful as ever, this was the first time Dean had seen Caroline this dressed up and to think he almost passed this stupid event up, he couldn't wait to hold her and kiss her again, her smile was so infectious how wrong would he of been not to of gone tonight. Of course Damon had seen Bonnie like this so many times perfectly flawless, but now she was his he could touch her and hold her, as always she looked stunning always seemingly to effortlessly to light up a room just by being in it, they were no longer enemies in fact they were something they never thought they could or would be in their wildest dreams, lovers and best friends and he knew that he wouldn't change anything that had happened so far for the world.

Neither Dean nor Damon had taken their eyes off of the two beautiful women in front of them either, right from the moment they had caught sight of them again, just after what had felt like months to both of them of being apart, no doubt the girls were feeling the same being locked up here alone for so long, only having each other. In fact Dean and Damon had walked over to Caroline and Bonnie, the moment that the douche bags had left them alone because they were certain they wouldn't stay along long, especially looking the way they did, in fact the guys trying to hit on them only walked away grumbling to themselves about how unfair life was, or some other self important selfish crap not that either Damon or Dean cared, but they had seen other guys eyeing them up already and there was no way they were chancing that.

Caroline and Bonnie turned and locked eyes with each other and smiled a big smile at each other, both of them sensing Dean and Damon were somewhere near by, then the very second they turned back to face forward looking away from each other, there stood Dean and Damon right in front of them, dressed perfectly the gorgeously handsome men they were, so different yet somehow so similar at the same time, both were strong confident handsome men with powerful personalities, among many other brilliant attributes not that they were perfect but then again who was or is. All of a sudden green locking with blue, both men with airs of jealousy surrounding them which although unnecessary it made the girls hearts swell.

Especially knowing that it was for them and only them, that they cared enough to be jealous, after all both Caroline and Bonnie were used to being second best, so maybe it was just nice for them to be somebodies first choice for once instead of always being last choice or consolation prize. Made all the better by the fact that the feeling was mutual, now unfortunately Caroline had also seen Klaus watching her every single step she made, charming smirk and all right over his dates shoulder, the man had no shame what so ever it didn't help that she could feel his eyes on her constantly, following her around the room which was something that they couldn't afford to happen right now, but she pushed it to the back of her mind as best as she could.

However nobody else noticed him well nobody that is except for Damon, also Damon was the only one who noticed the look that Elijah was giving Bonnie from across the room and lets face it, if anyone was going to miss that look it wasn't going to be Damon Salvatore of all people, that being said there was nothing he could do about it because they couldn't afford to make a scene right now, the situation would of been the opposite in the real world where they weren't so desperate to get home back to their families and friends. They needed to this together the six of them had to get out safely, as always with both the Salvatore's and the Winchester's they had a back up plan you always needed one in this life, it was a plan the girls didn't know about but maybe that was best for now, because the girls probably wouldn't like it or agree with it at all but the guys had all agreed that it was the best option.

Finally Dean and Damon were standing in front of Caroline and Bonnie, the two women they had been so worried about never seeing again, although it was against everything that a hunter stood for, but he just couldn't help it and he was certain that he didn't give a crap and he liked the way that Caroline made him feel. Caroline wasn't a bad person as it was but she was a vampire, but Dean couldn't bring himself to care as much as he should or at all, in fact he thought that she was amazing, Dean even found himself sometimes forgetting that she was a vampire at all she was so warm and human, like a shining light in the dark. Both Dean and Damon took their partners hands in their own and pressed a kiss to their knuckles, this was part of tradition at these type of balls that Damon had been part of his whole life, both girls smiled at them happily when their eyes met again as the men both smirked anyone watching would think they planned this part too.

 **Bonnie And Damon**

Bonnie and Damon felt like they were in their own little world as their eyes locked, they stepped closer to one another barely holding back the urge to kiss one another, Damon reached out and pulled her closer to him hands around her waist she went willingly, her hands locking around his strong neck Bonnie's bottom lip caught between her teeth as she looked up at him melting into his embrace, he returned her gaze looking down at her and giving her a quick wink. "You look sensational as always, as if you didn't already know, now may i have this dance Miss Bennett" Damon told Bonnie through their link, their eyes connected then whole time.

"Well you're not looking so bad yourself Mr Salvatore, all eyes are on you as always, but i'm surprised you have to ask, or did ask for that matter but as you have, of course you may" she finished smiling up at him he returned it seconds later before replying in the same way. "Is that jealousy that i hear" he joked watching her expression and he received an eye roll just as he had expected to, which only served to make him chuckle to himself before he continued.

"But i will have you Bon Bon that i am a true old fashioned gentleman at heart" he said with a smirk, "Oh yeah i remember" she said with a giggle escaping her lips not that anyone except Damon seemed to noticed, Bonnie quickly bit her lip to stop her non behaving mouth from betraying her again, Damon was fighting back his own chuckle just simply watching the battle within his little witch, but he had an honest to god smile on his face, making him more handsome than Bonnie thought possible she wasn't even sure that he was aware he was doing it, he pulled her closer to him "You smell amazing" he practically growled tightening his grip on her, "Damon are you okay" Bonnie replied telepathically, she could sense something was wrong and the fact that he lost himself just then and spoke aloud she needed to check for sure.

"Yeah i'm fine Bon, guess that i'm just kicking myself for not finding you sooner" he replied telepathically relaxing his death grip on her waist, looking over her shoulder "Damon Salvatore, you look at me now" Bonnie said sternly, taking one of her hands from around his neck and placing it affectionately on his cheek, rubbing the pad of her thumb over the soft skin, turning his face back so he could look her in the eye, Damon audibly sighed giving in he looked at her again, that's when she saw it, she could see the regret on his face and in those beautiful blue eyes she had dreamed about. "Damon Salvatore you listen to me, this was not your fault okay, not at all and i had the best night of my life the night before we were taken, because of you so it was evened out some, but seriously we're together again now so i don't want to hear anything else about this, because they are not ruining this for us too do you understand me" she finished seriously.

Damon sighed defeatedly not wanting to get into it right now, he just gave her a quick nod and took her hand from his face, then laced it with one of his own as they continued to dance, "I missed you Bon" Damon confessed watching her face for a reaction, he was revealed when he saw that beautiful smile on her face, no sign of her mocking him in her mind or wishing she was somewhere else she was happy. Bonnie licked her lips quickly before replying, "I missed you too Damon" she replied sincerely still smiling at him, "So what's the plan, when the hell can we try it and try and get out of here because i really need to kiss you" Bonnie said looking into his eyes with a smirk on her plump lips that could rival his own.

Damon had a shocked look on his face which he quickly replaced with a smirk of his own, "Sweet innocent Bonnie Bennett what have i done to you" he said proudly, looking at her but he couldn't stop his eyes glancing down to her lips, licking his own he looked back into her eyes, he saw her gulp which only made him want her more not that he was sure that was possible. Damon quickly shook himself though this was ridiculous he was over a hundred years old and was acting like a horny teenager with his first girlfriend, "God i really hate to say this Bon but we can't not yet, so stop the bedroom eyes FOR NOW" he said with a wink, before continuing his original train of thought.

"As i was saying, we don't want to make people suspicious or jealous, plus it's too risky right now, but you wait until i get you home you naughty little minx" Damon finished eyes roaming her body, when he brought his attention back to her face she was doing the same with him, her lip caught between those teeth again this was going to be he weak spot for sure, when she noticed him watching her she stopped what she was doing and looked back up at him, "Oh neither can i, haven't stopped thinking about it" she said cheekily, digging her nails in the back of his neck where she still had one hand, Damon stiffened he let out a grunt which was reigned in some what. Bonnie was looking quite proud of herself, "Oh you wait, my little witch your paying for that" he promised shifting his attention over her shoulder, neither of them daring to speak anymore for fear they might rip each others clothes off where they stood.

 **Meanwhile with Dean and Caroline**

Dean took Caroline's hand in his own placing a gentle kiss on her soft lily white knuckles, peering up at her with those gorgeous green eyes of his, under his long lashes from where he had ducked down a little to do so, she looked down at him with a big smile on her face, her beautiful blue eyes almost sparkling in the light of the room. She couldn't help biting her lip a little, then Dean rose up again to his full height slightly taller than her, he was a little taller than six foot, they stepped away from Damon and Bonnie a little not wanting to stand together at the moment, needing some time alone even if only for a few minutes. When Dean was satisfied that there was enough distance he came to a stop, where he pulled Caroline closer to him by her hip their other hands remained grasped together.

As they danced slowly they didn't take their eyes off of one another for a split second, their eyes remained locked green to blue it felt as if they were the only two people in the room, honestly they both liked it that way the best. A tear slipped from Caroline's eye no matter how much she tried to hold it back, Dean smiled fondly at her the small tear appeared from under her mask, he was quick to wipe the tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb, a similar smile appeared on Caroline's lips soon after Dean's hand returned to her waist. "I'm so glad your here Dean, i was worried something had happened to you" Caroline confessed looking down a little.

Dean lifted her chin up until she was looking at him in the eyes again, "I'm not that easy to get clear of sweetheart, by the way you look incredible, as if that isn't completely stating the obvious" Dean told her telepathically, licking his lips his eyes glanced down at her perfect pink lips for a second, before returning to her eyes, "Not looking so bad yourself Winchester, the ladies of the ball have been very preoccupied with you" she said, "Such a shame for them then, considering that iv'e only got eyes for you" Dean confessed to her, Caroline found herself tracing the line of his lips with her eyes, before she was quickly flicking her eyes back to his. "Shit" Dean muttered aloud, his fingers digging into her hip pulling her body closer still, causing Caroline to let out a small moan her nails digging into his back making Dean hiss a little, feeling a small trail of blood lead from the wound thanks to her nails, neither of them noticed though, not as their breathing was heavy, they just kept their eyes locked still swaying in time to the music in the room, not that they could really hear it, they could only hear the sound of blood rushing in their ears, concentrating on only each other and no one else, forgetting their mission completely well until something hard bumped into Dean's back.

Damon scanned the room until his gaze fell on the Mikaelson's, that was when noticed they seemed to be paying less attention to the girls, luckily for them maybe noticing the girls were preoccupied and maybe assuming they were unlikely to leave. Well little did they know what they were in for tonight, Damon shifted his line of vison again turning Bonnie as he did so he could look behind her, in search of Dean and Caroline and he was quick to locate them, the minute Damon spotted them he was quick to lead Bonnie over to Caroline and Dean, while still dancing until they were close enough to stop without it looking strange, Damon noticed something hot going on between the couple, you could practically feel it in the air so he made a small bump of his own back into Dean's to get their attention without a lot of trouble.

Dean and Damon had their backs to one another so that Caroline and Bonnie could see each other over their shoulders, so they kind of just swayed beside one another trying not to draw to much attention to themselves. Then both of the guys spun the girls around until Caroline's back was pressed firmly into Dean's chest, while Damon did the same with Bonnie so that they could all manage to look at each other, luckily everything was seemingly going to plan Dean and Damon locked eyes with their hands, joined with their dates across the girls stomachs. "You first" Damon said telepathically looking at Dean and nobody else, "You sure you've got this, you smug pain in the ass" Dean joked in reply, with an air of seriousness and possibly concern, Damon couldn't stop the snort or the smirk that happened as a reply to Dean.

"Iv'e got this smart ass, don't worry about us, just get Caroline out of here and get back to the boarding house, just don't get too cocky and if everything goes to plan, then well i guess that we'll meet you back there, before you say anything else don't worry i'll make sure that Sam and Stefan get out of here" Damon said surprisingly sincerely to the elder Winchester. Dean gave Damon a subtle nod showing that he understood, "Thanks dick" Dean smirked at Damon, "Your welcome princess, wouldn't want you getting those hands dirty now would we" Damon chuckled in reply, Dean merely rolled his eyes at the vampire in front of him with a small smile and a shake of his head, he slowly relayed the information of the plan to Caroline.

"Caroline i need you to listen to me, we're leaving, now" Dean said calmly and telepathically, to the blonde in his arms currently with her back to him hoping she would understand, although he was sure she would put up a fight, Caroline quickly turned in his arms to look up him in the eyes with her arms around his waist instead, where she was quick to give him a questionable look which he and in fact Damon had expected, but they both also knew where this was going just by that exact look, so Dean spoke up before she could say anything to cut him off like he knew that she would. "Babe don't argue with me please, or give me that look god damn it, Damon will look after Bonnie okay you know that" Caroline nodded crossing her arms as a sign she wasn't happy but for him to carry on. Dean sighed before continuing.

They'll be right behind us and Damon will make sure that Sam and Stefan get out safely too, we need to get back to the boarding house, look we all know that Klaus isn't going to just let you leave he also isn't going to let you out of his sight for too long" Dean reasoned with her, green eyes begging her to listen to him and understand. Caroline let out a small irritated breath before she spoke out, "Look maybe i could just distract Klaus" she could see something flash in Dean's eyes and his expression darkened a little bit, more than she had seen it since she'd known him. Although she knew the answer she was likely to get before speaking her idea, she thought it might of been worth a try, Dean's face was reading something she wasn't too sure of something she hadn't seen from a man in sometime.

"No not happening" Dean said with clear authority, "But Dean maybe" Caroline tried she didn't get to finish she was interrupted by another voice as well as Dean's "I said No!" Dean said with an all but growl of anger, "Listen to Dean Barbie, or so help me god i'll give you the biggest anurisum you've ever received, i promise Bon is safe with me, so are the boys now go!" Damon said hinted with anger also. Caroline simply rolled her eyes at Damon and his speech, "I think i preferred it when you two hated each other" Caroline told them both telepathically with complete exasperation.

"Oh we still do sweetheart" Dean said smirking down at her, as he spun her around and they walked off hand in hand, to find a discreet way out of this massive place, hoping that nobody had noticed, Caroline giving into Dean, "Love you Bon" Caroline told Bonnie as they left, Love you too Care" Bonnie responded, Dean looked back over his shoulder winking at Damon just before they disappeared, leaving Bonnie and Damon alone. "Well I've got to say i'm impressed Damon, if not a little surprised that you managed to get Caroline to agree to leave" Bonnie said as Damon twirled her out from his body in a practiced motion and they began to dance again. "Well my little Vitch, you should know by now that i have my delightful charm and whit" Damon said with a confident smirk on his lips.

Bonnie chuckled "Really Damon, Vitch seriously" Bonnie smiled at the vampire in front of her, "Oh what so Winchester can randomly come up with names but i can't" Damon pouted at Bonnie, "Oh no it's completely fine, but as long as you know whatever name you come up with for me, goes for you too just as much" she said with a wink and a cheeky smile. "Yeah yeah" he answered rolling his eyes, looking back at the Mikaelson's, because he and Bonnie really needed to make a break for it, before they were noticed by the hybrid, mainly before he noticed that Caroline was no longer here too. "So come on then, how did you convince my stubborn best friend to do as she was told for once" Bonnie asked him with a smile and with interest, "Well i may of told her that i'd give her the worst anurisum she had ever experienced" Damon revealed.

"Oh you did not" Bonnie said trying to sound annoyed, but she simply couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips, Damon's ears pricked up instantly hearing Klaus' voice on instinct and holy crap he was angry. "Bon we need to go" Damon said releasing her body and taking her small hand in his larger one, quickly walking in the same direction that Dean had left in with Caroline, Bonnie following him willingly "Damon talk to me what is it, what's wrong" Bonnie asked him concerned, "They know that Caroline's gone, they're searching for her we need to get you out of here and find Stefan and Sam" Damon said, as he was now following the scent of his brother which he had picked up on the way, "Hopefully Stefan and Sam found what we needed" Damon said quickly stopping to get the scent of his brother back before continuing.

"Yeah let's hope so" Bonnie replied hurrying alongside him, as quick as her legs would take her without hitting vamp speed, "Bonnie i need you to promise me something" Damon said as they continued their quick walk, "Of course Damon what is it" Bonnie replied from his side, "Anything i ask you to do i need you to do it, right away without question, do you understand is that clear" Damon asked her seriously, "But Damon" Bonnie tried, "No Bon answer me is that clear, because this is life or death for all six of us" Damon explained to her stopping in their tracks, putting both of his hands on her shoulders and looking into her forest green eyes. "Okay i get it, fine i promise but i'm not happy about this Damon" she said begrudgingly, as they started walking again "Good, i know that your not judgy" Damon said to her with a wink, they stopped walking as they reached a large wooden door in the hall, where Damon could hear something, "Damon what is it" Bonnie asked concerned.

 **Sam And Stefan From When They First Separated From their Brothers To Now**

Sam and Stefan quickly arrived at the Mikaelson's manor after leaving their brothers, especially after they had used vampire speed to get here, when they had first arrived it was imperative that they got inside the house as soon as possible and just as discreetly made their way inside. As soon as possible so they didn't look like didn't belong here, mainly because they couldn't afford to alert anyone of their arrival or their plan would be royally screwed up. So here they were slowly and silently creeping their way over to the closest wall shrouded in darkness, so as best to keep them hidden by anyone and everyone as they edged their way around it they were disappointed to find that most of the windows were locked, right along with the curtains being drawn on the majority of the windows they had passed.

The more windows that they passed the more frustrated that they got, because they really didn't have a lot more time to get into the building without being seen, all of sudden Stefan came to a very quick and abrupt stop, just before they reached the next window, causing Sam to almost bump into his back when he did considering that there had been no warning from him. Stefan glanced back at Sam with wide eyes and a worried expression on his face, "Stef, What is it" Sam mouthed over to Stefan, Stefan didn't answer he just simply tapped his ear and pointed to the window, where he had heard the noises to signal for Sam to listen in too, pressing a finger to his lips, Sam nodded to Stefan in understanding because now he heard it too, there was definitely somebody shifting about inside the room.

When the shuffling got closer both Stefan and Sam pressed themselves into the wall behind them as much as was humanly possible, trying to conceal themselves as best as possible against the brick in the darkness, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't be able to sense them, or if they did the guys hoped that they simply didn't care. But their hopes were dashed, the very moment that the dim light escaped the window as the curtains were draw back, casting them in more light than they would like making them very much visible to anyone passing by. Both Salvatore and Winchester held their breaths even if it was some what useless, maybe it was just an instinct from being human after all for Sam it wasn't that long ago, he would return to being one if they ever got out of here at least they hoped so.

So when suddenly the window was opened pretty quickly in fact, that both guys had to jump away from their spots on the wall, before one of them became stuck between wall and window luckily they just about avoided the impact of the rather solid window, as it opened with a bit of force, but neither Stefan or Sam could of prepared themselves for the people who would either greet them or gut them from the inside. Taking a deep breath seeing the two blonde heads poking out as of it, as the light shifted both of them almost fell to their knees on sight, "It can't be" both Stefan and Sam breathed out at once in unison, gulping they quickly looked at each other with wide eyes, before turning back to the window and the women inside, the women who shouldn't be there, Stefan and Sam almost didn't believe their own eyes "Hi" the girls said breathlessly, seemingly just as shocked as the guys were, there they stood gazes locked unbelieving.


	31. The Mascaraed Part 3 The Shock

**The Mascaraed Part 3 The Shock**

 _ **Last Time: So when suddenly the window was opened pretty quickly in fact, that both guys had to jump away from their spots on the wall, before one of them became stuck between wall and window luckily they just about avoided the impact of the rather solid window, as it opened with a bit of force, but neither Stefan or Sam could of prepared themselves for the people who would either greet them or gut them from the inside. Taking a deep breath seeing the two blonde heads poking out as of it, as the light shifted both of them almost fell to their knees on sight, "It can't be" both Stefan and Sam breathed out at once in unison, gulping they quickly looked at each other with wide eyes, before turning back to the window and the women inside, the women who shouldn't be there, Stefan and Sam almost didn't believe their own eyes "Hi" the girls said breathlessly, seemingly just as shocked as the guys were, there they stood gazes locked unbelieving.**_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Come on guys read and review, so pleased about my follows and favorites makes writing all of this worth it, but i could really use the feedback to make sure that all of my readers enjoy the story, you don't have to write much it would just be incredible to know what you guys think when you've read it, plus if you have any suggestions for me i'm all ears. I really hope you've been enjoying it so far either way, but anyway enough from me on with the story hope you enjoy guys!_**

* * *

 **Now With Dean And Caroline**

Dean and Caroline quickly left Bonnie and Damon behind along with the rest of the ball and with everyone else the Mikaelson's, the ball was still very much in full swing and luckily keeping all Mikaelson's distracted, for now that is, giving them just enough time in which to slip away unnoticed. So here they were now trying to figure out the best way out of the house and the best route to take so they didn't draw any unwanted attention. Luckily Dean was well versed in escaping places unnoticed and getting into them in fact, well at least relatively so, they both continued walking as quickly as possible trying to find a discreet exit to slip through, walking hand in hand, luckily Dean was part vampire at the moment or he was pretty damn sure that Caroline would of snapped his hand clean in two by now, she was clutching at it so tightly he still noticed this, just because even as a vampire he knew something was wrong when he couldn't feel his fingers anymore.

She was noticeably shaken and worried Dean could still see the slightly noticeable tear tracks on her rosy cheeks from her silent tears, clearly not wanting to draw attention to it, what she didn't know is that Dean had noticed, because he just had to keep checking on her, he knew this was hard for her, obviously she was worried for many reasons for her friends and her, but what Dean didn't realize is that most of all Caroline was worried for Dean himself. She really didn't think that he had any idea how much danger he was putting himself in. That was something even Dean knew however, of course he knew he was in trouble right now he wasn't an idiot. Dean wasn't about to question why either he knew that if Klaus or any other Mikaelson happened to get their hands on him, that well he was screwed, just from what Dean had heard about them they weren't normal vamps, then again Dean wasn't a normal hunter either, but he had been screwed so many times in his life and some how he had gotten out of it, most of the time with the help of his brother and Bobby.

Simply put there were quite a few things that Caroline Forbes didn't yet know about Dean Winchester, which might change her view on just how much she needed to worry about him, maybe she never would find out or just maybe she would find out much sooner than either of them could of ever thought or wanted. Then Dean knew he would be worrying about Sam, because Sam would obviously do something stupid and reckless just to save his big brother, just like he always had done that was one of the only things that worried Dean, he was never really concerned with himself, but for Sam and Bobby his family, but just lately there were all of these other people like Caroline. Then again, when Dean considered it who wouldn't be concerned for the people they cared about and loved in this situation.

So they continued on quietly as possible along the big long expansive hallways of the house, which for two vamps who could head every noise was quite easy, plus Dean being a hunter he was used to creeping around unnoticed. The hallways that all seemed to look identical somehow, as if it were an illusion of some sort, but on they hurried as quickly as possible, while all the while hoping that they weren't drawing too much unwanted attention to themselves. As they looked for an exit with as little people traffic, or vampire traffic as was possible in this situation they were in. Finally they both came to a stop in front of the set of big double doors, doors that seemed to be to big for the house, so much so that they weren't to sure how they had missed them in the first place, when they had began walking threw this massive hallway to begin with. They hoped that it was the exit but of course they had no idea what so ever, they had simply started to head straight in front of them for the biggest doors hoping for the best, they just simply braced themselves for the cold biting wind outside.

As Dean gripped the some what small delicate golden handle in his much larger hand, Caroline stood nervously but ready behind him holding lightly on to his tight fitting suit jacket, which some how made her feel safer, she always felt safe with Dean. Dean like always in this situation was ready to pounce if he needed to and he was sure that Caroline was ready too, because he could feel her shaking and tense behind him as she held onto him and after all this wasn't her first rodeo from what he had heard, much like it wasn't Dean's either far from it in fact, but they were both used to people relying on them and saving people. However tonight in particular was really going to be a long and important night, they couldn't afford any mistakes.

(No pressure) Dean took a deep breath to steady himself, then he looked over his broad shoulder at Caroline and gave her a smirk and a cheeky wink, despite herself she let out a giggle but then caught herself and rolled her eyes. She quickly regained her composure, shoving him a little playfully before indicating at the door for him to continue, Dean didn't say anything, he merely had a small smile on his face that said it all, as he slowly turned away from her and returned his attention to the matter at hand, Dean then put a hand behind him and pulled his gun out the back of his well fitting suit trousers, a move he had perfected over the years, he knew Caroline wouldn't like this but he had to protect them some how, luckily Damon had told him about the wooden bullets that worked on his kind and had taken him to Alaric's stash, which was luckily still at the Salvatore's even in this universe.

Caroline couldn't help but wonder what it was about this guy that made her act like a school girl all over again, sure he was hot and she cared about him, in fact he was perfect, but she wasn't sure she had ever felt this strongly for someone. Caroline was snapped out of her thoughts however when she noticed that Dean had placed his hand on the door handle, he then slowly twisted the golden handle in his hand. It wasn't until she looked down further still that she noticed that Dean had a gun in his other hand to his eye level, he raised it and slowly opened one of the doors pushing it away from them with his foot once the click signaled it was open, Caroline wanted to ask him where he got the gun, but she decided to concentrate on getting them out of here first he knew what he was doing, after all he was used to having a gun and he was a hunter, maybe he just felt more comfortable with it that using his vampire abilities being that he had only been a vampire a few days.

They both held their breaths as Dean pushed the door wider still until it touched the wall gently barely making a sound, unfortunately they were soon disappointed to find yet another deserted hallway with even more doors. Not hearing anything at all Dean put his gun back in his waistband of his trousers and grabbed Caroline's hand again and pulled her closer to him. As they continued down this hallway hand in hand, again down what seemed like exactly the same hallway their minds began to wonder, hoping that they would get lucky and finally find the way out of this god forsaken place before they were spotted. They really hoped that the places they ended up were empty, because if word got out to Klaus about their escape before they actual escape happened then Dean would be dead within seconds and the others would be trapped of killed as soon as they were found, because Caroline was sure that they'd be recognized being they thought they had already killed Sam and Stefan.

Where Caroline was concerned she was sure that she would be Klaus' slave for eternity and that was if she got lucky, but she couldn't and wouldn't let that or anything else or worse happen to Dean or the others, no matter what that meant for her, that was just who Caroline Forbes was, fiercely loyal and protective among many other things that most people longed for in a friend for life. She was scared, obviously she was, she wasn't a moron, in fact she was terrified. Terrified of being stuck with Klaus for any extended period of time, let alone eternity, but at least it would mean Dean and her friends would be safe from him and his whole entire family. However if she gave herself over to Klaus it could be her sole condition, after all Klaus was a man of honor a bastard but he had honor it ran deep in his veins from his upbringing, so when he gave his word he kept it, just like his older brother had done with them in the past.

Then of course part of her was really worried for Sam and Stefan, if they were caught snooping around in Klaus' personal things, there would be nothing that she could do for them, no matter what she offered Klaus they'd be dead at best. Klaus would think nothing of killing Sam in particular, especially for going through his private property and being a hunter was hardly likely to help his case, not that he or anyone else would be stupid enough to tell Klaus that. As for Stefan he wouldn't exactly be safe either he might of had more of a chance than Sam, but no matter how much they bonded however many years ago it wouldn't matter when it was concerning this Stefan would be killed or turned ripper again this was if he was lucky, plus this wasn't Stefan's reality either, so there was no telling what their relationship had been in this one.

Then there was Damon and Bonnie Damon would be dean and Bonnie would probably have to be his personal witch until she died or he killed or turned her after all she was a Bennett witch. Concerning Damon or Bonnie's side of the plan although Caroline was closer to Damon, than she used to be all those years ago and she trusted him a lot more than she used to, thanks to how much he seemed to of changed towards her and everyone else. She couldn't help but worry about him though and Bonnie too, no matter the change he had undergone, he was still Damon which meant he was impulsive, reckless and hot headed underneath his new persona, among other things that could have an effect on tonight's events hopefully he could keep himself in check. While neither Damon or Bonnie were a soft touch, in fact they were far from it, Caroline knew what the originals were able to achieve especially while working together, as did they all from personal experience.

Caroline just had to hope that Damon had changed enough to do as he said he would and keep them all safe and get them all home, also that being said maybe Bonnie would be good for him and Bonnie being her, well there was no way that she would leave anyone behind, no matter who it was, it just simply wasn't in her nature. Even back when she hated Damon and had trouble with Caroline's change, she still came through for both of them and so many others, when it mattered the most and she still hadn't changed thank god for the saint that is Bonnie Bennett.

It wasn't until Dean stepped out in front of Caroline and took hold of her shoulders, then shook her a little with a concerned look on his face that she had realized that she had come to a complete stop, right in front of the next set of double doors and appeared to be just staring. Caroline had to shake herself before she could hear Dean's soft worried voice as he spoke to her again. "Hey, Care can you hear me? Is everything okay? What is it?" Dean asked her hurriedly, clearly concerned with her momentary shut down. "Dean what is it? I'm fine everything's fine, sorry i guess i just zoned out there for a minute is everything okay?" Caroline asked feeling a little bad for worrying him in the first place, but also still slightly confused at how she had zoned out so much that she had walked right up to the other door they had noticed on their way in without realizing it.

"Everything is fine sweetheart, i think you're right you just zoned out, i think maybe you're worrying about everything a little too much stop overthinking it, everything will be fine okay, trust me i promise, but i really need you to focus on getting us out for now, because otherwise leaving them all behind was really kind of pointless, just trust me okay and if Damon fucks up you can help me kill him alright" Dean finished with a small smile and a wink at Caroline, he just really needed her to trust him and calm down right now. "You're right i guess, i just really don't like leaving them behind Dean, they're like my family, a pretty messed up family but that's what they were, i guess i just feeling guilty, but you're right i need to focus or it was all for nothing and of course i trust you honey" Caroline replied with tears sparkling in her eyes that were yet to fall, when she realized that she was about to cry she looked down and tried to turn away from Dean not wanting him to see her crying, not again.

Dean sighed slightly as he caught what she was doing, he understood it right away though she was protecting herself she didn't like people to see her vulnerable, "Hey don't hide from me princess, i get it okay" Dean said putting his hand on the side of her face, pulling her face back towards him so he could look in her eyes, when she finally didn't resist anymore and her eyes flicked to him, he had a reassuring smile on his face and eyes full of understanding, Caroline inhaled a deep breath. Then slowly but surely a tear escaped her eye, Dean noticed this and caught it before it fell from her cheek with the pad of his thumb, rubbing his thumb over her cheek looking into her bright blue eyes, his eyes were cast down to her lips, she caught his eyes move and unconsciously did the same, before she looked back into the sweet gorgeous green eyes of his, Dean noticed her too and couldn't stop himself any longer he knew they needed to get out but he'd really missed her.

One of his hands went up into her golden blonde hair and the other stayed on her cheek, as he bent down slightly and covered her lips with his own, in a soft but passionate kiss, Caroline was up on her tip toes now one hand woven in Dean's dirty blonde hair the other resting on his hard muscled chest, as she responded immediately to him, their scents invaded the others senses, the next thing they knew Dean had Caroline pressed into one of the walls both of them breathing heavily as the kiss slowly got more heated. Caroline's hands were both in his hair by now, pulling him closer and closer to her, Dean had one hand on her hip the other still on her cheek, pulling her hips towards his grinding them into each other, they were barely holding in their moans at this point, Caroline quickly pulled away a little with the small amount of room she had between them very regretfully, "Dean we need to stop, i really wish i wasn't saying this, trust me, but we really do" Dean pulled back laying his head on her shoulder and putting his arms up by her head, he gave her one last kiss on her neck before he pulled back to look at her, his cheeks flushed as were hers, being part human has some side effects apparently, they both grinned silly grins at each other, as Dean tried to compose himself and remember what he had been talking about before they got hot and heavy against the wall.

"Sorry about that sweetheart i got a little carried away we'll finish what we started later, now where was i, ... right i remember, just don't worry okay i promise Damon and I discussed this whole thing at length, both last night and this morning, this was the safest way we could come up with, in which everyone involved was kept as safe as they possibly could be with what they were doing, also i promise you if Damon leave anyone behind i will personally kick his ass into next week" Dean said with a slight smile on his face as the idea crossed his mind briefly, this earned him a gentle slap on the shoulder from Caroline who also had a smile on her face unable to get rid of it even if she wanted to right now, which although she was trying to hide it was failing miserably and she was almost laughing. "Really don't apologize Dean, you don't need too, if we were already at home you'd see just how much i don't mind but we will continue later that's a promise, but yes I know you will, i'll help but if we don't hurry up and get out of here, then you're right it will all of been completely pointless, as much as i enjoyed what just happened it's held us back a little" Caroline sighed slightly looking at him, both of them still smiling despite themselves and Dean nodded at her in agreement.

Taking her small hand back in his much larger one again he gave her a little tug to follow him, which she did willingly, as he put his hand on the door knob once again and twisted there was a click then the door swung open, much quicker than the last one it practically opened itself, it opened to reveal a large garden, which seemed to luckily be clear of people and vampires alike. The sky was pitch black with almost no stars to be seen, the clouds were thick and grey in the sky. The wind only made the night more spooky as it whipped around the trees making them whistle and whine into the night, a little more aggressively than it had been a few hours ago when they had arrived at the mansion, in fact so much so you could hear the dry leaves rustling along the ground and on the ones on the tree, branches were colliding, when Dean poked his head outside and looked around, the door appeared to come out at the side of the house which was lucky for them making it a little easier to sneak away.

So Dean carefully pulled Caroline behind him hands still locked together, but releasing the door Caroline got closer to Dean's back and held on to his jacket, hoping to be as discreet as possible and keep shielded from the cold also the wind felt like it was trying to pull her away tonight, it was bitter cold and here she stood with just a dress on and small high heeled shoes. Caroline shut the door behind them and it shut with a small and quiet click, Caroline released Dean's jacket and walked around to stand in front of him, she rested a hand on his chest and looked up at him the light of the moon helping her too see the gorgeous and well built man in front of her. "Dean just so you know, i was and i am worried about you too, you know i don't want you getting killed for me because of some psycho" she told him truthfully, Dean shook his head with a small smirk on his face "Well that's a new one" he chuckled warmly, she looked at him with complete confusion all over her face.

"I don't get it, what do you mean" she asked, just as a slight shiver was going through her, thanks to the wind which apparently she could feel suddenly, she could feel the cold while she was in this place, which was kind of strange for someone who hadn't felt cold in so long, but she wasn't very sure what there was to laugh about right now, Dean took his jacket off and wrapped it around Caroline's shoulders, he'd been noticing she was cold for a while and for some reason he just wasn't feeling the cold like he used to. Caroline smiled at him and thanked him as she pulled it tightly around her Dean continued, "Well it's just usually that's my speech if i'm being honest, but i promise you that i can handle this, you don't need to worry about me, Caroline you have no idea the things that Sammy and I have faced in the past, things way worse than a bunch of vamps with a complex on a trip, i'll explain everything once we get some time alone and out of here, but for now we need to move" Dean said with a wink, Caroline was lost for words, she had no idea what to say in reply to that.

"Okay well i trust you Dean, i'll let you talk my ear off about all the butts that you've kicked another time, iv'e got other plans for you if we get our first night of freedom alone tonight" she said sending a wink and smirk right back at him, he grinned at her with that cocky look on his face, but you could see the adoration for her at the same time which only made her heart swell more for the hunter. "Couldn't agree more princess, you're with me tonight, so i hope you got plenty of sleep last night" he smirked at her with those sinful plump pink lips of his, daring glint in his eyes as his expression darkened with lust, possibly both of them were still turned on from earlier, she bit her own lip seeing that look on his face did things to her every time she had seen it, "Sounds good to me Winchester, lead the way" she giggled a little their eyes still locked as he scooped her up in his arms, there they stood one minute, then the next the space once occupying them was now empty, all that filled the air was the sounds of the night that they had left behind them.

 **Sam And Stefan**

"Hi" both girls breathed out somewhat breathlessly, all four of them standing there stock still unbelieving of what they were seeing with their own eyes.

 **Sam**

Sam stood there outside the window just staring in directly in front of him he was in shock he couldn't speak, she was standing there right in front of him so close he could touch her if only he reached out, but it couldn't be her, it was completely impossible, but then was anything impossible in his life. She looked the same the way she always had ever since he met her, she hadn't changed ever why would she, she was perfect. He could still remember the last time he had seen her, the last time he would ever lay eyes on her, or so he thought was the night that she had died and was taken away right in front of his eyes. That last day with her, Sam had actually managed to spend the whole entire day with her, she had been his life and his soul there hadn't been a day that had gone by that he ever forgot her, or didn't think about her, or that awful night he had found her dead and she'd died just like his mother and like his mother she had died because of him at least that was how Sam had always seen it.

Azazel the yellow eyed demon, had taken everything but Dean from Sam, although he had tried to take Dean too, that was how Azazel managed to get their dad on the ropes and agree to hand himself over finally, for the sake of his first born son Dean, John had been sent to hell and he had been taken from them too just so Dean could be saved, from an accident that had been caused by Azazel. First the yellow eyed monster had taken his grandparents, his mothers parents who were also hunters the Campbell's. Then it had taken their mother Mary, after she had caught it in Sam's nursery, Sam was just six months old and he killed her just because she was trying to protect her son, Mary was murdered she was set on fire on the ceiling in their family home, only Sam Dean and John had escaped that awful night, that night Dean had sworn to Sam he would protect him.

The next victim was of course Jess Sam's girlfriend, his life, the woman who was now standing in front of him some how, all he could wonder was what the hell happened to her, she had died just like Mary had on the ceiling surrounded by fire. That day Sam had come from searching for his dad with Dean, who until that day he hadn't seen for years, not since Sam left the family business to go to university and do something with his life, he didn't want the hunter life. He remembered that day as if it were yesterday, he had said goodbye to his brother, saying maybe they could meet up later, once he had left Dean and walked back into the place he and Jessica had shared, it was pitch black inside but he was calling her name to make sure if she was in or asleep, when she didn't answer his calls to her he assumed that she had gone out with friends, especially when he had seen the note she had left for him, it had said: Missed you, love you, so Sam had simply thrown himself down onto the large bed they shared and closed his eyes.

If only Sam knew what lay above him before he opened them again, but there was something dripping onto his forehead he tried to shake it off, with his hands behind his head he opened his eyes that was when he saw her, stuck to the ceiling she looked terrified she was surrounded by fire. Then it all happened so fast Dean kicked the door down shouting his name, Sam tried to shield himself from the fire while all the time calling her name, he couldn't believe it not her, he was laying there unable to move just looking at her. Dean picked him up off the bed and pushed Sam in front of him and out of the room after not getting an answer from Sam, nothing except they had to save Jess they had to call some one and get help, Dean just knew he needed to get Sam out and Sam knew that was all Dean was trying to do, but nothing would ever be the same for him, not now, not now that Jessica was dead.

They had finally gotten their revenge however when Dean shot him and killed him dead with the colt. While yes he was dead and it felt great, it was also very much bitter sweet they had lost everyone they'd ever loved because of yellow eyes and they weren't coming back or so they had thought anyway, but there stood Jess as beautiful as ever her sweet warm smile, the same as ever Sam's mouth had gone completely dry on site of her. When she had spoken just now he almost fell to the floor, he knew or he hoped that she was real even despite himself he hoped it was really her.

"Sam baby" she almost whispered, as she looked into those big green eyes, eyes that were slowly tearing up she could see the shock and so many other emotions in those eyes that she had missed so much, the man who she never thought she would see again. Jess completely understood his reaction after all it was completely rational and he was obviously skeptical, who wouldn't be with so many reasons to be after all, his gaze was completely fixed on her as hers was on him.

Sam had completely forgotten how to speak her eyes had tears in and she was smiling that perfect smile, "J-j-Jess, is it, is it really you?" he stuttered both hopefully and nervously at the same time, with tears in his big puppy dog eyes. They both took at step forward a step closer to one another and the window which separated them, "It's me Sam" she said as she held out her hand to him which he took in an instant, linking their fingers together like they used to all those years ago. She was real he almost couldn't believe it, they stepped closer still until they were almost nose to nose with now big smiles on their faces.

 **Meanwhile with Stefan**

Stefan much like Sam couldn't believe his eyes, the woman that was standing in front of him he never thought he'd see her again, he'd had so many chances to see her again already, Stefan thought his luck was up he because he thought that she was gone for good, especially after the last time they were able to see each other. There she was though looking the same as she always had, surely this was impossible, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth not when it came to something like this. There was no way he was going to brush this off and ignore her, even if she was a ghost or a memory, Stefan wasn't taking any chances he didn't care if it was a trick. Since the day that Damon had killed her he thought of her everyday, then he thought about the day that it happened when Damon had staked her, right in front of him, Damon always said he did it to protect Stefan and himself, but Stefan never believed him when he had said it.

Stefan wished he had done more to protect her and keep her safe from Damon and anyone else that could of hurt her, this time he would do just that, he wouldn't let her down ever again, now his brother would have to behave himself if he took her again Stefan would finish him this time he wouldn't and couldn't loose her again. The first thing he was going to do when he was able to see Damon and Bonnie again, was to get them to find a way to bring her with them after all two witches is better than one maybe they could figure it out, he had to try it was the least that he could do for her, she would do the same for him he knew it, in fact after all she had already for him in the last hundred odd years of knowing her, he owed her for that at the very least.

She had found him at his worst and saved him he had been a stranger to her, she was his best friend after all she had stopped the ripper more than enough times as well, she had been his rock and safety net for so long it had taken a long time, just for Stefan to adjust to life without her being there to help if he ever needed her which of course he had done. "Lexi is that really you? How did this happen? i don't understand, i thought the other side collapsed with you still there" Stefan said with so much pain and hope lacing his shaking tone of voice, she smiled at him clearly pleased with his reaction to seeing her again. Judging by his reaction and his behavior he was doing well right now, he was on the straight and narrow for now no ripper for her to have to put back in it's cage not for now at least.

"Look guys we'll explain everything later i promise, but for now get your pansy asses in this window before someone walking past sees you" Lexi practically hissed at the boys Sam was quickly jumping through the window while gazing longingly at Jess, in fact they hadn't taken their eyes off of one another since the moment they'd seen each other again, Stefan wasn't far behind Sam but not before he'd rolled his eyes at Lexi mockingly and smirked in her direction, she rolled her eyes back at him with a smile on her face despite herself, the next minute she was pulling him in faster by his arm, he clearly wasn't going fast enough for her, but he knew one thing for sure in that moment, that he really had missed her maybe even more than he realized. Sam and Stefan quickly closed the windows behind them and pulled the curtains shut, "Right, now will one of you please tell us what the hell is going on, also how the hell are you here and what for? " Stefan said with exasperation, looking pleadingly in Lexi's direction waiting for an explanation.

Lexi crossed her arms over her chest who the hell did he think he was talking to, she squared up to him with a challenging stance, though not one to be intimidated Stefan mirrored her stance challenging her with a look. Stefan let out a frustrated breath and dropped his arms to his sides, knowing Lexi like he did he knew she would never back down, "Look Lex, we're here for the white oak stake" Stefan said in a hushed voice looking into her eyes so she'd know how serious this was, Lexi raised her eyebrows at him questioningly and hinting for him to continue what he was saying. While Sam and Jess looked on curiously at the interaction in front of them Stefan rolled his eyes again, "We need to kill Klaus" Stefan said as if that explained everything, "Fine, we'll help you, but i want a real explanation when we get out of here, we're coming with you as well, Deal?" Lexi said her voice full of authority and no room for messing about.

Showing she wasn't someone to be messed with right now, not that Stefan needed reminding of that fact, so he simply smirked at her a look that his brother had perfected over the years and one you would rarely see on Stefan's face. "Too right you're leaving with us, there is no way i am loosing you again, we've got so much to do when we get home, so many road trips so little time" Stefan said, Lexi smiled at him and gave him a wink, "Well let's get looking then" Lexi said turning to the other two, "You guys search that side, Stef and i will take this side" they all nodded at her and began their search of the large room. Five minutes later Lexi suddenly stopped looking like a meercat, everyone turned to look at her, she didn't speak she merely pressed her finger to her lips hinting for them to be quiet, she pointed to the door widening her eyes, then pointing at her ears, Stefan, Sam and Jess strained to listen they all heard something faintly someone was outside the door.


	32. Do you trust me

**Do you trust me**

 **Chapter 32**

 _ **A/N: Hey guys: I'm so sorry this new update has taken so long, been a little busy with home life and iv'e had a little writers block. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy guys and R &R!**_

* * *

 ** _Last Time in the real world: "Yes everything looks perfectly fine to me, now would mummy and daddy like some scan pictures" the doctor smiled at them, "Ye.. yes p...please" Jenna sobbed out happily, unable to take her eyes from the baby on the screen, their baby, her and Ric, this was her dream, she embraced Ric tightly and full of emotion, "Wow" Jeremy and Anna said in unison, making Jenna and Ric chuckle, "It's perfect" Anna gushed, looking at Jenna's tear stained face, "Yeah i think so, don't you daddy" Jenna smiled at Ric again, he let out a little happy sob, "Yeah perfect, just like it's mummy" he said squeezing the box in his pocket and her hand that was in his, as Jenna beamed at him, he was going to do it, he couldn't wait any longer, "How about the four of us go out and celebrate tonight" he said to Jenna, "Yeah i'd really like that" she smiled back, luckily Jeremy and Anna knew the plan so he knew they were on board, "Sounds great Ric" Jeremy answered for both of them, winking at Anna_**

 ** _Last Time in the dream world: Five minutes later Lexi suddenly stopped looking like a meercat, everyone turned to look at her, she didn't speak she merely pressed her finger to her lips hinting for them to be quiet, she pointed to the door widening her eyes, then pointing at her ears, Stefan, Sam and Jess strained to listen they all heard something faintly someone was outside the door._**

* * *

 **Now at the real world boarding house:**

It had been three days since Jenna's first scan for the baby, but as it was that evening hadn't really gone according to Ric's first plan, because that night that they had been due to go out for dinner, Jenna had come down with a bad case of morning sickness. What with the baby and all, of course morning sickness was never exclusive to the mornings, so she had very rough day and night.

So Ric had decided to change their plans to a different evening, so that their evening had been moved, for tomorrow night instead and they had decided that, because tonight had been reserved for everyone to do research.

Everyone was hoping that they could find a way to save their friends, with any of the research that they could pull up on any similar situation that had occurred from over the years. They were also hoping to find something, anything to help save their friends from their possible fates, hoping to get them all back and safely, everyone in the real world just hoped that they could all handle anything that they all came up against and face it together.

So all of the people that was staying at the boarding house were up early that morning, where they had decided to gather in the parlor, just to discuss plans and ideas they all had. Jenna and Ric were making breakfast for everyone before they arrived, while they were still waiting on Giles, Sheila, Bobby to come round, at the same time still hoping that Cas would show his face eventually, preferably with some help, or some clue as to what they should do next.

Liz had taken to sleeping on one of the large couches, mainly the one which was closest to Caroline, watching and waiting for something to happen, even though she knew it was mostly pointless. No matter who had told her that she needed to rest or how many times, she just couldn't do it and they had tried all of them so many times. She would just simply say that she just wanted to be sure that they were all safe, although everyone knew better than to think it was just that reason that kept her where she was.

The others weren't doing much better than Liz either though, they were simply just trying their hardest to get through the day, just as best as they possibly could with their current situation. Although most of them were completely terrified, with the possible outcomes of their joint problem, the not knowing what to do, or what to say was the worst part of the whole thing, none of them being used to sitting around and waiting for something to happen, they were all about the action of getting things sorted when a problem arose.

Jenna and Ric set about laying out the breakfast things they had just made, setting them up the dining table, the front door quickly opened though startling Jenna a little, right before she realized who it was. The front door swung closed to reveal Sheila, the older witch quickly made her way over to the sofa, the one where the sheriff was seated, staring ahead of her and down at her motionless daughter on the floor, Sheila took the seat next to her friend of many years, neither of them saying anything.

Nothing really needed to be said, not after everything that they had been through together over the many years they had known each other, Sheila merely took hold of Liz's one hand in both of her own. Sheila gave the other woman beside her an understanding look, Liz looked at her giving Sheila a small smile of thanks, knowing that they were both in very similar situations, both women were very hands on so this whole problem was very new to them.

They had tried not to over think it, at least not everyday, because they wouldn't be able to stop the tears from falling, so before that could happen they looked away from each other, and they both turned back to look down at their loved ones, who lay motionless on the ground before them, unable to stop the instinct of wanting to move them and make them a little more comfortable, yet being unable to, everyone was very down in the dumps today to say the very least.

Sheila was still surprised that these young people, which included her grand-baby because they could handle so many difficult complicated things, they had been through more than most people of her own age, these two notorious vampires had surprised her the most, especially over the last few years. Stefan had always been kind and thoughtful when he had been himself, not his ripper counterpart that was a different story all together, but Damon had come to change so much lately, where people he cared for were concerned more than anything the fact he had people to care for, surprising everyone with his attitude among many things as of late.

They all just looked so peaceful and merely asleep as they sat their quietly together, Liz looked over at Sheila again and cleared her throat before she spoke, "You think that they're all okay, where they are i mean" Liz asked her friend, a little shaky and a lot quieter than she had meant it too, clearly still lost in thought about the entire situation.

In fact Liz still had slightly red eyes from her now regular tears at night, Sheila had an understanding smile on her face as she turned on the chair slightly to face Liz, before she replied carefully and thoughtfully.

"Liz you really do need to rest, i'm sure that they're fine, they've been through much worse, both alone and together. They have back up this time, all we can do is hope and try and get them free, but we need you at full strength, we need to be at our strongest just in case" Sheila replied as kindly as possible.

They had pinned most of their hopes on Castiel, hoping that he would find his brother, after all Gabriel was the one who was responsible for this entire situation, a fact that they were almost certain about by now. However they were yet to hear a peep from Cas, in fact they hadn't heard from him since he had last left the boarding house, and he had simply said that he would be back when he could.

Unfortunately however they had been yet to see him again at all, Sheila and Liz were pulled from their thoughts when when a knock sounded at the front door, Ric answered the door, although as he walked past the couch with the two women sitting on it, was the moment that he could tell he was intruding on a somewhat private moment between them.

So he tried his best to be as discreet as possible, as so to not disturb them, he especially didn't want to disturb them by asking them a question, because the one he wanted to ask was one that he was almost certain he already knew the answer too. So instead he strode quickly towards the front door, looking briefly back at the two women who had gone back to speaking, when he swung the door to the side there stood Giles and Bobby.

Ric proceeded to usher the elder men through to the kitchen and out of the parlor, the three men all joining Jenna Anna and Jeremy, who were already gathered at the table, they were all tucking into their fried breakfast that had been made by Jenna and Ric that morning, a few minutes after they had all sat down together and started eating, Sheila and Liz came through and took their seats at the table too.

Although Anna was slightly more interested in her cup of warm blood, the food was also a very welcome helping hand with the cravings she was having, because the last few weeks they had been getting stronger, she had no idea why and she didn't want to mention it to anyone else, they all had enough on their plates right now and she didn't want to add to it, Anna was also pretty sure that it was not a lot to worry about, at least not at the moment.

Everyone took their seats at the table and the room remained silent, except for the odd scrape of the chairs being pulled back along the wooden floor of the kitchen, along with the occasional scrape of knifes and forks on plates, things remained quiet for several minutes right up until Giles spoke up.

"Should we maybe try and contact Castiel, perhaps we could try to pray, in order to contact him and see what he has discovered, if anything at all" Giles suggested, looking around at the others, but focusing mainly on the form of his friend Bobby.

Bobby shook his head with a sullen look crossing his face, "Trust me Rupert, he ain't coming" Bobby sighed, pausing as he began scrubbing his hands over his face.

The others around the table looked at the elder man, with a questionable glances as to how he knew this. Bobby pulled his hands away from his face, "Look iv'e been praying my ass off all damn night to Cas, but Cas always comes through if he isn't answering he has a good reason. He'll get here when he can trust me" Bobby told the others truthfully.

"Well then guys, i guess we eat up and hit the books then, might as well try and solve this ourselves in the meantime" Ric said with a sigh, standing purposely from his chair and walking in the direction of the parlor, to see what books if any the Salvatore's had on angels, also what books they might have on certain spells ancient and otherwise, the conversation carried on behind him, as he left but he didn't pay much attention to it, he needed to get started on his research, just like he always had, at least that way he felt as if he were doing something to help.

 **Back with Stefan, Sam, Jessica and Lexi in one of the rooms at the Mikaelson's (Dreamworld)**

Stefan, Sam and Jess all looked over at Lexi, before shifting their gazes too the door, all of them had began to hold their breath in the dim light of the room. Stefan had placed himself directly in front of Lexi, although it was completely unnecessary he couldn't help himself, but she could more than handle herself if the anything were to happen.

At the same time Sam stood slightly in front of Jess, shielding her body with his own the best that he could, he could feel her shaking a little behind him, so he decided to hold her hand as well. The four of them were just hoping that the noise would pass by and leave them be, so that they could just go and find Damon and Bonnie and get the hell out of dodge.

Everyone wanted the same thing, they just wanted to get out of this place and get home, or even back to the boarding house in this world, they just didn't want to be here. Unfortunately luck just wasn't on their side tonight, because the very moment that they thought they were safe, the door opened just enough to let a sliver of light through.

Everyone in the room stood statue still, Sam's grip tightened on Jess' hand, while Stefan clenched his jaw, they hadn't had time to turn off the lamp, that still lit the room more brightly than they would of liked. The lamp they hadn't turned off may of been what had attracted peoples attention to the room, they had all worked out that Klaus must of known that Caroline was missing by now, maybe that was why all the people were in the halls.

So at least that hopefully meant that Dean and Caroline were safe, and that they had got out and back to the boarding house, Stefan also knew there was no way in hell that door wouldn't finish opening, he also knew that they were all going to be noticed either way, no matter what he did or didn't do, so he thought he best act quickly.

So Stefan threw himself at the door, using all the vamp speed that he could muster, just in case they fought back faster than he could handle, when he got to the door it was almost half open already, so when Stefan connected with the door it caused him to effectively throw the intruders backwards, into the wall behind them, making a loud crashing noise on impact, hopefully not loud enough to alert anyone else but he doubted that much, with everyone on high alert like they were.

Sam was quick on the draw following Stefan's lead he released Jess's hand, vamp speeding to stand beside Stefan, also holding his own body against it, just then his body connected with the door, suddenly there was a sharp shove from the other side, showing that the intruders were trying to forcefully get back inside the room. Judging by the strength behind the forcefulness of the shove from the other side of the door, there was definitely more than one person or vampire on the other side of it.

"Lex, Jess out the window now!" Stefan said sternly, looking at his best friend of over one hundred years.

"Stef come on! I can take them and you know it" Lexi replied confidently, although a little annoyed at him, making her raise her voice.

"Come on Lex, i can't take that chance and you should know that, please i cant loose you again" Stefan pleaded with her.

"Okay, fine but you owe me! We'll meet you out there, right?" Lexi asked him a little tightly.

Stefan just gave her a quick nod of his head to show his agreement, to what she had said, while Sam and Jess mouthed love you to each other.

Lexi and Jess walked over to the only window in the room, both of them throwing a curtain each to the sides of the window, Lexi swung the windows open they were a little stiff to move, luckily not for a vampire. Jess hitched up the hem of her dress around her waist, so she was able to climb out of the window a little easier.

Jess only had one leg out of the window when she had to pause, because there was a knock at the door, which in itself seemed a little odd given the circumstances, what with several people trying to force their way through the door, and bust it down for the past five minutes, both women paused what they were doing and looked over at Stefan and Sam, who were still stood by the door. Stefan urged the girls to carry on climbing out, up until he caught a scent that he recognized.

"Stef, Sam are you guys in there" a voice asked the seemingly full room.

"Damon" Stefan questioned hopefully, turning around to look at the closed door he and Sam were leaning on.

 **Damon and Bonnie**

"Damon would you talk to me, what is it, what can you hear" Bonnie asked him again, for the second time.

As she attempted to put herself in front of him to get his attention, so that he would answer her or at least look at her, then he suddenly looked down at her and gave her one single look, a look that may as well of said what the hell are you doing. He clearly didn't approve of her standing where she was, but he didn't say a word either out loud or telepathically, he just simply pushed her behind him again, as he appeared to be really concentrating hard on the conversation on the other side if the door.

A few minutes passed by as they continued to stand there in silence, Bonnie had been trying her best to hone in on what Damon could seemingly hear, just inside the room with her own vampire hearing, but she just couldn't seem to focus it well enough, one minute she could hear Damon's breathing crystal clear, as if it were actually in her ear, yet the next she could hear was the wind blowing strong and leafs blowing along the ground outside, or the wind ghosting through the trees along with all the whistles, as it whipped around every obstacle in its path.

Then suddenly Damon broke Bonnie's concentration on listening, when he took hold her hand in his own, then out of nowhere he began walking out of the blue walking at a hurried pace, Bonnie of course followed Damon without any question, as their steps sped up Damon stopped suddenly.

Which almost caused Bonnie to walk right into the back of Damon, Damon proceeded to quickly open the small wooden door and pull Bonnie inside with him, as he pulled her she was still walking so she bumped right into his chest, when he closed the door behind them they were pressed together, very tightly in the small space, the room was probably the same size as a broom cupboard.

They could just about see each others silhouettes in the darkness of the small enclosed space, just about make out each others faces, Damon pressed a finger to his own lips, he shook his head before pointing to his forehead and then hers. Bonnie took the hint easily, giving him a nod of her head, showing that she understood what he had been indicating to her.

'So Damon, what's wrong then' Bonnie asked the elder vampire telepathically, her voice came threw a little worried and urgent.

Damon put a firm hand on her shoulder, in some hopes of giving her a form of comfort, even if it were just a small amount.

'That room back there, had just more than a few, of Klaus' shall we say army inside, gunning for both you and Caroline, he knows that you're both missing' Damon explained also telepathically, his eyes flickering over her face the best that he could in the current light, just too see how she was handling the situation.

Bonnie sucked in a breath because they had just hoped, with everything they had that they would go unnoticed, at least by the people who might look for her and Caroline, both Damon and Bonnie had hoped they would at least get enough time to get back to the boarding house first. So this set their plan back just a bit more than they would of liked it too.

'Basically Klaus knows, so we need to get you out of here, as soon and as discreetly as possible' Damon finished telling her telepathically, still watching her reactions.

They nodded at each other and Bonnie gulped deeply, right before turning away from Damon to face the door, she reached for the handle but before she could turn it, Damon grabbed hold of her elbow and spun her into him. Before she could speak Damon pulled Bonnie into a passionate kiss, her hands flew into his thick black locks, while his hands went else where and landed on her ass, both of them giving the kiss everything they had, the desperation for each other was obvious, he pulled her into him, closer and tighter, so much so that she was on her tip toes as they kissed.

After a couple of minutes of passionate intense kissing Damon reluctantly pulled back from Bonnie, as he did pull back he focused on her eyes as he spoke, and he spoke his next words very carefully.

'So Bonnie i need you to promise me something, and listen before you say no Damon' Damon told her telepathically, his eyes searching hers, the air was thick with tension in that moment.

'Oh no, what is it? I don't like the sound of this already Damon' Bonnie replied telepathically, her tone worried.

He smiled at her, but a smile that told her he knew exactly what reaction he would get from Bonnie, but he persisted with his question regardless, because knowing Bonnie, especially the way that he did. Damon already knew she wouldn't take to kindly to what he was about to suggest or say, but he didn't have much choice, because it was only plan he could come up with, what with such short notice and everything, but he had to keep the others safe and he needed to keep Bonnie safe.

'I need you to trust me Bon, you do trust me right' Damon asked her with a little more hope than he had meant too.

Bonnie nodded but she had an unsure smile at the same time, not because she didn't trust him, but because she was worried where this conversation was going, more and more by the moment.

Damon continued all the same with a sigh looking into Bonnie's eyes again, as he continued what he had been trying to explain a little before, rubbing a hand over his face.

'Okay so once we find the others i need you to go ahead and take everyone else and go back to the boarding house, i'll catch you up, i say this because i'm pretty sure that someone will see us all leaving by then, and realistically someone is going to need to hold them back Bon, and well who better than me' Damon finished giving her a cheeky smile, and the famous Damon Salvatore eyebrow move.

Bonnie just looked at him silently with a completely shocked and astounded expression, which was covering her entire face.

'Oh hell no! Not happening, there is no way that i'm leaving you behind!' Bonnie protested angry that he would even suggest such a thing.

'Listen to me! If i get caught and i'm not saying that i will, but if i do, then you need to leave me, because i need you to be safe Bonnie Bennett, no matter what happens to me, i will keep you safe, i don't care what i have to do' Damon told her affectionately, as he held her face in his large hands, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, hoping that she would just listen for once. Bonnie shook her head no as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Damon had a faint smile on his face, which went very much unseen by Bonnie, as he went on to rest his forehead against hers.

'It's gonna be okay Bon, we'll get through this, i just need you to be safe, or i'll go out of my mind, just please trust me okay, i will get back to you one way or another, i'll be fine i promise' Damon whispered the next part against her lips, "I just need you to keep the others safe, if i don't make it back with you" Damon informed her, hoping that it would be enough to change her mind, but of course she was still shaking her head, Damon sighed again.

'Bonnie, they'll die without you and you know it, so follow my lead, i will be fine, we can't let them get the spell to get out of here, or we'll have two of all of them to deal with, now am i clear!' Damon asked her a little more sternly than before, watching her reaction.

"Fine" Bonnie whispered back sadly in response, so hand in hand they walked from the room in search of the others, they left a little reluctantly if anything, but they needed to leave sooner rather than later.


	33. Taken

**Boarding house dream world**

Stefan was sitting on one of the large couches in the boarding house with his head in his hands, the flames flickering softly in the fireplace in front of him, his brothers bourbon in his hand, as the flashbacks continued running through his mind and they weren't likely to quit tonight, in fact, they were yet to give him any peace they just wouldn't take a break.

Leaving his brother behind at that place had been one of the hardest things that he had ever done. Bonnie was still unconscious curled up on the sofa, with Sam sitting beside him drinking a beer, both men trying to form a plan to get Damon back already.

Lexi watched her best friend from the sofa opposite, even she couldn't quite believe what Damon had done, never in all the time, she'd know him had he ever done anything like he had tonight. She knew that face on Stefan though, she had to watch him, keep an eye on him, they didn't need him doing anything stupid not with Damon and their freedom at stake, he's never forgiven himself if he messed it up, this time would be no different.

Jess came up behind Lexi and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, from what she knew about Lexi and Stefan's relationship she was back to worrying about him, but that was something that Jess understood, especially now she knew just what Sam and Dean got up to on these so-called hunting trips of theirs.

They were yet to tell Caroline and Dean what had happened at the Mikaelson mansion, as they hadn't long ago made it back, luckily for them they were somehow still in one piece.

As that thought Struck him Stefan heard shuffling feet on floorboards upstairs, but not before another wave of nightmare fueling flashbacks ran through his mind, his grip tightened on his glass, as his other hand's grip tightened on the sofa cushion underneath him, as he replayed the entire moment in his mind.

 **Earlier that evening**

Sam and Stefan stepped back from the door, Stefan pushed Sam behind him in case he had been wrong about who was on the other side of it, the girls had paused at the window, Jess had one leg out of it as Lexi stood in front of her, they all put their masks back on hoping that it would help disguise them in some way, looking around making sure he was clear to open the door Stefan got the nod from everyone.

So he swung the door open. Everyone deflated where they stood as in front of Stefan stood Damon and Bonnie, "Thank god" Stefan sighed in relief, pulling his big brother into a tight embrace, while Sam gave Bonnie a quick hug.

"You might want to save that blessed relief, for now, Stef" Bonnie sighed as she and Damon walked into the room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"Bon don't" Damon warned, taking hold of Bonnie's wrist gently, just as Jess climbed back into the room and shut the window.

"Fine Damon, you tell him then he's your brother, he deserves to know," Bonnie said pulling her wrist from his grip and walking over to use her magic on the door, hoping to hide it from the Mikaelson's view, by making it not-existant on the outside.

"Tell me what?" Stefan asked looking over at his brother raising his eyebrows at him.

"It's nothing, on a more interesting note, Lexi how nice to see you" Damon smirks.

Lexi smirked back, walking towards him, "I would say the same, but, oh wait that's right I remember I don't like you" She says smiling as she walks away from him. "Now be a good boy and shut up, so we can actually get out of here," Lexi said irritated with the elder Salvatore and instead choosing to look over at Stefan.

"Guys can we please do this later" Jess argued, shaking her head as she looked over at the group.

"She's right, we really need to go, it won't be long before Klaus looks in here, they'll figure it out soon enough, they have witches as well as vampires" Stefan sighed.

"Go, Jess, we're right behind you," Lexi said smiling at her friend and opening the window for her once again. Jess nodded in reply all of them being careful to keep quiet now, soon they were all outside the window, Damon at the back of the group with Lexi and Stefan and Sam were walking out a little in front.

Making sure that they kept Bonnie and Jess between them, to keep Bonnie hidden and both of them well protected, so that hopefully if they floorboards they would just think that.

They started walking along the wet grass, every single sound and noise making them more alert than ever, as they began to head over towards the trees they heard a voice, one that they all instantly recognised, just as cocky and pompous as ever, " Well now, what is it that we have here exactly" Klaus' voice rang out across the lawn, causing them to come to a stop and spin around, leaving Damon and Lexi at the front of the group.

Bonnie gripped Damon's hand behind him hoping to keep him with her, as she was almost positive she knew what was going to happen next. Damon squeezed her hand tightly in his in response trying to silently tell her he was fine and to just stay back, all the while never taking his eyes off of the hybrid standing smugly in front of them.

"Damon Salvatore, what a underwhelming surprise Klaus smirked as he took a step towards the group in front of him that were huddled together, however the moment he stepped forwards towards them they quickly stepped back and grouped tighter together.

"Trust me when I say the feeling is mutual, so why don't you just disappear and we'll just be on our way" Damon practically growled his face contorting into a disgusted and rather irritated snarl.

Stefan could practically hear his brothers thoughts, although he didn't share that power he just knew his brother far too well. Everyone tensed up hearing Klaus chuckle, completely unaffected by Damon's words or expression, not that they had expected anything different from him.

His stupid irritating chuckle only led to most of them being tenser than ever, but not Lexi or Damon. Both of them had already stepped forward in front of everyone else, despite any and all protest from the others. Damon reluctantly lets go of Bonnie's hand and gave Lexi a look, which she seemed to understand because she stopped following and stepped back beside Bonnie and held her hand, a sad smile on her lips, Damon returned the nod his appreciation only shining through his eye, his face remained the same as before as he advanced towards the hybrid, until they were almost toe to toe and nose to nose.

"May I suggest you give me what is mine. Before I take it anyway? Then for fun and because I can, I'll probably just kill you and everyone else I don't need, or I can't use from your little band of misfits" Klaus stated calmly with his usual cocky smirk on his lips and a warning look in his eyes.

Damon's lips turned up into a devious smirk, as he looked the hybrid dead in the eye when he spoke his voice never wavered for a second, "Oh come on Klaus you know me better than that" Damon's smirk grew as he stepped closer to whisper in Klaus' ear, The problem is for you, that if there's something that you want you can bet your ass that I want it ten times more. You not having it, well that's just a bonus" Damon chuckled as he pulled back to look Klaus in the eyes.

Damon could see the fury building in Klaus' eyes but his outward expression remained unchanged, in fact, his smirk grew but took on a more sinister appearance, which didn't go unnoticed by Damon, "Lex, plan b" Damon said nonchalantly, never taking his eyes from the hybrid in front of him.

"Damon Ple" Lexi tried.

"Now!" Damon growled quickly cutting her off, to anyone but those who knew him it would sound threatening, or as if he was warning her, but the mystic falls gang new different, Stefan visibly stiffened, no-one but Lexi and Damon aware of the plan, but they knew something was wrong, luckily Klaus had barely moved just as Damon had planned, he probably thought they would cave in, or something.

It all happened so fast before anyone knew what was happening Lexi vamped around, pushing Jess into Sam's arms and Bonnie into Stefan's, "GO! We're right behind you" Lexi said sternly.

"We're not leaving you, either of you" they all practically said at the same time.

"You need to get Bonnie out now go! I need to help Damon!" Lexi shouted, hearing Damon's grunts from behind as he had resorted to holding Klaus' waist while on the ground as he sank to his knees. Stefan tugged Sam with him while struggling to keep Bonnie tucked into him her screams of protest and Damon's name filling the air.

 **Back at the Boardinghouse Dreamworld**

They all waited for Damon and Lexi to return impatiently pacing the room, Bonnie's tears had dried up but the tracks were still visible on her beautiful face, suddenly the door burst open and slammed shut almost immediately, but they all only heard one set of feet enter the room, they were almost shocked that anyone had returned. Everyone scurried to the door, seeing Lexi as she stumbled through the door frame and fell to her knees.

Bonnie was sure she already knew the outcome as Stefan dropped to his knees beside his best friend of so many years, "What happened? Are you okay? Where's Damon? Is he okay? Stefan said forcing every question to almost leave his lips at once.

Lexi looked up at him a tear falling down her cheek and not the first by the looks of it, which shocked Stefan he'd only seen Lexi cry a handful of times in over a hundred years, she was covered in blood some her own but most wasn't.

"I'm so sorry Stef" she sighed hanging her head almost in shame, feeling as if she had failed him somehow, even though she knew she'd done everything that she could have done, also knowing Damon as long as she had Lexi really hadn't expected or known him to ever be so selfless.

"Lex, don't okay I'm sure it wasn't your fault, just tell us what happened to Damon please" Stefan spoke as steadily as possible, knowing that Lexi was a strong person and of course, he didn't blame her, he knew his brother was a stubborn ass when he wanted to be, if he'd made his mind up you could rarely ever change it, if you could there would only be a handful of people that he would listen to.

"Is he okay, still alive I mean?" Bonnie asked as calmly as she possibly could, given just how worried she was about him, but with so many possibilities running through her mind she had to know.

Lexi sighed looking between her best friend and Bonnie, "When I left, he was definitely still kicking, giving them hell like only Damon Salvatore can" She smiled fondly but sadly, quickly hearing both Bonnie and Stefan heave a sigh of relief.

"Well, we're glad you're okay," Jess said with a smile unable to stop herself from feeling a little awkward, not really knowing Damon, or the majority of people in the room.

"Okay, that's something at least so what happened when we left you guys?" Sam asked, practically leaning forward in his chair, he took hold of Jessica's hand in both of his, sensing her complete discomfort.

Lexi took a breath and closed her eyes, "Damon, he saved me. I know you said he'd changed Stef, but I guess I didn't realize how much." she sighed looking back at him, Stefan swallowed the lump in his throat.

Lexi couldn't look at Bonnie she knew they'd become a sort of thing since they'd been trapped here from what Stefan had told her, she felt so guilty but she really didn't have a choice tonight.

"So I'm guessing you guys are wanting me to explain more, so basically when you guys vamped off, I went to help Damon because Klaus had him pinned to the wall by his throat, I could tell where his hand was about to go and I thought he might still want his heart. I kicked Klaus in the back of the knees, pretty sure I broke it, just a shame that didn't last but he loosened his grip on Damon enough for us both to get him off." Lexi explained a small smirk on her lips.

"You should od seen Damon's face when Klaus got back up, the usual cocky as ever, but Klaus the look on his face was just a picture seriously, but before we could get away Klaus caught my ankle, I tried to get him off, Damon could have left me he was clear, but he just looked at me and I knew he wouldn't, I told him to go, to just leave me. He just said he'd taken me away from his brother once and he wasn't going to be the reason for it again." Lexi smiled sadly a tear slipping down her cheek, everyone listened to her intently, Bonnie's own cheeks were wet with tears.

"Then from nowhere he just growled and threw his entire body into Klaus' chest, Klaus least to say he was surprised then Damon shouted to me as soon as he knew I was clear he told me to run, to go, help you all and he'd see us soon, before Klaus snapped his neck he said to tell you that he loved you so much" Lexi said her eyes full of tears, as she looked up at Bonnie.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, this was one of the only times I've wanted to help that pompous ass" Lexi spoke softly, as the girl sat down beside her.

"This is not your fault Lexi, not at all, we all know how stubborn Damon is, nobody could have changed his mind" Bonnie sighed sadly flicking her eyes over to Stefan.

"She's right Lex, but we will get him back no matter what it takes, I am not leaving him here," Stefan said decidedly.

"We should get Dean and Caroline, they don't know what's happened" Sam said gently, looking over the group, getting to his feet, he headed up to where his brother and the blonde were staying, Sam sighed outside the door hearing the giggling from behind it, knowing he was going to have to ruin what's maybe the best night for his brother for a while, but on the other hand he knew they would want to know.

Sam knocked on the door a little louder than he meant to but he was tense and stressed just like the others, Dean came to the door in his jeans, pulling the door close to him obviously hiding the room, "Sammy, you're back!" Dean said happily embracing his brother tightly, "What's up man!? you look like someone's killed your puppy" Dean said with a smile but the concern was obvious in his voice.

"You guys need to come down, something went wrong back at the mansion we need to talk" Sam sighed, giving his brother a sad smile.

The look on Dean's face changed dramatically at his brothers' words, "Okay Sammy, you okay? We're coming" Dean spoke evenly trying not to worry.

"Don't ask how but we also found Jess and Stefan's oldest friend, the weirdest thing man, but there's some bad news it's Damon, just come down okay and we'll talk about it" Sam explained turning to leave.

"Okay, I'm just gonna ask when we come down," Dean said a little confused, happy and worried all into one, they both gave each other an understanding nod, Dean heading into the room to talk to Caroline and Sam heading back down the stairs towards the others.

"Care get dressed sweetheart, we need to go down," Dean said seriously as he stepped into the bathroom, seeing her in the sexiest nighty he'd probably ever seen in his life, his jaw almost hit the floor.

Caroline stepped towards him wrapping her hands around his neck and pressing her body into his, Dean's hands found her hips, his grip tightening substantially. Trying to hold himself back to the best of ability, "Can't it wait, Dean, I need you now" Caroline purred her soft lips ghosting over his neck and chin, the light stubble brushing against her lips as her fingers played with the hair at the back of his neck.

Dean's head fell back feeling her nighty hike up her hips, feeling the soft skin of her hips against his calloused fingers, "F-fuck, babe seriously if this could wait, you'd already be screaming my name under me" Dean growled, his fingers digging into her soft skin.

Caroline pulled back a serious look on her face, "Wait what happened?" Caroline asked worry lacing her tone.

"I thought you'd of heard me and Sam talking a minute ago sweetheart, just put a dressing gown on and we'll go down" Dean spoke softly his voice full of sympathy.

"It's Damon isn't it," Caroline said with conviction because the moment Dean had uttered those last words, she had a shiver run up her spine and she heard his voice, whispering Bonnie's name and she could feel his pain.

"How did you know," Dean asked surprised, Caroline explained what she had felt and heard.

"Come on, let's go down there and find out what the hell is going on" Dean sighed wrapping her up in a dressing gown, he took her hands in his once she had it on, watching the tears slip down her face.

"He's gonna be fine, we don't know what happened yet, so let's just go and talk and we can make a plan" Dean comforted, pulling her into a tight hug, she gripped him tightly, the tears disappearing replaced by anger and determination.

"Let's go" she agreed taking Dean's hand and walking into the room full of people, "Tell us what happened," Caroline said taking a seat beside Bonnie and pulling her into a hug.

Caroline's best friend looked at her like she hadn't seen her in years, Bonnie explained what had happened to Caroline and Dean, the whole night from them all meeting up to Lexi getting back. "Okay, he's gone so let's go get him back, we need to be smart though we need a plan" Caroline said with conviction, looking around at everyone landing on Stefan last, "We've got a lot of fire power here now let's organise it" Caroline spoke surely, Stefan's lips pulled up into a small smile as they gave each other a nod, a promise of sorts.


	34. There's blood on the walls

**Chapter 34**

* * *

 **With Damon at the Mikaelson masion**

* * *

When Damon finally came to, he quickly realised that he was alone in the dark, that much he could at least be certain of. He had never had to try so hard to open his eyes in his entire life, his eyes felt as if they had been glued together. When he finally did manage it, however, he couldn't help but wish he that he hadn't bothered in the first place, the room he was being held in was dark and dank, holding a stench that he was sure he would never forget as long as he lived.

Finally, the feeling had begun to seep it's way back into his every bone and muscle of his body, the aches and pains returning almost just as instantly. That was when he realised that he had been strung up by his ever bleeding wrists, he groaned to himself quietly in the dark.

Lifting his head with way more effort than should have even been necessary, he tried to examine his surroundings the best he was able but wasn't at all surprised when all he could see was the cold dark brick of a cellar wall in front of him. Unfortunately, he saw no sign of change as he looked around the room, all four walls were the same, except one which contained a large heavily enforced door with the smallest barred window on top, letting the dullest and smallest amount of light into the room.

The smell may have had something to do with the old dried blood which was obviously thickly coating the walls and floors, he noticed even fresh blood could be seen here and there. Which obviously didn't bode too well for him, not that he'd expected better considering who owned this mansion.

Klaus wasn't exactly likely to go easy on him either, not after the stunt he and the others had pulled, but at least the others were safe for now at least, for the first time in a long time being a martyr had finally had a decent payoff.

Damon felt his neck begin to ache and was unable to stop his chin dropping back down onto his chest, a grunt leaving his lips on the impact, he barely stopped himself from passing out again. It wasn't until he opened his eyes and regained focus that he realised he was almost completely naked, stripped down to his boxers, not even his shoes or socks remained.

Damon Salvatore do weak but at that moment while he was strung up alone, in a dark cold room with no one he loved around him, he felt nothing but weak, but he could feel the anger as it began slowly building in him the longer that he was awake. His toes were barely able to scrape the floor below him, just barely able to scrape the cold unforgiving stone that he was having fantasies about bouncing that fucking hybrids head off of.

He was also annoyed at himself though, why has he gotten himself caught! the old Damon would have cut his losses the moment the fight looked like it couldn't be won, but no, this new Damon had stuck around and gotten himself caught, while everyone else escaped to safety.

The trouble was he knew his brother and he knew his little witch, neither of them would be capable of leaving him here, he knew they'd be back for him, he just wasn't sure if they would make it in time to save him, or if they would have a wasted journey and still end up caught and in need of rescue themselves.

"Fucking hybrid dick" Damon growled his voice barely audible, under his ragged breath, as he struggled rather weakly against his restraints, he may as well not have bothered though, because there was no change in his current predicament if anything he felt worse, tired and sore more than he had done in the first place.

Suddenly there was a sound from the other side of the room, causing Damon's even slight composure to be shaken somewhat, it was the unmistakable sound of chains rattling and clanking against the stone floor. "Damon?" a voice practically squeaked in the dark, a voice he'd probably be able to recognise even if he had been unconscious. Damon's head whipped up so fast he almost passed out, luckily he just became very lightheaded and dizzy. There was something wrong with him, he knew that much, it wasn't just his body recovering, he had never felt this feeling or pain before unless Klaus had bitten him again and the second time around was different somehow.

"Katherine?" Damon replied in question, his voice just as groggy and even quieter than before. How the hell had he not realised she was in here with him, he couldn't help but wonder if his hearing had been affected by whatever the hell was wrong with him. She sounded very messed up, to say the least, he couldn't think of many people he would want to be in the same room as less, but maybe she would know what was wrong with him, so he'd play nice enough for now, besides he couldn't kill her in his condition even if he'd have wanted to.

"Yeah, I guess it figures that I'd get stuck in here with you of all people" she ground out, as she somewhat emerged from the dark hidden corner of the room.

"Well, don't you look like hell" Damon replied his voice hoarse, attempting to chuckle to himself, unfortunately, this only resulted in him having a coughing fit.

"Yeah well, you're not looking so good yourself" she murmured, as she continued crawling closer to him. "Still, there is something wrong with you, really wrong" she frowned, looking up at him as she sighed and leaned on the wall beside his legs.

"You mean besides my devilishly good looks and sparkling personality," he said as he smirked down at her, he could practically feel her eyes roll as the words left his mouth.

"No you idiot, I mean you just smell wrong, as well as looking like death warmed up," she said simply her voice taking on a tone of utter confusion as she spoke.

"What do you m..." Damon started but he was cut off by the loud slamming of the cell door as it was swung open, as if from nowhere, Damon was sure of it now, his hearing had definitely been affected somehow. Causing both vampires to jump, higher and more than either would like to admit and certainly never would admit if they were asked about tonight if they even lived through tonight.

"Well well well, it appears that my pets are finally awake," Klaus said as he smiled broadly and smugly at the pair before him.

"Now Katerina, please, don't snarl you are much too pretty for such a disgusting habit" Elijah stated disapprovingly, before looking over at his younger brother.

"I shall leave you to your sports Niklaus, but please do not take to much time, we have much to discuss before the nights' end" Elijah spoke his tone tired and bored, as he left the room swiftly not awaiting an answer from Klaus.

Damon noticed the brief look of sadness that had overcome Katherine's face at Elijah's words, as he left the room as quickly as he had entered and left her behind. Though he didn't have time to dwell on it too much because soon after he had noticed her Klaus had pulled his head up forcibly by his hair.

"I think that we are long overdue for a chat Damon, don't you?" Klaus growled his eyes glowing yellow, Damon knew where this was leading and it wasn't going to be much fun, to say the least.

* * *

 **Salvatore boarding house DreamWorld**

* * *

Bonnie sat up fast, with her dreams waking her yet again, she'd not really had more than ten minutes of sleep at a time. It wasn't until her ass hit the floor that she realised just how tired and sore she was, she hadn't wanted to sleep but the others had insisted, one minute she was awake and the next thing she knew she was face down on the sofa, she must have simply passed out.

Looking at the clock however she realised that she clearly hadn't been out for that long, but it was long enough she needed to get back to work. Briefly, she shut her eyes, as the stinging was becoming more unbearable by the second, the longer she had them open the worse they got. With her head in her hands, she took in lots of deep breaths, remembering that before she'd passed out she had tried reaching out to Damon, with no luck.

The young witch could only hope that he had been knocked out or he was asleep, but she couldn't help but think the worst of the situation given who he was currently with.

Especially what with the dream that she had just had, it started off well with her waking up in Damon's big strong arms, their naked bodies wrapped tightly around each other, then the scene had quickly warped showing Klaus holding Damon's still beating heart in his fist, laughing maniacally as she fell to the floor in floods of tears at Klaus' feet.

Then it had changed again to Damon's head beside his feet, no matter what she tried the end result was Damon's death all in different horrifying ways, she couldn't stop it he always died right in front of her. Leaving her alone with her grief and anger at the mercy of Klaus, it seemed like that nightmare would last forever on a never-ending loop until she had finally woken up.

Looking up from her hands finally noticing where everyone else had fallen prey to their sleep desperation, Sam and Dean had fallen asleep with their faces firmly planted on the coffee table both of their necks at awkward angles, books from the library surrounding them.

Stefan was beside her his head back against the sofa, with a glass of his brothers' favourite bourbon in his hand, Lexi was on the floor between them, the same in her hand and a book in her lap. While Caroline and Jess were on the other sofa heads leaning slightly to the side, with piles of books on their laps and between them.

Bonnie sighed to herself grabbing her grandmother's grimoire from the table beside her and deciding to let the others sleep a little longer, knowing they'd never be fit to take on the Mikalesons' with no energy, it would be hard enough with them all running on full but they really didn't have that long to worry about it, or do anything about the time fact.

* * *

 **Back with Damon in the Mikaelson mansion**

* * *

"So Damon, where is my witch" Klaus growled, getting right in Damon's face, Damon just smiled at him but he didn't utter a word.

"I asked you a question and I asked nicely, I might suggest you answer me, you know, at least while I'm feeling nice" Klaus smirked, his eyes flashing yellow as the black veins crawled up his face.

"She's safe, as are the others, from your psychotic ass, find another witch to fuck with and while we're on this, she is not, your witch" Damon growled, locking eyes with Klaus for the first time in a long time.

"Oh, I see. Well, this is very interesting, if not a little confusing, I thought Bonnie was smarter, and yet you somehow tricked yet another poor stupid woman into your bed, and got yourself some other plaything, have we? I wonder just how long it will take until this one gets bored with you too! Or better yet want your brother instead" Klaus chuckled briefly, glancing down at Katherine, then bring his attention back to Damon again.

Damon jolted forward so fast that he might have gotten whiplash or worse, had he of been a human, "Don't you dare talk about her like that, I swear when I get out of this I'm ripping you fucking head from your disgusting body." Damon snarled, jerking and jolting his chains around as he struggled against them, in an unsuccessful attempt to get at Klaus.

Katherine had slightly edged away from the pair, in an attempt to keep out of the entire argument, luckily it appeared to be working for now at least, though she wasn't sure for how long because both men were just as unpredictable as each other.

"Now now Damon, that temper will get you nowhere and you won't be going anywhere, not unless I want you to. However were you able to get out, be careful not to run into your little witch, after all that touch of vampire she has acquired will just make your mouth water" Klaus finished, raising his eyebrows suggestively, but not explaining any himself any further.

"What the hell are you talking about you psychotic ass?!" Damon growled angrily.

"I guess we shall just have to wait and see, won't we, do enjoy the company, Salvatore" Klaus laughed as he left, with no further acknowledgement for the woman silent on the floor.

Damon watched as Klaus left the room, his blood still boiling at everything Klaus had just said, while at the same time a little confused about certain other things he had mentioned. Not made any better by Klaus making sure that he gave Damon another smug look as he left the pair behind. His smug face was soon gone and was followed by him slamming the door behind him and chuckling his way back up the stairs.

Damon felt his eyes roll subconsciously at the hybrids back, he was sure that Katherine's response would be fairly similar to his own. "So what's with the puppy dog eyes at my favourite original?" Damon asks Katherine, doing anything to avoid any questions about what the hybrid had just said, as well as his throbbing head and the thoughts swirling inside, his head swayed slightly as he rests his chin back on his chest.

"Don't Damon, seriously I just do not have the time or energy for your crap, nor do I want to discuss my private life with my least favourite Salvatore and I am sure you feel the same so can we just leave the conversation for never" Katherine sighed, somewhat defeatedly leaning her head back against the cold stone wall and closing her eyes.

"Sore spot I guess then, super serious Kat, well that's new. However it's not like I want to talk to you either, but I'm bored and you being miserable, well it takes the edge off slightly" Damon smirked to himself in the darkness.

"Okay then, whatever you like, unless you want to start talking about everything Klaus just said to you, which I know you do not, then all I do know is that we need to get the hell out of here! because whatever he has planned for us is far from good. So any ideas?" Katherine asked miserably combing her hand through her blood knotted hair.

"That's probably the best thing you've said in over one hundred years, but unless you've acquired the ability to walk through walls since last we met, then I think we're pretty much screwed don't you?" Damon finished, quickly followed with a groan, as yet another pain stabbed violently at his still empty stomach, recalling Klaus' earlier words about Bonnie only confused him further.

"Well considering our pretty good history of getting out of impossible places who knows, on a slightly different subject I think there is something you need to know, I just heard what Klaus has done to you and I'll be honest it's bad, I didn't connect everything he just said in here until now" She said pulling herself up painfully, so that she was almost eye level with him now.

"Wait, what? What the fuck did he do to me now!" Damon groaned forgetting who he was talking to, one of the main people that he'd promise to make himself weak in front of ever again.

But he could feel the panic rising in his chest because he knew it must have been really bad, after what Klaus said he couldn't help but worry about his little witch and the others, to say the very least, what with how he was feeling, he just couldn't explain it himself.

"Right so don't you dare panic, you need to stay calm, not that I care other than if you panic it's bad for me too, as it tends to trigger faster in those cases. So I know you don't belong here, this world that is. It isn't your world, but here Klaus had this kind of insane doctor construct a virus, of sorts, specifically for the vampires that he wants to torture the most. Those stomach aches you're feeling, well they aren't caused by normal hunger. The virus makes you crave blood, sure, but not human or animal, it's vampire blood that you want Damon, and you won't stop until you get it and said the vampire in question is drained dry" Katherine explained quickly, watching him for signs he was panicking, to her surprise he remained calm, for a moment at least.

Damon groaned deeply, worry and panic jumping and burning it's way through every vein in his entire body "Please tell me that you're joking! You are joking, right? because this is really not the best time to mess with me Kat" he demanded, feeling his nerves begin to kick in further somehow when she didn't say anything.

"Damon! Stop, you have got to cool it, I know you're worried about hurting your friends, but I seriously don't need you biting my head off either! You're fine, for now at least so just calm the hell down!" Katherine said in a hushed voice, so they were less likely to be overheard.

Damon's body started to shake a little, he felt his entire body warm up considerably as his breathing increased, he couldn't control his breathing at all, almost like he forgot how to breathe. Not that he needed to, but at that moment it was almost like his body had forgotten he was a vampire, the last thing he heard before he passed out, was his chains clinking against the stone wall behind him, and Katherine's hushed voice in his ear repeating his name and please don't over and over again. So much for not panicking and staying calm.


End file.
